


Divided

by Indehed



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Coda, Episode Fix-it, Eventual McDanno, M/M, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 124,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5138633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indehed/pseuds/Indehed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new case requires inter-agency cooperation between Five-0 and the DEA. In walks Agent Mark Silver, a man who could practically be McGarrett's twin. With Catherine leaving again, Steve's been argumentative and difficult to work with and Danny, at the end of his tether, pairs with the new Agent and sparks fly. When the case takes a nasty turn and hits home (quite literally) for Danny, he needs to do everything he can to survive and get back for his son. He won't let a drug cartel stand in his way.</p><p>As Danny and Mark grow closer, Steve finally gets to grips with the emotions he's been wrestling, but his timing sucks. After months of their equilibrium thrown off, Steve and Danny go on a weekend therapy retreat as a last gasp effort to save their (work) relationship.</p><p>***eventual McDanno, this fic is AU/fix-it/coda for season 6 spanning 6x03 thru 6x11***</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to LandonRichardson for the cheerleading and soundboarding and to sardonicwolf for the beta on early chapters. Any other mistakes are my own that I might have missed etc.
> 
> The first 'story' is three chapters, subsequent chapters stretch the passage of time through more episodes and chapter numbers correspond to episode numbers (e.g. 6x05 is chapter 5). I plan to head directly through to 6x11. A second story is planned that takes in 6x25 (and will ignore every episode in between).
> 
> The overall series story arc is pretty simple: Danny gets a new boyfriend right when Steve begins to wise up and there's no quick fix to getting the boys together.
> 
> Artwork for the fic is [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1784245/chapters/11321245) so you can see what Agent Mark Silver looks like :) I have cast Coby Ryan McLaughlin in the role. I need him to guest on the show like whoa.

"Is it just me or…." Kono began asking, a finger pointed in the direction the two men were coming from. 

"It's not just you," Chin reached a hand out to grasp Kono's and pull it down.

Danny didn't say much of anything, neither did Lou as they watched the two men walk closer, one with his usual all-business scowl set in the place and the stranger looking around, taking in the surroundings and being quietly impressed. 

"Everyone, this is DEA Agent Mark Silver. The Governor has asked us to work with him on a case," Steve said addressing the team as he came to a stop by the tech table. Danny gave Silver a quick once over. He seemed relaxed in jeans and a grey t-shirt. The fitted leather jacket gave him an edge of cool, as did the sunglasses folded over the neck of his shirt.

"It's a pleasure," Silver said with a brief nod of his head. "I've read a lot about the Five-0 unit and the Governor speaks highly of you."

"He does? And I thought he considered McGarrett a pain in his ass," Lou put in but reached over and shook the Agent's hand with an easy smile. 

"Is no one going to mention the-?" Kono gave an 'oof' sound as Danny elbowed her in the ribs to make her shut up. No. No one was going to mention a single thing about how this Agent was… well, not the spitting image of Steve but they could easily pass as family. It was uncanny. Though Silver was about two inches shorter than Steve and slightly more broad in the shoulders, they both had the same look to them, same facial features and coloring and by all accounts, were both extremely fit specimens. It was the eyes. There was definitely something in the eyes. 

Twins they may not be, but it still made you double take and wonder if the Navy had been doing experiments with cloning. 

"Kono Kalakaua, right?" Silver asked of her. "Congratulations, I heard you were married recently."

"Thanks," Kono replied pithily, seeming to want to move the conversation on quickly. "So what's the case?"

"Okay," Silver flicked a wary glance over at Danny before beginning. "There's a drug cartel that's been shipping in and out of San Diego for the last two years. About a year ago there was a change in how they operate when their main boss was…. killed. Before his death he'd spent time in Honolulu and the DEA figured he had new trade routes stopping off here on their way to the mainland from East Asia. Rumor has it the new boss is close to finalizing a deal to bring in a record amount of cocaine and it's my job to stop it."

"Where's the cartel from?" Grover asked. 

Silver glanced at Danny again and it made him suspicious of the reason. That was until they got their answer and the suspicion was gone in an instant. "Colombia."

"The cartel," Danny swallowed. "It's the same one Marco Reyes ran."

"Danny-" Steve began but Danny stopped him with the wave of a hand. 

"It's okay. Just another level of guilt to pile on top of the stuff I already had. It won't make my nights any worse. Don't think that's possible," he answered and got sympathetic looks from his team and a puzzling look of respect from Silver. "If there's one drug cartel in the world that I want to see dismantled completely, it's this one."

"Maybe you should step back from this, Danno. Spend time with Charlie and Grace," Steve suggested. 

"I said I'm in," Danny shot back at him and there was a quick and silent conversation between them that settled it. "Besides, I'm sure the Governor has his reasons for putting Five-0 on this, including my involvement with the cartel before. I can see in your face that I'm right," he said and Steve looked away, giving Danny his answer.

"I take it this deal is going down in Hawaii?" Chin asked, moving the conversation along. 

"From what we know, yes. Our job is to find out where it's taking place and put a stop to it," Silver answered.

"Makes a change from solving a murder," Kono put in. 

"Don't count your chickens yet," Grover told her. "By the end of this case there could still be people dead."

"Hopefully none of the good guys," Chin said.

"Agent Silver, I think you and I should have a talk in my office before things get started," Steve said, a hand going out to the Agent's shoulder and guiding him away. Silver was polite and agreed, smiling at the others as he was led off. 

As the door closed behind them the others moved together conspiratorially, heads drawn close and eyes still watching through the blinds into the office where they could see the men sitting on either side of Steve's desk.

"It's uncanny," Kono shook her head in bemusement. "Do we say anything to Steve? Surely he sees it."

"I doubt he's noticed. Steve may be pretty, but he's not vain," Danny pointed out and Chin agreed with him. "I get the feeling in something like this he'd be completely oblivious, and that's before his current state of mind and however all that has distracted him. Who knows what the other guy is thinking," he shrugged.

"One thing's for sure, I ain't pointing it out to him. You think McGarrett's competitive with regular people, imagine how bad he'd be with his own doppelgänger," Lou said, shaking his head and wandering off to his office to begin researching. 

"Okay, but, I don't think I'm getting much work done if I'm seeing double," Kono raised her eyebrows and hid the smirk as best she could, fooling no one around her. 

"Well, you'd better. We're going to need to all get up to date on this thing and fast."

*

"Danny?" Steve beckoned him into his office as Silver left. Danny watched over his shoulder as the DEA agent said his goodbyes and exited the headquarters with a longer look at Danny, but one that seemed curious as opposed to worried about him. 

"What's going on?" Danny asked as he closed the door behind him, staying by the door while Steve leaned back on his desk. "Where's he going?"

"He needs to check in with his bosses."

"Okay. What do you want?"

"I want to make sure you're okay to do this. You have vacation days you can use up."

"I'd prefer to use those for actual vacations."

"You could spend extra time with Charlie, get to know your son."

Danny bit his tongue at Steve's tone - one that implied somehow that Danny wasn't doing everything he could by Charlie, including the time spent with him as he got used to Danny as his father. Which was difficult for a three year old to grasp and there was no way Danny was going to rush anything with him. Steve wasn't a father, nor had he truly been paying attention to how Danny was handling this situation. Despite some early support, ever since Catherine had returned, Steve had been preoccupied with his own life and drama and had no time for Danny's. It stung, though Danny had understood, but because Steve hadn't been paying attention, there was no reason for him to assume Danny hadn't been doing everything in his power to be there for Charlie.

"I know him just fine. You don't need to worry about me with this one."

"Look, I'm just saying that if the shoe was on the other foot, if this was something that had happened with Wo Fat, I'd expect you to be asking me these same questions."

"You're right, I would. And then you'd tell me the same thing I'm telling you and then we'd get on with things because I'd trust you to come to me if there was an actual problem."

"Fine. So if you need me."

"Sure," Danny nodded. "Speaking of being fine…"

"I am. Fine, that is. I don't want to talk about it," Steve told him as he stood straight and walked around his desk to sit. It had an air of finality about it. 

Danny shook his head at Steve's avoidance. He'd give Steve some time. Getting your heart broken is a bitch Danny knows all too well. He spent months with a bottle in his hand after Rachel handed him the divorce papers. At least he'd had Matt there to support him and Danny wanted to be the person in that role for Steve. The only question was whether Steve would let him be there or not. 

"Fine," Danny answered, and then he left Steve to it and went back to his office.

*

After checking in with his DEA bosses in San Diego, Silver had returned and spent a great deal of time with Chin going over the history of their case. The team had been briefed on the changes in the cartel, with the new guy 'Eduardo Garza' at the top. Danny didn't recognize him, but it wasn't expected that he would. Cartel's had plenty of mid-level guys who would take their time waging war to get to the head and this one was no different. Only within the last few months had Garza begun to make his mark, and if this new deal was successful, it would elevate the Cartel's standing in the criminal world. 

Cut off the head of the beast, and it grows another back in its place. Danny could only shake his head and push past the guilt that invaded his mind at the thought that it was his fault. The US government had had a leash around Reyes' neck that controlled the cartel, but not anymore. The new guy was more cavalier in his methods.

Steve and Danny had headed out to see if Kamekona could shed any light while the others continued their search in a more technological way.

"What can I do for you fine gentlemen today?" the big guy asked with a smile that was too large, compensating for Steve's recent bad turn of events. 

"Two t-shirts, my friend," Steve said as he slapped a couple of bills on the shrimp truck counter.

Kamekona looked around warily before bending his head lower, beckoning the two men to the side of the truck so they could talk more quietly. 

He stepped down; the truck moving with his weight on the steps. "What you looking for?"

"Drugs," Danny answered. 

"Nah," Kamekona shook his head. "You know I got nothing to do with that stuff."

"You don't, and we know that, but people talk in public places and you, Shamu, have very good ears. We think you might have heard something about a big haul coming in."

"How big?"

"Big," Steve answered, stern faced.

"If I keep my eyes and ears peeled for this, it's going to cost more than two t-shirts. You're going to also want to buy the baseball caps for your whole team," he presented his hand for more cash. 

Steve looked towards Danny with expectation.

"What? Your wallet bolted shut again?"

"I already gave him some and you know I spent a lot on a ring recently. I'm tapped."

"Like I have an endless supply? You know I've got Eric with me eating me out of house and home, not to mention two kids of my own to support. You're lucky there's gas in the car."

Steve crossed his arms and didn't relent. 

"Fine," Danny grumbled, putting his hand in his back pocket and pulling out his wallet, adding what he could into Kamekona's still outstretched hand. "That's all I've got."

"I can take credit for the rest. There's a 3% transaction charge you need to pay though."

"Of course there is. How about this, you get us some actual information and we'll stump up the rest of the cash, how about that," Danny offered him, readying some crap about health inspectors but he didn't need it, Kamekona caved faster than expected on the haggle.

"You better," he said and left them to go back to his other customers as Danny reminded himself about filling in the expense forms for the 60 dollars he'd just laid out for information they didn't have yet.

*

The car ride back to HQ had been quiet. Danny had been considering Steve throughout it, still seeing his hard expression and just how much he was bottling things up that he really should talk about. 

But Steve had noticed, and wasn't happy at the scrutiny. "I don't need you giving me sideways looks all day, Danny. She's gone, that's it. Stop worrying about me."

"I'm not worrying about you. Well, I am, but it's mild concern and it's what friends do." 

"Well, a friend also knows when to back off when asked."

"Look, you and Catherine have a lot of history, and if you both stopped for a second and just enjoyed being with each other without the lies and the missions and the covert ops, then you could have had a chance and I'm sorry that it's not worked out that way for you. I'm sorry she hurt you again. I think it is good, though, that you're making a break from it all. Moving on. The way your lives have been with the hiding things and trust issues, it's probably for the best that you ended it this way."

"You felt this way for a while?"

"I don't know. I think as the idea sunk in more, my early happiness for you faded a little into the practicality."

"It's not like you tried to stop me," Steve accused Danny. "You had plenty of chances from when I first told you, and on the boat when I was having second thoughts myself, but you never once tried to stop me."

"You're right."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Steve scowled.

Danny lifted his hands and put them in front of him in defense. "It means what it means. It means you are correct. I did not try to talk you out of it."

"But you wanted to?"

"Stop putting words in my mouth. I was happy for you. I may not be the world's biggest fan of marriage but that doesn't mean I didn't want it for you if that's what you wanted for yourself," Danny replied, knowing what he'd said was convoluted.

"That's what I don't understand about this whole thing. You hate marriage, you said it to my face how much you don't want to get married again. So why be so happy for me wanting it without giving any sage warnings? Not a single word of negativity."

"I did not think it was my place to bring you down like that. I didn't want to be that friend who ruins something for you. And just because you're not marrying Catherine doesn't mean you won't find someone else to marry. And just because things didn't work out with Rachel, doesn't mean I won't get married again."

Steve snorted with derision and it made Danny twist in his seat, annoyed.

"What was that for? You think I couldn't get married again?"

"Again, Danny, you always said you wouldn't. I really don't believe you that you'd change your mind on that all of a sudden." Steve turned the wheel of the car and didn't meet Danny's eyes.

"Hey! Just because right now I don't want it, doesn't mean I won't in the future. If the right person comes along who can change my mind, I might do it. _**Right now**_ , I want to be married like I want a hole in the head, but I'm single. Who the hell would I want to marry? And my track record so far is admittedly in the toilet for heartbreak so of course it doesn't appeal. I'm just saying things could change."

"Look, I was with Catherine a long time even if it was off and on mostly due to work or… something bigger than us. My point is, we had something good and I'm not just going to listen to someone say something dumb like 'there's plenty more fish in the sea'."

"I never said anything of the sort."

"I'm still not taking advice from someone who's alone and bitter because of what his marriage did to him and who has had two girlfriends since and both those relationships weren't exactly successful," Steve said and Danny's stomach hardened with anger that he was keeping forcefully in check.

"I may be alone, but I'm not lonely. I have my family. And just because I'm not with someone doesn't mean I don't have the capacity to love, or that I'm doomed to never find it again," Danny thought that was the end of the conversation. He leaned his elbow on the window and rubbed at his head.

There was silence for long minutes as they continued to drive but Danny's curiosity was getting the better of him. No, curiosity was the wrong word. It was simply his desire to help Steve and maybe build him back up again even if he didn't want it at the moment. Just like Matty had done for him those years ago, asking him the hard questions, making him face things. He looked at Steve and saw the same kind of upset that he'd felt during his divorce and he had to remind himself that this wasn't the Steve he was used to - this was one who was hurting and didn't know how to deal with the emotions. He felt the need to try and be reassuring.

"Look, all I'm saying is that down the line things will be okay again. That's all."

"Danny, I'm not you. I don't need to talk it out, I don't want to soothe my hurt with alcohol and I'm not going to be bitter or start to hate her. I need you to back off my case because I'm fine. I'm not having a pity party."

"If you're going to be like this, it's not a party I'd want invited to," Danny murmured, but then decided maybe that was harsh. He knew Steve was affected by this stuff even if he was denying it and he didn't want Steve to succeed in pushing him away. "If you need me I'm here. You don't need to be alone through this."

"You know, that gives me a great idea," Steve said, eyes widening with fake enthusiasm. "You're alone, I'm alone, maybe we should stop being alone together! Everyone thinks we're married already and I've got a ring sitting in a drawer. How about it, Danny, want to make it official?" Danny didn't think he'd ever seen Steve go for such a high level of sarcasm and it was strange and uncomfortable to watch - like a pod person had taken over.

He shook his head in bewilderment and Steve's moved back and forth between the road and Danny like he was watching a tennis match as he awaited an answer from Danny that wasn't coming.

"Are you turning me down as well? Zero for two. What a wonderful week I'm having," Steve said, like he'd actually got the chance to ask Catherine, which they all knew he hadn't with her sudden decision to leave. Danny wasn't going to point out the facts like a pedant; he was too frustrated with Steve's petulance to attempt anything else at the moment.

"Steve, just stop it. You're going too far," he warned him.

Steve held his hand up in a gesture Danny had seen before. The wall of silence. 

Steve was hurting, he was lashing out and though Danny understood, it didn't mean he had to put up with it. He was done for now. He didn't know how else to deal with a Steve actively pushing him away, afraid of trusting people to stay with him, and until Danny had any better ideas on how to get through to him, he was stepping back.

When they pulled up to the Iolani Palace, he was out of the car like a shot, leaving Steve behind as he headed in to their headquarters, belatedly remembering it was his car he was entrusting to Steve and at some point he needed to get hold of the keys. Though actually, he had a spare set in his desk. 

He marched in through the glass door and shouted immediately. "Chin?" 

Chin looked up from his desk as Danny leaned on the doorframe of his office. "What's up?"

"Tag, you're it," he walked away. 

From behind he heard Chin's 'whoas' of confusion and the sound of the man racing after him. "Danny, hold on."

"I'm done being nice to him if he's going to be an asshole." At that moment, Steve entered, face like thunder as he ignored where they were standing and walked around them to his own corner office. Once he was out of earshot, Danny continued. "It's your turn to try dealing with him."

Silver took cautious steps as he approached from nearby. "I don't mean to eavesdrop and obviously it's not my place to comment on whatever is going on between everybody. But if you want to switch up the partnering, then I'd be happy to work with you," he told Danny. "Grover has been great but he's a Cubs fan," he grimaced exaggeratedly. 

"That's true. He does have bad taste in sports teams. And pizza, actually. Okay," Danny faced Silver head on and brought his hands together, gesturing at Silver's chest. "Thoughts on deep dish pizza. Go."

"An insult to pizza's good name," Silver answered with a shrug, like it was a no-brainer. And it was, at least to Danny. It made Danny feel lighter in an instant, the stress of dealing with Steve's problems had been weighing on him, but the happy, light alternative Silver provided him was a welcome distraction and it felt good.

Chin just hid a smile in his hand and rolled his eyes. "Fine. I've got Steve, Kono can take Grover and the two of you can commiserate over pizza."

*

Danny was in his office with Mark and the two had been pouring over TSA reports and security camera footage looking for their guys but it seemed ridiculous. If the Cartel were any good, they wouldn't come into the country by conventional means. It felt like a waste of time, but it was work that had to be done and couldn't be discounted because criminals certainly still had many dumb moments and those always worked in Five-0's favor. 

Grover and Kono were in their own offices, looking into the history of the cartel, familiarizing themselves with MOs and patterns and unfortunately for everyone, the DEA had compiled a huge amount of files on this lot and it would take a while to comb through. 

Chin and Steve had gone to have a chat with the harbor master and dock workers in case anything suspicious had happened there, while Jerry was covering private airfields and any other hidden methods he could think of to come in illegally. 

Danny rubbed at his head. As much as he hated being shot at, there was something about the tedium of flicking through hundreds of pages or staring at a screen watching tourists go through Immigration that made him long to be out in the field. Maybe it had been a mistake to let Chin go with Steve. This kind of thing, the cross referencing and attention to detail; this is what Chin excelled at out of all of them. Apart from Jerry, obviously, whose entire life was focused on research.

But then, if he was out in the field right now, he'd have to put up with Steve being an asshole and Danny's blood pressure didn't need to take another hit. Best stay where he was and put in some good old fashioned investigating.

He glanced up to see Mark watching him. "You need something?" he asked.

"No, just… my eyes needed a break. They're going square and the words are dancing all over the place."

"Yeah, same. But you don't need to stare at _**me**_. It's weird."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I'm just trying to puzzle you out."

"I'm not that complicated."

"Marco Reyes killed your brother."

"Yes, he did."

"And you killed Marco Reyes."

Danny remained silent, waiting to see just where Silver was going with the line of questioning and preparing himself in case he needed to go on the defensive.

"There was an extradition. The Marshall's took you in and you went to prison in Colombia before Five-0 intervened. The reports were…. muddy. At least, the ones the DEA had access to, but there was a corrupt Agent involved from what I could gather."

"What's the point of this trip down memory lane?" Danny asked.

"I would understand your reticence in working with me on something related to the cartel," Silver said. "I'm an agent, albeit from another branch, but you've had a bad experience in the past and it's bringing up history you'd rather forget. Yet you also seem incredibly determined to shut these guys down. Is it revenge for your brother or a guilty conscience over Reyes' death?"

"Why can't it be both?" Danny asked, since that's what his answer was. 

"It can be, sure. But, not that it's my business, I think the guilty conscience thing is something you should try and set aside. You took out a notorious criminal who threatened your life and the lives of your family. Regardless of what the CIA and the Marshall's decided politically to do, doesn't mean it was moral. You shouldn't have been extradited. Colombia should have been apologizing to you, not the other way around. You've got nothing to feel guilty about."

Danny sat back in his chair in wonderment at Silver's interpretation of events, and that he could so confidently support Danny's side of it. "You don't even know me."

"I know your type," Silver shrugged. "And the Governor gave me access to the reports of what happened and there's plenty in there. I've spent a long time profiling criminals. It's nice to have taken a shot at profiling the good guys for once."

"I still shot a man with the intention of killing him. I've killed before in the line of duty, always in self-defense and if I could have put them down any other way I would have. Marco Reyes was different. I had options, I chose the kill shot," Danny said, surprised at how much he was opening up to a stranger, but it felt good to say the words.

"You did. And you probably punished yourself for a long time because of it. Still do, I'd wager. Which is why I know you're a good man and that I'm going to trust you out in the field. It's why I was perfectly happy to partner up with you."

"Because I killed a cartel kingpin?"

"Because you actually wish you hadn't. Because you both regret and don't regret your decision and that's why your mind won't reconcile it. I think you'd do it again in a heartbeat if you needed to protect your family and friends, or even a stranger. That's what weighs on your mind."

Danny was impressed. Mark seemed sincere enough that Danny was pulled in by his words and that's what made him smile. Before Mark could ask why, Danny spoke. "You strike me as the kind of guy who has spent a lot of time in therapy."

Mark dropped his head, a slight blush creeping onto his cheeks. "That all did come out a bit shrink-ish didn't it."

"It did," Danny laughed. "I appreciate it though, I do. If you'd like to try working that kind of magic on Steve, I'd appreciate it more."

"Yeah, what's his deal? He's been walking around half zombie… half angry bear… half runway model blue steel… that's three halves but you get where I'm going."

"He had a nasty break up with his girlfriend. It's complicated. But he bottles things up. If he opened up he'd feel better, but instead he's just keeping everything inside. The big problem is that his heart is usually a big sugary gooey delight but right now it's a pile of ash and he's taking it out on the people around him. I can't get anything out of him that isn't making me want to punch him in the face."

"Ouch," Mark winced. "Uh… there's plenty of fish in the sea?"

"Oh no, whatever you do, don't tell him that one," Danny waved his hands in front of him negatively but held in any merriment he got from imagining what Steve's face might look like if Mark did say it to him.

"Guys?" Kono said, waving at them from beyond the glass then ducking her head in through the door of Danny's office. They could see Lou grabbing car keys in the background and moving with intent. It made Danny sit up. "Got a call from HPD. Their Vice team have brought in a pusher they think might be related to our case."

"How does HPD know about what we're investigating?" Mark asked as he stood and grabbed for his leather jacket that was thrown over the back of the seat. 

"I put out a BOLO for anyone arrested in a drug related crime of South American descent," Kono said. "Wasn't sure we'd actually get anything useful, figured it was worth a shot and looks like this one paid off."

"How so?" Danny asked

"Fingerprints?" Mark added in question as they all began walking out and down the stairs.  
   
"Actually, no. This guy is not in the system, which is a red flag itself. But HPD also arrested the guy who was trying to buy from him. Now for the lucky part... so while the buyer was there he heard the pusher talking in Spanish down his phone, probably figuring he was surrounded by stupid Americans but the buyer actually speaks it fluently and he says he has information for us in return for the charges being dropped against him."  
   
"I expect the DEA could arrange something," Mark said.  
   
"Which is great," Kono turned as she walked so she could look at him. "But just so you know, he said he'd only talk to Five-0. Specifically he said he'd only speak to McGarrett and Williams."  
   
"Your reputation precedes you," Mark let Danny go ahead of him as they walked out of the door and he added a flourish with his arm.  
   
"It's good to be king," Danny raised his eyebrows. Reputations could go two ways after all, so his enthusiasm was dampened by the unknown.  
   
When he reached the car he automatically began walking towards the passenger side until he remembered that Steve was out with Chin and had taken the Silverado and for once Danny was getting to be the driver. No matter what, he could at least enjoy this.  
   
*  
   
Kono had called Chin on the drive over and had arranged for everyone to meet at the precinct. It seemed they hadn't turned up much of anything at the docks. At least, nothing pertinent to their current case, though apparently Steve had been eager to arrest someone for what he thought might be a stash of weed (according to the smell near a portable toilet). Steve wasn't just trigger happy but he was 'booking' happy too. Chin had at least been able to dissuade him but it was a sign of the mood Steve was in recently.  
   
Danny and the others had beaten the two men there and were waiting in the observation room, watching through the mirror at the shady looking South American on the other side. His clothes were new; baggy and riding low, he had shining sneakers with the laces untied and a Yankees baseball cap. That last one alone was enough to make Danny want to punch his lights out. He hated so call sports fans who just jumped on a bandwagon. He would lay a hundred dollar bill on the table right now and bet the guy couldn't name a starting line-up. Hell, twenty said he couldn't name a single player on the team.

He crossed his arms as he considered the guy then turned to face the others again. "Where are they stashing our little bird?"

"A room on the other side," Mark gestured with a finger. "We could try and speed this up."

"He said he'd only speak to McGarrett and me so until Steve gets here, we'll have to kick our heels," Danny answered.

"I could pretend to be Steve," Mark considered.

Kono looked up sharply and Lou spoke in a hushed, melodic tone to her to be careful with what she said next. 

Mark looked around at them all with an open expression, but the others all gave him blank stares, wondering if he was self-aware enough to know he looked like Steve and was going so far as to believe he could pass for him, or whether it was some innocent comment.

He continued. "Danny, you already said you didn't recognize the name. If he hasn't met you before, any two men could walk into the room and say they were Five-0."

"Just because I don't recognize him, doesn't mean Steve won't."

"You've appeared in the news a lot so he might still know your faces. Though you could try?" Kono said in a measured tone.

"Not worth the risk," Danny shook his head. "If he thinks we're lying, he won't trust us and if his information is as good as he thinks it is, we can hold on an extra few minutes for it."

Those few minutes stretched to fifteen before Chin and Steve arrived. Chin looked at Danny like he was beginning to understand just why Danny had needed a break from his partner. But the look also seemed to tell him that there was only so much Chin would be able to do either.

"Took you long enough," Danny told them. 

"You forget we took Steve's truck," Chin pointed out and his eyes flicked to Steve only the other man didn't rise to the bait. Normally this was when he'd make a pointed comment about the reason why he drove Danny's Camaro all the time like it was another excuse in his arsenal for his control freak driving tendencies, but he remained impassive. The fun side of Steve was on lockdown.

"So who is this guy?" Chin asked, pointing through the window at their thug du jour.

"No idea, he's not talking enough to let us know, but the other guy is Jordan Baynes. Got a couple of arrests on his record for drug use, one for public indecency. Nothing major, just a kid with very little sense."

"Let's go talk to him," Steve said.

*

"Yo! Five-0 is in the house. This is unreal," Jordan covered his mouth in delight.

Danny turned his eyes to Steve in silent question and got a light shake of the head in return. 

"You asked for us specifically. Seems very real to me," Steve told him.

"Yeah but, it worked. You actually came, it's so rad."

"Hey," Danny got the guys attention from where he was sprawled in his seat, man spreading obscenely wide and looking like he could slide off and onto the floor with one small push. "We're only here because you said you had something for us. And it better be more than just the buzz you're riding, because if it's not then trust me, you'll be enjoying the company of the HPD for a lot longer."

"Hey man, no, no it's cool," he tried to placate Danny who caught Steve folding his arms out of the corner of his eye. It wasn't so much the intimidating 'bad cop' routine his partner was pulling, it was just exasperation and his current mood that was dictating his outward appearance. It still made Danny the 'good cop', and meant he needed to keep the situation in check. 

"Let's start again. You asked for us," Steve prompted him.

"Yeah, yeah. So I got this friend, he said if I ever found myself in trouble with the law that I needed to ask for McGarrett and Williams from Five-0 'cause they were cool, you know? Like, he said you were good guys. Said you let him off because of a pickle you were in yourselves…. something like that."

Pickle? Oh good God. 

The penny dropped for both Steve and Danny at the same time and their eyes met again as they considered just how this idiot knew to ask for them. Ricky. If that kid wasn't actually adorable for being a pot dealer, Danny would go marching back to that apartment complex and arrest his ass. 

"Okay. 'Sticky Ricky' or whatever it is he calls himself aside, you're here because you overheard something. We need to know what that is," Danny said.

"Right," the guy sat straighter, the smile dropped from his lips and he acted like he was all business. "I was haggling with the dude over his price when his phone rang. I knew he thought I was stupid and high and wouldn't know what he was saying so he stayed right where he was and just talked. What an idiot, right? I mean, come on, amateur hour."

Danny made a 'get to the point' gesture with his hand to speed the story up. "What did he say?"

"They were talking about getting a house ready for a meeting."

"Got anything more specific? There are a lot of houses on this island," Danny told him. 

"Oh yeah," the guy sat back again and looked pleased with himself. "They got a cleaning service. The call was to sort out access to the house. I got the name of the cleaners."

*

Steve and Danny went back to the team and handed off the information they got from Jordan, allowing Chin and Kono to go research the firm and find out what they could about the house Jordan had overheard about.

It was decided that Lou and Silver would take a crack at their nameless South American drug dealer and that left Steve and Danny alone in the observation room. Once it was just the two of them, the air thickened with tension. Danny turned to look up at Steve but it was fleeting as he trained his eyes back on the events unfolding on the other side of the mirror and put his hands in his pockets. 

The dealer stayed silent and smirked at both Lou and Mark as they questioned him, trying to lead him into something. They teased at the information they had and his face didn't waver. He towed the party line and on any normal day Danny might be making fun of Steve by now about shark tanks or tall roofs but he bit his tongue to it.

Somehow not saying the joke, not doing what he would normally do was the elephant in the room to him rather than Steve's attitude. 

Instead he decided to say something unrelated to Catherine. "He's a nice guy. Good record."

"I already looked through his file when the Governor had us meet," Steve said off-handedly as he continued to watch the interrogation. 

"I figured. I'm just saying files only tell you so much and I've spent some time with the guy these last few hours and he's doing okay."

"Glad to hear it. Maybe you can marry him," Steve said on a sigh, stoking fires Danny was purposely avoiding. 

Danny gritted his teeth and smacked his lips together but didn't engage. Whatever Steve was playing at, he wasn't sure if it was getting worse or just getting… focused. He decided to roll with it. "Maybe I will."

That seemed to rattle Steve for just a moment. Danny could see the slight shake in his frame and counted any change as a good thing. He didn't know what it meant, but it was something and he'd take something over nothing. He just wished he could get Steve to see what he was doing to himself and the people around him. If only he'd listen.

Which was something Danny needed to do too as Mark's hand slammed down on the table in front of 'Jose Doe' and Lou pulled him back. Good cop, bad cop. Still a classic move and still not effective when the guy you're trying to get information from is more afraid of his bosses than he is of anything the law can do to him. 

*

They didn't get anything from the drug dealer except a set of fingerprints to run with international databases, but it would take time to get results from them. Luckily, since they had eagle eared Jordan's information, Chin had been able to find out more from the Cleaning Company and from their records had narrowed down the house that was being used by the cartel. 

Considering they didn't have all the information, they decided the best course of action was a stakeout - they didn't know how many guys the cartel had or their weapons. Hell, they didn't even know if this house was where the meet was going to happen or if it was elsewhere.

The neighborhood didn't have any good vantage points into the house and its grounds except for the road itself, so it meant sitting in the car and waiting. They were going to pull shifts. 

The cleaning company was a legit business and was helping Five-0 out on this one. They were given some bugs to leave around the house and had done a good job in doing so. Grover and Kono had taken the first shift and had been on hand to help the cleaners should it be necessary but everything had gone smoothly and now it was time for them to be relieved and take a break. 

Danny drove up and parked behind Kono’s red Cruze. The detective sat back with a sigh. It has been a long day and it looked like it’d be a long evening as well and he was glad Mark had suggested stopping for coffee and a quick bite to eat on the way. Danny took a moment to center himself, sipping from his takeaway cup, as Mark got out and quickly dealt with the handover of intel and the surveillance equipment.

It was late afternoon and the house was quiet except for a TV on low, one of the guys making a sandwich in the kitchen and some of the others playing a game of pool. They spoke mostly in Spanish and occasionally Mark and Danny fed the sounds into a translation matrix but they could guess in advance that it was useless small talk. They'd know if they heard names or certain other buzz words to pay better attention to.

"Usually when I'm on a stakeout, it's not so quiet," Mark commented. 

"Well, sometimes you need to wait longer for the bad guys to slip up."

"No, I meant in the car. Here. I'm used to more conversation with my partner."

Danny licked his lips. "So am I. I'm sorry, I'm a little preoccupied."

"Want to talk about it? I've been told I'm a good listener," Mark said, a hint of a joke as he gestured with the headphones in his hand.

After clearing his throat and staring ahead for a moment, Danny ran his hands over the steering wheel and decided to talk. "My son is sick, he's in the hospital."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Is he going to be okay?"

"Yeah, well, the doctors think he's got a shot, but he needs my bone marrow for that to happen so…"

"I can see how that would weigh on your mind."

"The decision was easy. I mean, he's my kid, I'm going to do everything I can to make sure he's okay."

"I knew you had a daughter, I didn't realize you had a son as well," Mark said, though how he knew much about Danny beyond his police file was a mystery.

"Yeah, I didn't know until recently either."

"Oh," Mark's eyes open. "So it's a lot more complicated than I realized. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry."

"You didn't pry, I opened my big mouth and talked, if I didn't want to say it I wouldn't have," Danny placated him. He grabbed his coffee from the cup holder. "But if you want to even things up by telling me something about you in return, then feel free."

"Uh, okay, but I'm not sure how to measure against the scale here. Need to figure out what's on a par with 'I found out I have a son and now he's sick and needs my help'…"

"There's no scale just… something about you that maybe you wouldn't automatically tell someone when you first meet them. Something personal that's no one else's business unless you want it to be. That is if you're comfortable telling me something like that."

"I'm gay," Mark said, like it was a reflex, automatic. He seemed a little tense as he waited to find out Danny's reaction. Mostly, Danny just internally measured the revelation on the scale he'd just said didn't exist.

"Okay."

"I know in today's world the stigma isn't the same but it's still not something I tell people much. You can't predict how they might treat you when they find out and add to that the fact that I'm in law enforcement..."

"Okay," Danny repeated.

"You've said that twice now," Mark flinched. "Have I made things uncomfortable?"

"No, of course not. Just shifting my thoughts a little."

"Please don't be one of those guys who thinks every gay guy is a threat to them."

"What? No, I could never do that. I meant the barista who was flirting with you when we stopped on the way over. I thought you might go back to that coffee house and give her your card or something. Figure that's out the window now."

Mark just shook his head and laughed. "So you're not going to do some kind of hetero macho bullshit about any of this?"

Danny grimaced, considering. Then figured why the hell not, this guy was working with them briefly, he'd probably not see him again after the case wrapped and they were getting along fine. Mark just had to practice what he preached about the acceptance. "It would be a little hypocritical if I was."

Mark turned in his seat and gave Danny a confused frown. "But you have an ex-wife and two kids."

"And you're making assumptions."

"You're gay?"

"No, I'm not," Danny clarified. "And I don't think of myself as bisexual either or whatever. Never really given anything a label, I just know that I had a boyfriend in college so if you expected homophobia from me then you're barking up the wrong tree."

"I didn't," Mark refuted vigorously. "I'm sorry, that's insulting of me to give you the impression that I would have. I didn't mean for it to come across that way, I never thought that you would be. I guess it's just a knee jerk reaction to being a gay cop. Also, I apologize for assuming anything."

They went back to listening as the cartel henchmen in the house were talking, but it was only about dinner choices according to the translation and left Mark and Danny bored again as they sat. Every so often Danny caught Mark giving him assessing glances but he let them slide. They seemed curious, he was shifting his view of Danny, just as Danny had been shifting his view of Mark and it wasn't uncomfortable like he'd expected it might be. 

When Steve and Chin came to take over, the sun was finishing setting. Steve pulled his truck in behind the Camaro and sauntered out, hitching his pants up as he came to the drivers' side and bent down to Danny's open window. 

"Anything?"

"Unless you count the decision to change the channel away from whatever godawful tele novella they were watching as something, then no. I don't even think Garza is in there and there's been no mention of him. This might still be a dead end."

"Even if it is where these guys are just using as a stop off, they'll need to meet up with Garza at some point and we'll be on their tails."

Mark had already handed everything over to Chin that they'd need and he had since wandered back to the Silverado. Steve looked behind Danny at Mark and his shoulders tensed. "You two have fun?" he asked, though there was no smile behind the words.

"Let's just say it's been a nice change of pace from my usual," Danny shot back and then shooed Steve's hand off from where it was wrapped around the frame of the door. "Have a nice night. We'll see you in the morning," he answered. 

*

The drive started quietly. Mark drummed his hands on his knees and looked out the window. Danny knew he had a question but seemed to be stopping himself from asking and since Danny was sure it was going to be about Steve, he didn't bother prompting for it. He really didn't want every conversation he ever had to be about Steve. But his luck didn't hold.

"So, you and McGarrett," Silver turned to face Danny better. "You two are partners."

"Yeah," Danny answered. "I know we've been separated a little on this case, but sometimes that happens because of how the team works."

"No, I mean, I know. Just…. you're partners but are you…" He didn't seem to know how to phrase his question and Danny kept glancing away from the road to see his face. It was quite cute how he seemed to blush through it. "Are you more than partners?"

"What? Like friends? We're friends. Usually, anyway."

"Just friends?"

"How about just spit it out?" Danny asked and Mark laughed. 

"Okay. Considering I'm a Federal Agent you'd think I'd be better at this stuff. I've done my fair share of interrogations."

"This is an interrogation?" Danny asked. "Buddy, my daughter could interrogate me better than this. She's thirteen. Hell, my son could and he's three."

"Fine," Silver rolled his eyes and then cleared his throat. "What I'm asking is if you two are boyfriends? Or whatever you want to call it. Are you dating? …Or sleeping together, you know…"

Danny gave a slow nod as he pulled up at the red light and was able to take his eyes off the road for longer. "Way to be direct," he said. "No, we are not dating. We are friends. Best friends, family. But not…. not that it's any of your business, but we are not… more."

"Do you want to be?"

"What kind of a question is that?" Danny looked to the lights rather than facing Mark again. He could feel the flush of heat on his cheeks. "I've known you a couple of days, I don't think that's long enough to spill my inner most desires to you. But if you want to ask him out or anything, I wouldn't. His long-time girlfriend and he split ways right before he was going to propose to her. He needs a little space."

"I don't want to ask him out."

"Then why are we playing twenty questions?"

"Because I want to ask you out."

The light turned green and the Camaro stayed put. It took a honk from behind to get Danny to press his foot on the accelerator.

"I'm not going to maul you or hound you or anything. I can take a no if that's the answer. I promise you I'm not the kind of guy who finds out a guy is also possibly into guys and automatically asks him out. I'm actually doing it because I like you."

"So this is you asking me out," Danny clarified and Silver nodded. "I'm… flattered."

"Not really an answer."

"What answer would you like me to give?"

"A yes or no is generally the expected way to go. I'd prefer a yes."

"Out of curiosity. This date you're proposing. What would that entail?"

"I was thinking dinner. I honestly hadn't thought of anything more elaborate than that."

Danny took a moment. "I could do that. I mean, I like dinner. We've all got to eat…"

Mark bent his head sideways. "We do all need to eat, that is true."

"Are you…. do you mean now or…?" Danny asked and Mark flustered.

"Oh, oh no, I mean, if you want to? I just figured it would be something we might do after the case if over."

"That makes sense," Danny said as he pulled up at the address Mark had given him for his house. He looked out and gave a low whistle. "Wow. The DEA puts its people up in nice pads. I clearly should have joined the feds."

"You still could," Mark pointed out. 

"I could, but then who would stop McGarrett from blowing up Oahu?" he joked but Mark just looked at him earnestly. 

"You know he's not your responsibility, right? He's a grown man and as much as you two are clearly very close, it's not all on you to take care of him."

"I know that, trust me, I do. It's just… I've always been the best person for the job," Danny shrugged, almost playing down what he did, who he was and Mark wasn't letting him get away with it. It was new and interesting, to have someone who didn't know him much at all be so completely covering his back and shoring him up.

"Well, I don't know what things have been like for you the last few years, but I know what I'm seeing now and if you walked away for something elsewhere, I wouldn't blame you," Mark told him then opened the door and climbed out. As he shut the door again he leaned back into the car. "And by the way, I'm going to hold you to this promise of a date. I'm even going to let you pick the restaurant."

"That's nice, but I know you're only doing that because you have no idea what restaurants there are on this rock."

"You see right through me," Mark beamed back at Danny then slapped the roof of the car and took his leave, heading into the house as Danny put his foot down and drove home, hoping to get a few decent hours of sleep before something happened on the cartel front.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is one scene in here NOT from Danny's POV. I agonised over it like crazy because of that, but after talking it out and being given wise words from my beta, I decided that I do really want people to read it, and know the exact placement of it, and start to get that inkling of what is being said where Danny can't hear and add to the fact that both Steve and Danny are being idiots who are missing the elephant in the room.  
> There will be more from Steve's pov down the line regardless, especially once I get into further episodes, the reason I was making a fuss of it here is that it is just one small scene and so far EVERYTHING has been from Danny and it might make people a little confused.   
> Generally, I'd think it might be an issue if this was a professional piece of writing, but it's fanfic and I can what I want, lol.

Danny woke to a text message from Steve asking him, or frankly, telling him to pick him up. He'd apparently left the truck at the office and Chin had driven him home after their part of the stakeout had ended and they'd handed over to Grover and Kono again. 

He didn't know why Steve was up so early after getting in so late, but he suspected recently that Steve hadn't been sleeping well again even before this kind of proof. It seemed Catherine had reawakened Steve's issues to a degree that he didn't want to close his eyes at night, whether due to the loneliness of being in a cold bed, or just more thoughts returning to him of Afghanistan or SEAL missions. Or Freddie maybe, or with this case it could even be to do with Colombia and Danny's extradition. 

To be honest, Danny wasn't too keen on going to sleep at night either and had tossed and turned for a while. He'd been a bag of nerves with the reminder of Marco Reyes hovering around him. He was tense and ready for nightmares and though he had no real memory of what he'd dreamt, he did know it hadn't been the most pleasant of nights he'd ever had. So despite his annoyance at Steve's message, he wasn't as pissed off as he could have been.

Usually he'd pull up outside McGarrett's house and wander in, not caring what he might see when he did. He always figured if Steve was so worried, he'd do a better job of locking his door. Once Steve was up in the morning and had turned off the security system, he usually picked up the mail from the box outside and then left the front door on its hinges. In Danny's opinion, it was inviting trouble. At the very least it was an invitation for robbery. But Steve didn't change his ways. It had become another one of their rituals that they'd moan to each other about but neither would actually make any move to change. 

But this morning, Danny stayed in the car and simply honked and waited. He wasn't going to go inside. He wasn't going to check if Steve had finally left the ocean, dripping wet with swim shorts hanging low as he showered off outside. He wasn't going to check if Steve was half dressed and searching the laundry room for a clean t-shirt. Nor was he going to check if the coffee machine was on, if there was anything decent in the fridge to snaffle, or sit in Steve's dad's chair and slowly rock while waiting on the other man to deign to be ready. 

He wasn't doing any of that, out of petulance and annoyance. He was going to stay in the car and wait for Steve to come to him. It took just over ten minutes, but Steve came out of the house, locking the door behind him and hitching his gun on his waist.

Danny stayed right where he was because if he so much as moved, then Steve would head straight for the driver's seat and Danny wasn't giving it up this morning. Steve paused, unsure, but his eyes gave nothing away as he frowned in through the windshield. He then minutely shook his head, either simply not wanting the argument or finally caving in some vague form of apology for being an ass recently and climbed in at the passenger side. 

He pulled his seat belt on, eyes watching Danny's fingers as they gripped around the steering wheel. "Don't get used to it. And it's going to be your own fault if I throw up."

"You've never puked in the past and there have been actual documented times where you've ridden shotgun. So don't pull that 'motion sickness' bullshit for me. The therapist might have believed you but I never did." He pulled out of the driveway. "You could pull 12 G's in some stealth fighter plane and still not lose your lunch, riding shotgun is not going to be the thing that breaks you."

"If anything's going to break me it'll be your whining."

"My _**whining**_? I don't whine. I show a healthy concern for everybody's well-being and I've spent the better part of five years attempting to domesticate you while trying to have my own life and none of its really worked out."

"Then maybe stop trying to fix things that don't need fixed, and try leading the life you always wanted rather than bugging me about mine," Steve said pointedly and Danny was well aware that the conversation had veered back into their recent territory of Danny trying to console Steve over everything with Catherine. 

He sighed and gave up, concentrating instead on the road when Steve's phone rang. He put it on speakerphone. 

"Yeah, Lou? Everything okay at the house?"

"All quiet on the western front. Too early for these idiots to be out of bed."

"You mean too early for everyone," Danny put in. "Civilized and criminal."

"That too. Usually I'd still be in my bed snuggled up next to my very lovely wife. Not that Kono isn't good company, but I'm not a fan of being up all night staring at a dark house. Which brings me to the reason I called - had Kamekona on the line."

"What the hell is he doing up at six in the morning?"

"Fish markets I think. Anyway, he says he got something for you. Says he'll meet you up at the Pali Lookout."

"Why the lookout?"

"When it comes to Kamekona, sometimes I just don't ask," Lou said and Danny could easily imagine the exasperated face. "Go meet him and find out for yourselves."

Steve and Danny exchanged glances as Lou hung up and Danny changed lanes so they could head in the opposite direction than he had planned. 

It was still early, so the area was pretty much empty when they got there. He parked in the car park and both he and Steve got out and stood by the car doors, looking around. Beyond the wild chickens and cats that wandered the area and the slight breeze through the trees, there wasn't much going on. 

"Maybe he's further up by the view point?" Danny suggested.

"His jeep isn't here though. Or the truck. I'm not so sure he's here yet," Steve answered. 

"I'm going to look anyway," Danny said and closed the door, pocketed the car keys and began to walk leaving Steve behind. He made his way to the top wall and looked down and over Honolulu. He had to hand it to Oahu, the views were spectacular almost everywhere you went, but when looking down on a city, he couldn't help but know that looking close up would give you a different story. City views were misleading. That was why he liked that one spot on the island he considered his favorite. A view of the ocean and the cliffs, as dangerous as both were, well, they didn't hide a criminal element. Sharks didn't count.

His thoughts elsewhere, he hadn't noticed Steve coming closer until the man was practically on his back. "He's not here."

"I worked that out for myself," Danny said back. 

"Are you really going to keep up this passive aggressive thing with me?"

"I don't want to," Danny sighed. "But you make it really difficult when you put up all your walls. I've got no idea what you're thinking lately."

"I'm not thinking anything," Steve shrugged. "That's the point."

Danny was about to open his mouth again, thinking they might finally be getting somewhere, when the idyllic quiet around them was broken up by Kamekona's arrival. 

They both turned to frown as the big man jumped down from his jeep wearing all black and sunglasses. He gestured for the two cops to come forward and follow him through some underbrush to the side until they could hide behind the trees.

"Can't be too careful," Kamekona said.

"Can't be…" Danny began. "If you're going for stealth, buddy, I hate to break it to you but you are incapable of keeping a low profile."

"That's harsh, man. I can't help my size."

"It's not about your size, Shamu, it's about the amount of noise you make driving up and then traipsing through dry brush all for the sake of getting twenty feet from an empty road. Why'd you bring us here anyway?"

"Like I said. Gotta be careful. What I heard is sensitive information. Anyone finds out I told you this, and I could get in real trouble."

"It's not going to get out there, Kamekona, just tell us what you know," Steve placated him.   
   
"You got the rest of the cash?"  
   
"Sure," Danny said, pulling out his wallet while Steve looked around them, almost humoring Kamekona's worry at being spotted. "You know if I'd brought the new guy with me, I'd have been able to con him into paying. Instead it's me, yet again, being the schmuck." He handed over the bills and Kamekona lifted them to the sky, checking they were real. "Come on, babe. We haven't got all day."  
   
"Okay, I asked around, just like you said. Big score due in by the end of the week. Big."  
   
"There's got to be more," Danny told him. "What's got you so spooked, huh?"  
   
"Guy I talked to, said there's more going on than just the deal."  
   
"What else is happening?" Steve asked.  
   
"Didn't say. It sounded serious. Goes right to the top. Boys on the bottom just know they didn't come here for one score."  
   
Danny turned to Steve. "You think they plan to stick around? Make another deal? Maybe get a foothold in the drug trade here and not just on the mainland?"  
   
"Could be. Maybe they're looking for a new launderer again. Last time they were here for that they met up with Matt. With his death, they might need a new guy."  
   
Danny wiped at his eyes. "It's possible. Let's face it, they could be here for all sorts. I dunno, they could be planting a bomb at the Governor's mansion or something. We need something solid. Guess work gets us nowhere. Kamekona, is that it? That all you got?"

"Nah, brah," Kamekona shook his head. "You pay, I get good intel. I got a rep to protect and I earn my money."

"So what have you got for us?"

"How good is a license plate to you?"

"You didn't think to lead with that?" Danny asked, slapping Kamekona on the arm.

*

Somehow, Steve had managed to get to the driver's side first and, considering the man had his own set of keys for the Camaro, there was little Danny could do except get in the passenger side.

He had hoped that they might continue the conversation they'd begun on the Lookout, but he was too preoccupied with calling in the plate to get a BOLO out on it along with basic make and model information Kamekona could provide.

Once he was done, he could tell that the moment was completely lost. He wasn't entirely sure why; if it was just Steve putting his walls back up but then he looked down the road and could see a small church with a car out front adorned in white ribbons and a small crowd of well-dressed onlookers. 

Just their luck that as they approached a red light, the bride and groom came out to the celebratory crowd. They both knew what was happening, but Danny averted his eyes, worried over the awkwardness and he immediately turned to the opposite side of the road where he could read a bus stop bench advertising an Estate Agent with a too-white smile beaming over at him. 

"If you were in the market for a new house, would you trust that guy?" Danny asked, pointing over to the advert and taking Steve's attention from the road and the wedding. 

His act wasn't lost on Steve who turned to him with glowering, completely done, eyes. "Are you going to do this every time we see a couple who are happily in love?"  
   
"No, I'm not," Danny gave up. "Just at the moment because it's not been long since Catherine left and I'm gauging how you are. I figure the stage of break up you're in is the one where seeing other people happy isn't easy."  
   
"I've told you, you can stop gauging, I'm fine." Steve shook his head. "Other people can do whatever they want, it's got nothing to do with me. I'm not in some kind of grief. Catherine chose to go because she wanted something more important than what I could give her. That's her decision, end of."

"You think you were more committed to this thing than she was?" Danny asked, hoping to get some actual conversation out of Steve and for a moment Steve seemed to be considering it but then he clamped right on down again. 

"I bought a ring. That speaks for itself," he said brusquely.   
   
"Maybe you shouldn't have bought such an expensive one. I'm telling you, next time, get a cheap one and promise the girl that you'll get a better one for her once she says yes."  
   
 "That sounds very you," Steve frowned over at him before pulling out as the light turned green. "Prepare for the no. For the worst case scenario. How you ever got Rachel to marry you when you have this kind of attitude is beyond me. She must have had to put up with so much crap over the years, it's no wonder it didn't last."  
   
Danny sucked in his top lip and took a deep breath. He counted to ten, but it didn't work. He was still incredibly angry and could feel himself heating up inside because of it. "You know," he said, pulling Steve's attention to him again. "I can take a joke, and I've taken a few when it comes to my marriage but the way you said that wasn't funny. You were being serious so just... fuck you."  
   
"Excuse me?"  
   
"Fuck you, McGarrett," he said, getting a head of steam as he turned in his seat to face Steve. "Let's recap. Rachel handed me divorce papers, she moved Grace to Hawaii regardless of how I felt about it. She strung both me and Stan along, chose him and tried to move Grace to Las Vegas and then, I find out a month ago that for three years she'd been lying to me about my being Charlie's father. She only told me because of how serious the kid's situation got, not because it was what she should have done years ago. And you speak to me like she's better than me, that she's the catch? She's put me through hell for the last 7 years and I would like to think my best friend would support me and be on my side. Partners have each other's backs."  
   
Steve stayed silent. No apology, but no fighting words either. Even so, there was an air of tension and Danny was sick of it.  
   
"You know what? Pull over. I've had enough," he said, still seething.  
   
"Danny, you-"  
   
"Pull over!" He yelled and was a second away from grabbing the steering wheel and forcing Steve to do as he asked when Steve checked around himself and then pulled to the curb. "Get out. Leave the engine running," he ordered and threw open the passenger door, slamming it shut as he went. 

He walked around the front of the car to where Steve was getting out, looking confused, hardened and possibly a little scared as to what Danny was thinking. 

"Move," Danny ordered, shoving Steve out of the way. He looked up at him, shoving a finger into his chest. "You can make your own way back to the office."  
   
His words were final and brooked no argument. He kept his eyes on an outwardly calm Steve as he took the driver's seat and closed the door. The window was still open, allowing Steve to snap out of whatever shock he was in and lean down.  
   
"Danny, don't be ridiculous. Just let me-"  
   
"When you decide to start acting like a decent human being again and stop pushing people away, then we'll talk," Danny told him and then gunned the car, pulling out into the road and leaving Steve to stand there like a guppy.

When he got back to HQ it was obvious to all that he was still in a mood. No one spoke to him as he strode through the halls and then Grover and Kono took one look at him as he made a beeline to his office and they seemed to shrink back, prepared for an onslaught. 

Danny had collapsed in his chair and was trying to breathe again, to calm down, when Lou knocked on his door and popped his head around it.

"You draw the short straw?" Danny asked from behind a hand. 

"Nah," Grover waved off as he came in and took a seat on Danny's couch. "I volunteered. Figure you've always been there to lend an ear when I need it. Seems only fair to do the same in return and you look like you could use someone to listen to you right about now."

Danny regarded Lou carefully and bit at the end of his thumb as he considered what to say. Lou was right; he could do with talking about things. And not just about Steve, though that was top of his mind right now. "I left him on the side of the road."

"McGarrett?" Lou asked and Danny nodded in response. It made Lou smile and it was contagious enough that Danny was able to let loose a little too. "I wish I'd seen his face."

"He wasn't too happy."

"I'm going to assume he had it coming."

Danny sighed. "I know he's been having a hard time, but at the end of the day, it doesn't excuse him from being an asshole. He's been off-kilter for a while now, maybe since you guys all got me out of Colombia, but with Catherine in and out again, he stepped it up and I can only take so much."

"You're his partner, you know him better than anyone and spend more time with him. You were always going to be the first to crack. What's he been saying?"

Danny wasn't sure how much to go into, to explain, but he took his time and told Lou about their initial arguments lately over Danny 'being alone', Steve's aborted proposal, and right up to his short fuse, reliance on sarcasm and his biting comments about Rachel in the car just now. 

Lou ducked his head down and shook it slowly. "Man, I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," Danny told him. 

"No, I mean that last one. We've all teased you before about your marriage. I guess we never really thought about it that way. She put you through hell, the least we could do is show you some respect."

"I appreciate that," Danny said. "Which is exactly the kind of thing Steve should have said but he just kept quiet. That's why I threw his ass out of the car. He wouldn't admit that he'd said or done anything wrong. And the thing is, I don't mind the odd joke about it. As much as things get difficult between Rachel and me, she gave me two kids and they're my entire world."

"She hurt you too, though. Bad. She shouldn't get a free pass on that because of the kids and you know that."

"I know things could never be like they once were. We couldn't get back together or be a proper family again, and I don't want to hate her… but I can't forgive her. Having Steve talk like I was lucky to have her, that she deigned to marry me when I probably didn't deserve her is too difficult to hear when she's done things that are unforgivable. All I see is how much I have tried, so hard, to put the kids first, to not put pressure on them, to not make them choose between us as parents. It feels like he just threw all my hard work and everything I am back in my face."

"I'm no shrink, but I can tell you he doesn't mean it. Like you said, it doesn't excuse him and he owes you an apology, but you know he didn't mean it."

"I see what he's doing. He's trying to push me away. He's figuring that Catherine is another person who chose to leave rather than stay with him so if he takes the initiative and pushes me, pushes _**us**_ away then it'll save him heartbreak down the road. He can tell himself it was his decision, that he stayed in control of his feelings, and that he doesn't love us that much after all."

"No one ever said McGarrett was the sharpest knife in the drawer when it came to his emotions," Lou said. "But I'm not convinced it's just the Catherine thing, I mean, yeah he's had a short fuse with everyone, but the person he's really been an asshole to is you."

"I don't get it," Danny said. "You saying it's my fault?"

"On the contrary. I think it's his fault. I just think he's more damaged than we're giving him credit for. Whether we lay it at his mother's feet, his father's or Catherine's, I dunno. But for him to focus this on you, there's something else going on," Lou stood, wagging a finger as if he'd just come up with a solution. "I need to go talk with him," he said and seemed to not even fully see Danny as he opened the door and left. 

Danny held his hands up, not sure what the hell had just happened.

By the time Steve made it back to the office, rage at Danny for abandoning him held in check, he was followed into his office by Lou. Danny watched through the layers of windows and blinds from his office to Steve's, ducking his head up and down to see through to what was going on as the voices rose, but there was nothing he could hear clearly enough to know what was being said.

He just had to hope that Lou knew what he was doing.

*

"What the hell is your problem, Lou?" Steve asked him, not even looking at Lou directly. 

"I ain't got a problem but it's clear to everyone around here and beyond that you do. And you better figure it out or there won't be a Five-0 for you to lead."

"I'm fine. Everyone just needs to lay off."

"When people are fine their partners don't kick them to the curb!" Lou gestured to Danny's office. Steve followed the line of his hand but only briefly glanced in the direction, unable to.

"Danny always did have a flair for the dramatic," he reasoned and Lou shook his head. 

"That man in there has done nothing but try to help you these last few days. He's got so much of his own thing going on and yet he's there for you. He knows you're pushing him away but he doesn't really know why. Sure he thinks it's because you think letting people in leads to them leaving, and he thinks it's because you expect everyone to leave like Catherine did, but he doesn't really know why, does he." It wasn't a question. Lou was going somewhere with this. 

"And I assume you know why, huh? Know what I'm feeling?" Steve put his hands on his hips and called Lou's bluff. 

"Sure as hell do. Danny's right. You think he'll leave you. But it's not because of Catherine."

Steve scoffed, but the step back that he took told Lou that he was on the right track. It wasn't the Catherine angle. Maybe this was triggered by her disappearing act, but it was always about Danny. 

"You're just a selfish son of a bitch, aren't you? Danny's about to have an operation to donate his bone marrow to save his kid's life and you're in here… jealous? Of what, the attention little Charlie is getting?"

"You don't know what you're talking about, Lou," Steve warned. 

"No, it's not that it's Charlie it's… what is it? If it's about Danny leaving you it's got to go deeper than worrying about Rachel taking the kids away and him following." Lou kept going, kept thinking out loud. "Danny thinks you've been weird since Colombia, maybe he's right. You almost lost him there and it made you dig deep and work out how you felt about him. What you'd do for him, considering he gave in to the Marshals to save you. And now you're just scared to lose him. In every way conceivable. And you can't handle that can you."

Steve shook his head, eyes shining with unshed tears and desperately looking to the ceiling to quell his upset and his anger. 

"That's not it," Steve's body thrummed and shook and his eyes pleaded with Lou to not push things further, but it gave more of the game away than Steve realized and whether Lou was entirely accurate or not, he was close enough.

"Except it really is," Lou told him, sympathy on his face rather than the judgement Steve might have expected. "You need to get your head around this, man. Talk to your therapist, talk to Danny, talk to Rachel, I don't know, but you've gotta work this out in your head or that man is gonna leave anyway. Only difference between this and any other remote, hypothetical scenario is that if you keep pushing, he'll leave _**hating**_ you. And that's one hundred percent worse than any other option."

"Danny's not gonna leave," Steve said, adamant.

"How the hell would you know?" Lou put his hands out. "You're the one pushing him away."

*

Kamekona's lead panned out. The car was a rental, but it gave them more of an indication over who was on the Island and the BOLO had come back with a sighting. 

With Steve and Danny still not talking to each other, Danny took Mark with him to check it out. After all, Steve's Silverado may be a show of strength, but it was a terrible car to use for their kind of police work. They needed the agility and speed of the Camaro should anything go south.

"I've never seen partners at each other's throats like you two. And that's after therapy?" When Danny shot him a look he explained, "Lou told me about it. Called it marriage counseling."

"It's a rough patch. We'll be fine as soon as Steve gets his head out his ass."

"I get that you love him. People only fight like that when they care. When they're ingrained in each other. I just don't get how he's acting the way he is when you've got enough on your plate with your family. I mean, his girlfriend left him. She's a big girl, she can handle herself wherever it is she's gone and Steve needs to respect that it was her decision to go and that doesn't mean he did anything wrong or got left behind."

"Preaching to the choir, Mark," Danny sighed as he turned another corner. 

"People leave," Mark said, almost wistfully as he looked out the passenger side window.

Danny pulled up at a red light and his eyes turned to Mark. "Spoken like someone who's been left."

"Everyone has a story, right? Everyone has drama. Whether it's death or by choice, people do the leaving or get left behind. It's the way of the world. True strength is in how you react to it."

"Uh-huh," Danny gave him a weird look.

"That's the therapy talking again, but it's still true. And I just don't see McGarrett being very strong yet."

"He'll get there, trust me. The things he's been through in his life before now, this is just a blip in comparison."

"Still, good news for me. I mean, Chin told me the two of you were usually glued at the hip and while this whole thing is going on, I get to spend more time with you," he smiled over at Danny who just laughed as the car pulled away again. 

"How on Earth have you had all this time to gossip with the other Five-0 members about us?"

"It's due diligence. Just learning about the people I'm working with. And maybe gossiping a little about the availability of the guy I quite like," he flirted. 

They pulled up close to the coordinates they'd been given for the sighting of the car and got out. Danny kept an eye on his phone and the GPS on it as they looked around themselves. It was a quiet area in the warehouse district. Of course. Because bad guys always hung out in warehouses. Would it kill them to one day hang out somewhere a little less grimy?

Weapons drawn, they made their way on foot to the area that had beeped on the GPS and carefully looked around, watching each other's backs. The place seemed deserted but Danny certainly didn't trust that - criminals were good at disguising what they really were.

Mark hissed at Danny to get his attention and beckoned him over to a high window one level up on a fire escape. Danny followed him up and they watched through the grimy glass. 

There were far too many men to take on themselves and since it was two smart cops here and not gung-ho idiots, they were definitely not going in without backup. Instead, they listened in, hoping the men inside would incriminate themselves and give something away. 

"They're at the house now," one man told the boss, who from a distance looked a good match for the photo Danny had seen of Garza.

"Make sure they don't draw attention to themselves," Garza said speaking in English, which gave Danny and Mark a lot of help - there must have been hired locals in there as well who didn't speak Spanish. "The shipment is due tomorrow morning. Once it's collected and distributed, I want our other problem taken care of."

"We'll go get him, boss."

There was movement and it wasn't wise for them to stay longer. They'd heard enough to follow up on and made their way back to the Camaro, calling Chin on the way back to HQ with the update.

*

 

"So you stuck around long enough to get a vague hint about a shipment and a person they wanted to 'take care of' and then just left?"

"Yes, because it was the smart play," Danny told Steve as they all stood around the tech table.

"You should had called for back up, stuck around and arrested them all," Steve groaned. 

"If we'd done that, we'd have the guys in the warehouse and nothing more. The smugglers would get away as would anyone else connected to the cartel. Danny made the right call," Mark bit back. It was the first time in the few days he'd been involved that he'd made an opinion known and that he'd stuck his neck out for it. Danny was slightly taken aback as he was so used to his 'fights' with Steve being just the two of them while others watched like they would a movie. It was interesting to include a third person, and slightly off-putting. Steve seemed confused by it as well and it somehow affected him enough that he backed down.  
   
Danny took the opportunity to lay it on thicker. "We planned to leave a bug behind but we didn't have the time to get something organized before being caught. Our options were limited, we played it safe."  
   
Steve shook his head at Danny. "So we go back, get more."  
   
"We have uniforms patrolling the area and keeping an eye out for us," Chin said. He'd organized it when Danny had called him earlier.  
   
"Do we have any idea who this other person is that they're after?" Steve asked. "Have Lou and Kono picked up any chatter from the house?" Their other two colleagues were still on stakeout duty at the house they'd been watching. So far it had given them very little in the way of leads and felt like a dead end. There had been no indication of drug deals, Garza or any other criminal activity beyond their overall dodgy demeanors. It had made them question the lead more than once but there was no way they were going to give up on it. Clearly the men in the house were smart enough to be cautious.  
   
"There's still no word. If it's cartel related you'd think it would be a rival dealer. Possibly turf related," Chin suggested and Danny nodded. He'd been considering the same thing. It made the most sense.  
   
That was when Danny's phone rang and he lifted a hand apologetically to the group.  
   
"Detective Williams," he said when he answered, having plainly seen the caller was his nephew but the call could be work related and besides, he was trying to instill better manners in Eric, leading by example.

_"Yo, Uncle D?"_ So much for proper phone etiquette.  _"Listen, I know I was supposed to tidy up some of my mess and didn't, but I'm looking at it now and uhm... it's worse than before."_  
   
"Do me a favor; speak in English with normal sentences or stop wasting my time." Danny asked, phone pressed to his ear.  
   
 _"Your house. Unless you've been back today and ransacked it yourself, then someone else has been in here."_

"What are you saying? Someone's been in the house? We've been robbed?" Danny asked, annoyance at his nephew beginning to wane in the presence of the stone dropping in his stomach. Everyone else around the tech table drew closer, concern etched on all their faces.  
   
 _"I think so. I mean, nothing looks like it's missing. TV is still here and stuff but it's uhm. You need to see for yourself."_  
   
"Do me a favor. Don't touch anything-"  
   
 _"I know, Uncle D, I know, preserve the crime scene. I do this for a living, I know what I'm doing, I can get started looking for evidence, I've got a kit in my bag."_  
   
"No, don't, it might not be safe. Just go back outside and wait for me, I'm on my way, okay?" Danny hung up on Eric, hoping he'd do as he was told for once. "Uh, I need to go," he told the others who had heard enough to know what was going on.  
   
"I can drive you, if you want," Mark offered.  
   
"No, it's okay. This is Eric, he could easily be exaggerating," Danny feigned a smile, hoping it would be believed but the faces around him still showed the same level of concern." Besides, do you even have your own car?" He asked Mark who grinned back at him.  
   
"I could drive yours and stay with you, help out."  
   
"Agent Silver, I think the DEA want you working the cartel case, not petty crimes," Steve frowned at the man while trying to make himself look busy on the tech table.  
   
Danny bristled. 'Petty crime'. Steve clearly didn't think much of the invasion of privacy Danny was experiencing from having his home broken into - a home where a young girl lived. So much for Steve caring about Danny and Grace. Even Charlie, though the little boy had yet to set foot in Danny's home. Then again, Steve was a man who had his house broken into a few years previously  and had mostly shrugged it off. But that was related to the drama of Wo Fat and that somehow made it different in the SEALs eyes.  
   
Danny cleared his throat. "Don't worry about him," he said to Mark while pointing at Steve. "He doesn't like me driving my own car, he gets covetous of the driver's seat even when he's not in it. Thanks for offering," he said pointedly in Steve's direction, passive aggressively.  
   
Steve all but ignored him.  
   
Danny got a pat on the shoulder from Chin and a promise that whatever he needed, Chin would be there for him. 

He was about to reach his car when he heard Steve's voice calling his name from behind and the man jogged up to him. "Hey, so," he began as he slowed down, his face slightly red but Danny knew the man wasn't going to apologize for his behavior. "If Grace needs somewhere to be, if you're worried about getting things fixed, locks or windows or whatever, then let me know. I'm happy to help out."  
   
Danny nodded slowly. Steve was uncomfortable offering, but Danny wasn't sure if it was because it wasn't sincere or because of how awkward things between the two men had been. He settled on the latter. Steve adored Grace, there was no way that could be denied and if she needed the security of crashing in Steve's spare room while Rachel was busy with Charlie at the hospital, then Danny would accept. Grace was more important than whatever was going on between him and Steve.  
   
"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind."  
   
Steve squeezed Danny's shoulder. "Good. I better get back to it. Let me know how things are."  
   
*  
   
Danny pulled the Camaro into the drive rather haphazardly before jumping out. Eric was sitting outside the front door on the step and playing with his kit. Whether he'd truly listened to Danny or not wasn't obvious, but at least the young man was okay and outside the house right now.  
   
"What did you do?" Danny asked as he approached.  
   
"Nothing, Uncle. Like you said, I came back outside. But maybe we should call HPD. I know you are HPD, kinda, but don't you need to make reports and stuff on this?"  
   
"Yes, but we'll do that after I secure the place, okay?" Danny said as he unclipped his gun.  
   
"Whoa. Seriously?" Eric asked, his pitch rising, eyes bugging out. "You think someone might still be in there?"  
   
"I can't be sure until I check. This is why I asked you to stay outside and why you're going to stay out here longer. Better yet, go lock yourself into the car until I tell you it's safe to come out. Go!" He ordered and waited until he saw Eric slumped in the driver's seat.  
   
He made his way carefully into the house. He called out that he was Five-0 and the place was silent in response. He took the time to clear each room, each cupboard, each wardrobe, not risking anything as he went. He started in Grace's room, more concerned for her than anything else before making his way back into the living room where he could see all the furniture tipped over, a broken lamp under an upturned coffee table and yet the television was still standing in the corner. Eric's things had been thrown all over the place making it seem like a hurricane had centered on that area.  
   
The kitchen was ransacked, with everything out of place, the fridge door open with the contents on the floor, cupboards the same. It didn't even seem like the intruders had been looking for anything in particular or that they'd been in the house to rob it. It was like a prank or that their intent was to scare Danny but he had no clue, no inkling who would do this to him.  
   
He moved down the narrow hallway towards the bathroom and his bedroom. The shower curtain had been ripped down and the contents of their medicine cabinet spilled with generic pills squashed onto the floor.  
   
His bedroom was the last place to check. It was the worst hit, Eric clearly hadn't ventured further than the living room. In here, everything possible was broken, from the TV, to picture frames, to the furniture itself as the chair was missing two legs and the drawers had been smashed apart.  
   
He bit back the anger and the upset at the sight and continued on checking until he was happy they were alone in the house, his mind partially considering if Amber had any other violent exes who might want to take things out on Danny or a violent new boyfriend who saw Danny as a threat. The thought alone made him take one hand briefly from his gun to press against his scarred torso.  
   
He sauntered back to the living room, holstering the gun and wiping hard at his face to compose himself before beckoning for Eric to join him in the house again.  
   
"What happened, Uncle D? Who did this?"  
   
"No idea, that's where you come in. Just be careful on everything, try and get some forensic evidence. Call it into the lab, okay? I'll make sure everything is reported with HPD, they'll send some uniforms out to help."  
   
"You got it," Eric said and reached for his kit when there was an almighty bang from somewhere in the backyard. It sounded like an explosion but Danny's instinct had been 'GUN!' and he'd pushed Eric down, covering him and holding the kid's head down until his brain could engage further.  
   
Danny had ducked his head out there earlier and seen nothing, so whoever was there now had not been there before. He looked around himself before scrambling back to his feet. Had whoever been in the house returned? Maybe they'd been watching from somewhere nearby.  
   
He shouted at Eric to stay down, to stay where he was and he ran, pulling the door to the back open and hearing it reverberate as it struck the wall. The middle of his lawn was set alight, the grass burning away. He saw no one close by so he grabbed a fire blanket from the kitchen and ran out, tamping it down before it could get out of hand, before it could reach the house and destroy everything.  
   
The smoke still hung in the air and the acrid smell of burning plastic made his nostrils twitch as he stood over the embers. Firework in a box, or bomb, he wasn't sure, but someone had placed it deliberately and it didn't seem to have any kind of remote detonation - it had to have been left while the perpetrators made a run for it.  
   
As he thought about how far the bastards could have escaped, there was shouting from the other side of his fence and before he knew it, three men were jumping over, all in black and ski masks, guns in hand and yelling orders at him. The accent of one of the men was clearly Spanish, though the others more distinctly local.  
   
Danny yelled at them that he was Five-0 but he was outnumbered and he prayed that Eric would stay inside, maybe call for help but make sure he stayed out of the line of fire.  
   
"Someone wants to have a chat with you," the Spanish voice said to him, voice muffled by his mask.  
   
"He could ring a doorbell like a normal person," Danny replied, his instinct for sarcasm during the stressful situation making itself plainly obvious. His hand hovered over the gun on his hip but he had to be incredibly careful reaching for it. He tried to twist his body just a little to hide the movement but he was aware of how outnumbered he was and how they seemed happy to shoot him given very little excuse.  
   
"Don't try anything," he was warned as one of them came closer.  
   
"What's going on fellas?" Danny asked, aiming for light. "Who sent you here and what do they want?"  
   
"Something about money you owe," one of the others put in. "Maybe you get to live if  you hand it over."  
   
"I don't-" Danny frowned. He didn't owe anyone money, certainly not a criminal, unless this had something to do with Chin and Gabriel but Waincroft was more likely to go after Chin than Danny. Unless. "Wait, hold on, Garza. He's your boss."

"Clever boy, but you weren't supposed to know Garza was on the Island."  
   
"I'm a cop. Five-0. You think we don't know everything that goes on around here, huh?"  
   
"You think you're so smart, then tell us what's going to happen next? Look into our future."  
   
"Well, I know you think that you're going to take me in and Garza's going to give me a beat down, maybe kill me, but you're wrong."  
   
"Oh yeah?" the group leader said coming close enough to Danny to get up in his face while the others kept their guns trained on him. "There's three of us with guns against just you. And your pet SEAL isn't here or any of your team so tell me. How are you going to stop us?"  
   
Danny stuck his bottom lip out and nodded, agreeing with the man and keeping as relaxed as he could with his hands open and unthreatening. "You raise excellent points, except I don't need a SEAL to help me take out morons like you, I can do it myself, just like this." He moved quicker than anyone could realize, a blur of movement as he lashed out, elbow thunking into the man's jaw and up, nose bleeding instantly. Danny grabbed around his neck, kneed him in the balls and twisted his arm behind his back. The leader made his mistake by coming so close to gloat and Danny was able to get the upper hand and now use the man as a shield. 

The gun was being held loosely in the dazed man's free hand by his side. Danny grabbed for the hand and pressed against the finger that was still on the trigger, forcing the gun to fire directly at the other two, hitting the first in the shoulder and the other in the leg. He loosened the gun from the man's grip and then cold-cocked him, letting him drop to the ground unconscious.  
   
While the other two men moaned and writhed in pain, he grabbed for their guns where they had fallen. He first gathered up the one from the man whose leg was bleeding profusely at the thigh and who had turned pale and was dangerously close to passing out. Once the area was secure he'd need medical attention or he'd die from the blood loss but right now, Danny was more concerned about preserving his own life and Eric's.  
   
He reached for the last gun at the same time as the thug with the shoulder wound did; the man not wanting to go down without a fight but his injury didn't help him. Danny aimed a well placed kick to the man's chest and then added pressure onto the wound with the heel of his foot. The thug fell back and it gave Danny the chance to grab the gun and feel confident that none of them were going to mount any serious attack now. He put one of the guns in the back of his pants and kept the other two in hand in case he needed them.  
   
He listened closely for any more hidden surprises but sirens in the distance told him Eric must have called for help and Danny sagged in relief.

There was shouting of his name, a voice he recognized far too well in amongst the voices of others. The sound of running signaled that no one had told them everything was in hand, though Danny was equally happy for the speedy assist. 

Steve came flying through the house, almost toppling over as he rounded the kitchen and out the back door to where he slowed to a halt. "Danny?" he asked, partially in disbelief at the sight that greeted him. 

Danny looked Steve up and down, as well as Chin and Mark who followed closely behind. All of them were in their vests, Chin had his shotgun and Steve was sporting an impressive array across his chest and tucked into his thigh holster. 

"Danny, what the hell?" Steve's eyes were wild. He'd been geared up for a fight and arrived too late for one. If Chin had been right about just how much Steve had been sporting for a good fight the last few days then this must have been incredibly frustrating for the SEAL. But Danny couldn't help that twinge of annoyance at the possibility Steve didn't think he could handle himself. 

"I took care of it."

"We late for the party?" Mark asked from behind, trying to bring a little relief to the proceedings. 

Chin took the guns from Danny's grasp and he and Mark cuffed the men while Steve paced and wiped at his face, digging his fingers into his eyes. Steve took Danny by the arm and dragged him away. "Paramedics are out front, they'll need to look you over. And Eric's there, too."

"Yeah, I should reassure him everything's okay." 

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Eric's call scared me half to death, he said a bomb exploded and you ran towards it, I thought- I mean are you insane?"

"Isn't that my line? Anyway, like I said before. Eric's prone to exaggeration," Danny reached to rub Steve's arm and felt the shaking underneath. He frowned, just ever so slightly, and covered it up as quick as he could. That Steve was so wound up over this seemed strange; Steve preferred to brush aside incidents, especially when none of the good guys got hurt. It was rare that Steve would show the kind of worry that was emotional rather than professional concern. Danny had only seen it, well, he could count on one hand the amount of times he'd seen it and there would be fingers left over. 

"Come here," Steve spoke quietly before pulling Danny into a hug and talking into his ear. "You ever hear an explosion again, you run in the opposite direction, you hear me?"

Danny gave a soft laugh and smiled as he pulled back. "Trust me, there won't be any 'again'. But we need to talk seriously about this, man. This wasn't an isolated incident. This was cartel business."

"Garza?" Steve asked, concerned.

Chin wandered back over after handing off their cuffed suspects to HPD officers and paramedics. "You're the person they wanted to take care of," he surmised. 

Mark, who was beside Chin, continued the line of thought. "When we heard them talking about being at the house, they didn't mean the one Kono and Grover are watching. They were talking about being here. At this house and taking care of things. You. Damnit, we should have put this together sooner."

"No," Steve had his hands on his hips. "You've been here all of five minutes, you weren't to know. But _**we**_ should have worked it out. We've had enough dealings with them. If the new leader truly wants to earn the respect of the rest of the cartel, he'd need to avenge the death of the last."

"So, Garza wants me dead."

"And you're probably a more respected target than you realize," Chin said. "Not only did you kill Reyes, when it was just the two of you in Colombia against a gang of them. But you went to prison in Colombia and came out the other side despite shady government dealings."

"So what? I've become enemy number one of the Colombian criminal underbelly?"

"Something like that," Chin agreed. 

"This isn't good."

"We're going to do everything we can to stop this, Danny. We've got your back," Mark said to him and Danny didn't miss the evil eye that Steve shot the DEA Agent. 

"That's my job," Steve pointed out to them all and the tension rose.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is unbeta'd. also... I guess I kind of pull a Lenkov because you don't see certain things and just get Danny's POV in it so it skips a little. BUT, I did have an aim within that because I want the readers to find things out as Danny does. Hopefully it works.  
> Also, getting into Steve's head for this chapter just wasn't working, so solo Danny thoughts it is!  
> Also x2, my medical knowledge is crappy. But I also know that TV medical knowledge is different than real life so I've ignored real life implications in favor for the tv version :)

Danny's house had turned into a crime scene and he was being very trusting in leaving Eric to continue processing with help from other lab techs from HPD. Danny would worry about getting onto the insurance and organizing the clean up once everyone had cleared out. He'd packed a bag and the team had helped to make sure important and expensive items had been secured from everyone's rooms and now the majority of those things were in the trunk of the Camaro.  
   
He'd headed back to the office with everyone, feeling better if he could store bits and pieces there while the house was repaired.  
   
"I'm just saying, it's best if you come back to mine. You know the place, you've got a key already. Grace loves it there and I'm sure we can make room for Eric, too," Steve told him as they all traipsed back into HQ.  
   
Danny's head really wasn't screwed on right, too busy worrying about what needed to be done to think about what Steve was offering.  
   
"Isn't that the obvious answer though? The bad guys know you're partners, you'd think they'd expect you to crash with McGarrett and could be hitting there next looking for you," Mark argued as he followed behind. "Just come stay with me on the DEA's dime. There's plenty of space. The cartel don't know who I am."  
   
"And waste more government money providing for all of you in that house? It's fine, he can come with me," Steve argued back.  
   
"Says the man who's reputation for costing the Government money is legendary," Mark shot back.  
   
The two men were now facing off against each other behind Danny, their voices rising as Danny continued walking and for a few moments hadn't even realized they weren't by him anymore. He spun back to see the two men blocking the corridor into the offices and Chin trying not to be too obviously awkward where he was trapped behind them.  
   
"He's got Eric and Grace to think about as well, it's better they go somewhere they know."  
   
"I already get along great with Eric, and I'd love to meet Grace."  
   
"He's _**my**_ partner, I'll take care of it."  
   
"Funny, I've barely seen you partner with Danny since I arrived and when you have, it doesn't seem to go well."  
   
"Whoa, hey, okay, this is getting out of hand," Danny waved his hands in the air while he backtracked the conversation in his head, surprised and somewhat flattered that the argument was about helping him but he had more important things to think about. "The offers are greatly appreciated but I can't stay with either of you, okay? I figure I'll head to a hotel with Eric tonight, Grace is with Rachel right now...  we'll worry about the rest tomorrow."  
   
"Come on, Danny, there's no need to spend all that money on a hotel," Steve argued.  
   
"I'm not going to stay with you while I'm mad at you and Mark, I-" he glanced at Chin and Steve. "You know, if we're gonna... I don't think I should crash with you at the same time, that's all."  
   
"Right," Mark said, catching on. "It doesn't have to be awkward but I see your point. It's still better than a hotel," he tried again.  
   
"You could stay with me, but I haven't got a lot of room since Jerry's moved in," Chin told him.  
   
"Well, how about Eric stays with me," Mark offered again. "And you stay with Chin. It's not like it's going to be for long."  
   
"It's fine with me," Chin told him and Mark nodded his agreement.  
   
Danny didn't have time for things like this that seemed so small to deal with so was willing to accept whatever was easiest by everyone. "Yeah, fine. Thanks, Chin."  
   
"Anytime, brah," Chin answered and finally everyone began moving into their offices, Steve and Mark both still warily glancing at each other.  
   
"Hey _**partner**_ , you got a moment for me?" Steve asked, his wording pointedly directed at Mark. "In my office."  
   
"Sure," Danny answered following Steve inside and letting the other man shut the door. He watched as Steve moved back in front of him, just that little bit close to loom into his personal space but not close enough to make Danny step back.  
   
"What's awkward?" Steve asked, lifting his chin to point back out of the room towards Mark.  
   
Danny decided to play dumb. "Excuse me?"  
   
"With Agent Silver. What's awkward between you?"  
   
"Has the phrase 'it's none of your business' ever meant anything to you?"  
   
"No," Steve answered. "And remember, I passed my interrogation classes with flying colors."  
   
"Well, not that it's any of your business," Danny began with an incline of his head over his phrasing that Steve ignored while he continued to stare at him with his arms still crossed. "But Mark and I are going out for dinner after the case wraps."  
   
"Dinner. You and I have dinner all the time."  
   
"Yes, but Mark and I are having ours as part of a... well, a date. And I don't want to be dating him and crashing at his house so..."  
   
"So you're... you're 'dating' Silver? When did this happen?"  
   
"That much really is none of your business. And I've got much more pressing matters to attend to than you being butt hurt over my not telling you about my personal life. Especially when you've been making it quite clear you don't want to talk to me about yours. These things go in both directions."  
   
Steve ignored Danny's arguments and carried on. "You know he's only here for a couple of days then leaving the Island, is it really such a good idea to be getting close to him? And since when did you date guys anyway? I know everything about you and that's never come up?"  
   
"You never asked. And it's had no reason to come up."  
   
Danny bristled, unsure of Steve's tone. Was he annoyed at not knowing or was he showing a phobic side of himself that Danny didn't know existed? But he could see the look on Steve's face, recognized it as that look of recalibration as he assimilated this new information. Danny's automatic reaction to Steve recently had been to tense, ready for anger, frustration and standoffish behavior, so it was difficult to tell if this reaction was new or just more of the same.  
   
"You'll need to excuse me," Danny continued. "I need to take care of the house I live in that was broken into and trashed today, in case you forgot. I also have to deal with the case we're working and all of that is much more important than standing here and debating sexuality with you, okay? Once you get over yourself and get your priorities sorted, let me know." He yanked the door open and stormed out and towards his own office.  
   
*

A few hours passed with all of them trying to get on with things and Danny working between sorting everything for the house and looking up possible places Garza could be hiding out. 

Things had heated up about half an hour beforehand when they got word from Lou and Kono on their stakeout that they'd finally been able to confirm the house was being used by the cartel as the men had grown worried that their comrades hadn't returned to them and were going into some kind of contingency plan. 

Danny had a feeling of pride with that one, knowing he'd single-handedly taken out those members - who were now either in hospital not talking, or at the precinct not talking. 

When his phone rang, he answered on autopilot. "Detective Williams."

_"Detective, it's a pleasure to talk to you. I'd preferred to have this conversation in person, though."_

"Who is this?" Danny asked as his heart fell to his stomach at the sound of a Latin American accent in his ear. He stood and made his way into the bullpen, beginning to gesture for the others to join him from their own offices. 

_"I think you have the wrong impression of me, Detective. I'm just a business man who happens to be in town. I see no problem with asking a member of the local law enforcement to join me for a talk."_

"Eduardo Garza, I presume."

_"You presume correct."_

"I'm not used to being asked to chat at gunpoint."

 _"I think you are,"_ Garza laughed. _"But now you've made things more difficult. For yourself, you understand."_

Chin's fingers flew over the table top while the others stood around. Danny placed the phone on the table and pressed for speakerphone so that Chin, Steve and Mark could also begin hearing both sides of the conversation. "What do you want, Garza?"

_"Dinner. I suggest you join me."_

"I'm not really that hungry. I had a big lunch."

_"You have two friends sitting outside one of my houses. If you do not join me, then they will be dealt with."_

"I don't know what you're talking about," Danny watched as Chin got annoyed at how slowly his trace was coming along. 

_"If their lives do nothing to persuade you then perhaps ones that are more important to you? I have two men at a local children's hospital. Another two at a very nice private middle school. And believe me, those men may have specific targets in mind but they are not picky over who they hurt. Am I making myself clear?"_

"Crystal," Danny wiped his face and Steve edged closer to him, a hand going to his back in support.

They'd already prepared for an eventuality where Garza would come after the people Danny loved, that include Charlie and Grace, but the added threat of them hurting any kids they came across without discrimination was enough to make Danny know he would have little choice but to do as asked.

_"Very good. I have sent a courier to your headquarters with directions. Dinner is served at seven. Come alone and don't be late." Garza hung up and Chin shook his head._

"He was bouncing off all over the place. I got it narrowed down to an area around Chinatown. Best I could do," Chin apologized and Danny squeezed the man's shoulder. It wasn't his fault after all. 

He wiped both hands down his face while the others took a moment before speaking. 

"You shouldn't go alone," Steve said. "It's too dangerous. This man wants to kill you, Danny."

"Yeah, he does. And if he kills little kids in the hospital instead of me then I am not going to be able to live with myself, so I'm doing what he says."

"I'm with McGarrett on this one, Danny. We need a better plan than you going in alone to face this cartel," Mark said. 

"And it's not just your life here, Danny," Steve continued. "One of those sick kids in that hospital is yours, and he's not going to survive without you alive to donate your bone marrow. If Garza gets you, then it's not just your life he'd be taking."

"And he's a criminal, Danny. He'll kill those kids if he wants to," Chin reminded him. 

It seemed like everyone was ganging up on Danny. None of them wanted him going in alone and yet, despite that pressure, he still felt like he was helpless but to do as asked. Just like when Rick had taken Grace hostage. Right now, all he saw in front of him was a need to follow the instructions and worry about the consequences to himself later.

"Well, you've got until seven to come up with a decent plan," Danny told them before stalking to his office and shutting the door. If his eyes were going to start watering, he didn't want it to happen in front of the team.

*

Danny could hear everyone talking in the bullpen, trying to work out the best way to take Garza down in the few scant hours they had before Danny had to meet with him. 

Lou and Kono had handed over to uniforms, letting them take over the stakeout duty while the two of them joined the rest of the team now that things were both gaining speed and somehow trapped in a moment they couldn't overcome. Danny was frustrated. His mind wasn't on the case, not in the way it was for the others. Danny was thinking hard about Marco Reyes, about his brother... about the threats from Reyes that his family wouldn't be safe or free from the cartel's grip. That was why he'd shot Reyes in the head and yet, not even that stopped the cartel coming for him. 

He thought he'd finished with everything, serving some penance in the Colombian jail and being beaten repeatedly for his trouble as well as... well, he wasn't going to think about anything else that happened with those inmates. He hadn't spoken to anyone about it, not even Steve, and he had no plans to ever talk about it. The old Vegas mantra worked just as well for things that 'happened in Colombia'. But the point was, he'd managed to reconcile all of that, and the corrupt Marshall, to help him get over his own guilt - at least to some degree. 

The nightmares still came, but they were less frequent and he was resigned to them for the rest of his life - killing because he wanted to, not because he had to. It felt like it was never-ending. He had no idea how to get the cartel to leave his family and friends alone... except to give himself over to them. If he killed Garza, would the next boss come after him... and the next and the next...?

He wiped down his face again, pulling at his eyes and then stood. He needed air. He was done thinking about this. Five-0 were unlikely to come up with something in time - and that wasn't Danny's defeatist attitude coming through, that was just a fact. And if he was turning himself into the cartel then he was going to spend his last few hours with his kids. 

Everyone turned to look at him as he appeared, all with expectant looks.

"Anything?" he asked. "And I mean 'anything' as in beyond brute force and ramming our way in at the same time as he gives the order to start killing kids?" He didn't get a response quick enough and the sullen expressions told him all he needed. "I thought as much. Look, I'm going to visit Charlie. Phone me if you find Garza and text me the address he wants to meet at."

"We'll fix this, Danny," Steve called to him before he left and Danny just waved a backwards hand at them all as he walked out. 

He barely paid attention to his surroundings as he made his way to his car. He'd parked across the road as the spaces had been taken up closer to the building. He dug his hand into his pocket for the keys and was just approaching the driver's door when he sensed the presence behind him. Too close. 

"Detective Williams, I wouldn't do anything sudden if I were you," Danny recognized the voice. Same as on the phone. Garza had come personally. 

The man they were hunting had been right outside their own doorstep while BOLOs had gone out all around Oahu!

"Garza," Danny greeted without turning around. "You got a gun on me?"

"No. That would be unwise, we are in a public space. I do however have a sniper on a rooftop about 200 yards away looking at your building. I believe it is Commander McGarrett he has in his sight-lines. Though I can negotiate with you over which of your friends to kill first should you refuse to come with me."

"Why should I believe you?" Danny asked. Trusting a criminal at his word wasn't the best strategy. And besides, given the opportunity, he'd try the same trick.

"Look up at your office, beside the middle window," Garza told him and Danny carefully turned to look up at their first floor office space. He could see the red pin point just to the right of the window that was clearly from a rifle's scope. They were smart enough not to train it on Steve right now - he'd spot it. But from here, the proof was enough for Danny. 

"Okay, I believe you. But what about our dinner plans? What happened to them?"

"You liked that? A wonderful diversion for your team. The courier will take the address to them once you and I have left to go elsewhere."

"You placed a lot of faith in me leaving alone," Danny pointed out. 

"I threatened your children. I have _ninos_ myself. I would go to them if I knew I was going to die."

"Then why not just shoot me. Right now. Get it over with."

"I have a deal to finish and no desire to be detained on a murder charge before it is complete. No, you will be secured first and then before we leave this lovely island, you will meet your fate. Now I suggest you walk to the white van three cars ahead of you and get inside."

*

Danny had been blinded with a black cotton bag on his head and they'd used his own cuffs against him to keep him restrained. He tried to keep note of where they'd driven - counting the seconds in his head and marking the turns, but eventually it got too difficult. 

All he could tell from where he'd been forced to lie down in the back of the van, was that they'd left the city and moved onto a back road. The bumpy ride and the smell coming through the slightly open window somewhere had given that away. 

When they finally stopped after far too long driving, Danny was hauled out at gunpoint. He still couldn't see through the covering on his head but he knew they were somewhere private enough for Garza not to worry about being spotted with guns or kidnap victims. 

He tried to look down through a gap at the base of the hood to watch his feet as he was pulled along the dirt track, stumbling over the gravel and stones but it was difficult. Eventually the sound of his steps changed to the slide of grass and then to the feel of something taller brushing against his knees.

Pulled to a stop he was turned to a direction that was directly facing the sun and he was moved back against something round and hard. A tree trunk, he thought at first, until his hands were uncuffed long enough to be slapped around to the other side of what was clearly too thin to be a tree. A pole?

Then his neck was attacked with duct tape that secured the covering over his face, and his heart rate picked up seriously at the prospect of suffocation. He knew he could breathe through the cotton or polyester or whatever-it-was-made-of bag, and the material shifted in and out of his mouth with each labored breath, but it was restricting. And with the hood being black, it was getting decidedly hot underneath it.

His head was pulled back and pinned before the duct tape was also wound around both his neck and the pole, securing him in place standing up and it was tight and restricting as he breathed against it. The anxiety he felt from his claustrophobia proved a hell of a distraction he needed to fight through. He knew they had no idea how it affected him and he couldn't give those insecurities away. He needed to stay strong and considering the red herring of their dinner meeting, god knows Five-0 had no clue where he was. He had to get out of this by himself. 

"Where are we?" he asked, hoping Garza might at least pull a 'classic villain' and reveal his plans. 

"That doesn't matter," was the reply he got. "You'll be here for a short time, helping a local farmer scare away some birds. Once I return in a few hours, your body can continue to do so while your soul is taken by God."

"Taken by you if you shoot me," Danny pointed out. 

"It will be God's decision where you go next," Garza told him before ordering two men to stay close and keep an eye on Danny while the others all turned and left with sniggers and parting shots fired in both Spanish and English, all insulting Danny in the worst way. 

Listening to the van leaving, Danny could only assume he was mostly alone. He could only hope it was just those two men left. He could deal with two men. He'd taken on worse odds than that. But first he needed out of the restraints. 

He wriggled against the cuffs, trying to find if they were loose enough to slip out of. He twisted his head around as much as possible to relieve the pressure on his neck while he tried to relax his breathing as the tape dug into his throat but his real success was only in attracting attention from his guards.

One laughed. "You won't escape."

"Let him try," the other said. "But I hear _puto_ know what it's like tied up."

"He does?"

Danny bristled at the conversation and did his best to ignore it. It didn't usually help that his anxiety was ramped up, but in this case perhaps he should concentrate on it. He had a feeling that this 'conversation' was not going to be kind to him. He already had a clue where it was going. He'd been called many things in Colombia and his nightmares reminded him how good he'd gotten at Spanish insults. 

"I have a cousin in jail. Says he had a go." There was more laughing and what sounded like a hearty slap or high five and Danny's head dropped as he tried to rein his anger in as the sweat began to pour down his face. 

He knew that he could never escape what happened to him in those three days in Colombia no matter how much he tried to put it all behind him. He hated the cartel not only for what they did to Matty, but for everything that happened since. For putting him and his family in danger. Sometimes, he even blamed Matt for that, too. "Go to hell," he ground out between gritted teeth as his hands balled into fists behind him. 

When something small hit him against his chest and the laughs escalated again, he jerked his head around in surprise. He sucked in a breath and tried to dodge out the way as another projectile - a stone - hit him in the chest. Then another, and another that made him wince as it hit against his head and he was pretty sure had been sharp enough to cut even through the cloth. 

He tried to curl into himself as the size of the rocks grew, as well as the ferocity in which they were hurled at him. He almost laughed, thinking that if these two stoned him to death it would certainly be an archaic and surprising way to go. He'd always expected to be shot or to die an old man in his bed. This was more inventive to say the least.

They continued to throw, egging each other on, making 'so close' noises if they missed and cheering for each other when they scored hits on specific areas of Danny's body; beginning to keep score like they were playing darts. When one rock came perilously close to Danny's groin, they hissed in sympathy but laughed about trying to hit it for real. 

Danny did what he could to protect his body, making it smaller and crossing his legs where he was being made to stand in the hope that more sensitive areas would be okay. He was pretty sure they'd bust a couple of his ribs with the larger stones and scraped areas of his upper arms. His shoulders ached, not just from the force of the throws hitting him but with the position he was being forced to hold. 

Unsatisfied with the damage being done to Danny, despite the first guy being warned by the second that Garza wants to be the one to kill Danny, he came closer. He kicked Danny's legs apart and grabbed at his neck. 

"Keep those legs open, uh? My boy over there needs a larger target area to hit. His aim's not so good as mine," he laughed over his shoulder at his friend. "But maybe we stop throwing rocks at you and try something else," Danny could smell the man's breath through the material of the shroud on his head. The man drew closer and closer, thinking Danny helpless and an easy target.

But that was where he was wrong. Danny slouched, letting his body relax into the aches and pains and the man jeered at him before grabbing his hand into Danny's groin. 

" _Puto_ , huh? Maybe I bend you over and have some fun before Eduardo come back to kill you." He let go of Danny's dick and trailed around his body, keeping closer, looming and being as intimidating as possible. Danny shrunk back to keep the man's expectations of him low.

"I don't think so," Danny snarled as the man thrust his hardening dick against Danny's ass. 

He kicked backwards, thankful that none of them had thought to secure his legs somehow. The heel of his foot impacted between the guy's legs and made him howl and bend over in pain. He threw all his might behind twisting his body around the pole and the skin of his neck stretched and tightened in pain as the tape around it tried to prevent him from doing so.

He used the shadows he could make out through the bag on his head to help guide him as he lifted his legs to tangle over and around the man's bent over shoulders and squeezed them. His body was pulled away from the pole as the man tried to get out of the grip of Danny's legs but he couldn't. 

The second man came closer, shouting, warning Danny that he had a gun and Danny used the momentum from both himself and the desperate attempts of his captive jailor to pull further on the loosening pole. 

He wrenched himself to the right, his assailant doing a rather spectacular somersault before landing on his back on the ground, wheezing and coughing, almost unconscious from the strangulation from Danny's legs and the force of his landing. Danny fell over; the pole he was attached to now free from the ground but he was still blind and his only hope was that they wouldn't shoot to kill because doing so might anger Garza more than the prospect of Danny's escape. 

He struggled to his feet but then stopped, holding himself still and hunched over while the other man warned him again that he had a gun and would shoot. He couldn't risk it. "Okay. I'm not doing anything, okay? I'm not moving," he told him. 

The guy hesitated, checking on his partner, but as he came closer to try and recapture Danny, the detective turned quickly and out of sheer dumb luck, the way he was bent over allowed the pole to go swinging out behind him and it knocked into the guy, sending him sprawling to the ground and Danny could hear the gun skittering away. 

He wasted no time, as horrid as it was - and he was glad of the blindfold for all of three seconds as he positioned himself over the downed attacker and lowered himself quickly, the spiky end of the pole where it had previously been driven into the ground, was now driven through the stomach of a low level drug runner before Danny stood again with a yell of strength, satisfaction and adrenaline.

"Pablo! Shit," the other one regained his strength after Danny's initial attack and Danny had to stop. 

He had no idea where the man was… in front, behind. He had to listen closely and could tell the man was nearby but not where he had originally fallen. 

"Stop! Don't move! Shit…" he said from Danny's left. 

He turned his head in that direction. "Let me go, and we can talk. You can help us arrest Garza."

"You insane? Right now the only way I survive is if I put you down," Danny could hear the nervousness in the man's voice. He sounded young and cocky earlier, now he'd learned a lesson that Danny was strong, clever and unpredictable and that made this guy's attitude change. Garza had really thought Danny had no chance of escape and hadn't left the brightest of his men here to guard him. 

"You shoot me before Garza gets his chance and he'll not be happy," Danny warned in an attempt to save his skin. Nervous or not, the guy had a gun and if it went off, Danny could easily die. 

"Maybe I shoot you just a little. Garza can do the second shot when he gets back."

"You think I won't bleed out before he gets here? Then be my guest, but I'm telling you, the best thing you can do is let me go and maybe we can make a deal."

Then the sound of a bullet ripped through the air and Danny's shoulder exploded in agony as he fell to the ground, body rolling over until he was on his stomach. He was desperate to protect himself and bring a hand to where the pain was blossoming quickly only to be reminded of his being trussed up by the wrenching pain in his neck and the weight of the pole on his back. 

Danny played dead.

It was difficult. The pain made him want to wheeze and panic but he did everything he could to stay still. He could feel the blood soaking into his shirt and onto the ground beneath him and he thought he was about to die. He expected a second shot to ring out and for him to have that split second of realization that his life was over. 

A shadow fell over him, boots by his head on the side of his injured shoulder.

"Shit… shitshit…" the guy said panicking.

He didn't do anything to Danny. Didn't turn him over, or check for a pulse - he just saw the blood and assumed he'd done it, that he'd killed Danny. 

A moment later and he was running, Danny could hear the disappearing footsteps. 

The idiot had known Garza would kill him for what had happened to Danny before the boss got the chance to do the honors himself. He'd have to - it was an insult to Garza to let any of this happen and he'd want to set an example. The young man had been scared and run for his own life. 

Danny didn't want to move though. What if the guy hadn't gone far? It wasn't like Danny could see anything but vague, shadowed movement from behind the shroud on his head and beyond that, his face was pressed to the ground in a field with whatever growing tall enough to hide him from sight. 

After a long stretch of silence and listening to nothing but the pounding of his own heart beating wildly out of control, Danny allowed himself a few quiet sobs at the pain and the situation… and the relief?

He turned carefully, still fully attached to the pole and unsure how to free himself but now that the pole was no longer in the ground, his best bet was to loosen the grip of the tape on his neck and to shimmy himself up and off.

He writhed over the ground, trying to ignore his shoulder and the numbness setting into his arms as he moved to and fro, side to side, back and forth, the crisp sound of the tape stretching and warping close to his ears. He tried to reach his head forward to pull the tape further apart until his head fell back, exhausted.

It took long minutes and a few false starts until he felt confident he now had it. He lifted his arms up his back and then dug one foot into the ground and the other stabilizing on the pole and pushed himself along. The tape was strong and reluctant but he was able to drag himself up by maybe an inch and that was enough for him to know it was working. But it made everything in his neck hurt; the muscles around his collar worn out from the exertion and his throat hurting like he'd been strangled, which for all intents and purposes was what had happened and what he was doing to himself to gain his freedom. 

Inch by inch he made his way up the pole, taking so long he thought he might pass out during one moment when he tried to push too hard without a break in between to breathe. He kept going, determined, until eventually his head was free enough that he could collapse it back onto the grass rather than the pole.

He took long, shaky breaths for respite before scooting his body up faster and faster until his arms were free and he could kick the pole away. 

Now he was liberated of one thing, but he was still blind and handcuffed.

As much as he didn't want to move for a good long while, he had no choice. He'd get nowhere fast by running literally blind away from here and probably do himself just as much damage as Garza would.

He shook his head against the ground. He didn't want to do this. Not with a busted shoulder where he could still feel the bullet against his bone (or it certainly felt like he could in his imagination) and the rest of the bangs and bruises causing him constant throbbing pains. He was exhausted and the adrenaline come down was not helping but he needed to do this even though it was going to hurt. 

He bit his lip, hard, then gave himself no choice, not even a count of three. He lifted his legs, pushed down on his hands and contorted himself to get his hands underneath his feet and round to the front of his body. Job done, he bit back a scream and for once was thankful for his shorter legs. 

After another moment to compose himself, he reached his bound hands up to tear at the bag over his face. He couldn't break the tape but he could peel the material from it and yank the front up to allow him to breathe cool air. He hadn't realized just how stifling he'd been under the cover but he was just glad to free enough of his face to quell the anxiety. 

He pulled at it again and got it over his head where it then lay like a hood at the back of his neck, tape still loose like a choker around him. 

He lay back and just squinted up at the sky. The sun was beginning to lower and it was getting late. He found himself in what looked like an almost abandoned field of long grass and sugar cane and he needed to lift himself higher to see further. 

Kneeling up, careful in case of enemies around him, he could make out a couple of run down, prefab huts that had rusted. One of them didn't even have a door. There didn't look to be any vehicles or signs of recent life, but that didn't mean the field wasn't owned by someone legitimate. Danny was pretty sure farmers didn't plough all their fields every year, something about giving the minerals a chance to replenish or something. So there was a chance he could get to the real farmhouse nearby.

He looked back down at the pole to find it an old rusted metal with a blessedly sharp and now blood-stained pointed base and was, as Garza had said, used previously to hold a scarecrow. He swore not to let any of the team know about that lest he be subjected to Wizard of Oz jokes for the next month. But if it was for that purpose, then surely there must be people around somewhere. He just needed to find the friendly ones.

He stumbled to his feet; his cuffed hands immediately coming to his shoulder as he winced and hissed at the pain but he wasted no time in checking himself out. He had legs that worked, he was alive and he'd freed himself. Right now his only thought was to run and run far before any cartel members returned. 

He made his way to the tree line to provide cover from anyone around and to hopefully mask any tracks he might leave behind and he followed the direction the sun was setting in. Surely if he traveled west continuously, he'd find civilization of a sort eventually. Oahu wasn't that big.

*

His earlier estimations were so far wrong, he couldn't believe it. 

Hours. It had been hours. He was in pain and he was cold and he'd stopped so many times to catch his breath. He'd finally been able to rip the bag from where it had been hanging from his neck and he'd used it as a bandage and padding to hold against his injury.

Oahu may just be a small Island but it was big enough to stretch for miles. On a good day, Danny might have made decent headway to find something of use, but who was he kidding? He was slow, he kept stopping to lean on trees to catch his breath, and he had no clue where he was. He could have been going in circles, or zig zags. And even then, he knew he'd barely made it a few miles in the 3 or 4 hours since he'd escaped and now the sun was all but set and the darkness hampered him even more.

He stopped again. He couldn't go on without a decent rest. 

But what about his shoulder? He needed it seen to, he needed to sort out the rest of the case and he needed to make sure everyone was alright and he couldn't do that if he stopped and gave up for the night. 

But it was dark, he had nothing but the moon to give any light and he was… lost.

He slid down the tree trunk and allowed himself a moment to wallow again and sob, cracking his head back against the tree in frustration.

Now was the time he thought about Steve and how much he wished he'd paid more attention to him when he'd been yammering on about navigation by the stars or the wind or the wildlife or whatever the hell it was he'd told Danny when they'd been on a few hikes.

There was always comfort in him blaming Steve for things going to hell but this time it was on him. Maybe he'd have not been so lost if he'd allowed Steve to teach him something useful. 

*

He must have passed out. The next moment he was aware of anything it was light and there were tried tear marks itching his face and he was still shivering but was adding hungry and thirsty to his list of woes.

He gingerly pressed his fingers to his shoulder wound to find it tacky, sticky, and slurpy with the blood that was drying. It still seemed to be oozing out but it was definitely not as bad as it had been. His problem was going to be fighting infection the longer he was out here. 

Now that it was light, he could look around himself more. He cursed the trees. He cursed rain forests and Hawaii. At this point he was so lost that he had to take a moment and try for common sense. Walking in a vague direction hoping to find help wasn't going well. His other shot was… what? Finding a clearing away from the trees? Maybe getting to high ground so he had a view over more of the island to pick the best direction?

It was as good a plan as any - in that it was a terrible plan. But it was all he had, so he picked himself up from the ground and stumbled his way towards a thinner thatch of trees and began to hope for the best.

*

Danny fell to his knees, sagging in relief as the wind picked up violently around him and he kept his bound hands up to his wound to hold the swathed black material in place.

He was at the edge of the highest clearing he'd found with a view that seemed to take in a highway much further down but apart from that it seemed civilization was much further away in a completely different direction than the one he'd chosen to run in.

But the helicopter above that was slowly coming into land was a sight for sore eyes.

As soon as it touched down, Steve and Mark jumped out and came sprinting across the grass in Danny's direction. They ran like it was a race, putting everything they had into it until at the very last second, Steve slowed, allowing Mark to come in closer and crouch in front of Danny, while Steve himself moved further around and kept his gun trained on the tree line. 

"You had us worried, stud," Mark told him, trying to smile as his hand came to Danny's good shoulder and his thumb traced over the tape around Danny's neck. "You doing okay?"

"Peachy," Danny wobbled a little, lightheaded from the blood loss and the lack of energy. "A little hungry. You got a protein bar on you or something?"

Mark's head ducked down as he laughed. Everyone knew Danny was okay if he was snarky, and Mark seemed to have caught onto that quick as well. "I'll see what I can do. Maybe the pilot has something."

Steve circled around, his gun now hanging loose in front of him and Danny squinted up. "I got one guy somewhere back there," he waved his hand over his shoulder. "The other took off once he thought he killed me. I don't think I've been followed."

Steve's straight face; lips pulled thin and his whole mind set on action mode only gave a curt nod at Danny's information. When he looked down he saw Mark tending to Danny's shoulder with some field medical expertise. But the moment he stopped, Steve swooped lower. If Mark hadn't dodged and stood up sooner, he'd have been sprawled on the ground, shoved aside by a Steve who didn't care for pleasantries.

"We already found the body back down the ridge," he reached a hand up in the same way that Mark had, only Steve let it trail further up from Danny's good shoulder and over his neck to cup his face. He leaned in a little closer. "You did good, babe. You did the right thing coming to higher ground for us to see you."

"Is that why I did it?" Danny's voice pitched higher in wonderment. His brain feeling fuzzy now that he gave it thought. Now that Steve and Mark were here, he felt safer, able to let the adrenaline crash really hit rock bottom. He swayed. "Maybe I learned something from you after all."

"That's my boy. Let's get you to the hospital," Steve motioned with his head for Mark to help and with the men on either side of Danny, they acted like crutches to get him back to the chopper. 

They helped him in and sat on either side of him as the search and rescue 'copter took off. Steve turned into Danny, his hands exploring the wounds further for himself in reassurance, skirting over his shoulder and neck and he cut away at the duct tape that was still attached to Danny and let it fall aside. He wrapped an arm around one of Danny's and patted him on the chest with his other hand.

Danny looked down to his lap where he could see the way their arms were curled around each other and Steve's hand was so close to Danny's that they could easily grasp each other and hold on for dear life. But they didn't. 

His attention was pulled to Mark, who was offering him a canteen of water and a power bar. As Danny handed back the canteen after taking a long swig, and then ripped into the wrapping of the food, Mark leaned closer. "By the way, this doesn't count as me buying you dinner."

Danny laughed and felt Steve's hand digging into his thigh. 

*

There had been painkillers. Good ones. And that was because there had been surgery to repair tissue damage or… something. 

Because painkillers. And Danny didn't remember exactly what the doctors had said but he did know they'd told him his bone marrow transplant for Charlie was being delayed until he'd recuperated more from all of this. And he remembered that because Rachel had been there and made a certain face at him that he vividly recalled from the time leading up to their divorce.

He knew the case had been solved and everyone was safe - Steve had reassured him of that on arrival at the hospital a few days before, but it had been difficult to get details from either him or Mark. Eventually, Chin had been the one to break and had brought the reports for Danny to read while in bed with a random game on low in the background. 

As detailed as the reports were, Danny could tell there was something missing - that was evidenced by how much Steve and Mark seemed to not want to talk to each other. Danny was convalescing and _he_ could see the tension between the men. He didn't know if it was a general dislike from one or both of them or if something had happened. 

But the reports eased his worry over the safety of his home and family. 

After Danny had disappeared, leaving his car still outside headquarters and his phone lying by a drain nearby, they'd immediately begun to worry. They tried the address the courier had delivered on Garza's behalf but it was a dead end. On interrogating the delivery guy it was discovered he'd only been hired to bring the letter and had nothing to do with the cartel. 

They'd raided the house they knew to be operated by Garza, but the men had slipped out the back and away from the uniforms sent in to get them. And there was no evidence to be found there to lead them anywhere else. They'd even posted uniforms at Grace's school and the children's hospital on the look out for any men Garza had left there as he'd promised, but they hadn't spotted anything and were by then convinced Garza had lied.

But Mark, as much as he wanted to rescue Danny, had said they needed to continue to work the case as normal and go raid the meet that evening. Garza had known Five-0 knew the house, but not the warehouse Mark and Danny had discovered and that was an advantage. So Five-0 had loaded up with DEA support and had interrupted the sale, arresting men from both sides and giving the DEA a successful collar, but in the process, Garza had been killed (by Mark) and they'd thought they were at yet another dead end on discovering where Danny was. 

Until Steve, later that night 'interrogated' some of Garza's men and had been 'efficient in his interrogation style' in order to get confessions and a location. They'd driven out around dawn to discover one dead body and two trails. Chin and Kono had followed the trail that led into the rain forest, Lou had gone after the one that led back down the dirt path and Steve and Mark had ordered a chopper to come so that they could get eyes in the sky. 

And from there, Danny was aware of what had happened. 

"These hospital rooms need more color. Didn't you have a bunch of balloons in here earlier?" Lou's happy and reassuring cadence called out as he entered the room. 

"I did. But I had Grace take them to Charlie. Thought the kid would appreciate them more. They were also an apology for the delay while he waits for me to get better so I can go under the knife for him."

Lou nodded then took a look at Danny's face and neck and to his chest where the hospital gown was loose. "Well, there's a myriad of color all over your body to make up for the rest of the drab hospital walls. You sure it's normal to have bruises that many colors?"

"Doc says everything's fine. You come alone?" Danny asked, craning his neck to see if anyone was going to follow Lou in.

"I'm not good enough for you, huh?" Lou pulled a seat up beside the bed. "Or were you hoping for someone in particular?"

"No, certainly not. Though other people usually bring me food so…"

"They do, do they? Huh. Next time I'll bring you something nice then."

"So are you gonna be the one to tell me more about what happened or are you going to avoid the questions like everyone else does," Danny continued. 

"Look, brother, whatever you and McGarrett have going on or don't have going on is your business. And word got out that Agent Silver asked you out for dinner and that's cool, too. He's a good guy."

"I'm sensing a 'but' coming and some words of wisdom from grandpa Lou," Danny said, fingers playing with the edge of his sheet.

"No, I just hope you know what you're doing, is all."

"I'm not doing anything, Lou. Except trying to save my kid, raise two of 'em, and do my job the best way I can. If along the way I get to date someone for a bit, then that's great. And Mark… you're right. He's a good guy. And he seems to like me enough to want to spend more time with me and that's great. Whatever it is that got McGarrett's panties in a twist, I don't even know. And I get that he's been hurting but I'm sick of being there for him only to have something slapped back in my face for the effort."

"I'm not going to excuse what he's been like these last few weeks, but he did save your life."

"I saved my own life… then yes, I needed help, but all of you did that. Not Steve alone."

"Uh-huh," Lou said, like Danny was missing an elephant in the room and it made him frown before Lou continued, backtracking a little. "I was talking about Colombia."

"Which time?" Danny asked and Lou just shrugged.

"Look, it's not my place to say anything. You need to talk to Steve. Really talk to him. Get things out in the open. Just maybe don't mention Catherine when you do so?"

"Why not?"

"Because Catherine isn't really why he's being a dick right now. And I think you knew that already."

*

By the afternoon of Danny's fourth day in hospital he was about to climb the walls. Sure, it had been great that pretty much everyone had visited him at some point each day, from Grace and Rachel, to the team, Kamekona, Max and Mark. He appreciated all of them breaking up the monotony for him and with the painkillers dialed down he'd come to terms with everything from the case and was pretty sure the blanks had all been filled in. 

At least on the surface. 

He felt resigned to never knowing any of the nitty gritty details of how things were done, just that they were. 

As he sat dressed in real clothes, his arm in a sling, a few prescriptions in hand and his feet swinging as they hung from the bed, he was surprised to look up and find that it was Steve who had come to be the one to drive him home. 

"Hey," Danny said as he realized it was the first time Steve had visited him alone. Each time he'd been here with Lou, or Chin or Grace and they hadn't talked about anything important. 

"Hey. You ready to get out of here?"

"Yeah," Danny jumped down, grabbed the small bag of the things accumulated over the last few days of being there and walked towards Steve. 

"You need a wheelchair or anything? Don't hospitals usually do that?"

"I'm fine. It's my shoulder and ribs that're busted, not my legs. Doc just said to check in at the counter on the way out."

By the time they got to the car, the silence that was hanging between them began to get awkward.

Danny turned to look at Steve as he drove. "You wanna maybe fill me in on anything that's been happening? Anything I missed?"

"Chin told me he gave you the reports to read. I think everything's in there," Steve shrugged.

"There's nothing else? Nothing missing? You don't, maybe, I dunno, want to reassure me that the cartel's out of my life for good this time?"

"Is that what you're worried about?" Steve glanced in Danny's direction with a frown.

"Wouldn't you be?"

"Garza's dead. The DEA raid was considered a complete success."

"Reyes was killed. Didn't mean the cartel was. Garza was proof of that. What happens to that power vacuum? Does it still make me number one on their list of people to take down?"

"No, it doesn't," Steve shifted his grip on the steering wheel. "I may not have approved of the DEA's course of action in this but the result is a good one. The whole cartel is being dismantled, as is the supply chain from East Asia."

Danny waved a hand. "What does that mean? You didn't approve of what?"

"Nothing. It's not important."

"Clearly it is if you're angry about it. You can talk to me about it, I'm your partner."

Steve sighed and glanced again at Danny as he rolled to a stop at a red light. "Silver and I had an argument. He wanted to prioritize the case. Garza. Stopping the buy. I argued that at Five-0 we put our team first. I wanted to make sure we did everything to find you. I wasn't going to leave you out there and concentrate instead on arresting some low level drug smugglers! And he just.. he… urgh."

"He what?"

"He won," Steve murmured as the car started again. 

"He won an argument with you? You let someone win? Wow, I did not see that coming. Wish I'd been there to see it, maybe learn a secret or two on how it works."

"Ha ha," Steve narrowed his eyes. 

"Look," Danny twisted further, pulling on his seat belt. "I appreciate it. I really do. You have no idea how much. But I gotta ask.. . was he right? I mean you just said the DEA said everything was a success. And you knew it was Garza who took me and he was the target later that night so you knew where he'd be. Seems working the case was the correct course of action." Danny widened his eyes and waited in expectation for Steve to admit there was logic to it. 

"Maybe my way would have got you back sooner. Meant you didn't have to spend a night out there, cold and injured and facing god knows what. And if you hadn't escaped, what could have happened to you? We should have been there sooner."

"Should have, would have, we don't know," Danny settled back in his seat. Of course Steve wasn't going to admit anything and would continue to think his way would have been better. Quicker. Danny should have expected that. "But I'm here. I'm okay. Garza's dead, the DEA are working to dismantle the rest of the cartel and they've got a line on the rest of the smugglers from Asia. All in all, I gotta say everyone did a good job."

Steve was quiet for a long time, looking out the window on the drivers side or straight ahead through the wind screen until finally his resolve broke and he said what he was thinking. "What if you weren't?"

"What?"

"What if everything had been a success except for the bit about you. What if we didn't get there in time, what if Garza had killed you sooner or you didn't escape and those men that were holding you had killed you?"

Danny sighed. He might be negative about things usually and sure he thought about stuff like that when he lay awake at night but… "I don't think about it."

"Well I do," Steve said, his fists tightening on the steering wheel and a frustration welling up from inside him. "I don't want to, but I do. I did for over 12 hours! And not for the first time, mind you. What if something happens to you, Danny? And it doesn't even have to be about you dying at work. What if something happens when you donate your bone marrow to Charlie? Or you get hit by a fucking bus? What happens then? And that's before we even get started on the possibility of you leaving five-0 or Hawaii..."

They pulled up outside Danny's house and Steve put the car in park and slammed a hand on the steering wheel.

Danny licked his lips and drew his bottom lip into his mouth as he considered just what Steve was saying. "Wait is… is this projection?"

"What?" Steve asked, confused. 

"These doubts about me leaving or dying? Is this really about Catherine and you're projecting it onto worrying about me?"

"What? No! God, Danny, not everything is about Catherine, okay?!"

"Okay. Fine. I just… had to check," Danny said and then realized Lou had been right. Bringing up Catherine wasn't the right thing to do and he had to stop doing that. "Look, I'm not going anywhere."

"You don't know that. Things come up. People leave."

Danny rubbed his head. So this was about everyone and not just Catherine. It wasn't just about Catherine getting a phone call and running to Afghanistan and in the process getting Steve captured by the Taliban. Nor was it about her coming back out of the blue after saying she wouldn't and then almost immediately taking off again. And Danny was still angry at her about that himself.

No, it was also about Doris, coming into and out of Steve's life with no notice and never knowing when she'd leave again. It was about Joe, and about John and Mary and Freddie and everyone else in Steve's life who he got close to and who then died or kept leaving him to do more important things than just be there with him, for him, to love him. 

"You're right. No one knows what might happen. I can't promise anything," Danny said, defeated. 

He had no clue how to shore Steve up over this. There were no promises that could be made about forever. But it did strike him as curious that Steve had gotten himself so hung up on the thought of Danny leaving him. He truly thought Steve would be worrying about if Catherine was in trouble where she was, or what might happen to his mother because they were the ones who might be in danger where Steve couldn't help. Danny was right there next to him all the time. Steve had a much better chance of influencing the outcome when it came to Danny. 

"So you and Agent Silver, huh? You still going to go on a date with him?" Steve asked, changing the subject abruptly as they remained sitting in the car. 

"Uh, yeah. He said he'd make a reservation for early next week. Hopefully I won't need the sling by then and we get a nice meal together before I go back to hospital."

"Right," Steve ground his teeth. 

"You don't like him, do you," Danny said and it wasn't a question. Even if Mark had done the right thing during the case, Steve would never let go of the fact that he thought he'd have done better by Danny _his_ way. And the overruling stung too hard for him to put it aside once the dust settled. Steve would keep that grudge for a long time. "Please don't give him the prom night dad speech," Danny asked of him.

"Everyone else likes him. And you do, too. That's what matters."

"Your opinion matters to me," Danny told him and they kept eye contact a little longer than necessary before Danny turned, his shoulder beginning to ache again. "I know things haven't been right between us lately, and I don't really know why not. I thought I did but, I dunno. I just… are we good?"

"Yeah," Steve said quickly and it made Danny wonder. "Just maybe lay off trying to fix me when I'm not broken. I'm okay with Catherine leaving. And I really don't want to talk about it. Or her."

"Okay."

"Here," Steve searched his pocket then held out his hand with a key.

"What's this?" Danny asked, taking it.

"Everything inside has been tidied up. We got the locks changed, that's the new key, I've got the spare at my place. The backyard needs some new sod still but we'll do that when you're back in hospital again and out of our hair while we do the work."

"Who is 'we'?" Danny asked, touched. 

"Me. Chin. Eric. Max came by for a while, too. And Kamekona stocked your fridge. Not sure what the hell he bought, I'd be careful when you open that door."

"Thanks, buddy," Danny smiled. "See you tomorrow?"

"Unless we catch a case, some of us should be round to check on you."

Danny got out the car, grabbed his bag from the back and watched as Steve drove off. It was only after that he realized Steve had been driving his car and now he had no transportation. Steve better be back first thing in the morning with it or there would be hell to pay. And he refused to bow down to the excuse that Danny was on painkillers and in a sling and shouldn't be operating heavy machinery. No doubt he'd be paying the gas for the thing even with Steve driving it alone all over the island. He wanted the car sitting in his driveway and not costing him extra money.

He collapsed on the sofa when he got in. Eric was still at work and Grace was with her mom still so the place was quiet. It was clean. Tidy. Everything was pretty much back to normal.

Then he thought about Steve. 

Something still didn't feel right. Like he was missing something. Saying they were good was one thing but he still didn't understand why Steve had been so off with him lately and until he got to the bottom of it, there might continue to be an awkwardness. Not to mention that there had been no apologies - from either of them. But maybe they were heading in the right direction.

Steve was a big boy. He could take care of himself. Right now Danny's main concern was painkillers, getting to lie in his own bed tonight, and then getting better so he could save his kid's life. Everything else would just have to wait.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter takes place in the run up and during episode 6x04. I do make mention of a few things from the opening and ending of the episode though the case? pfft.
> 
> Also, yes, I'm posting quickly! Don't get used to it :) I had written about a third of this chapter before I'd even posted the first one all those months ago. In fact, i wrote a lot of this one when Mark was going by his original character name (I hope I caught all those in there), so I'm cheating a little. 
> 
> We are slowly getting into territory where I will skip back and forth for the POV, we get more or Steve along the way. FYI, there is still something from the cartel case in the first 3 chapters that we don't know (well, I do, you don't, ha) but this chapter is a chance for us to get to know Mark a bit more...

"Hey, stud! Wow, you look… you look good," Mark told Danny from the threshold of the open door. Danny's brain fired off a vague memory, of it sounding like Steve. He pushed it aside immediately. As much as Mark and Steve looked so alike, he refused to allow his mind to keep finding things about them that were similar. They had different cologne. He could tell that from here, so that was something. _Good brain, well done, keep it up. They are both totally different people._

"Thanks, you too," Danny said, stepping out and locking the door behind him, glad that his sling was gone but still catching himself trying to use his shoulder too much at times. He then turned to Mark and took a breath. "Before we go, I just have one question for you and I need you to be honest with me, Mark Silver. Is that your real name?"

Mark huffed but stopped himself from laughing, staying at nothing more than a light smile as he considered it. "I'm assuming that you're asking for a reason and not to wind me up. Yes, it's my real name. And I'm really a DEA Agent. I'm sure your team checked everything the moment I introduced myself and by now you'd know if there was anything amiss."

"They did, but I wanted to hear it from you."

"Feel like elaborating?"

"Just checking," Danny said as they began walking to Mark's car - Steve still had Danny's. Danny was yet to work out how that kept happening when he'd demanded its return at least three times in the last two days. He decided to elaborate as it felt mean to leave Mark hanging. "My last girlfriend, she was in hiding from an abusive ex, didn't tell me anything about it until suddenly we're being attacked by him and I had a knife in my side. It's a long story, but let's just say it's another level of wariness I now have about people beyond the, you know, cartel stuff."

"Is that why you broke up?"

"No, actually, we were doing well after that. It was more to do with everything with my son. Things got complicated for her. Which is saying something considering what we went through from her end of things. She was a bit younger than me though and I think she figured I wouldn't be wanting more kids since I already had two now…"

"Do you? Want more kids?"

"I'm pretty sure that isn't first date discussion material," Danny pointed out and Mark shrugged as they both climbed into the car, pulling seat belts on. 

Before he started the car, he turned his head to Danny. "I once had a boyfriend who I didn't know was married. To a woman. It took me 3 months to find out. Since then I've been known to do the odd background check, myself."

"Did you do one on me?" Danny asked. 

"Didn't need to. Got all your team's files from the Governor and read them while having lunch at Fumi's."

"Nice. They do a good spicy shrimp. We're not eating there tonight, right?"

"No," Mark said. "I promised a real reservation and that's what you're getting."

"You planning on telling me where?" Danny asked and as Mark started to say something but immediately stopped, Danny laughed. "Can you pronounce it?"

"It's called Orchids, so yes. I can…" he made a face. "It's the name of the hotel it's in that I can't pronounce," he admitted as they both laughed.

"After a while it gets easier. That might be Chin's influence though. He's been very patient with me, I gotta say," Danny said. He may not actually care hugely about learning the Hawaiian culture, but he wasn't a complete imbecile. He did try not to insult them. It didn't always work, and he would avoid the Hawaiian words as much as possible. But when he had to, he did try.

On arrival, they were sat at a table by a window. Mark had put his hand on Danny's lower back to help guide him down into the chair, wary and trying to be helpful when it came to Danny's shoulder and ribs.

They ordered drinks, though because Danny had to lay off the alcohol, Mark decided it was only fair that he did, too. And besides, he was driving and a federal agent and, as he joked, the last thing he wanted was for Danny, as a cop, to give him a citation for driving under the influence. "Though it might happen without the alcohol, if you consider you're cute ass in the seat next to me a kind of influence," he flirted and Danny, swear to God, felt the blush creep onto his cheeks at the comment.

"That was… incredibly corny," Danny then laughed. 

"I know. Truly terrible. You'd think I didn't know how to flirt."

"Do you?" Danny asked with a smile. 

"I thought I did," Mark smiled back. "Maybe we should start with some actual conversation. Why don't you tell me more about Grace and Charlie."

"I'm a proud father, I might not shut up if you let me get started."

"I don't mind," Mark told him. "And I'm looking forward to meeting them."

Danny launched into everything he could think of about how smart and amazing his kids were. He kept talking about them until their starters arrived, at which point he realized 20 minutes had passed and that was maybe enough. Instead, he encouraged Mark to tell him about his family. 

By the time the mains arrived he'd learned that Mark had a sister at university in California and an adoptive sister who was in Florida working in a vaguely similar line of work as an agent with the Coast Guard. "Maybe she should come out here to see you. Could get her a date with Steve, sounds like they have a lot in common."

"I don't know about that, I might not approve."

Danny knew he shouldn't touch this subject at dinner but he was an idiot, he knew that. He couldn't help it. As he shoved a piece of asparagus across his plate his mouth ran away from him. "You not liking each other doesn't make my life easy."

"Can we not talk about him?" Mark asked, only briefly looking up from his plate.

"Okay," Danny agreed. "But he's a big part of my life. It's difficult not to sometimes."

"I get it," Mark agreed. "And the man has a long shadow. But it would be nice to have this be about us and not him."

Danny let it go, biting the inside of his cheek. He didn't want an argument. Not on a first date and besides, Mark had a point. And Danny should tone down talking about five-0 anyway. He had to have more to his life than his work and his kids….

He searched his thoughts for more. And the silence dragged on as he came up pretty blank. Instead he settled for trying to learn more about Mark.

"So… What was it like for you? Growing up, being gay"

He breathed a sigh of relief as Mark opened up more about being gay as a teenager and coming out pretty early to his sister and a year later to his parents when his sister had attempted to cover for him and failed. They'd been okay with it, they just didn't want him doing anything at home or telling the neighbors or other family about it. They wanted him to keep it a secret. They may not have been religious, or thought he could be cured and Mark understood that they were worried for him with people's attitudes, but it made things awkward and stifling and as soon as he could, he was off far away for college.

As they ordered desert it was Danny's turn to open up about his sexuality. His parents still didn't even know. His boyfriend in college… the 'experimentation' that it was known as by Danny's brother - who was the only family member to have known - had been the only time. Any other feelings he'd had towards the same sex had never come to much, so he'd never bothered with declarations or coming out.

'What about now?" Mark asked. 

"I hadn't really thought about it. Maybe it's because I'm so far away from home. Maybe it's because people are more accepting and I've got great friends and colleagues who don't bat an eyelash at it. I never really considered a need to 'come out'."

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize and while Garza had you and things got heated, my asking you out on a date kind of came up rather loudly in the discussion."

"They were going to find out eventually. Kono's a bloodhound when it comes to our love lives. Even though she did a damned good job of keeping Adam a secret from us for the longest time."

As stupid as it was for first date material, they wound up getting back to the topic of old boyfriends and girlfriends which, by the time they were onto coffee, had them reminiscing about their time in college.

"Sometimes I wonder how much of an idiot I was, you know? How much I might have pissed off the adults in the family. Eric reminds me of that everyday. I just listen to him and think 'was I that bad when I was that age?' It's one of the reasons he's here, really, because he needed straightened out and a decent influence in his life. I had that with my dad, but Eric's father is a real piece of work so he needs grounding, and apparently, my sister thinks that's my job."

"Eric certainly inherited a lot from the Williams family though. Your dad was a firefighter, you're a cop. The fact that he's gone into forensics means he's still in that kind of line. His mother must be proud of him now."

"She is. She really appreciates everything. Doesn't mean I don't get moments when I want to strangle him, and her, too, for landing him as a permanent resident of my couch."

"Can't be comfortable for him either. And Hawaii is expensive," Mark reminded him, not that he'd forgotten. "Why not just let him come stay with me again? We hit it off, it seemed to work well and he gets an actual bedroom."

"I can't impose on you like that," Danny shook his head. "He's my family, I gotta do right by him and I don't want him annoying you."

"Look, like it or not, he's an adult. If he did annoy me, then it's on him and not you. Besides, I think he'd like out from under your feet as much as you would. It'll be good for him. I won't charge rent, just give him responsibilities in the house and he can use the money he saves to go towards his own place."

"If you're sure," Danny asked cagily, giving Mark the out. 

"I'm sure. And I think it's time to get the check."

*

The sound of keys jangling in a lock was enough to bring the scurry of pads and claws on a wooden floor running to the door and in the next moment an excitable ball of long fur was jumping up on Mark, welcoming him home. 

"You have a dog," Danny said with a smile on his face. He felt stupid for stating the obvious, but they'd gone through a whole dinner and Mark hadn't mentioned it. And Eric had kept quiet too, which was unlike him.

"Oh yeah, she's an angel. Really smart, too," his face dropped for a moment. "You're not allergic or have any problems with dogs, do you?"

"No, I love them. I used to have them growing up. Not having one now is the weird thing. It's another reason I've hated living in Hawaii. The last one I owned died in the quarantine process and we got a new one for Grace but then Stan took it to Las Vegas with him so Grace doesn't see him as often as she'd like. Come here, girl," Danny beckoned and the dog knew a good person when she saw one. 

Without any problem she bounced up on him, front paws on his chest and tail wagging furiously as Danny scratched behind her long ears. She was adorable; in looks and personality. The kind of dog that would have Grace falling to bits in an instant. 

"Sheep dog?" Danny asked. 

"Bearded Collie, yeah. Had her since she was a puppy."

"What's her name?"

"Muffin."

Danny narrowed his eyes as he continued to pet the dog but his attention was on Mark again. "You named your dog Muffin? You're a DEA agent, and, not for nothing, quite the man's man and you named your dog 'Muffin'?"

"It wasn't actually my plan. An old partner and I discovered her abandoned, I didn't have the heart to give her to a shelter so I kept her. I had to keep her with me for a while on a case and all the female agents fawned over her, some of the guys, too. There's this thing I have, you might have noticed, where I call guys 'stud'. The girls thought it would be cute to have a 'muffin' to match it in a really terrible joke and…. it stuck. It's corny and stupid but..."

Danny laughed. "'Stud-muffin', yeah, that's really kind of terrible, but somehow I like it. And it's another thing we have in common. The last dog I got Grace that I said Stan has now? He was part of an investigation and we just never took him to the pound."

Muffin jumped down from Danny and bounded around both men like a child that had eaten too much candy, tail wagging so hard it stung when it hit Danny's leg. "Come on, living room," Mark clapped his hands and the dog obeyed him, running back along the hall and into the wider area of the adjoining kitchen and living room as both men followed her at a more sedate pace. 

As Danny took a seat, the dog jumped onto the sofa beside him and lay down with her head on his lap and Danny took the hint to start stroking her.

"She likes you," Mark said from the kitchen where he was pouring them glasses of bourbon. "She always was a good judge of character. Better than me, maybe. She wasn't too keen on the last guy I dated."

"Was she right?" Danny asked. 

"Yeah. Guy was a dick. Cheated on me. You should always trust an animal's instincts." He sat down beside them, shoving Muffin's tail out of the way as he handed Danny one of the glasses. "On the other hand, she's a bit of a cock-blocker," he said and then laughed as Danny coughed, choking a little on his drink. 

"Excuse me?"

"Well, if she wasn't in your lap right now, I'd be able to sit closer."

"Agent Silver, this is our first date. And I'm out of practice. I'm not even sure if it's going well."

"I thought it was," Mark said, loosening up and leaning his arm along the back of the sofa. 

"I uh…" Danny started awkwardly. "I mean, it's not like I'm a monk or anything, but I've got a daughter, and a son that's sick, and a lot of other baggage. It's not so simple for me to just… fall into bed with someone."

"I get it, Danny," Mark played with his glass, twisting it in his hand. "I don't even know how long I'm going to be in Hawaii or what might happen but I know I like you. I know that I read your file on the flight over and it impressed me and that I looked forward to meeting you, and when I did I thought _'he's talented **and** cute'_. I know this case was hard on you and it's just one incident in the many of your past. We both have baggage and I'm not suggesting that we rush into anything, nor that we get married tomorrow. I was hoping we'd get to know each other, maybe you'd keep me company while I was here, maybe we could just let something happen if it happens, you know?"

Danny nodded slowly. "That sounds good."

"Down, Muff," Mark poked and prodded at the dog until she let out a frustrated whine but jumped down and wandered over to the kitchen and where her water bowl was. Mark put down his glass on the table and scooted closer to Danny, arm still along the back of the couch. "We don't have to do anything at all tonight. But I'd like to try kissing you."

Danny rolled his eyes up at the chivalry, feeling momentarily like a wilting flower or like he was stuck in a Jane Austen novel, but he knew Mark didn't mean it that way so bit his tongue on calling him out over it. Instead, he followed Mark's lead and leaned forward long enough to discard his own half-drunk glass before sitting back, reaching a hand to cup Mark's cheek and then being the one to kiss him.

It was a soft press of lips, nothing more. There was intent, but no shyness or apprehension from either of them. They parted for a moment, gauging the other before they were kissing again, slow and soft but with lips parting allowing tongues to join. It had been a while since Danny had kissed a man and he was unused to the sting of stubble against his cheek but it reminded him that he liked it and that it had been too long since he'd felt hard, flat expanses of skin, course, short hair under his finger tips and obvious signs of arousal. 

Though his hands hadn't wandered low enough to find out what Mark's reaction was to the kisses, nor had he been able to take the opportunity to feel skin. The promise of it, however, was enticing. And if he were to give into baser instincts, he'd be waking up in Mark's bed come morning. 

After a while he drew back, surprisingly breathless. "You're really good at that," he complimented Mark, who propped his elbow back on the sofa and rested his head on his upturned hand. 

"I could say the same thing," they smiled at each other. Mark cleared his throat. "So at dinner you said something about the Jets that I really need to take you to task over."

"Oh, really?" Danny grinned. "Whatever it is I will shoot you down but go ahead and try…"

*

"Any word on the surgery?" Kono asked as the two of them sat in Ono's having coffee.

"The hospital called this morning. Said the latest results were looking good, the arm doesn't have any infection so they booked us in for Friday."

"That's good. And assuming it's all a success, you and Charlie, no complications. How long will you be out of action?"

"Not long. They said it's a pretty simple procedure, they keep me in for about 48 hours to make sure everything's still okay and then let me go. I might not be up to the entire McGarrett five-0 boot camp with chasing criminals for miles on end, but I'll be back at work within a few days."

"Glad to hear it. I mean, Lou partners well with the boss but he's been mopey without you around. Checks his phone a lot. Got the nervous energy thing going with pen twirling and that leg bounce thing."

"You know as well as I do that Steve's not happy unless he's got a shoe bomber to chase or a firefight to get strapped up for."

"He just misses you, brah," she smiled indulgently at him. "And all that stuff with the cartel knocked some sense into him, I think. He's not been quite so…" she mimed two fists banging against the other and did an exaggerated grimace. "Head-butty."

"Well, that's something," Danny tipped his head in agreement. Steve had been more low-key since then. Maybe the chat they'd had in the car had helped though he still didn't believe they were fixed and more just in some kind of time out limbo while Danny dealt with being in and out of hospital.

"Sooooo," Kono singsonged and jabbed him in the arm from across the table with her spoon. "Word on the street is you had your date with Mark and that you went back to his place and then went home very, very late at night. Some say it was practically light when you got in." 

"Eric always did like to gossip. Doesn't help that he's got a crush on you. Ten bucks says it took all of five seconds for him to crumble and tell you everything he knows," Danny accused and Kono sat back in her seat, smug.

"I use what I got."

"Yes, it went well, nosy," he said. "I've even arranged for him to meet Grace after school today. The last thing I need is a repeat of how she met Melissa so I've orchestrated this one my way."

"Meeting the kids, guess it is going well," she said and then waited until he'd lifted his coffee cup to his mouth before continuing. "So when you kiss him, is it like kissing Steve?"

He tried valiantly not to spit his drink, but it wasn't a complete success and he coughed as he reached for a napkin. "Why would you ask that?"

"Because we all know how similar they are in looks, I just figured maybe there's more to it."

"There's not. They're two different people and me and Steve don't have that kind of thing so no. No imagining Steve or anything of the sort while I'm kissing Mark."

"So you are kissing him," Kono laughed. 

"I hate you. I hate all of you."

"You don't really mean that."

"Yes, I do. A pox on all your houses," he said and they looked seriously at one another before dissolving into laughter again.

*

"Why are we here, Danno?" Grace swung her legs as they sat side by side.

"Because we need to have a talk and it's important." Danny turned more to her, casually leaning his elbow on the back of the bench. "You know that Melissa and I broke up a little while ago. And that was difficult and I thought I'd spend a lot of my time now with you and your brother."

"Except you've been on a date. I'm thirteen, I'm not a baby. I saw your good shirt in the laundry and I know you've been wearing that aftershave you got from Auntie Kono last Christmas."

"You been spying on me?" Danny raised his eyebrows at his daughter.

"I see things, dad. That's all. And umm, Eric texted me. I don't understand why we have to have 'a talk' about this though. You can just tell me these things," she shrugged.

"I know, monkey. It's just… this time it's a little bit more complicated than it was when I met Gabby or Melissa."

"What's going on?"

"Okay, so, you know the women I've dated since your mom and I divorced and that's good. But the thing is… well…" he stumbled over his words, unsure how to phrase this. He was glad it was Rachel who had the birds and the bees talk with Grace, there was no way he could have coped with that one. "Back when I was younger… you know they say that you experiment when you're in college? Well, I did that. Not with anything bad, just with the people I would spend my time with. One of those people was a guy called David and the more I got to know him, the more I liked him."

"Did you go out with him? Like… properly?" Grace asked, keeping to the theme of their conversation, savvy enough to see where Danny was going.

"Yeah. I always kind of knew that I found guys attractive too, but I've mostly dated girls. David was the only guy."

"Until now. You're dating a guy now?"

"Yes, monkey, I am. Is this a lot to take in?" he nudged her shoulder." I know it can be difficult and I know there's still a lot of people out there who think having feelings like this are wrong."

"You raised me better than that, Danno. Love is love, you and mom always taught me that and I believe it, too. It's not right to judge someone because of that stuff."

"Good girl. I always knew you were perfect. You prove it more and more every day. Why are you smiling like that?"

"Because I'm really excited. I mean, you're seeing a guy and I just. Eric said he wouldn't tell me who so it would be a surprise so that mean he already knows who it is, like a friend. I mean… you brought me here to have this conversation and you know this is where I come running with Uncle Steve, right?"

"It is?" Danny looked around them, half expecting Steve to jog past, wearing a sweaty t-shirt and shorts.

"Danno, is that why we're here?" She brought her hands to cover her mouth and her eyes widened, sparkling as she bounced in her seat. "Are you dating Uncle Steve? Is he your boyfriend now? I'm so happy for you, for us, it's amazing."

"Whoa, whoa, cool down a second. Uncle Steve? No, monkey, no… I'm not dating Uncle Steve," he shook his head.

"But… but why not?" Her hands flopped back down to her knees as she whined. "You're perfect for each other. You're best friends and he's not with Catherine anymore after what happened and-"

"You're right, we're best friends, but that's all. You're disappointed?"

"Well. I thought… it would be easier?" she hedged, trying not to show just how disappointed she was, only Danny could read his little girl like a book. What frightened him was just how much she seemed invested in him being with Steve, and why she might get the impression that it could happen, but he put those thoughts aside as he kept listening to her. "We already know him. I wouldn't have to do the whole 'getting to know you' thing with a new person. Not that I didn't like Gabby and I guess Melissa was okay but that was complicated with who she really was… I just thought if it was Uncle Steve things would be easy. Nothing much would change."

"Just because I've met someone new doesn't mean things have to change. I know there's been a lot going on in our family ever since your mom and I divorced and she met Stan and we moved here. I try not to make things complicated and I promise, you and Charlie are always going to be the most important things to me. Everything else comes second," he made sure to keep eye contact with her. This wasn't a new concept, he told her often just how much she came first in his life.

"What about Uncle Steve?"

"What about him?"

"Where does he come?"

"He's…" Danny didn't know how to answer. As much as Steve had been a thorn in his side recently, he knew their friendship could heal and there was just no way he could see his life not having Steve in it. "Well, he's important, too, I guess. But he's a strong guy, he doesn't need me around as much as you and Charlie do. You're my kids. And besides, you ask for less cash than Uncle Steve does, so that makes you easily my favorite," he smiled and pinched at her tummy, getting a giggle from her in response.

"So this new guy…. is he cute?" She asked, changing tack.

"He's… not unattractive," Danny was sure his daughter had just made him blush.

"When am I going to meet him?"

"He's around somewhere. That's why I brought you here. Not because you run with Uncle Steve around the track, but because Mark brings his dog for walks and they're out on one now." 

"He has a dog?" Her excitement returned. "I hope he doesn't think he can bribe me with getting to play with it." Except Danny knew she was a sucker for dogs and she'd love Mark forever if she got to spend time with Muffin. 

"I would never do anything of the sort," a voice came from over Danny's shoulder and Mark whistled and the big ball of fluff Danny had already been introduced to came running from across the grass, yellow ball securely in her mouth as she bounded over. 

"She's the cutest thing ever!" Grace was immediately off the bench and crouching in front of Muffin who wagged her tail furiously and dropped the drooled on ball in Grace's lap while enjoying the attention. "What's her name?"

"Muffin," Mark answered with an indulgent smile on his face.

"Awww, I love her," Grace said as she hugged the dog.

"Grace," Danny warned her. "You're being rude. How about letting Muffin go for a second and introducing yourself to Mark here?"

"Sorry, Danno," Grace stood, one hand still on Muffin's back as she looked up at the stranger and frowned for a moment, getting her first real look at him and double taking just like everyone else had. There was no hiding the similarity to Steve from anyone. "Hi, umm…. I'm Grace."

Mark held his hand out to her. "I'm Mark. It's good to meet you."

*

"So this new boyfriend. Grace seemed to like him," Rachel told Danny as she picked him up to drive him to the hospital that Friday morning. Steve had offered, but Rachel had insisted - the least she could do under the circumstances. Though she was still pissed about the delay and Danny getting himself hurt again.

"Yeah, she played with the dog, he got her a necklace that she liked in a store and they both seem to enjoy that tv show, the green superhero thing. They bonded over some couple from it or something."

"He's a police officer?"

"Agent. DEA."

"Does that mean his job is like yours or is he the kind that stays behind a desk," she asked and Danny knew where this was headed.

"If you're asking if his job is dangerous-"

"No," she interrupted quickly. "Well, yes, I guess I am, but I didn't mean it that way. You've always said it's not about the job and you were right. Look at your last girlfriend - you almost died for her and she works in retail. But there is a higher risk in law enforcement and I think it's still a valid concern to have."

"His job is different. Yes, he's out there taking down criminals and armed while he does it but the feds, they take longer building cases before swooping in. With cops, with five-0, sometimes it really feels like we're just winging it and hoping for the best. Getting what we need and quickly."

"I understand," she nodded. "Besides, I hear good things about him. Eric said he's living with him and when I saw that nice shrimp truck man at the hospital before, he spoke highly of him."

"Steve doesn't like him," Danny mused, looking out the window. 

"Is that important?" Rachel asked, genuinely interested and putting on her helpful, listening face.

"I dunno. It shouldn't be. His reasons for not liking him are very… Steve. He gets testy when he gets challenged."

"Well, as much as you and Steve love each other, unless he can give you a good, valid reason not to date this man, then you go with what your heart tells you to do."

*

"Knock, knock," Steve said as he walked into the hospital room, bag in hand. He made a show of it before putting it down on the table beside Danny.

"What's this?" Danny asked, reaching to check it out. 

"Eggplant parm."

"You brought me food?" Danny smiled up at him in thanks. 

"Yeah, well," Steve shrugged. "I know you like the stuff. Went to Ono's specially to get it for you. Gotta make sure you're well fed before the surgeons open you up."

"Thanks for the reminder," Danny said, opening the food to take a first bite and moaning at its deliciousness as Steve watched. "This is so good."

Steve smiled again as he took a seat, looking pleased with himself. He grabbed for the remote, propped his feet up on Danny's bed and turned the tv on. "I swear to god, the noises you make when you eat food sometimes are pornographic."

"You watch a lot of that stuff to know what it sounds like?" Danny teased him. 

"Shut up," was the best retort Steve had. 

"What are you doing, anyway? This is my room, my tv, my bed," he shooed Steve's feet off and then wiped at the small dirt trail left behind. "This is a hospital, needs to be kept clean, learn some manners, and stop slouching like that and have some respect for the place."

"Jeez, Danny. I brought you lunch, don't I get any thanks for that?"

"Do you want a medal? When you visit someone in hospital you bring them something. A card, a balloon, grapes, a magazine or in this case, eggplant parm from Ono's. It's polite. I'm honestly surprised you're domesticated enough to have done this without prodding from anyone."

"Well, you would know. You've spent plenty of time in hospital lately."

"Don't start that with me. We all know that if we add it up over time, you've been in hospitals a lot more than I have."

"That's patently untrue," Steve argued back. 

"No, it's very true. Get Chin to run the numbers, let's look at our files and you'll see I'm right."

"Not a chance. Besides, Chin's got better things to be doing right now."

"You just never want to give me am opportunity to be right. Or to win anything," Danny sighed, then thought about Steve's last words. "Wait, did you catch a case?"

"Yeah," Steve said, still with one eye on the television.

"Then what are you doing here?"

"Uh… bringing you lunch. And my sparkling company to distract you from all the worrying you'd be doing if I wasn't here. I know you too well, you'd be having a panic attack about it all going wrong, or not working if I wasn't here right now."

"Well now I'm worrying! Thanks for putting those thoughts in my head. Do me a favor and get out of here, huh? Go help the team solve the case."

"Are you sure?" Steve asked.

Danny's phone vibrated on the table next to him and he reached over for it to see the incoming text. When he looked over at Steve's expectant look, waiting for his answer, he put the phone down beside him. "Yeah, I'm sure. Especially since I just found out that it was Grover who went to buy the food and not you. He knew you'd try and take the credit."

Steve's shoulders rose in defense. "Hey now, I'm the one who actually came in here and brought it to you."

"Because he's working the case! He said, and I quote," Danny lifted his phone again. "'I told McGarrett I would take the case so he could see you. FYI, the eggplant was my idea. Enjoy. p.s….' well, the ps doesn't matter. The point is you stole his moment."

"I stole his moment? What does that even mean?"

"It means he did a nice thing for me and you couldn't let him have it! You hijacked it like you hijack my life."

"Hey, if you didn't want to be my partner you could have walked at any time. I didn't hold a gun to your head and force you," Steve said, though now Danny didn't feel like the argument was their usual kind - the fun kind, the surface kind where they did it to blow off steam or entertain themselves. Suddenly it felt like there was more to it again and Danny didn't need that in his life.

"Look just go, okay? Go find out what's going on. I'll be fine entertaining myself for the next few hours before the Op," he waved Steve off. 

"Fine, fine, I'm going. But only because you told me to," Steve said as he stood and began walking to the door. 

"Hey, hey hey," Danny called out to stop him. "You better be back later in one piece."

"I will," and Steve started walking again.

"Hey, hey!" Danny stopped him again. "And you better bring me something nice."

"Yeah, yeah," Steve waved off and then he was out the door.

*

Chin and Kono had texted to say the case had wrapped and that everyone was okay. Danny had sent out a few texts after he'd woken up due mainly to the weird anesthesia-induced dreams he'd had while he was out of it. In a fit of panic he'd texted the whole team demanding updates.

Lou had messaged to let Danny know that Steve was coming over in concern that Danny sounded 'off'. Lou had assured Steve it must be the drugs but apparently, Steve wanted to see for himself.

Despite orders for him to rest, Danny had demanded a wheelchair and a chance to go see his son who was sleeping peacefully in his bed. It just so happened that when Steve arrived and checked Danny's room to find him gone, the nurses had had to calm him down and send him in the right direction. And Danny knew that because of the wide, glassy eyes on Steve as he appeared in the door and that harried looking nurse who gave him a wide berth.

"What the hell, Danny? You should be in bed," Steve said, voice pitched low to not wake Charlie or any other kids in rooms nearby, but he was also not hiding his frustration. 

"I had to see him. Know he's okay. He's just little and this has taken a lot out of him," Danny looked back down at Charlie, his head cocked slightly to the side as he considered the plight his son was in. 

Steve knelt to the side of Danny's wheelchair so he could be closer to his level. "I spoke to the doctors. They said both of you are doing really good."

"Yeah, I know. But I still needed to see for myself."

"I get it," Steve gave Danny a long look before turning away to check on the sleeping little boy. "But we need to let him rest. He's doing fine, you can leave him be. It's just as important that you get back to your bed so that you can let your body heal, too."

Steve stood and took the brakes off the wheelchair before Danny could even respond, so he didn't even bother. He just squeezed Charlie's hand and wished him a quiet 'good night' before Steve could start wheeling him away.

A few corridors and one floor later, they were back in Danny's room. "So everything worked out okay?" Danny asked as Steve helped him back into the bed.

"Yeah."

"Anything on your mind?" Danny asked.

"No," Steve shook his head. 

"So if everything's okay and you're not preoccupied with anything, answer me this. Where is my present?"

"What present?" Steve asked, face blank.

"This afternoon, when you left, I specifically told you that you better bring me something that you paid for with your own money."

"I thought that was a joke."

"You thought that- typical. Typical McGarrett. You couldn't just do something nice? Take a crowbar to that wallet of yours and take out a couple of those crisp dollar bills and buy me something?"

"I can go do that right now."

"Don't bother, the moment's passed," Danny waved off. 

"No. No, I can. There's a vending machine just down the corridor. I can get you a chocolate bar or something. Maybe a soda?"

"I already told you to forget it."

"Okay, well, how's this for a present. I already spoke to Grace and she's going to be happier if you come stay with me for a couple days when you get out of here. She's got it into her head that because you had bone marrow taken out that you'll be all weak and pathetic and need help getting around the place."

"I'm pretty sure my daughter didn't call me weak and pathetic."

Steve stuck his bottom lip out. "I may have paraphrased. But my point stands. I'm taking you in for a couple of days and that has to count for something."

"Thanks," Danny admitted. "And thanks for helping Grace out. She told me you're taking her out tomorrow morning to have some fun."

"Yeah, we're going to work out together and then get some shave ice or something."

"I appreciate that. I don't want her worrying about me or her brother so much, you know?"

"I get that," Steve put his hand on Danny's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "Listen, I gotta head out of here. Sorry it had to be a flying visit but I'm under orders from Lou that we're going out for dinner. He's paying so I'm not passing it up."

"Just the two of you?" Danny asked, keeping the jealousy out of his voice. He didn't mind those two having fun together. Good friends were hard to come by and besides, he and Lou also went out occasionally. Lou and Renee had Danny and Grace over for family dinners often and vice versa. 

"No, we invited everyone. We're all heading to Rumfire."

"Oh. Well." All of them.

"I'd invite you but it's not like you can go anywhere right now. We'll raise a glass to you or something."

"Yeah, thanks," Danny answered as he waved Steve off again. The visit had been brief, and he'd actually enjoyed it even with the bickering, but he did feel a wave of jealousy. Again, not because of friendships, but because he was missing out. 

Stuck in a boring hospital room with a really old fashioned tv and some crappy magazines Rachel and Grace left behind. He couldn't drink any beer and the food was bland as all hell and the gang were all going to Rumfire? He wouldn't have even known about what he was missing out on if Steve hadn't said anything and that seemed to hurt that little bit worse.

He knew none of them meant it maliciously. He was self-aware enough to know he was wallowing for no reason. He couldn't go anyway and everyone knew that. It just would have been nice if Steve had stayed, maybe begged off and thought Danny might not have wanted to be alone for the evening.

Clearly the man's mind wasn't working that way and had prioritized a free meal over keeping Danny company.

Danny sighed and turned on the tv. He watched the game for a bit but both teams were playing like crap and the score reflected that.

"Hey, stud."

He turned his head to see Mark leaning through the door with what looked like a picnic basket in his arms. 

"Still good looking after surgery. That's a plus," Mark told him as he came in. He put the basket aside on the table and leaned over Danny for a kiss. He stayed hovering over Danny for a few seconds longer, allowing him to smile before placing another peck to Danny's lips before pulling back. 

"What's all this?" Danny asked, smile on his face and mood perking up.

"I was sitting at home on my own since Eric's gone out on a date and I was bored. Then I figured, if I'm bored, what the hell is Danny feeling right now? So I grabbed a few things and decided to head on over."

"That's incredibly sweet. And just what I needed. Thank you," he reached for Mark's hand and squeezed it, feeling Mark's answering tug on his fingers.

'You're welcome," Mark let go to open the basket and reach in, first bringing out a couple of bottles of lemonade and then going back in for some plates and cutlery. "Now, I know lasagna is your favorite but I didn't have any in the house, but I thought maybe a nice pasta with a tomato based sauce was at least somewhere along the right lines."

"It's perfect," Danny pulled himself to sit higher and scooted over slightly to allow Mark to sit on the side of the bed with him so they could share the pull up table.

They ate and joked and Mark asked about Charlie and how everyone was doing and Danny felt like he was genuinely happy even if he was in a hospital and often worrying about if his son was going to be okay come morning. He'd almost forgotten about missing out on dinner with his friends when his phone buzzed. And then again quickly after. 

"It's from Steve," he said as he picked it up. "What the… son of a bitch."

"What is it? Case?" Mark asked, concerned. They may try to avoid conversations about work or Steve but that didn't mean he didn't care if something had happened. 

"They met Jerry Rice," he said in wonderment. "All of them got a picture with him and… urgh. Idiot." Danny shook his head. "Steve got his autograph for me."

"That's nice. Isn't it?" Mark asked, unsure why Danny seemed like he was mad at Steve, even if that was just part of their 'thing' recently. 

"I've been giving him a hard time about not getting my anything while I'm in here. A gift or whatever. He never opens his wallet but that's a long story. Anyway, he's just gone and done it again and says he just got me the best present ever with the autograph. And he didn't even have to pay anything for it, just got it on a napkin or piece of paper or something. Smug bastard."

"Okay, so before you go into some kind of tirade over this, I'm just going to take the phone away," Mark reached out for it and put it aside. "If you answer him now you'll say something you don't mean."

"Maybe I was going to thank him."

"Except maybe you weren't. Silence is probably the best answer for him right now. Besides, I thought we were enjoying a nice second date together. We don't need his drama."

"This is a second date?" Danny perked up again and ignored the drama comment. Mark had a point about that anyway. 

"Well, I brought dinner, it's just the two of us… seems very date-like to me."

"I didn't dress up or do my hair or anything," Danny pouted theatrically. 

"I dunno. You're making the whole backless hospital gown look really work for you," Mark tilted his head appreciatively and Danny pulled the sheet further round himself again. Mark grinned and pushed the table out of the way so he could lean in, his hand bracing on the pillow beside Danny's head as he kissed him, long and slow and languid. "Hmmmmm," he said as he pulled back just enough to be able to speak while his nose rubbed playfully against Danny's. "Dessert?"

"You mean this isn't it?" Danny flirted back. 

"Charmer," Mark whispered before they were kissing again.

*

*

"What do you think of Mark? Do you like him?" Grace asked out of the blue as they both pulled to a stop.  
   
Steve checked the timer on his watch as he answered. "Well, he's a cop, so he's a good guy."  
   
Grace stood straight, hands on her waist as her breathing slowed. "But not all cops are good guys, Uncle Steve. I know there are some that aren't. When they go dirty and steal things from crime scenes or when they go too far and hurt people…"  
   
"You seem to know a lot about this for a thirteen year old."  
   
She rolled her eyes. "I watch TV and Danno doesn't hide things from me like when I was a little kid. So I know that just because Mark is an agent, it doesn't mean he's a good guy just because. So what do you really think?"  
   
"I think it's not up to me, Gracie, it's up to Danno."  
   
"You're still his best friend. You're allowed an opinion."  
   
"Okay, well... I guess... after all your dad's been through he deserves to be with someone nice and good. Someone who loves him back," he tried, hoping she'd let this go.  
   
"I think so, too. But is that person Mark?"  
   
"I don't know, sweetie. But he's only been around a couple of weeks and it takes a while to get to know a person. We'll find out in time just how good for Danno he's going to be."  
   
She nodded, accepting his answer as they walked the last of the distance down the road to Rachel's house and where Steve's truck was parked in the driveway.  
   
"You see it though, right?" She asked suddenly.  
   
"See what?"  
   
"Mark. How he looks a lot like you."  
   
"He doesn't," Steve scoffed.  
   
"Yes, he does," she insisted like he was an idiot. "Everyone sees it."

"No one has said anything to me."

" _Everyone_ sees it, Uncle Steve."  
   
"Everyone? They're all delusional, we're nothing alike," he waved off, but internally he was trying to work it all out. Okay, so Mark had dark hair, kept himself fit… but he was slightly shorter than Steve so… "Besides, I don't think 'everyone' has been asked."  
   
"I said to Danno. I mean, it's so obvious. And he said he knew what I was seeing but that it wasn't about anything like that and that you and Mark were two completely different people, even if there were similarities in how you look," Grace finished and gave him an expectant look. He was stuck for a long time on the fact that Danny had at some point said Steve and Mark were similar. Then his mind kicked back into gear and he paid attention to the rest of what she'd said.  
   
"There you go," he said. Danny was right. They were two different people. Of course, they were. Grace was just seeing something that wasn't there and it couldn't influence him.  
   
"It's still stupid. After everything you've both been through you deserve to happy. Can't you be happy together?"  
   
He put a hand on her shoulder. "We are, Gracie. And we're not planning on stopping being friends anytime soon. Just because we're not boyfriends doesn't mean we don't love each other."  
   
"Even when Danno is angry with you?"  
   
"Even then. And that's pretty often."

"Okay," she said and gave him a quick hug goodbye before heading over to the front door. Steve never left until she was safely inside the house. He even tended to wait a few minutes and take his time getting into the car and getting it started. Just in case. Ever since the incident when Nahele had taken the Maquis, he vowed to make sure she was okay. He may have made light of it, and he may be confident in how capable Grace was, but Danny had made valid points about it and when he took the time to consider things, he knew he didn't want to give Danny a heart attack over Grace being okay if he could take care of her and prevent it. 

The door opened again and Grace came towards the truck. Steve stepped back out. 

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just. I wanted to say something."

"What is it?"  
   
She took a moment, gathering her thoughts.  
   
"A couple of times over the last few years, Danno has come to see me to tell me he's had to go away and he never said it, but I knew he didn't know if he'd be coming back. He would just say that you were in trouble and he had to go get you out of it. And he did. He's a hero, Uncle Steve. I know lots of kids think their dads are heroes but I know mine really is. Even if he thinks that's something that I'll not keep thinking as I get older, he's wrong. I'll always think he's a superhero. He should be with someone who understands that." Her eyes widened pointedly as she finished.  
   
"I know, Grace. And we'll make sure whoever he's dating, if that's Mark or anyone else down the line, that they know it too."

She deflated a little, it was imperceptible, but Steve saw it and it made him curious, but she seemed fine. "Okay, Uncle Steve."

"Okay."

She turned, but then swiveled back to face him. "Oh, Uncle Steve?"

"Yeah?"

"You deserve the same thing. To be with someone who knows you're a hero, too. I know everything with Catherine hurt you. But that doesn't mean you won't find someone else."

Steve reached a hand out to stroke down her hair and then clutch for a moment at her shoulder. He didn't respond, he didn't really know how. He just smiled at her.

"I love you, Uncle Steve," she hugged him again.

"Love you, too."

She rested her chin on his chest and looked up at him with pleading eyes. "You and Danno, you always go after one another no matter what's happening. He loves you, and you love him. Couldn't you ever be together?"

"Honey, it's a really complicated thing about how people love one another. There's all different kinds. Just because your dad and I love each other, doesn't mean it's…. romantic. "

"Are you sure though?" Her eyes were saucer shaped and he couldn't refuse her anything when she gave him that look. 

"Anything's possible," he answered instead. Not that he didn't mean it, but he really didn't think he and Danny would ever be together anyway. They were best friends, that's just what they were. It wasn't even a question of how they liked one another, or if they had a history with being… not entirely straight. It was just… it was Danny. He saw Danny as his Danny, his best friend, his partner. He'd never really considered anything else.

Or had he?

As Grace bounded back to the house, Lou's words that had haunted him for the past week or so came back to him again. Whatever it was he felt for Danny, whatever that anxiety he had in his own chest when he thought of not having Danny near him… he needed to figure it out and fix it.

Though maybe he'd already figured it out and was just too scared to do anything about it. The only problem was that the longer he let it fester under the surface, the longer he tried to deny it and stick to some kind of status quo, the more he got off track and resented the world - and Danny - because he couldn't just man up and admit things. 

If Grace was seeing things, asking about possibilities… he didn't want to upset her or let her down. He just had to work out the best way to go about this.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spoilers for episode 6x05. This chapter goes from a prelude to the episode, a couple of 'missing moments' and then a coda for it.
> 
> My aim is to seamlessly slip Mark into the story so that you'd think he was canon. Hell, at this point he's in it just as much as Danny's canon relationship is, so that shouldn't really be much of a stretch!
> 
> I also needed to fix an issue or two I had with the episode - 1 being Danny as the butt of the joke (again) and 2 being how the show decided that not warming up is what injured Danny. Eh, no. Take it from someone who runs A LOT (medals and division winning plaques to prove it) and who HATES warming up cos why spend all that energy before the race?! I do the bare minimum. Never been injured by not doing it. Like Danny, I'm more likely to get injured if I do more stretching beforehand as that has happened, or just by being dumb which would have happened anyway, warm up stretches or not. So I needed a new reason to explain the injury - and I came up with two and combined them :)

Two days he stayed with Steve. Two whole days and nights and then he finally got the doctors to tell Steve and Grace that it was okay for him to go home on his own. He was fine. He wasn't going to fall over, or collapse or get dizzy. He also wasn't going to break a bone simply by getting out of bed.

It took an unusual amount of persuasion but he had to admit, when Steve got like this - into his crazy protection mode - he was overbearing, sure, but they argued a lot less. 

Well, that's not true, they argued a lot no matter what, but when Steve was playing nursemaid, he made more concessions and the arguments were as they should be - fun and light and with no malice behind them. They felt like everything was right with the world.

And for a while, Danny had been quite happy staying with Steve and getting his food brought to him on the couch as Steve relented and let him choose what to watch on tv.

But on the second day, when Danny spent the majority of his time texting or on the phone with Mark, things got a little bit more strained. And then Steve said something about being a third wheel when the second one wasn't actually there to begin with and Danny knew they were nearing the end of the time they could spend together without a double murder happening. 

They'd done this before a few years back and at first being under the same roof had worked, but something had to give eventually between two very stubborn people. 

Yet despite their usual agreement in matters of needing time apart, it seemed more difficult to convince Steve this time. Danny softened, thinking this was leftover from the worry Steve had admitted to over Danny dying or leaving him and it was kind of cute but his main concern was Grace.

She had given him funny looks when she came by after school. She'd given Steve the eye a couple of times and made pointed comments about 'remember when' they'd done things together or tried to get them to make plans to do things all together in the coming weeks. 

The thing was, Danny knew Grace liked Mark. And she had told him she approved and that she thought Charlie would too and was happy for him. And she loved Muffin so much that Mark had agreed to let her walk the fluff ball after school some days when she was staying with Danny (and her homework was up to date). So for her to be trying so hard to make plans with Steve's involvement, and with Danny knowing she thought there was potential for them to be dating each other… it made him suspicious.

It also kept that suggestion forefront in his mind and he didn't want it there. Not when he was dating Mark. And their similar looks aside, he wanted to be able to stop thinking about Steve when he was enjoying being with Mark. Things were easy and happy. And with Mark he never felt like he was anticipating the moment when words went too far and became more combative. 

It was clear Steve wasn't happy about the situation. The man clearly wanted Mark to go back to San Diego and be forgotten. He never stopped Danny doing anything nor even gave his opinion in so many words, but he became sullen and it almost worked in guilt tripping Danny into concentrating on Steve but he couldn't. It wasn't fair. Steve didn't get to have his way all the time. That was the point. 

So eventually he'd regained custody of his car and had driven himself and Grace home, and though she'd pouted for a while, she bounced back to her usual self as soon as Mark visited that afternoon with Muffin. 

And Danny ignored a few of the texts from Steve, beyond reminding him that he was okay, wasn't going to fall apart without supervision and yes, he was busy.

Then, for the rest of the week and his last remaining days off for recuperation, Steve seemed to go quiet.

*

"So you and Danny are doing better or worse these days? Sometimes, I really can't tell," Lou told Steve as they walked from the cart halfway down the 12th hole.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Steve squinted at him. 

"It means you take care of him for a couple of days and you're practically in each others' pockets and these last few days there's been barely a word about him from you. And as far as I know, he's seen Mark and Chin in that time so it's not like he's fallen off the face of the Earth."

"We can go a few days without seeing each other. We won't fall to pieces," Steve shook his head and lined up his shot. Lou waited a few seconds as Steve changed his grip on his club and just before he swung, he spoke up again. 

"I'm not so sure about that," he said and it forced Steve to abandon his swing. "That green-eyed monster of yours keeps coming out to play, huh?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Please," Lou huffed. "I worked it out already for myself. You got it bad for your boy. I'm just not sure if it's just this possessive thing over your friendship and his time or if there's something more to it, 'cause until Silver came into Danny's life you had no idea he was into dudes. Probably put you off doing anything before, but now? Now you figure things are different."

"Okay, Sigmund, anything else you want to psycho-analyze about me or are you gonna let me take this shot so we don't annoy the players behind us?"

"Take the shot, be my guest. You're just gonna slice it anyway," Lou told him. 

Steve was frustrated and Lou was right. He gripped too tight and as he swung he knew the shot was going wild. He watched it fly through the air and…. land in the water. "Damnit."

"Told you. It's part of that pent up frustration," Lou told him then shoved him aside so he could set up his own shot. "You see when you've got a loving, romantic relationship where there's no secrets, you can relax properly and hit the ball with finesse," Lou told him and then proceeded to do just that. "Oh yeah, you see that? Nothing but green."

Steve stared at where they could just make out Lou's ball. "You've played the course more than I have," he said in way of excuse as they walked back to the cart to drive down to the green. 

"Listen, man, time to be serious for a second," Lou stopped him with a hand out to block. "If you can't admit it to me, a friend who can see it for himself and is standing here telling you that they're cool with it, then how are you going to talk to Danny about it?"

Steve bit his lip and put his hands on his hips. "Fine. I've been… doing a lot of thinking."

Lou gestured for Steve to get into the cart. "Take a pew. Tell me about it."

Steve sat and let Lou come round to the passenger side and they stayed there without driving off. "Danny kept waiting for me to fall apart after Catherine left. And I kept telling him I wasn't going to but he didn't listen. He kept pushing."

"That's why you kept getting angry at him," Lou filled in and Steve nodded. "You did it with all of us, but more with him."

"It's not the first time she's left. Coming back for Kono's wedding was an excuse, and not a great one. I should have realized that sooner. There was something else going on that she didn't want or need to tell me. Everything here? It's not what she wants."

"So... how do you feel about her? Do you still love her?"

"Yes, but not in the right way. Not in the way people thought I did… or _**I**_ thought I did, for that matter. Hell, I don't think I _trust_ her any more, but if she gets into trouble and needs me then of course I'll be there for her. Like I would be with any of you. That hasn't changed, she's still family."

Lou looked around them and then prodded Steve to get the cart moving as they were holding up play. As they cut along the side of the fairway he continued. "So... you do still have some kind of feelings for Catherine. But there's something with Danny... I mean I'm getting confused, let alone what you must have been feeling..."

Steve stayed quiet for long moments then shrugged. "Exactly."

"But you're in love with him, right?"

Steve gave a short laugh. "I've never… this is all new to me. I have no idea what I'm doing or feeling." It wasn't a yes, but it certainly wasn't a no. It was very far from a no, but it also meant Steve still didn't know how to handle the situation. And he knew himself that his foot had been in his mouth a few times with his shorter temper while he tried to deal with the swirling confusion in his head.

"What you've been doing is pushing him away because you didn't want him to know about it. You had a big gay freak out where you didn't want to give anything away and it was just bad luck for you that the guy who can read you better than anyone, is the guy you were trying to hide those feelings from."

"I'm an idiot, I get that," Steve pulled the cart over and sat back, arms waving in frustration as he felt like he could finally let it all out to someone. "Do you have any idea how long I've been struggling with this? Huh? _**Three years**_. And Cath comes back and I consider what I'm supposed to do. What I'm expected to do. And I figure, if I'm ever going to marry then surely it's her... then Danny acted all happy so I went ahead with it. It's his fault I was going to ask her and it's his fault I feel this way about him and… it's his fault I can't do anything about it."

"Why not?"

"Because he's with Silver," Steve grumbled and got out of the cart to go hunt in his bag for a new ball.

"You think maybe he's with Silver for more reasons than because the guy asked? This freak out you had has done a lot more damage than you realize - to other people around you, not just yourself. Danny's been pissed at you for weeks because of how you've been treating him and none of us blame him for that. Of course he's going to enjoy the company of someone that likes him and shows it."

"Yeah, I get it," Steve began lining up his shot. "This whole thing scares me. But I know what it is now. And I'm not ashamed to admit to myself what I want."

"And who's the genius who helped you figure that out? 'Cause I know you didn't get there on your own."

"I had a talk with Grace."

"Grace? A 13 year old girl helped you?" Lou asked, eyes wide and a little affronted that their man-to-man talks hadn't helped more.

"She wants it to happen - me and Danny. She didn't bat an eyelid at the possibility of us being together. And I don't want to let her down." Steve was adamant about that. He always kept his promises to that young girl and though he may not have said the words this time, he felt them inside. He was making a promise to her that he'd try. Try to get to grips with liking a man, try to see if they could be happy together and try to forget about other people's opinions on the right and wrong of it.

"Well, if you're smart enough to figure out you're in love with the guy, you're smart enough to work out a way to be together. That is, if he wants it, too," Lou told him. 

"And what do you think of my chances?" Steve asked him.

"Mark's a real nice guy, but I'd be lying if I didn't think there was something special between you and Danny," Lou told him and Steve finally smiled, like a further weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Not only did one of his closest friends not care if he was… not completely straight. But he was also supportive of Steve and Danny being in a relationship - despite any perceived obstacles Steve's mind could throw up. And if he had Grace's blessing on top of that…

He relaxed, he took a breath and chipped the ball. They watched as it rolled slowly down the green and dropped into the hole. He turned to Lou with arms out in self-congratulation and saw the other man shaking his head. 

"Lucky shot, McGarrett. You still ain't winning today."

"Loser buys lunch."

"Oh, you're on, my friend. And I'm going to enjoy it when you crack open that wallet and pull out those crisp, unused, dollar bills."

"I don't think so, pal."

"Hey, are we still on for that training session tomorrow?" Lou changed the subject.

"9am sharp," Steve stood back and let Lou play his shot. He missed the hole from 5 feet away. "I'm going to really savor the burger you're buying me in a couple hours."

*

"And that was when he tazered me," Danny finished and allowed Mark the moment to laugh while he took another large bite of his breakfast taco. 

"Did they arrest him?" Mark asked. 

Danny shook his head. "Got community service. I still refuse to work on Halloween to this day."

"So what does it feel like? Being tazed?"

"You've never had it done? Not even in training?"

"I was never stupid enough to volunteer for things like that."

Danny's phone began ringing. "Oh, hold that thought," he said as he wiped at his mouth and finished swallowing before he answered. "Hey, Kono…" he looked over at Mark while he listened in. "What are you talking about? What team meeting? I don't remember… you… I'm having breakfast… no, with Mark…. shut up…. okay, okay, I'm on my way." He hung up and looked apologetically at Mark. "Sorry, I've got to eat and run."

"Did you forget about something?"

"Apparently. Kono says I'm supposed to be with the team and I'm to bring work out gear. I'm very confused, but she is not a woman to mess with, so I better go."

"Okay, I'll take care of all of this," Mark gestured to their breakfast date. "I've got to be at work in an hour anyway. Message me that everything's okay."

"Will do," Danny straightened his shirt as he stood and then made sure to bend over the table to give Mark a goodbye peck on the lips before taking his leave.

When he got to Grover's place, which is where he was told he was supposed to be, it was to discover the rest of the team getting warmed up and all in running gear. Luckily, he'd gone home first to change, but even while he'd been doing it he wondered why in the hell he was being forced to wear this gear to a 'team meeting'.

He took in the sight of them all and his shoulders dropped. "I was having a lovely morning. The sun is out, pleasant company, it was spectacular. Until this very moment," he said to them all. "What the hell is going on?"

Chin looked at him. "We all agreed to do this months ago. You're name is in the team roster, so you better hurry up because we're about to head out."

"What? What did I agree to? I didn't agree to anything."

"A tough mudder," Kono smiled. "And it's happening this weekend and we realized we hadn't done any training as a team."

"Or at all, I think, in Danny's case," Steve pointed to Danny's face and okay, he had a point, but still.

"Hey, I've been busy. I'm a busy person. I have a life. How am I supposed to remember something I agreed to in passing months ago!" he yelled at them all.

"Were you busy with Mark?" Kono teased, ignoring everything but the original topic of conversation. 

"As a matter of fact, yes I was," Danny answered.

"Ooooh, breakfast…" she singsonged but was cut off as Steve walked between the two, stopping the conversation and pushing Danny forward. 

"Come on. Time to run, not gossip."

*

The shower was long and hot and Danny reveled in it as he started to feel clean. Being coated in mud was not his idea of a fun way to start their day. And considering how much Steve liked this whole, running, jumping, climbing trees, be-all-you-can-be stuff, he wondered once again how on Earth anyone could get clean in under three minutes when you were that disgustingly dirty. 

When he finally got out, steam so thick it was almost blinding, he lifted his phone from where it was on the side of the sink to find a message repeatedly chirping at him. 

He crooked a grin to see it was from Mark telling him to scrub everywhere including delicate areas. The man had laughed heartily at the picture Kono had sent him of Danny after he'd been forced into Max and Lou's makeshift mud pit. Danny messaged back and threatened to have Muffin join him for the next time and then let her loose in Mark's house and see how funny he thought it was then. 

'Don't you dare!' Came the response.

'You could make Eric clean it up.' Danny suggested.

'Tempting. Might be worth it to make fun of you for longer.'

'I don't make empty threats,' Danny warned again. 

'Okay, I'll shut up.' Mark replied and then sent a string of emojis with kisses and heart eyes. Danny would respond to that, but he'd barely worked out how to get the regular smiley face let alone anything… fancy. Maybe Grace could teach him. He had to settle for just sending a quick 'x' before getting back to drying himself off and styling his hair. 

He wasn't happy to get word from Steve that they'd caught a case. 

*

"I'm an idiot," Steve told Lou as he barged into his office and closed the door.

"This oughta be good," Lou put down the file and sat back as Steve paced.

"I brought up Catherine. On the way to the scene this morning, I brought her up. Why would I do that?"

"Okay, back up. What is it about Catherine that you needed to talk about?"

"Phone calls," Steve waved off. "Satellite phone, I answer and there's nothing on the other end. I said I thought it might be Catherine."

"And what did Danny say?"

"He asked if I was sure, thought maybe it was Doris."

"Man has a point. It could be anyone," Lou told him and Steve knew he was right. "So why did you think it was Catherine?"

"Because she's the most recent person to leave and might be in a position to call me like that? I don't know. But that's not the point. Why did I bring it up? I mean, with him?"

"You think maybe you were trying to make him jealous? Like you are over Agent Silver?"

"Damnit," Steve rubbed at his head then turned sharply as the door to headquarters opened and Chin returned from following up his lead over motorcycle gangs.

*

"Chin's doing the interrogation with Steve."

"You switching up again?" Mark asked. "Did Steve piss you off?"

Danny looked around himself to see how privately he could talk from outside the precinct and then pressed the phone harder to his ear. "No, I'm waiting outside and taking the opportunity to call and see how you're doing?"

"I'm doing very well. The Japanese authorities arrested a couple of smugglers with the intel we provided. They expect to break them and get further up the chain. That should filter back to us and we'll take out more of the guys they've got on this end. And not just any Colombians still around but the snakeheads and other local gangs."

"That's good," Danny said.

"Yeah, it's going great. Are you okay? Really?" Mark asked.

Danny fidgeted but then knew he had to talk about it. Mark may not want to talk about Steve, but Danny needed to. He needed a sounding board and Mark was more removed from the situation and probably more level headed. "Steve brought up Catherine again this morning. Every time that he does, I end up saying something that sends him wacko so today I chickened out and turned it to his mother instead. Who'd have thought talking about Doris McGarrett would be a way to avoid an argument."

"So you _**are**_ avoiding Steve... because you don't want to talk about his ex or his mother?" Mark asked, trying to follow along. 

"Maybe," Danny admitted. "I don't know where I stand with him sometimes. We talked before and I thought we were doing better but he's still been spiky."

"Like when?"

"Uh, this morning? When we met up, he seemed off. Mind you, the whole team seemed to decide it was pick-on-Danny day, so maybe it's just my imagination."

"Wait, hold up, pick on what now?"

"It happens. Being the butt of the jokes. I'm the weak link, I don't like exercise, I'll never finish the race, all that crap. It's also why I was the one shoved into the mud pit."

"They do remember you just had major surgery to help save your son's life right? And that came after everything you did against the cartel? Since when were you in any way 'weak'?"

"It's okay, Mark. We have times when we make fun of each other. It's a team thing"

"And you think they'd ever tell Kono she was weak? There's having fun and then there's being mean."

"… you have a point, but trust me. I'm okay with it. I may have brought it on myself but being a bit petulant this morning, moaning about being dragged away from what I was doing with you to go on a stupid run and mud bath. I probably deserved some of the ribbing."

"Aw, you wanted to spend that time with me?" Mark perked up on the other end of the phone.

"Well, with you I got a fancy breakfast… with them, I got Max and a cold hose." He turned to see Steve and Chin exiting the precinct. "I gotta go, I'll talk to you later."

*

He'd had to cancel dinner plans with Mark in order to continue the case with Chin and Steve. And they'd been up all night after taking down the motorcycle gang - they hadn't even been able to grab a change of clothes. 

They were tired out by the end of it and all Danny wanted to do was collapse on his couch but he made a point of driving to Mark's place instead of his own. Grace was with Rachel helping with Charlie's welcome home from the hospital and the house was empty beyond that. 

So instead, he collapsed on Mark's couch for the night and they ordered in pizza that they deigned to share with Eric. After dinner, Eric escaped the 'old folk' to go Skype his friends in Jersey and it left Mark and Danny alone to watch a movie with Muffin sitting between them..

Danny had yawned and checked his phone to see it was late. "I should go."

"You can stay if you want," Mark said, not quite meeting his eyes, but the question was there and it hung in the air. Danny wanted to stay, he did. But he didn't think they were at that point yet - where one of them stayed over and they did everything implied by it. He was enjoying the slower pace of their development and besides, things had changed after Colombia and he wasn't ready.

"I've gotta get up early, this tough mudder thing is happening and if I don't show up on time, they'll kill me."

"If you're sure? I'm not asking if you want to stay in that way, though if you wanted to I'd be very willing for that to happen. But if you're tired and just need to crash, the couch is very comfortable too."

"I like a good couch…" Danny weighed up. "But all my gear's at home and I have a feeling Muffin takes up a lot of room out here," he grabbed the dog's face and rubbed behind her ears and kissed the top of her head. He'd become just as enamored of the fur ball as Grace had.

"Maybe we'll come by tomorrow. Cheer you on."

"I'd like that," Danny smiled at him and leaned over the panting dog for a kiss.

*

Steve finished his warm up jog and pulled to a stop beside Grover. 

"Don't be using up all your energy before the race, now. You're the team leader you gotta help this lot keep it together," Lou pointed out as Steve stared over to where Danny was with Max. "You paying attention to me or are gonna continue drooling over your partner."

"What? I'm not drooling," Steve frowned as he rolled his shoulders and quickly wiped at his mouth. "I'm just thinking."

"What about?"

"Something the victim's wife said yesterday. The minute she said it I understood what she meant," he told him. 

"Feel like sharing with the class."

"We were talking about the second wife and I guess she was wondering for herself how she'd never known her husband had been cheating on her all that time. That both of them didn't know. And she said Harper had something about him. That when she was with him he made her feel like she was the only person in the world."

"Romantic."

"And she's got a point. You know? That's how it should be."

"I like to think that's what it's like for Renee and me."

"Exactly."

"And you get that with Danny."

"Some of the things we've done together? Yeah," Steve nodded. "I want to spend my time with him even if I've never consciously known the reason, but I think that's it."

"Then go tell him," Lou gestured in Danny's direction with a flourish.

"Now is not the time. We've got a race to win," Steve told him. 

"Well, at least go over to him and warm up together," Grover told him and pushed him to get him going. "We'll get everyone ready, there's only 15 minutes to go."

*

"I hate you," Danny told Steve as he jogged over and went into a lunge. "I still don't remember agreeing to all of this which makes me more convinced that you forged my signature on the paperwork."

"I would never do that," Steve said, with far too much of a straight face.

"Why do you make me do things?" Danny moaned. 

"I don't make you do anything… I suggest… with intent."

"Semantics," Danny rolled his eyes. "I still hate you."

"You say that a lot."

"Excuse me?"

"You tell me you hate me. A lot. Maybe one of these days I'll start believing it," Steve warned and Danny caved in an instant. Even if they had been fighting, this case seemed to have gone okay. Sure, they'd argued, but within that it had seemed to Danny like Steve had been trying for their regular rhythm and he'd hit pretty close. 

"Fine, I don't hate you. Not entirely. But you do drive me crazy."

"I drive you everywhere," Steve actually winked at him as he shifted feet and stretched further.

"Don't remind me," Danny sighed. 

Steve watched him for another moment as he shifted leg again. "You not stretching?"

"No, I uh… I don't believe in it."

*

After Lou's grandiose speech and their team huddle, there were less than 10 minutes to the start of the race and while everyone was wished more good lucks from those not running, there was the sound of barking and Danny turned sharply to see where it was coming from. 

He smiled at the sight of the large fur ball careening towards him, tongue flapping out of her excited mouth. The others all took steps back and put their hands out to protect themselves, while Danny just bent and slapped at his knees. "Come on, girl," he beckoned and it seemed to spur her on more to speed up.

She crashed into Danny, making him stumble and then fall to one knee but she didn't care, she was just happy to see him and proved it with the tail wags, the sniffing, the licking, and the accidental 'chin' butt she managed to do that rattled his teeth. 

He held onto her head, trying to calm her down as Mark jogged up behind, lead in hand and scolding her. "Muffin! Down girl! Down! Sit!"

"Since when did you have a dog, Agent Silver?" Chin asked, now with a pleasant smile on his face.

"She's got to be so hot in this kind of weather," Kono worried and helped Max dig out a bottle of water from their kit bags.

She came over and opened it, Muffin's attention split between her and Danny but she lapped at the water as Kono tried to aim for her mouth and let her lick at it like she would a tap.

"Thanks, Kono. Usually she's perfectly fine, she just went a little bit crazy. She loves Danny and the minute she spotted him she was off like a shot."

"Well Danny's so very lovable, isn't he…" she put on a babying voice and played with Muffin, allowing Danny the time to get back to his feet but when he did, he hissed, and favored his left leg.

"What is it, is something wrong?" Steve asked.

"I might have fallen awkwardly when she caught me," Danny said then waved a hand. "It's fine, I'll walk it off."

"Are you sure?" Chin asked, concerned. 

"Danny, I'm sorry, I didn't even think-" Mark started but trailed off and Danny could hear Steve's 'No you didn't' that he said under his breath while he stood watching with hands on his hips and scowling at both the dog and Mark.

"She's excitable, it's the breed, don't worry about it," Danny said, testing his foot. "I'm sure I won't even notice it for long. After all the things these guys are going to make me do on this course, getting slobbered on is nothing. Come here, Muff," he patted his leg and Muffin came over, a little more composed now that her initial excitement had tired her out. She sat in front of him, tail going and panting as she stared up at him lovingly. "Be a good girl and stay here with Mark. You can't come with us," she huffed at him, almost jumped but he stopped her with a hand on her nose. "Stay. We'll see you at the finish."

"You bet you will," Mark answered for her.

"Okay, let's go guys," Danny said and the four of them traipsed off together to the line with Danny trying not to hobble and getting better at walking the more he did it. He was right, he'd be fine.

"Danny, if you need to back out," Chin told him. 

"If he backs out, we all have to. They need teams of four," Steve said.

"Kamekona or Flippa might do it," Kono suggested.

"I thought the aim was to win, not come last. Unless you think we can really get one of them over the high walls," Steve told them and they nodded in agreement. 

"Let's just do this, huh?" Danny tried to keep the peace. "The sooner it's done, the sooner I get to go home."

*

Maybe it was true about endorphins making you happy because somewhere along the route, the race had bonded the team. They'd worked well together to make it through, over, and under obstacles and Danny had tried to remain as mud-free as possible but he'd succumbed to a decent amount. 

But by the time they were 2 miles from the end, his already hurt ankle gave way entirely coming down the other side of the high wall. He landed awkwardly and that was it. He couldn't put enough pressure on it to run on his own and if they walked there was no way they'd maintain their lead.

Steve was quick to wrap an arm around his waist and order Danny to lean on him. They'd managed as just the two of them for half a mile, but at the news that their nearest rivals were gaining, Chin had joined them on Danny's other side and together, with Kono checking the course ahead, they made it the last mile and a half.

When they came over the line - only just beating the team behind them, they couldn't help but celebrate winning despite injury, and Steve wrapped Danny in a hug that he didn't seem to want to let go of. They all hugged and jumped and despite their muddiness, the rest of the gang came over to slap there backs and give some semblance of hugs in congratulations. 

Once they were able to put on the tough mudder t-shirts from their race packs, they huddled together for photographs that Mark was happy to take for them. Everyone got together - team and… well, 'head coach', 'team doctor' and… 'proud sponsors'.

Mark made sure to keep Muffin on the leash now to prevent her from getting mud all over her long coat and he wrapped it around his wrist and made her sit beside him as he held up a few of their phones and took picture after picture for them all. 

After they were done, and he' d returned the phones to their rightful owners, Danny hobbled over with his crutches. 

Mark grimaced at the sight. "I mean it - I am so, so sorry for almost ruining this for the team."

Danny leaned on the crutches that were under his arms. "It's just a precaution. Besides, it's not her fault, she didn't know. And like you said, I just had major surgery to remove bone marrow. That, by the way, is the reason they gave me the crutches. They were worried I had weakened bones because of it all, I dunno. Personally, I blame Steve."

"How's it his fault?"

"Does it matter? It's always his fault. It gives me peace of mind to know he's always there to take the blame for things."

"Well, whatever makes you feel better," Mark smiled and put his hand on Danny's shoulder and leaned in for a kiss, getting spots of dried mud transferred over to his cheek in the process. He wiped it away and licked at his lips.

"Hawaiian mud doesn't taste very nice, huh," Danny joked.

"It really doesn't. What is that?" Mark wiped at his cheek and sniffed at it.

"I think it's volcano or something," Danny started and reached a hand up to wipe the last of the mud from Mark's face when Steve and the others came up behind him. 

"Organizers say we were doing so well in the first half of the race they thought we'd set a course record."

"Maybe next year," Kono said. 

"Count me out, I'm not doing this again," Danny said. 

"Aw, Danny, but we did so well," Kono shook his shoulders. 

"Yeah, brah, you did really great," Chin agreed. "After everything that's gone on lately and for you to finish the race injured, that was something else. And we still won."

"Very true," Steve nodded his agreement and Danny was surprised to not hear him grumble. "I think we more than earned that prize money for the widows and orphans fund. And the beers that I'm sure Lou is buying us."

"Wait, how come I'm buying?" Lou asked. 

"You didn't actually do any running, so consider it your contribution," Steve scowled at him good-naturedly and Lou caved, agreeing to it all.

"I'm sure this is a team celebration, so I'll let you all get to it. I'd better get the overgrown puppy home and into the shade. It was great seeing everyone again. Danny, I'll see you later? Let me know if you need a ride."

"Yeah, see you later, babe," Danny said and there was an awkward moment where Mark almost didn't lean in, but then he seemed to figure 'why not' and did so anyway, kissing Danny's cheek rather than his lips. 

"Hmmm, volcano," he winked at Danny and the two of them laughed before Mark prodded Muffin's butt to get her standing again and they walked off together.

*

There was a point where, as much fun as beers, food and team bonding was great, you really just wanted to feel clean again and after three hours at the closest diner that would not complain about half its clientele being muddy, Five-0 and a bunch of the other teams all drifted away back to their cars. 

Danny had been chauffeured by Steve that morning - both because Steve wanted to make sure he was there on time and because Danny refused to get mud all over the interior of his Camaro. 

Steve wasn't so precious about the Silverado.

But as they drove home, Danny couldn't help but remark that they'd missed the exit that would take them to Danny's street. "Hey, uh, I thought we were going home?"

"We are," Steve said.

"My house is that way," Danny pointed east. "And unless you know a shortcut that I don't, then we're headed in the wrong direction."

"Uh, I live this way," Steve pointed out the windscreen and ahead of them. "Why would I be taking you back to your place?"

"Because it's where I live," Danny spelled out. "Did you even consider consulting me before making this decision?"

"You're hurt. You always come stay at mine when you're hurt. That's part of our thing," Steve waved a hand between them. "And you stay when I'm hurt."

"Yeah, but that's usually after hospitalization. Not a twisted ankle. I'm sure I can take care of this one by myself," Danny pointed out. "The crutches are just a precaution and one that I really do not need," he reminded him. 

Steve was silent for an extra few moments. "If you want, I'll turn around and take you home to your empty house, but you realize we're almost at mine. It's kind of pointless."

"Fine," Danny sighed, but he didn't really have a problem. It just meant he might not get to see Mark until the next day.

*

They ordered Chinese food, and Steve didn't grumble. He also paid. As Danny sat on the couch with his foot elevated, Steve brought over plates and forks and beers. 

"I really don't want to jinx this new attitude you seem to have about how to entertain guests in your home, but I can't keep quiet. What's got into you?"

"Nothing. It's 30 bucks, no big deal," he shrugged but Danny just gave him a look. There was no point in pretending he didn't know what Danny was going to say. After all, Steve was self aware enough to know that his reputation for not opening his wallet had merit. Sometimes it was fun to play up to it. Tonight, he'd decided to actually treat this like a test date - even if Danny didn't know about it and most definitely would not approve - and paying was part of that.

Not that he couldn't look back on many times they'd spent together and consider them 'dates' of a sort. But at the time he'd not considered them that - not consciously. Tonight was a little different. He had an excuse to have Danny over, while he tried to do things the way Danny would like. So if it went wrong, then at least he had that to fall back on. 

"No big deal, he says," Danny started. "Getting five out of you to pay for a coffee is like negotiating the Treaty of Versailles, so what gives?"

"Can't I just do something nice?"

"Sure, yeah, but I usually figure there's a catch. No wonder you and Catherine got along so great. It's always deals and owing each other and one-upmanship with the pair of you," Danny muttered as he started loading his plate. 

"Danny, please, can you not with the Cath stuff?"

"Sorry, didn't mean to bring up a sore subject," Danny told him with a grimace. 

"I don't mind talking about her. She's a friend and always will be. But you act like she's the love of my life that I lost but one thing I know for sure is that it was a stupid idea to think about proposing to her. I don't think I ever wanted to. I just thought I should. After all that time, you know? Expectation," he explained in much the same way as he had to Lou. One thing was for sure, he had to tell Danny this before anything else because Danny had to understand that Steve wasn't in love with Cath.

"So you just figured she was what… convenient?"

"It's not like I was… 'intimate' with anyone else in years," he said, almost pointedly and watching carefully for Danny's reaction. "Everyone else gets married after they've been with someone like that for so long."

"That's kind of messed up, you do realize that, right?" Danny asked. "Besides, it's not like you saw each other a lot in all those years. Always away on missions or whatever. You knew each other, but it wasn't until the last couple of years that you really got the chance to know each other better."

"Which is exactly what I realized after she left again. Keeping things from me again, too. There's a lot she hasn't told me, and you can't have a marriage like that."

"You need a lot of trust. A lot of belief in the other person. Without that… things fall apart," Danny said with a wistful tone. "Rachel and I had the trust, but we stopped believing. And I guess we lost the trust by the end too. And now… wow."

"So if I asked you if you thought you and Rachel could have another shot. What would you say?"

"I'd pretty much laugh in your face," Danny answered and when he turned to get a good look at Steve he realized… "Oh. Right. I guess I never thought of it that way."

"Which is why I'm okay now. You don't need to worry about me. But I am sorry for my moods lately. And for keeping everything inside and bottled up. It took me a little bit of time to get used to feeling how I do."

"I just want you to be okay," Danny told him, earnestly. And it made Steve's insides flutter. How had he never noticed them do that before when Danny looked at him that way? He really had been an idiot all this time and he regretted never doing anything sooner.

Steve didn't say too much more. They finished the food and Steve tidied it up, ordering Danny to stay where he was. They put a game on and it was half time and another beer before Steve had the courage to say anything else. 

"I want the same thing for you," he said, out of the blue. 

Danny split his gaze between Steve and the tv. "Huh?"

"What you said earlier about wanting me to be happy. I want the same thing for you."

"Thanks, babe," Danny said, patting Steve's leg and Steve reached for his hand and squeezed it for a moment before letting go. 

"So you and Agent Silver, huh?" Steve asked, taking the bull by the horns. He had to know - had to know _**more**_. Needed to know if he had a shot or if he'd blown his chances.

"Yeah," Danny nodded while absently peeling away the label on his beer bottle.

"You wanna tell me about him?"

"What's to tell? You've met him, you've worked with him. I'm surprised you're that interested since we all get the distinct impression you don't like the man."

"Humor me. Tell me what I'm missing."

"Well… he's brave, smart. He's good looking. He's got a good sense of humor. He's steadfast, you know? Secure in himself and what's right or wrong…"

"Handsome?"

"Pretty sure I already said that with 'good looking' but it bears repeating," Danny laughed.

Steve cleared his throat as he turned more to face Danny and threw an arm along the back of the couch, landing it close to Danny's neck. "You know, I've been told that he and I look kind of alike." And there it was, the crux of the matter and one of the things that had been giving Steve hope.

Danny licked his lips and pointedly didn't meet Steve's gaze, which just made Steve grin further. "There's a resemblance… but just because you've both got dark hair and six-pack abs, doesn't mean you're identical."

"Apparently everyone sees it. 'Twins' I'm sure I heard Kono mumbling about. Grace, too."

Danny's shoulders rose in defense as a blush crept onto his cheeks. He still didn't meet Steve's gaze. "There's a…. fine, okay, sure, so you look similar. It's no big deal."

"Really?"

"There's still things about you that are different," Danny finally turned to face Steve and his eyes bloomed wider as he noticed how close Steve was to him where he'd crept up the seat cushion.

"Tell me one."

Danny's eyes drifted down to Steve's lips, further to his chest and then back up to his eyes. "Well… he's shorter than you."

Steve laughed. It was true, to be fair. But hearing Danny flounder to come up with things that made Mark sound like the better catch made his heart fizz and warm up. "Okay, I'll give you that one."

"Why are you asking me all this?" Danny mumbled, face puzzled.

This was where Steve needed to be honest, and he knew it. He couldn't use humor as a defense, nor could he ignore his emotions. He'd just been apologizing to Danny for bottling everything up, he couldn't fall back onto doing that again, certainly not so soon. He needed to open up and even if this was a leap, even if it was unexpected, he had to do it. "Some things have been pointed out to me about us and I need to know if we're both on the same page."

"Same page? I'm confused, I'm not even sure we're reading the same book," Danny breathed. Steve reached a hand up and cupped Danny's face, fingers caught in soft strands of hair, thumb framing his ear. 

"This one," he answered and leaned in. He paused for just one small moment with his lips hovering over Danny's. It wasn't hesitation, it was measured. It was confident, and even more so when Danny didn't flinch away. 

The kiss started slow. Started easy and plain with just a press of lips, but Steve felt like there was corn popping through his insides and it made him bold. His tongue swept over Danny's bottom lip and it enticed the other man to open, to take in a jolted, shallow breath and then the kiss was wet and messy. Tongues met and vied for control, hands clutched at clothing and noses were pressed aside as the kiss switched angles.

Until they weren't kissing, and Danny was sitting back and wiping his mouth.

"I'm not a rebound," he said as he shifted how he was sitting. "And I'm seeing someone."

"But he's-"

"Don't say it. I know what you're thinking after your line of questioning earlier, but he's not a substitute for you, Steve. He's not," Danny said, but it almost sounded like he was trying to convince himself. But maybe that was just wishful thinking on Steve's part. 

"I just- I'm sorry. I got the wrong idea, I shouldn't have-"

"No, Steve, stop. Don't apologize, you don't have to," Danny put his hands out to placate Steve and ended up taking hold of one of Steve's between his own. It felt good and warm and Steve didn't want  Danny to let go. He'd really messed up and he was aware of it now. It wasn't a revelation that he had feelings for Danny like he'd thought it was. They'd been there the whole time, they'd just been smothered by his brain telling him to stick to the status quo and not rock the boat.

Once he found people who would put up with him he held onto them and did what he could to make them want to stay, but it never worked out like that. Hell, his mother had faked her death to get away from him originally and he was self-aware enough to know that was the root cause of his trust issues. Catherine had continually left him for something bigger and more important. He didn't measure up for her and that was okay now. They couldn't just walk their way through a relationship no matter how long they'd been together as a couple. Sure that gave them foundations, but what they were building on top was flimsy and susceptible to a gust of wind.

Danny was stable and strong. Danny was brick and mortar and the foundations ran deeper than any he'd had before and he'd been so distracted shoring up what he and Cath had been building that he hadn't noticed what was already right beside him, keeping him sheltered. 

And he'd tried to push it away, to knock it down along with everything else and in response Danny had simply…. moved on. 

"Steve, are you even listening to me right now?" Danny's face danced in front of Steve's vision and he was brought back to the moment. 

"Sorry, I-"

"Steve, I like Mark. I've got a good thing going with him even if it is early on. The last thing I want to do is cheat on him. I had enough of that kind of drama with Rachel and look where that got us, huh? I wouldn't trade Charlie for the world, but our handling of the situation lost me over three years of his life."

"I get it. I do. I don't want to make things complicated for you."

"Okay," Danny nodded and then rubbed his hands down his thighs. "Okay, I… I think I should go."

"You don't have to," Steve told him, watching him as he stood and walked around towards the door, limping towards his crutches. 

"I really should."

"Danny, wait, I know I made this awkward," he stood, following Danny's movement and reached a hand out to his arm, pulling him back, inadvertently pulling too hard and Danny stumbled against him. "Danny," he breathed as they stood staring into one another's eyes. 

There were sparks, undeniable ones. How Steve had missed them before didn't bear thinking about. He'd been so stupid, so dense. Danny had never been a rebound, from Freddie or from Cath. Maybe he'd tried to make himself believe that with the times they'd spent together. And he'd encouraged himself to have those moments with Danny because they were warm and light and made him feel better about himself and everything around him and he'd soaked it up like a sponge. 

Only when Chin had once off-handedly suggested they spend time apart had he begun to doubt his own true motivations and he'd thrown himself into his relationship with Catherine like he was trying to cling onto what seemed right.

But he knew the truth now. Three years later. He needed Danny in his life more than he'd ever needed anyone before. He wanted others, he'd wanted Catherine, he'd wanted Freddie and his parents and Mary and he could want a great deal of other people to be with him and not leave him but there was a difference between want and need and that was plain. 

And oh God, those sparks that shot through the pupils of his eyes and grounded in the pit of his stomach were what he _**needed**_.

He couldn't help himself. He leaned down again and kissed Danny. Despite the depth of his feelings, the kiss wasn't frantic, it wasn't desperate. It felt more like a promise, if only to himself, that there was something there and he'd feel it again. 

As he pulled back, he ran his thumb over Danny's jaw before his hands dropped to his side. Danny didn't move. 

"You kissed me back," Steve told him. 

"But I just… that doesn't…" Danny struggled to refute the claim but whatever progress they might make was suddenly halted by the ringtone Steve recognized from Danny's reasonably recent change - The Eagles 'Lying Eyes'. 

"It's Rachel. You better take that."

Danny answered the phone and had a quick conversation while he and Steve kept their eyes on each other the whole time- wary but not in a fearful way. There was hope in it, too. By the time he'd hung up, Steve had heard him arrange for Rachel to pick him up so he could spend time with Charlie, since the little boy had been asking and was refusing to go to bed without seeing Danny for himself.

"Uhm. I've got to go," Danny replied, pushing the phone back into his pocket. He stopped, almost said more, but decided not to. He walked to the front door before turning to say one last thing after all. "Thank you for dinner." 

And then he was gone.

Steve flopped down onto the couch, confidence waning. 

He had no idea where to go from here.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spoilers for 6x06, this chapter takes place, before, during and after the episode.

"Hey, you still with me?" Mark bumped Danny's elbow off the armrest as the titles for the film began to scroll. "Movie's over."

"Yeah, yeah, sorry," Danny blinked. 

He hadn't been asleep. And he _**had**_ paid attention to the movie: he knew it was your basic action flick where the city was going to be destroyed unless one bulked up, good looking hero saved the day. And he did, so that was good, LA was saved. But it wasn't the most intellectual of stories and his mind had drifted a few times, including during the wrap up where the characters had surveyed the damage and still found a way to smile about it. That was why his mind had drifted the last time. 

Back to Steve. Everything always had to be about _**Steve**_ or remind him of _**Steve**_ or make him imagine a scenario where _**Steve**_ was with him and enjoying the movie or food or conversation... he sighed. 

As people filtered out of the theater around them, Mark sat back. "You've been like this all weekend, you know. Are you still mad at me for your ankle being hurt?"

"I told you, that was never your fault and besides, it's perfectly fine now. Not even a hint of a limp," he smiled over, reassuringly. "It's nothing, just things have been hectic is all. Work and preparing for Halloween and Grace seems to be in a mood with me lately..."

"She's a teenager. I'm sure it's nothing."

"Yeah, it'll pass," Danny convinced himself.

"Are you sure there's nothing else? I didn't do anything...? Because it feels like you're bored with me."

"Man, I'm sorry," Danny reached his hand out and squeezed Mark's forearm before letting his hand slide down and into Mark's grasp. "I didn't even realize I was doing it. I promise. It's really nothing you've done."

"But it's something someone else has done?" Mark got closer to the truth with surreptitious interrogation tactics - the annoying thing about dating a cop... and of being one... noticing these things.

Danny considered what to say but eventually just blurted out. "It's... Steve just-"

"Of course he did," Mark's shoulders flopped and he looked away. "What did he do now?" he tried to be interested but clearly wasn't and Danny couldn't blame him. He was annoyed at how much he'd allowed Steve to somehow control his thoughts this weekend... and a lot of other times. That Mark could be sick of hearing about Steve whether it was work related or personal, it made sense. The SEAL was still a presence around Danny and yeah, could be a shadow over them even when he wasn't there.

"Nothing, it's nothing, not important."

"It must be if it's had you like this for days. You keep switching off and getting lost in your head."

"No, you're right. And I'm sorry about that because it's stupid and that's the end of it. We have plans and I want to enjoy them without anything intruding. Including Steve, so I promise, for the rest of the night I am all yours," Danny stood, ignoring answering anything more and placating Mark with his words. 

Mark stood as well, straightening his jacket and leaning close. "All night?"

"Within reason," Danny reminded him, getting a little bit lost behind his eyes - they still hadn't gone further than the couch and some fumbling with Danny's desire to go slow and Mark's ready acceptance of it. Danny had never been forthcoming as to why, but Mark didn't mind, didn't ask questions, just let him set the pace.

Mark closed the last of the distance between them and kissed him, licking into Danny's mouth, allowing him to gasp in a short breath before sealing their mouths together softly. Danny's hand drifted to Mark's neck as they pressed closer and Mark's hand on Danny's lower back tightened it's hold on his thin shirt. 

He smiled against Danny's lips, reluctant to part despite their semi-public setting, with ushers beginning to filter into the room to start their clean up. "I'm thinking a quick dinner," he said. 

"I'm thinking the same thing," Danny teased as they held hands and excused themselves past the young usher at the door.

*

Danny hadn't slept well the last few days, which is probably why it was a good thing he hadn't been staying with Mark, or vice versa, since he knew he'd be keeping the other man awake and that wasn't fair. 

Far from the nightmares that usually plagued him during bouts of insomnia, these last few nights were all about Steve. He'd even drifted to sleep at one point and woken up hard because of the sex dream he'd had where he'd stayed at Steve's that night and they'd... done a whole lot more than just a couple of kisses. 

But he'd not jacked himself off. Instead he'd just lain there and contemplated everything that had happened before with Rachel and then he'd thought about how Mark would feel if he found out about the kiss and it put him off the thought of an orgasm. Well, to be fair, thinking about Mark usually helped him along - the only reason he'd wanted to go slow was Colombia and how that jarred his brain. He still got hard easily at the thought of sex with Mark and he really wanted to. It was more the thought that if he struggled or had a flashback the first time they were together that he thought Mark would give up on him, or pity him, or coddle him. 

The more he got to know the man, the less he considered any of that a possibility and more his own paranoia and negativity, but it made things difficult. 

Of course, he and Gabby had gone slow. Melissa, too. Danny wasn't a one night stand kind of guy, nor the kind to rush with a partner just for some quick sexual gratification. He wanted a connection. Hell, he wanted a decent pay off that came with stupid romantic notions of the steady build up and anticipation. He was just that kind of guy. He wasn't in his youth of course, but he certainly was now.

And here was Steve making some kind of move and without any explanation; and he didn't know what to make of it. That was why his mind had been in turmoil. Asking himself why Steve had done it was one thing, but then he'd had to start asking more of himself and what he felt in return.

By 5am, with the Hawaiian sun already up and poking through the curtains, he'd given up on sleep and got out of bed, going about his morning like he would any other. 

Leaving the house over an hour earlier than normal, he drove to Steve's and let himself in. He knew Steve would be awake by now, up and moving, and he knew they needed to talk something out before starting work for the day. Everything had already ruined Danny's weekend and he couldn't let it go on any longer - he needed to get some sleep and he wanted to enjoy the plans he had with Mark for that evening.

But he hadn't put decent thought into this, and Steve wasn't in the house. He walked out back, spotting the towel thrown over one of the chairs and he could just make out Steve's head bobbing in the water further out. Of course Steve was going about his regular routine at the same times as normal. He had no idea why he'd thought this might have affected Steve in the way it had affected him. 

He continued to stand, leaning on a chair, but wanting to stay on his feet due to a certain amount of nervous energy and he watched as Steve swam closer, by now recognizing that Danny was there. 

Steve swam close, until he was so far in that he could easily get his feet underneath him and he rose out of the water, rivulets dripping down him in a torrent and he wiped his hair back from his head, and slowly walked out of the water, shorts riding low where the water weighed them down and hard chest rising and falling with the exertion. The only thing that took away from the GQ model good looks that Danny was momentarily mesmerized by, was the frown of worry on his face.

"You're early. Really early. Is everything okay?" he asked, grabbing the towel and wiping his face and hair.

"I'm not sure," Danny started. "I've been thinking. All weekend, actually."

"About me kissing you," Steve assumed. 

"I don't know what's going on. I mean, I know you've had a hard time recently-"

"Danny, I meant it," Steve told him, moving closer and putting his hand on Danny's waist, but Danny backed up, putting distance between them.

"Meant it as what? Was it a joke? Winding me up because you found out I have leanings in that direction? Or because you and Mark look kind of alike and you want to know if that's got some bearing over how I feel about you? Was it a dare... or a bet? And I'm angry, Steve, okay? I'm angry at you because why would you pick now to do all this?"

"Danny, I've wanted to for a long time I just-"

"Whoa whoa hold on. 'Long time'? What do you mean a long time? A few weeks ago you were all set to propose to Catherine!"

"That was a mistake and a stupid idea," Steve said as he wiped the towel over his chest and Danny's eyes followed the movement before snapping back to the conversation.

"So why, huh? Why do this now? I've known you six years and I don't know how long your 'long time' is, or what it is you actually want to happen but you pick _**now**_?" 

Steve threw the towel aside. "Because I finally admitted the truth to myself; got over my doubts about what my feelings were. I admitted them to myself. And it was time to admit them to you."

"And just what was it you worked out, 'cause you never say things, Steve. I get that you're a man of action but just leaning in and kissing someone unexpectedly doesn't- it can mean a bunch of different things."

Steve stood. Danny wasn't sure if meant he didn't know what he really wanted or if he was just composing his thoughts or his courage.

"Steve, you can't expect me to answer you if you don't ask anything," he prompted him. "Is it about sex, or a relationship, or..." But when Steve remained silent, he shook his head and turned to leave.

He got all of two steps away when Steve blurted out from behind. "It means I'm in love with you. And I want you to be with me. All the time."

"You're in love with me," Danny repeated in awed confusion as he slowly turned, and in those few moments, Steve closed the gap between them, sweeping Danny into his arms and kissing him hard, with a hand cradling his head and the other wrapped tightly around his back, holding him close. Danny's lips tingled as their mouths parted and Steve licked into his mouth and captured his tongue. He followed Steve as he parted just enough to take a breath before nipping at Danny's lips again playfully, noses bumping at the change in angle before they kissed long, slow and with what felt like a wistful and fulfilling sigh.

The water from Steve's shorts felt cold against Danny's pants where it began to seep through and if it hadn't been for that, he may have given in and let Steve kiss him for longer. 

"Hold on," Danny wrenched his lips free and pushed back, looking down at how his blue pants obviously showed up the water stains. "Man, now I need to change."

"Or just take them off," Steve tried.

"No," Danny held his arm out, keeping Steve at its length. "No, I'm... you can't just keep kissing me like that."

"But you feel it too - if you didn't you'd have made that very clear, Danno, you'd have KO'd me given half the chance. I know you feel something."

"That doesn't matter," Danny told him. "I'm with Mark and I'm happy. You don't just get to swoop in because you got hit by the clue bus or whatever. You may have come to terms with something but that doesn't mean I have! You kissed me out of the blue and I'm, what, supposed to fall at your feet like I've been waiting for it forever?! I'm not some romance novel heroine, you don't get to do that."

"Danny, I never thought-"

"You're right, you didn't," Danny interrupted him. "And maybe you need to learn that the world doesn't revolve around you. I am glad, very glad, that you've matured emotionally. I assume you were fighting off some macho military no-homo bullshit and come out the other side as a sensible human being and that's great and I applaud it. Wholeheartedly. But I'm not a prize for that."

"I know."

"Do you?"

"I promise, Danny. I'm not going to force anything or try and sabotage your relationship. I just... I had to fight my corner, you know? Yeah, I hoped that the minute I kissed you that we'd, I dunno, wake up next morning together pretty damned satisfied, of course I did. But I get that you need time. God knows I took enough of it myself."

Danny softened and stepped closer, reaching his hands to cup Steve's face. "I do love you. No matter what happens, that will never change," he lowered his hands again. "Whether or not we can move that love in a different direction? I don't know, Steve. We've been off for a while."

"That was my fault. Coming to terms with..."

"Okay, I get that. But friendship is a two-way street, you can't take all the blame, even if you were being a dick," he smiled and got the same in response from Steve. "Maybe let's just try and get all of that back on track before thinking about other things. We'll bench anything else and just be friends and partners right now, because I really need that. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Good. I uh... I need to put these pants in your drier and you need to shower and get dressed Come on."

*

The day had been quiet. Catching up on paperwork from the case the week before while Chin and Lou gave evidence in court in the afternoon and they made it to the end of the work day without a call from HPD, which was music to Danny's ears. He'd spoken with Rachel on the phone earlier in the day and it seemed Charlie was still on track to get out the hospital by midweek. Sure, it meant Halloween would be spent in there, but he'd been able to cheer the little guy up by making all sorts of plans for them to enjoy the next night together, getting Charlie dressed up and having some fun. He was looking forward to it. 

And he'd had a message from Mark to let him know he'd booked a table for them at a nice restaurant. Mark already knew Halloween was for Danny to spend with his kids, and with Charlie getting out of the hospital shortly, it meant this week would be tight for them to spend any decent time together, so this night was going to be taken full advantage of - just like the weekend was supposed to have been, but Danny had put a dampener on it while obsessively thinking about Steve having kissed him.

Danny was at home, getting ready, when he got the call. "Motherf-" he said as he saw the HPD dispatch number pop up on his screen and after chatting with Brenda who was now his least favorite person, he knew this case was going to take a while.

The next thing he had to do was call Mark. "Hey, babe," he sighed and grimaced as Mark answered on the other end.

"Hey stud. You set?"

"That's the thing..."

"Aw, shit. No."

"I'm so sorry. There's a case and I've gotta go all the way up Ko'olau Mountains. At this rate it's gonna be late before we even get to the scene. I'm thinking at least 9 o'clock, then we've gotta get started on it."

"You really have no luck around Halloween," Mark told him.

"Shit," Danny remembered. All his plans. If these went up in smoke... "I swear to God, there is a reason I hate these Islands and a lot of it has to do with criminals who get in the way of my love life and my family time."

"Unfortunately, not all criminals work a nine to five," Mark said. "Look, I get it. I've had to make these calls before myself. It sucks but it is what it is and I know it's important. We can rain check. And you know I'm holding you to it."

"I promise. The moment the case is done. Or as quickly as possible after everything else. You are very, very high on my list of priorities."

"Instead of a romantic evening out with my man, I've been left with Muffin and pizza delivery. The company is lovely, but I'd much prefer yours."

"Flattery will get you everywhere. Look, I think I'm going be at the scene late and at the office all night. I'll check in when I can, yeah?"

"Sure thing, stud. Good luck."

*

"I had a date," Kono told them over the speaker phone as Steve and Danny drove up. "Or, well, date night. With my husband. My new husband who has finally recovered enough from his injuries for us to have a really nice night out and this happens?"

"I feel your pain, Kono. I was in a similar situation," Danny told her down the line. 

"You were?" Steve asked, glancing over at Danny while he drove and making an unhappy face. 

"Yeah. Fancy restaurant and everything. Mark and I wanted to spend a nice night together before Charlie gets home. He knows those first couple of days will have me preoccupied."

"Huh," Steve answered, without giving anymore indication of what that meant. 

Danny frowned, unsure what had happened. Steve had said he wouldn't sabotage anything in Danny's life with his declarations and yet here he was making some kind of pissed off, silent judgement. Maybe getting the friendship back on track was going to be tougher than they realized.

"I guess we really chose the wrong line of work, brah. When do you think you guys will get here?" Kono asked. 

"About twenty more minutes driving," Steve answered. "Send me where it is we're walking to from there."

"Sure thing, boss," Kono signed off.

"Walking?" Danny asked. 

"Yeah."

"In the dark. In the mountains. If we're going to end up on a hike I'd have appreciated the heads up. I'm not exactly in the right footwear for that."

"I've tried for six years, Danny, to get you out of those patent shoes and you resist all my efforts. Maybe tonight you'll finally learn that I know what I'm talking about."

"Really? Well, maybe I'll learn that when you learn that I _**do**_ know how to drive and this is _**my**_ car."

*

"Don't put your finger in there, you'll get it burned. Seriously, you never saw that movie."

"I saw the movie. I'm not like you, Steven, I like a range of different types of movies."

"I'm looking it up, right now," Steve said pulling out his phone and beginning a search. 

"Great, so while you do that, I'll drive."

"No, nonono, here," Steve handed his phone to Danny. "I'll drive, you google search."

By the time they got in the car, Danny had found the page he was looking for. "Aha, read 'em and weep, my friend,"

Steve snatched his phone back. "1988... did you do something to my phone?"

"Did I...? You think I can do stuff like that? Change wikipedia in the ten seconds it took me from finding the page to handing this over to you? Schmuck. It's a movie. I saw it. Based on a french thing. John Malkovich is in it."

"Wow," Steve said, pocketing his phone. "Maybe I should give it a shot."

"What, instead of Child's Play?"

"Maybe," Steve smirked. "You're welcome to join me."

"Ha," Danny snorted. "For a start, it's highly unlikely this case will be wrapped in time and I got other plans anyway. And second, I know what your Halloween tradition really is when it comes to your movie night and I think it's probably better we don't go there right now."

".... Right..." Steve frowned and turned his gaze fully back to the road.

*

Steve watched as Danny took the call from Rachel, half listening to the conversation and half considering what Sheppard had been talking about. Sure, the guy needed a psych eval asap, but that kind of level of love and devotion made Steve wonder, even just for a few moments, what he'd do if Danny was dead. He'd thought a lot about it since around the time of Danny being taken to Colombia and it reared its head often. It was part of the impetus for him finally getting to grips with his emotions and knowing the difference between the ways he loved people.

They were supposed to be in a good place now and yes, there was danger in their jobs but Danny had made it clear he wasn't leaving Steve, that he loved him, that it would take a hell of a lot to make him leave. Even Steve at his most asshole-ish behavior recently hadn't driven him off and after their talk the previous morning, he was doing what he could to give Danny what he wanted. 

But he clearly had interpreted things wrong somewhere. 

He thought he and Danny were working towards something, but he felt like maybe they were stuck in a pattern that was difficult to break. 

The last thing he wanted to do was get in the way this week with Charlie getting home. But he really wanted to get in the way of anything Mark related.

He had to get himself back to headquarters, and with Chin and Kono picking up a case helping Jerry, it left just Lou to come pick him up. 

"See, this is the problem with you two sharing that car. If one of you needs to go somewhere else, the other gets stuck without a ride. And now look at you... riding shotgun in my car," Lou said, almost laughing at Steve's discomfort at not being behind the wheel.

"Yeah, well, it is Danny's car. So he tells me anyway."

"He's not wrong. He bought it, pays for it, the insurance, puts the gas in it."

"He gets money from HPD towards it since it's used for police work. Which means it's fair game, alright?"

"He still puts more towards it than you do. Makes it sound like his car to me," Lou shook his head. 

"Yeah," Steve said, looking out the window and propping his chin on his hand.

Lou glanced at him a few times before breaking the silence. "God knows I'm going to regret asking 'cause I have no idea when I became your shrink. But how are you two doing lately?"

"I kissed him," Steve told him. "A couple times."

"Wait... didn't he say he had plans with Mark? They're still on?"

"Yeah," Steve shook his head. "I'm losing."

"Losing? This isn't a game, McGarrett, it's not about that."

"Then what is it? Because there are a couple of outcomes and those seem pretty much like win or lose to me."

"Okay, well, way I see it, love is love. And if it's meant to be, and the pair of you don't fuck it up, then it'll happen. If it doesn't, there'll be a good reason."

"Like Mark Silver swooping in and stealing him away," Steve said, irritably. "I get that Danny doesn't want another Rachel situation, but he's known Mark a couple of weeks. He could just break up with him and be with me. Easy. And the only reason he's not doing it is because I'm an idiot. I wasted time on Cath and self doubt, and then I pushed him away and almost ruined our friendship."

"Did he say that?"

"He wants us to repair what went wrong."

"Sounds smart," Lou nodded. 

"I dunno. When he said that, I still thought that was a stepping stone. We'd cool the physical thing and get everything else in order and then take it further. Then I find out on the drive up to Ko'olau that he's still with Silver which means I was wrong. Means Danny just wants us to be friends."

"You and he clearly need to have another talk, because as much as I'm happy to help when I can and brother, Lord knows you need help. But you gotta let him know all this."

"I would but with him going after Grace and Halloween with Charlie..."

"Don't wimp out, McGarrett. First opportunity and you talk to him. You've come this far, don't be a coward now. Talk about how you feel. _**To him.**_ "

*

As Danny held Grace's hand they walked along together side by side. "You want to talk about it?"

"About what?" Grace asked, still sullen despite her admittance that being with her father right now was what she needed.

"Why you decided to lie to your mother and me and go to the party? I mean, is this a rebellious teenage thing or what? You make good choices, Grace. Usually. This just seems... very well timed."

Grace stayed quiet and Danny craned his neck closer and waited patiently for her but the silence dragged on too long. 

"Is it about your brother? I know he's had a lot of attention on him lately."

"No, Danno, that's not it. He needs that help. He's sick."

"Okay, but, you know things got very complicated when your mother told me the truth before. She'd been lying not just to me but you as well. I get it, if you're mad and wanting to lie in return."

"You don't need to make excuses for me. I can do that for myself."

Danny smiled and his voice caught on a laugh. "So you gonna tell me what it is?"

"It's everything," she shrugged. "Stuff with mom. Stuff with you. You and Charlie doing Halloween together without me..."

"I thought you didn't want to do anything with me."

"I didn't. But maybe... I wanted you to try harder to get me to do something with you. I know it sounds weird."

"No, I get it, baby, I do. Feelings get complicated when you get older, wanting two things at once, not knowing what to choose or what part of you to listen to, you know? Head or heart."

"Is that what it's like for you?" she asked, wide eyed and curious as they continued to hold hands and walk. 

"What do you mean?"

"I know you like Mark. And I like him. But Uncle Steve's right there, too."

"Mark and Uncle Steve are two separate issues."

"Really? Uncle Steve likes you, Danno."

"And how do you know that?"

"Well, he didn't tell me. But he didn't _**not**_ tell me. We talked. I tried to help him see."

Danny sighed. He had to be honest with his daughter. He couldn't lie to her, not after the evening they'd had. "Everyone sees things differently, monkey. And Uncle Steve told me already where he's at and it's not the same as where I am. I don't know what might happen in the future but right now? Right now he's the best friend I ever had and that's pretty damn good."

"Okay," she said, but she was still down about not getting answers she really wanted. She always had a big soft spot for Steve - it ran in the family. "So, once Charlie is home and settled, can I stay with you for longer? Things get awkward when Stan is over from Las Vegas. Charlie's really confused right now about all that stuff."

"Sure, monkey. Whatever you want. But just because you stay at mine and will therefore get to play with Muffin, doesn't mean you aren't grounded for the next five years."

"How about two weeks?"

"Negotiating, is that how this works?" Danny smiled and put his arm around Grace as they neared the house they had been heading to.

*

"Hey, Danno, how's things at the hospital?"

"Charlie is fantastic. Not only is he a chip off the old block when it comes to how smart he is, but he just made all the other kids in the hospital smile today. I couldn't be prouder."

"Sounds like a mini Danno all the way to me, buddy."

"Thanks," Danny smiled down the phone at Steve. "You need something? Pretty sure Lou can fill out your paperwork for you on this one. I don't know jack about this killer since I stepped out right in the middle."

"You got some time for me? You can come by my place for a beer or something?"

"I don't know," Danny thought. "I mean, I do have some other plans I need to get to."

"Just a quick beer," Steve said and Danny relented. 

"Yeah, I'll be by in an hour."

*

Danny wandered into the back yard where Steve was already sitting, a beer in hand and another sweating on the little table between the chairs. Danny walked closer aware that Steve knew he'd arrived and had clocked his presence, so he sat down and didn't say a word.

He reached for the beer and took a long gulp from it before putting it back on the table. 

"I wanted to apologize," Steve started, finally. "It's come to my attention that I'm not good at talking about my feelings."

"Pretty sure I've mentioned that before."

"I mean, not good at talking about them with the person that matters - the person they actually have something to do with."

"Okay, so what are you saying? You were pretty honest yesterday morning."

"I might have got the wrong idea. I thought you were going to finish things with Silver. I thought that, I know we were going to go slow and rebuild, but I thought we were, you know... endgame."

"Ah," Danny leaned forward and rubbed his hands together. "And you don't think that anymore?"

"Well you've not broken up with him, so..." Steve took a draw on his beer. "And if I was short with you at the start of the case, it was jealousy. And I'm sorry. The point of repairing our friendship is to.. repair our friendship. I didn't mean to be a dick again."

"I get it. You know, at least you're explaining it to me, and I know more about where you're coming from on this. I'm still wrapping my head around you wanting to marry Catherine. For me, this has all been a really quick turnaround."

"I thought giving you the weekend was giving you time. It was stupid to think that when it took me three years," Steve marveled at himself and took another swig of beer.

"Three years? That's your 'long time'?" Danny sat back and rubbed at his face. Three years? What had they been doing three years ago? That was what... around the time Doris came back.... and Catherine had been more present in Steve's life. Wow.

"Yeah," Steve nodded. 

"Wow. I had no idea."

"To be honest, I didn't really either. And with everything with my mom..."

"Sure," Danny agreed. That was a crazy time for Steve, he couldn't really blame him for an elongated confusion, but still. Three years was a long time to struggle with whatever internal sexuality conflicts he'd had. Danny had figured his out in a matter of weeks, but then, his family and surroundings were very different to what Steve had grown up in. Even if Danny had gone to Seton Hall and needed to hide his relationship with David, he'd still been fine with himself for experimenting like he had. 

"You really think this thing you've got going with Silver has staying power? You don't know how long he'll be on the Island."

"The DEA want him here at least a few more months," Danny supplied. "We're in a good place, and anything could happen."

"But unless he stayed... you couldn't follow him to San Diego. You've got Grace and Charlie to think about. And Five-0."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. I could piss him off next week and he could break up with me. Or he could find something here and stay if we were in a place where we both wanted that."

"And what about me?"

"What about you?" Danny asked. 

"You know how I feel about you..." Steve prompted and Danny caught on to what Steve wanted to hear. 

"Steve, it's complicated. Very complicated. Have I ever thought about you in that way? Sure. I mean, when you wear a tux or when you take your shirt off, I'm only human. And do I love spending time with you? I might complain when you take me places and things end in disaster, but if I hadn't wanted to spend that time with you then I wouldn't have gone anywhere with you in the first place. You are my best friend, you are my partner and I will always do everything in my power to make sure you are alive and make it home. And you have been one of the best things to ever happen to me. You've made being on this Island bearable, and that, my friend, is high praise coming from me."

"But are you in love with me? I know you need time to think but that feeling... you'd know it if it were there. Do you love me like that?"

The stared at each other for interminably long seconds. Danny's blood pounded through his body and his heart wanted to beat out of his chest. "Steve-" he started and cut it off. 

He didn't want to lie. He'd had enough of lies these last few months, let alone everything from the night before with Grace.

"Say it, Danny," Steve urged.

Danny hung his head for a second before lifting it, frustrated at himself and the world. For three years, for six years, for bad timing, for the head and the heart warring with each other...

"Steve, I've always..." he started and he could see in Steve's eyes that he knew he had the answer he wanted, yet the look in Danny's eyes prevented him from celebrating it. "There are things I'm ready for and things I'm not ready for and you and me? I'm not ready for that. I'm happy with Mark. I want to know where that can go. "

"Then I'll wait."

"Steve-"

"I know I don't like him and I know I'll probably have more jealous turns but I can wait."

"Don't you dare. The last thing I want is you passing up an opportunity to be happy because you're waiting for me when I don't know if I'll ever be ready for what you're wanting."

"How can I be with someone else when I know that they'd always come second to you?"

"You might not always feel that way. Gabby, Melissa, Mark, all of them have come along while there's been whatever we've had bubbling away in the background and I can't deny I've had love in my heart for them. You can still find someone to be with and have a great relationship with them. I need you to try, Steve."

"And if I try and fail? Again?" he asked, clearly referencing Catherine.

"Then at least you've tried," Danny told him. "Look, I need to go," Danny didn't elaborate, but both of them knew where he was going next. "I'll see you at work tomorrow."

"Yeah, okay."

*

Ringing the doorbell, he was actually nervous. On the drive over he knew he needed to do this, needed to take the step because he had to.. 'get back on the horse'. And the longer they went without doing it, the more it hung over them and became a bigger thing.

Colombia was difficult, and maybe he'd open up about that to someone some day. Right now he wanted to forget it, all of it. Forget Colombian prisons, forget Steve's declarations, forget Rachel's lies, forget Charlie's illness... forget it all with the one thing in his life that wasn't complicated. 

"Hey," Mark answered the door, happy to see him. "Maybe I should get you a key. Make life easier."

"Hey, babe," Danny greeted him in return and pressed close to him, leaning up for a kiss. "Listen, I know we were going to go out for dinner but I'm wondering about skipping that part tonight."

"Yeah?" Mark asked as he wrapped an arm around Danny's waist. "Not hungry?"

"Starving," Danny answered. "Just not for food."

Mark kicked the door shut. "Dog's out back, she's already been fed and she can entertain herself out there for a while."

"Good," Danny brought his hands up between them and began to push Mark's shirt up. "You better have supplies in your room."

"Condoms, lube, even the flavored stuff," Mark answered.

"If it's pineapple, I swear-"

Mark stopped him talking with a kiss. "Strawberry."

"Then get your pants off, cos I want to know what you taste like, with and without the added strawberry flavoring."

*

Steve stared at his phone. He almost pressed the button but stopped himself. He repeated it three times and finished his beer and the one Danny had left behind, before he finally did it, nervous as the line began to ring. 

"Hey Ellie," he said as she answered. "Yeah, I'm good. Listen, you know how you always wanted to set me up with that friend of yours?"

*


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spoilers for 6x07, this chapter takes place, before, during and after the episode. it is an alternative (since Danny was missing from the episode).... this is what Danny was up to while Steve was out with Lynn.

Danny rolled onto his side, a hand tucked under his head as he shuffled his body closer to Mark. "Morning," he mumbled, voice sleep rough.

"Hey," Mark answered, smile reaching his eyes easily as they looked at each other in the morning's light. 

It had been almost a week since they'd first slept together and beyond the few days where Danny was concentrating on Charlie coming home and being with his family, he'd spent every moment he could outside of work with Mark. It had been a very good week. 

He'd even managed to work alongside Steve with little difficulty. Things had been uneventful, so for the majority of the week they'd been catching up on paperwork and following up on convictions, appearing in court and, well, making coffee runs. They hadn't talked about Mark, they hadn't talked about how they felt about one another. They'd talked about their lives outside of work, but shied away from anything to do with romance, which was a good call.

Mark lifted his head and leaned in so that he could press a soft kiss to Danny's lips, humming at the contact. He put his head back down on the pillow so close to Danny's that their noses rubbed lightly. "It's a very good morning waking up next to you."

"Smooth talker," Danny smiled, letting his eyes flutter closed again but indulging in a few more light and sweet kisses. 

Mark's hand came to rest on Danny's neck and he pulled himself closer, a leg twining with Danny's as he rolled them so that Danny was underneath. 

Danny wrapped a leg around Mark to keep him close and ran his hands up Mark's arms before circling his waist as their kisses deepened, uncaring about the early morning taste. Mark pressed his nose into Danny's neck and kissed down his shoulder.

"We've already been in bed longer than usual," Danny told him, voice wistful. "And you've got to get everything ready for this afternoon."

"I did the grocery run yesterday," Mark continued, making his way further down Danny's chest.

Danny pushed his head back into the pillow when Mark's teeth latched onto a nipple and he tightened his hold in Mark's hair in response. "Yes, but we said last night that we should get more wine because you said some of your colleagues don't drink beer."

"I did say that," Mark propped his chin up on Danny's abdomen and pouted.

"We also said we needed to check how fresh some of the salad was and think about replacing it," Danny kept his head up so that he could look down at Mark, even though it stretched his neck. "And the store was out of the good coleslaw before."

Mark slumped down on top of Danny. "Fine, okay, so we need to get moving..." he rubbed a hand up and down Danny's thigh and pressed his lips to Danny's navel before smirking. "But it can all wait until I'm done here," he reached down and grabbed the covers, pulling them up over his head and moving down Danny's body to lick at his cock.

Danny laughed at the playfulness and at how Mark's stubble tickled against him. Then Mark's mouth took his length in and he gasped, forgetting all about what else they needed to organize, mind plummeting into his dick and the hot desire that rolled through his body.

*

"You know what's great about the park?" Danny asked, leash in one hand, the other held in Mark's as they walked down the path. Muffin was sniffing around in the trees off to their left and enjoying the exploration. 

The shopping had been done at lightning speed since their morning activities had delayed them, but by lunch they had somehow made up more than enough time to go out to grab a bite to eat and to take Muffin with them and let her have a good run. 

They'd grabbed sandwiches and coffee and sat on a bench to eat, watching people milling around while Muffin sat between them, drooling and giving them sad eyes as she begged for food scraps.

"Is it the green-ness?" Mark responded to Danny's question. "It's very green. Makes you forget you're in Hawaii, a park like this could be anywhere."

"That is a very good point and I agree, this place is the least Hawaiian area of Oahu and that is a good thing. But I was going to say that the reason I like the park is because it is not the beach. And I hate the beach yet somehow I get dragged down to it a lot. But this is nice. I like this. I need more park days in my life."

"I guess Grace is a bit old for that kind of thing now, but at least Charlie can go to the play park and stuff," Mark agreed. "And I am all for a nice walk in the park. Might be better if it was raining."

"Yes, yes it would. But real rain, not Hawaiian rain. Here it just comes down like a bucket poured from the sky; all at once. We need some of that crappy New Jersey rain where it just trickles down all day. Downside of that, of course, is that it really messes with your hair."

Mark leaned over and ran his fingers through the strands on the side of Danny's head. "Surely Mother Nature wouldn't dare mess with your 'do."

"Mother Nature has been at war with my hair care routine for many years. I like to think I'm winning."

"With a little help from American Crew," Mark pointed out.

"You can talk! I've seen inside your bathroom cabinet. I saw the Paul Mitchell products that help you out on the days you want that tousled look."

"Alright," Mark smiled and bumped Danny's shoulder before changing the subject. "You know, I've been meaning to say, if you want to invite anyone this afternoon, that's fine. Clearly we've got plenty of food and if you don't then Grace will be the only person you know that's there. Besides me, of course."

"Thanks, babe. I dunno who would be available, but I'm fine with it anyway. You met Five-0, now it's my turn to meet your team."

"I met Five-0 through work, though. And it's not all of the team, just most of them," Mark told him. "I wanted to do something for the ones who came over from San Diego to join me for this operation. And it's nice to get some downtime together for my guys to mingle with the natives."

"How many are local?"

"Actually, just two who are coming today. Our ICE Officer is a real local, born and bred. Our Forensic Accountant has been living and working here for years. Mostly for the FBI, but she's on loan to us for this Operation."

"And the others?"

"My main two partners at the DEA will be there, I think you'll like them, especially Effie, she's more your speed. Some support staff are coming, too. And the NCIS Agent we borrowed from the Navy base here. Apparently he's used to being an agent afloat. I'm sure he'll tell you all about how he much prefers being on land."

"Well, I'll end up agreeing with him on that one. Spent some time on boats while out here. Usually driven by a maniac, so I really don't like them."

"Steve?" Mark asked.

"I said maniac and I stand by it," Danny smiled. "He is actually going out on a boat today. Taking a date snorkeling by some tiny, empty island. I have no clue which one, wasn't really paying attention," he lied - he'd checked the local maps the day before when he'd heard about it.

"A date? Interesting. So he's over the ex-girlfriend?"

"Yeah, he's... very over her," Danny said, keeping his eyes ahead and avoiding anything else his brain threw at him over just how much he knew Steve was over Catherine, and, apparently, over _Danny_ going by how quickly he'd set up this date. "But let's not talk about him, we need to get back on topic for this afternoon, which means I'm going to need to work out a signal in case I need saved from any of your friends. Maybe so that Muffin can be used as a distraction."

Mark put a hand over his heart. "How dare you use my dog in such a way."

"Like you wouldn't?" Danny snorted and Mark had to concede the point.

*

The barbecue was in full swing and though Mark was taking control of the grill when he could, he kept getting distracted by everything else and talking to his friends so Danny had stepped in to help. It was easier for him since he didn't know anyone and it allowed Mark to slowly introduce them. Not that he'd remember all the names straight away, but he had a pretty good memory for faces - something he'd picked up from so many mug shots and stakeouts and BOLOs over the years.

Grace was nearby, keeping an eye on Muffin for them. She was still grounded after her Halloween escapade but Danny was reluctant to leave her at home or, god forbid, with Eric, and had deigned to let her come along. She wasn't allowed away from the house and her 'job' was to keep the over-excitable Muffin out of trouble. She didn't think of it as punishment and was happily munching on her burger, sauce dripping off the bottom and to the ground where Muffin's nose continually followed to find and lick up the mess in the grass.

Danny was flipping a few more burgers and keeping an eye on the onions when Mark wandered back over, friends in tow.

"Danny, this is Effie MacKenzie and Beauregard Weir, both DEA, guys this is Danny Williams, Five-0 task force and my boyfriend," he said happily.

"The famous Danny," Effie shook his hand.

"He's really smitten with you, and call me Beau, everyone else does," Beau held a hand out for him to shake as well.

"No they don't," Effie told Danny. "Everyone calls him Agent Pretty Boy."

"I get it, the whole French thing and the- the face and everything" Danny gestured to Beau's face. 

The DEA had some damned good looking people working for it, so Mark wasn't alone in that. Beau had the chiseled good looks of a Hollywood star from the 50s and the muscled body to match. Effie was a red head with pale skin, about Danny's height and sporting a fairly recognizable accent. 

"Is it DEA policy to recruit from the Abercrombie and Fitch catalog or what?" he asked and Effie snorted.

"Hey, hey, come on now," Mark told him and moved in closer to put an arm around him. "I'm keeping you two separated," he gestured between Danny and Beau. "Back off Pretty Boy, this one's mine."

Beau held his hands up. "All yours, man, not my type. No offense, Danny, I just prefer different body parts."

"None taken," Danny smiled and gripped his hand at the back of Mark's shirt. "So you're both stationed in San Diego with Mark?"

"Yeah. When the operation here became bigger for the clean up, we came over to help out," Effie told him. "We read the reports. I'm sorry about everything you went through with the cartel."

"Thanks," Danny nodded but didn't want to get pulled into a conversation about his brother or anything work related. "Boston, right?" he asked of her.

"Just outside, but good shout," she answered. "Not been home in a long time."

"I know the feeling. I'm from Jersey. Been out here six years and as much as it's become my home, it's not exactly _home,_ you know? There's a lot of stuff I miss."

"You must be settled in here now, though, after six years? And your daughter seems to love it," Effie pointed out Grace where she was playing with Muffin and chatting aimlessly with one of the support staff Danny had already been introduced to. 

"She does. She was very young when we arrived. But I really owe it to my team for everything. If it wasn't for them, I wouldn't have stayed."

"Are any of the Five-0 task force coming today?" Beau asked. 

"They've got a case to work, I think," Mark answered for him.

"McGarrett's name pops up a lot; guy's got a reputation, I'd love to have met him," Beau said.

"He's actually busy today. I'm sure if you came by our offices, I could introduce you," Danny offered and Beau thanked him. 

"Oh, shoot, the burgers," Mark exclaimed as they began to smell the charring.

*

Danny had an interesting conversation with the NCIS agent. He was older than Danny had expected, but nice. He knew a few of the NCIS agents that Five-0 had worked with in the past so there was that to talk about and he was another person who knew of McGarrett's reputation and had ended up asking Danny whether half of it were true or not, meaning Danny still had to contend with 'McGarrett side effects' on his day off; right when he didn't want to be considering the man.

He'd been relieved when Mark had interrupted to introduce Danny to one of the few locals they had working with them on this Operation. Tai Rathband was a local ICE Intelligence Officer. He was a typical Hawaiian - muscled and tattooed but with an air of laid back Aloha spirit and spoke in a bunch of words that Danny still told everyone he didn't understand even though he'd been here long enough (and spent enough time with Kamekona, Flippa, even Kawika, to know what they meant).

He'd taken five minutes to call Chin and find out how things were going with the team and discovered they had a case. He offered to go help out but was told in no uncertain terms that he was to stay put. Steve was off wherever enjoying _**his**_ day without checking in and Danny was being ordered to do the same. They didn't think it would drag out, so Chin promised to stop by after if the barbecue was still going strong. 

"Danny this is Marie Perkins," Effie introduced them this time, while Mark was on the other side of the garden chatting with other people, some of which Danny couldn't remember the names of. 

"Hi," he welcomed her with a smile. "Danny Williams."

"We all know," Marie told him with a wink and he felt a slight blush. "From the case. We read the reports. I mean Mark told us about you but it's not that he talks a lot or shows us pictures of you together or... anything..." she trailed off. 

"So are you DEA or another letter agency?"

"DEA, but I'm mission support. I don't do field work. Wow, your eyes are really blue," she blurted then turned beetroot red.

Danny was about to answer but Mark managed to creep up behind and interrupt. "I see you've met Marie," he started giving her a quick sideways squeeze hug. "Her mouth works independently from her brain."

"No, my mouth just works faster than my brain. The filter doesn't work very well," she said.

"It's okay," Danny told her. "I'm just wondering what it's like with you in the van," he mimed talking in his ear.

"Oh. Yeah. That's a thing. I get told to shut up a lot. I have a tendency to babble," she said with a vigorous nod. She was clearly a talker, foot able to lodge firmly in mouth, but she was endearing. It seemed more like a nervous thing. Of course, after a while it could easily get annoying.

They chatted for a few more minutes, Effie relating a story about a stakeout where she and Beau had been in the car and almost lulled to sleep by Marie reading a book to them over the phone. It was then that Danny spotted Chin and Jerry arriving, looking a little bit out of place as they searched for familiar faces. 

Danny excused himself and wandered over. "Hey, glad you could make it! Everything finished with the case?"

"As much as it can be," Chin answered. "Lou sends his apologies, he's got plans with the family. Kono's the same though she was gutted. Said something about wanting to see Mark in his natural habitat."

"Is that him?" Jerry pointed over to where Mark was standing with Effie and Grace, deep in conversation with Muffin interrupting them constantly.

Jerry hadn't met Mark before though Danny had assumed they had at some point. But if Jerry hadn't helped so much on that first case then there wouldn't have been a reason for them to meet. He swung his head back and forth, taking in Jerry's reaction to seeing the DEA Agent for the first time. 

"Yeah, uh, yes, that's him," he answered. 

"You know, there have been a lot of reports of the US Government and military branches experimenting with human cloning. Commander McGarrett could have been a participant in a program, whether he knows it or not. Or maybe the other way around. Maybe McGruff is actually the clone. Both of them are government operatives, who knows who the original is and who's the copy."

"Jerry, I know they look alike, but neither one of them is a clone of the other," Chin pointed out with an indulgent but sardonic look on his face. 

"Although it might explain Steve's behavior sometimes. Maybe he actually _**is**_ five years old," Danny pointed out with a smile.

"Exactly," Jerry agreed. "And the DEA agent, his name is Mark Silver, right?"

"What's your point? That means something to you?" Danny asked. 

"Well, that makes his initials 'MS'. And Steve's are the other way around. He's 'SM'. Maybe it's significant. If you want me to look more into this..." he offered.

"Jerry, you're seeing conspiracies where there aren't any," Chin patted the man's shoulder. 

"Too much time in a darkened room staring at a screen, Mulder," Danny joined in. "I have actually seen Steve's birth certificate, if that makes you feel better. And we've met his mother."

"Could all be fake," Jerry was quick to say. "Or it means Silver is the clone."

"You gotta let this one go, brah," Chin told him. 

"So you're _dating_ McGarrett's clone?" Jerry looked at Danny, eyes narrowing like he was trying to work something out and Danny had no interest in starting that conversation. 

"Hey, Ruby?" Danny caught the attention of one of the guests before she could wander past them. "Hi, how are you. Your job, I think, would be fascinating to Jerry here. Jerry does some research work for us sometimes at Five-0. Jerry, this is Ruby, she's the OCDE task force's forensic accountant."

"So Agent Silver is leading a special task force?" Jerry punctuated each word, making the comparison clear once more. 

"Yes. Organized Crime and Drug Enforcement," he replied. "And Ruby here is very good with numbers and finding all those hidden details. I think you both have a lot in common."

"So what is it you do for Five-0, Jerry?" Ruby asked. She was blonde and by no means a large woman, but she wasn't stick thin.

"Well," Jerry began to lead her off towards the drinks "It depends on the case. I did solve one where counterfeiters were using old books to make their bills. And there was a time I had to take control of a drone while it was terrorizing downtown Honolulu..."

Chin took Danny's elbow and led him further aside. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah. It's a nice day, I got my daughter, my guy, the dog and a lot of company. My son is now out of hospital and got the all clear. Things are good."

"I know it's none of my business, but I'm a cop, I see things. And I know that Steve seems to be getting back out there really fast with this date of his today."

"Well, he's convinced he's over Catherine so..."

"Danny, come on, this is me you're talking to," Chin gave him a sideways look. "And Lou let slip today about how Steve was going to be asking you to go out with him, not this friend of Ellie's."

"As I'm sure you've noticed, buddy, I already have a boyfriend. Steve knows that, too."

"Listen, do you remember when we'd get together on the weekends after I lost Malia? Anytime you weren't with Grace you were with me, keeping me company. We talked a lot. I know everything about how you felt for Rachel, for Gabby and for Steve. You're telling me it didn't kill you, just a little, to be turning him down?"

"Even without Mark in my life, I don't know that I'd have given it a shot. Steve and I have been fighting too much. We've always had... disagreements, but we never crossed that line. After Catherine came back... Steve crossed it. And we've not worked all of that out yet. It left a stain, you know, on our friendship."

"And you think that would affect a relationship."

"Of course. Look, everything with Rachel, how that turned sour with the arguments. Biting arguments where we went for the low blow, all of that led to divorce and to all the crap in our lives since. I don't want that with Steve."

"I get it," Chin nodded. "It's a shame, though. You and Steve? You'd be good together."

"I'm happy. With Mark," Danny said, trying to steer away from talking about Steve and yet, avoiding agreement with Chin about everything - the man could read him so easily, their friendship always steady. 

"That's all we can ask for," Chin nodded. "Now, there was promise of beer and I already saw those whole husks of corn someone had going on."

"Oh yeah, Tai brought all that stuff along with a whole vat of sea water. Said it tastes better."

"Well, he's not wrong, brings out the flavor. You telling me you never went to a beach barbecue before?"

"Sure, but back then I was more concerned with chasing the girls wearing those short shorts than concentrating on how the food was cooked."

*

"How are you doing, monkey?"

"Fine. Muffin needs to go on a walk. I don't think Mark will want her going to the toilet in the back yard while everyone is here," she answered, a hand down to pet the dog's head while she held her on her leash. 

"Okay, but ten minutes and straight back here. Round the block once and no more. And I'm timing you," he told her, waving his phone and making it clear he was hitting start on the stopwatch. 

"Yes, Danno," she mumbled as she started walking. 

"I saw that face," he said after her. "I'll be happy to give that grounding of yours an extension."

"Love you, Danno!" She smiled over her shoulder. 

"That's better," he told her and then checked his phone properly to see he'd missed a text from Steve. Huh, just a quick one line of _'hope you're having a good day off'_. Vague and pleasant and really rather pointless, but Steve was obviously trying to work on their friendship by doing it. 

_'No criminals to bother me. It's been great'_ he sent back quickly. 

He didn't hear anything back and was standing with his arm around Mark and chatting with Beau and Tai when Chin came over, phone in hand. "Hey Danny, you heard from Steve?"

"Briefly, yeah," he answered, arm slipping from Mark's waste to turn to his friend. "There a problem?"

"I'm not sure," Chin frowned down at his phone. "He says his date was a wash out because they got shot at by a mob boss who had escaped prison."

"What?!" Danny exclaimed and grabbed for Chin's phone. "They went snorkeling!"

"This is McGarrett we're talking about," Chin reminded him. "Trouble magnet. You know that better than anyone considering the things you two have got up to on da- uh, days off in the past."

Danny frowned at Chin as he read the texts but didn't say anything about the 'stutter'. Trust Steve to get himself and his new friend in trouble and to not even tell them anything in his text except that there had been a fire fight and they'd almost died... and then add a palm tree emoticon and a smiley face.

"I'm going to kill him," Danny said. "If he's not already dying from some kind of gunshot wound." He began to type out a response then realized he was on Chin's phone and handed it back to him and fished his own out instead.

"If he's hurt and you need to check on him," Mark offered, giving him the out.

"Are you sure?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, we can manage the clean up. I'll look after Grace if you want."

"You are amazing, have I told you that before?" Danny squeezed Mark's elbow.

"A few times," Mark smiled. "Yelled it, actually."

"TMI guys?" Chin frowned.

"Grace should be back any minute, make sure she helps, it's part of her punishment for last week. I'll be back in an hour, maybe two, leave something for me to do, don't do it all yourself."

"Go." Mark ordered. "Make sure your partner isn't dying. I'll be right here," he leaned down and kissed Danny, hugging him close to his body and they were well aware of the few whoops and whistles from around them before parting. Danny made sure to peck a few more small kisses to Mark's lips before letting go and giving a quick wave to everyone before fishing his car keys out.

At the front of the house he met up with Grace, telling her to do everything Mark told her to do and to play nice while he was gone.

He drove to Steve's, stressed that he might be hurt but he'd not had time to pick up his phone and text. At every red light he considered it but then, he was beginning to feel some righteous anger towards the other man and he'd rather let that burn a little longer.

He parked haphazardly behind Steve's truck and made his way into the house without knocking. "Hello?" he asked, suddenly aware that maybe Steve had brought his date back to the house with him and he really didn't want to walk in on anything.

"Danno?" Steve asked as he appeared from the kitchen wearing shorts and his Kukui High sleeveless tee. He looked fine. He was also clearly not long out of a shower, so whatever grime he had on him from what happened was gone and he looked like he did on any other day of the week. "What are you doing here?"

"You text Chin about your disastrous date but not me? Why would you not call to tell me you're okay?!"

"Because it's no big deal, and I didn't want to spoil your day."

"Well, congratulations, you spoiled it anyway by getting your ass in trouble and making me worry, thinking you were injured! Is your girl okay?" Danny sat on the sofa and pulled the throw down to have something to clutch his fists into.

"Lynn? Yeah, she got a bit of a head wound but she's fine. And she's not _my_ girl, I hardly know her."

"Yeah, well, near death experiences tend to bond people. I can't believe you didn't talk to me about this. You know if you get hurt I'm right here for you. You're supposed to tell me these things," Danny told him again, frustrated.

"Like I said. I'm fine. Why did you come over?" Steve asked as he sat beside Danny but leaned forward, elbows on his knees and head turned to look at where Danny was leaning back into the cushions.

"I had to make sure you were okay," Danny told him, a hand rubbing his brow. "You'd tell people you were fine even if you were bleeding out."

"I appreciate the worry. Didn't know you cared that much," Steve said with more of a pout.

"Don't do that," Danny groaned. "Don't say something stupid like that. You know, _ **you know**_ , that if you get hurt then I'm going to be there for you. And if you get in trouble I'm going to get you out of it. It's always been that way so don't throw around some petulant crap like that when you know better."

"You're right. I'm sorry." Steve leaned right the way back and rested his head on the back cushion before turning it where it lay to get a better look at Danny who was still feeling a mixture of worry, relief and anger. Steve reached over to take his hand. "I just never wanted to discuss my dating life with you."

"This isn't about that. This is about guns being pointed at you. People shooting. It's different. And even if it wasn't... I dunno, Steve. We're friends we should be able to talk about this stuff."

"Look, I don't know how you feel about things, but I know that I want to hear about your days with Mark about as much as I want to be stabbed in the eye. Which is something I could have arranged to have happen today," he said with a brief smile that Danny rewarded with a stare meaning Steve wasn't funny.

"You seeing her again?" Danny asked.

"We're going to grab coffee sometime this week."

Danny nodded along for a second, thinking. "So... what's the big deal then? If you like this girl and want to make something of this then what does it matter about me and Mark?"

"You know why Danny," Steve told him and squeezed his hand harder. Danny had forgotten they were even holding hands at that point and he grabbed it away.

"Is it really that easy for you? Do you have women lined up for the privilege of going out with you? Maybe like an actual black book of numbers to call to get together with someone, get your rocks off or whatever."

"Danny, you told me to move on! So I did. What are you saying? You don't want me to?"

"No, yes.. no, don't confuse me!" Danny leaned forward and Steve stood again to pace in confusion. "I want you to try, I just... you moved on really fast. What am I supposed to think about that?"

"I'm doing what you wanted, Danny. Everything I'm doing is because it's what you wanted! Tell me not to and I won't. That's it. Easy. Tell me to stop and I will and you and I can-"

"I'm not going to do that, Steve. I can't be in charge of your love life!" he stood to face off against his partner. "And don't put this all on me! I have a boyfriend, okay?! I was dating him before you told me anything and put this on me to decide and it's not fair, okay? You get that?"

"Yeah, Danny, I get it. I get that if this is such a hard decision for you to make then it means you _**do**_ love me. And it means you're either punishing me or you're too scared to break it off with Mark to be with me!"

Danny's eyes widened at the accusations and he breathed out very slowly through his nose and let the moment hang. He lifted a hand and pointed it at Steve for long seconds before he could get his thoughts in order. "How about option three, where you remind me how _easy_ the decision has been by being such a damned asshole."

He turned to leave and made a few steps before Steve was there, pressing his hand to the door to stop him. "Danny, Danny wait, please. I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I just..."

"No excuses, Steve. Just get your shit together. I don't know if it's Catherine or me or something else. Just... I hope you don't act like such a dick around this new girl. I haven't met her but I know she doesn't deserve that." He shook his head and pushed Steve's arm aside to open the door and leave.

*

"Hey," Mark looked up at him from the couch when he arrived back at the house. Everything looked pretty much cleaned up and now Mark and Grace were sitting watching tv together.

"Hi, Danno," she said though she wasn't paying a lot of attention to them.

"You don't look happy. Is Steve okay?" Mark asked and Grace also looked over now, more concerned.

"You finished cleaning up? I didn't want you to do it all on your own," Danny ignored Mark's question.

"It wasn't that bad. Everyone kind of pitched in a little. There's still a bunch of things in the fridge and the dishwasher will need emptied later. I guess you can do that if you're so set on doing something. Seriously Danny are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine."

Mark stood and rounded the couch, coming closer. "Do you need to talk?" he asked, voice low so as not to worry Grace.

"Yeah, maybe," Danny conceded. "Grace, will you be okay for a little bit? We'll head home soon."

"Okay, Danno," she said, cuddling Muffin close to her and Danny knew she'd ask her own questions later to check he was okay. But maybe talking something out with Mark would put him in a better frame of mind to convince her later on.

They wandered into the bedroom and Danny stood, shoulders slumped. He didn't want to worry Mark, nor did he want to tell him about what Steve had said, but he also felt an overwhelming guilt inside for not telling him that Steve had kissed him. He worried it affected their relationship and maybe he really needed to come clean about it.

But first, he closed the gap between them and took hold of Mark's face, pressing his lips to Mark's in a hard kiss that quickly turned hotter with tongues clashing. Mark put his hands on Danny's shoulders to push him back just enough to talk. "Hey, wow, what's going on Danny?"

"I needed to do that. I need you to know how much I want to do that. That I like doing it. And being with you."

"This is beginning to sound bad..."

"No, no, it's not. Not in that way," Danny told him. "I just- We've been doing really well and I don't want to spoil that. And if I tell you something, I need you to know that it's not a problem for us. Okay? I'm in this. It's where I want to be."

"What do you need to tell me?"

Danny dropped his hands to Mark's waist and kept them there, fingers along the waistband of his pants. "A couple of weeks ago, Steve did something. And it was something I didn't understand and we had to talk about it more to try and fix things and we're still trying to. Fix things, that is."

"What did he do..." Mark asked, his face falling in confusion and trepidation.

"He kissed me."

"I'm sorry, he what?"

"He kissed me."

"After we got together?" Mark asked, wrapping his head around it.

"Yeah, maybe about a week after. I've already read him the riot act over this. He knows where I stand. And he's moved on, yeah? He went on that date today and he's seeing her again. And he knows I'm with you and that I don't want us to be affected by his stupidity. Our stupidity. I should never have let it happen, I dunno," He threw himself onto the bed, defeated. Feeling like Mark might end it all. He should never have said anything, he probably just ruined another relationship. Mark would throw him and Grace out and hate him for forever.

Mark sat down next to him. "Who the hell does he think he is? We're together and he knows that and still he makes a move. And I thought the man was straight."

"So did I," Danny murmured. "Anything different was news to me about a millisecond before he did it."

Mark put an arm around Danny's shoulder and kissed the side of his head. He sighed. "That's why you've been distracted at times. You've been feeling guilty about it."

"I'm so sorry," Danny told him.

"I'm not going to lie, it hurts. Maybe more so because he's your partner and you see him everyday. And that the moment he needs something, you'll run to help him out."

"He's my best friend. Even if we did just have another argument."

"What about?"

"He acted like a dick. Like I didn't care about him because I turned him down. I mean, I thought he'd been shot today, I thought I'd have to drag him to a hospital or something. Of course I care. He's still my best friend, despite what happened and despite whatever fucked up stuff is going on in his brain while he works out his feelings for everyone."

Mark turned Danny's head to face him. "Listen, I know you care. You care about a lot of people and put them first. That's one of the things that drew me to you. But you've got to remember that he's not your responsibility. Even though you joke about it. He's not. Don't let whatever he's struggling with drag you down. You can make your own decisions without thinking about how it affects him. What is it that **you** want?"

"I want to be with you," Danny told him, leaning in again for a sweeter, softer kiss, his tongue slowly touching to Mark's lips, coaxing them open. "Forgive me?"

"It's okay, Danny. It's fine. I'm not happy with McGarrett, but you and I are good."

"I've got to get Grace home. It's a school night," he told Mark.

Mark's thumb rubbed soothingly against Danny's neck where his hand was resting. "How about I come with you and spend the night at yours? I don't want to leave you alone tonight. I know you'll just keep worrying about if I'll change my mind or something and I'd rather make sure you know exactly how I feel about you," he smiled, a hint of a darker side to it, passionate. He bit lightly at Danny's bottom lip, tugging it, before licking up from Danny's chin then sealing their mouths together.

"Bring a toothbrush," Danny teased then let the thought enter his head and he knew he was happy when he made his next suggestion. "Maybe it's time you left one at my place more permanently."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spoilers for 6x08 this chapter takes place, before, during and after the episode.
> 
> bear in mind I ONLY care about canon through to 6x11 and make mention of something in here that is, I believe, rather fuzzy in canon in a later episode. But it comes after 6x11, so it doesn't impact this fic, just go with it!

They'd met for coffee on the Tuesday and spoken for hours, finally getting a chance to do so while people weren't shooting at them. Now it was Thursday and they were meeting again. Steve really liked Lynn, just like he liked Ellie and he could tell why they were friends.

Of course, he'd never felt any 'spark' with Ellie and though he had with Lynn - there was no denying she was hot and a lot of fun to be around - it wasn't enough of a spark to light a flame. He knew what that felt like and he couldn't drag her into a relationship he wasn't ready for.

They'd had that conversation on Tuesday about how they were going to be much better as friends, especially since Lynn was still recovering from the weekend after having never been in such a situation before. She was apprehensive about dating a 'trouble magnet' and Steve could understand. He'd never dated anyone who wasn't familiar with his kind of life. And he had plenty of friends who had married those girls, but he knew it was a strain on a relationship, no matter how much love there was. Freddie and Kelly were like that. Hell, Danny and Rachel were another prime example of what happens when you date someone who would worry about the dangers of your job.

Steve had opened up more about how 'not ready' he was. Like Ellie and everyone else, Lynn assumed it was about Catherine and the aborted proposal attempt but for the first time beyond his conversations with Lou (and Danny), Steve opened up to her about who it was really about and talked at length about his partner and the years they'd worked together.

She may usually work with kids, but she had a psych degree and knew how to listen to someone who was obviously going through a change in their life. He felt a little guilty at the one sided conversations, but he had learned more about her along the way, and she was the kind of friend who showed a lot of interest in learning about other people and wanted to help them.

And here they were at Thursday and he already felt very comfortable with her and was glad they'd met and been able to become friends.

"Hey handsome, how's your day going?" She asked as she slid a coffee over that she'd ordered in advance for him.

"Uneventful," he answered, sitting at the table.

"No gun fights?"

"Contrary to popular belief, that doesn't happen everyday."

"I'll be sure to remember that. So I was thinking about our conversation yesterday," she told him. "About how you were going to propose to the girl you were with before. Did you keep the ring?"

"Yeah, it's in a drawer. Why, are you in the market or something?"

"Very funny. I just wondered..."

"I get the feeling you're going to do some kind of shrink talk about how it's significant," Steve took a long sip of coffee.

"Most people keep things like that because they're not ready to move on. In terms you'd understand, they're not ready to admit defeat. Someone looking in from the outside would think you were still in love with her and waiting for another shot."

"But that's not going to happen. I am over her. You know I'm in love with Danny, anything with Cath would be a lie."

"So why keep the ring?" she asked innocently, like she knew the answer but wanted Steve to say it out loud or acknowledge something and he really wasn't sure what.

"Because I never got around to reselling it? It's just sitting in a drawer."

"Do you keep a back up gun somewhere locked away in your house?"

"Yeah, what's that got to do with anything."

"Why?"

"There's risk in my profession. I might need it."

"Maybe you knew that kissing Danny like you did was a risk. One that you thought wouldn't land in your favor. Maybe you kept the back up, ready for when you'd need it..."

"You think Catherine is a back up plan."

"Not consciously. Not in the way where you and she made any kind of agreements. But you also went on a date with me despite your feelings."

"Danny wanted me to give it a shot. I did."

"Steve, you're a determined guy. A Navy SEAL. I'm not saying you'd steal Danny away from his boyfriend, but I don't see you as the guy to give up so easily considering how much you told me you love him. It's like you haven't got all your confidence and maybe part of the reason Danny turned you down is that he can see that. Again, consciously or not. If you haven't finished convincing yourself, how can you convince him?"

"So what do I do?" Steve asked, a little confused but not about to argue back.

"Convince him that you are Steve McGarrett. The real one. The one he knew from the start who was there for him every step of the way. The one he's there for in return. The one Ellie speaks so highly of, that she told me your father praised to the high heavens. He sounds amazing." She sat back with a smile.

"What about the ring?"

"If you're ready to be that guy, if you're ready to believe that what you've got is all you need, then get rid of it. Think of it like cleansing yourself of your doubts; of that part of you that struggled to know you could love another man that way, thinking it was wrong. Use the act to get that confidence back, convince yourself that the feelings are real, that they're okay to have and that you'll find a way to make them work. That you don't need a back up."

*

Steve climbed out of the water, paddle in hand. He dropped it as he approached the seat with his towel draped over it and he greeted his morning guest.

"Agent Silver, a pleasant surprise, what can I do for you?"

"You can cut the crap," Mark stood in front of him, casual in his jeans and t-shirt and with his hands in his pockets. Sunglasses were draped in the neck of his tee, giving him an air of cool nonchalance but his shoulders were tense. "I knew you didn't like me. Now I know why."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Steve wiped his face and dropped the towel.

"Danny told me everything."

"Everything, huh?"

"I know you kissed him. I'm pretty sure you did it because you were jealous of the fact that he's in a relationship with someone else."

"You here to warn me off?" Steve put his hands on his hips. "I don't appreciate it when people show up at my home unannounced, see themselves around the place and then make threats."

Mark laughed and looked out at the ocean before taking a step closer. "Look, I don't know what your game is here, but you can't let Danny be happy for five minutes? You've known him a long time-"

"Five years, 4 months, 17 days."

"Wow, that's... that's specific. Kinda creepy that you know that," Mark digressed.

"I know it because I met him five days after my father was killed. Shot while he was talking to me on the phone. Memories like that tend to stick," Steve pointed out, serious but also trying to get Mark off guard. Though, to this day he had warring memories, one very real, one the aftermath of a drug induced dream of his father's death and somehow he preferred the second one. The one where Danny was there to comfort him the whole time.

"My point is you know him," Mark said, getting back on track. "So you know just how much he agonizes over things. I was going to leave it alone, wasn't going to come by. But then Danny got called in early and I was driving back to my place when I thought to myself, maybe all of that was what you wanted."

"What are you talking about?"

"The way he thinks, the way he processes things. Did you do it thinking he'd break up with me and be with you? Was it just that simple? Or did you think I'd be the one to break up with him over this or that he'd somehow sabotage our relationship with a guilt complex..."

"You're giving me a hell of a lot of credit here, Silver," Steve told him. "You're right. I know Danny. I know him better than anyone, including you. And I trust that whatever he's feeling will work itself out like it should."

"Now that sounds like a threat..." Mark's voice pitched lower. "I kept my mouth shut for you before because we got Danny back and everything worked out but-"

"Now who is threatening who again...? I did what I had to. End of."

"So that's what immunity and means looks like, huh?"

"Pretty much," Steve answered with a hard glare. "But I didn't kiss Danny for any convoluted reasoning you can come up with. I did it because I wanted to and it happened. You think any of this has been easy for me?"

"I just think that if you really care so much then you should let him have something that's got nothing to do with you. If that's what he wants."

"And you know what he wants."

"We talked. He made it clear."

"And when you leave? Go back to San Diego? Who's here to pick up the pieces?"

"So that's what you're banking on? Waiting until you can swoop in like that and avoid being the bad guy... Well, maybe you'll be waiting a long time."

"What does that mean?"

"It doesn't mean anything. Just... let Danny be happy."

"That's what I'm trying to do."

"So we agree on something," Mark said then turned to leave, sunglasses going back on.

"I guess we do," Steve mumbled to himself. He really didn't like that guy, didn't understand what Danny saw in him. He was too nice, as far as Steve was concerned. Danny didn't need nice, he needed more. He needed grit and passion to match his own.

And Danny would never leave Hawaii. And he hated California. And the DEA had no field office in Hawaii so there was no way Silver would be staying beyond his remit. No, he was just bluffing about anything but... maybe it was a chance Steve couldn't take. Maybe it was his impetus to do more.

Lynn was still right, though. Steve needed to be his old self if he had any hope here and that's what had to happen. He needed to rein in any jealousy, he needed to concentrate on being a friend...

And he needed to get going. If Danny had been called in, it meant they had a case and yeah, there was a missed call from dispatch on his phone from when he'd been out in the water...

*

"You starting without me?" Steve asked as Danny answered his phone.

_"Yeah, well, you had a rough weekend and I know you need to go meet that Inspector from San Fransisco this morning. I got this. Right now I'm running background on the dead woman before heading to the scene. Duke's got that covered. I'll let you know what I find."_

"You're not avoiding me, are you?" Steve asked, grabbing his badge from on top of the chest of drawers and then stopping. He pulled the top drawer open and found the ring box, picking it out and holding it up.

_"No, I'm not avoiding you, you schmuck. I am a professional. No matter what, the two of us need to work together and I am not about to let anything affect that."_

"Good. I agree," Steve told him, confident and pocketing the ring. "Listen, the stuff with Inspector Dunn shouldn't take too long. As soon as that's taken care of, I'll head out to meet you, we can get to work on this together. Like we're meant to."

 _"Sure thing, partner,"_ Danny told him and Steve smiled at his phone as he hung up.

*

"What have we got?" Steve asked Danny on arrival at the hotel.

"Con artists," Danny answered. "Lou and Kono are dealing with some of the other stuff, I had Kono forward everything we've got so far to your phone to catch you up. You and I are going to talk to Hank Webber who is not who he claims to be."

"Is he our murderer?" Steve asked as he scrolled through his phone.

"Maybe. He's far from squeaky clean, but he called it in. Thing is, he's a con, so was she. We can't believe anything he says."

"Good cop, bad cop?"

"I know that's your favorite play but I think first things first, we need to hear this guy out. See if he digs any holes for himself. You seem uh, very chipper this morning," Danny told him as they began walking.

"Chipper? I don't think so, I'm a Navy SEAL, we don't do chipper."

"Well, what I'm getting here is chipper," Danny gestured to take in Steve's whole body. "There a reason for that?"

"What you are reading as chipper is more like... clarity."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means I am positive that you and I are going to get along great today. Just like old times."

*

Whatever it was that had put Steve in this mood, Danny was enjoying it. All day as they'd worked the case there had been a lightness that he'd missed. And later on, as evening had fallen and Steve had decided that Hank Webber was more use to them outside of rendition, the more amused Danny had become at how Steve was dealing with the con man.

Finding the dead body in the fridge put a dampener back on them and Danny was finally able to leave Hank to annoy Pua while he got back to Steve and to the case. Now they had a suspect and they knew what they were after, so hopefully they could have this thing closed down by lunch and he could go home for a nap. One thing he never enjoyed about the job was pulling the all-nighters.

Steve was driving, as usual. Danny was at a point where he never noticed until they were already in the car and underway that Steve was at the wheel; he'd been surreptitiously trained by Steve to go to the passenger side. The car was quiet, Hank had even shut up for a few minutes, probably still affected by what he saw of the body in the fridge. For his part, Danny was just thinking about hopefully getting the case closed. They were in their tactical gear and usually by this point it meant they had something solid. Steve seemed a little lost in thought and Danny assumed he was in the same headspace - tactical, ready for a take down, all thoughts about the job.

Turned out he was wrong.

"You told Mark about us?" Steve turned his head to Danny.

Danny looked back at Hank, then to Steve; the conversation unexpected. "Uh, I thought you had no intention of ever talking about Mark with me."

"Who's Mark? This sounds interesting," Hank asked from the back seat.

"He's Danny's boyfriend and he stopped by to see me yesterday morning at my house."

"He did? He never said," Danny was tempted to check his phone but decided not to make a deal of anything. "You two talked?"

"Yeah. He said you told him about what happened between us. And I think that's great, you know? Honesty is very important in a relationship."

"Yes it is. Is this you being honest right now?"

"Wait whoa, hold up, I'm confused, what happened between the two of you that would make Detective Williams' boyfriend come see you?" Hank interrupted them but they both ignored it and carried on.

"Yeah, and I think you kind of didn't tell him everything?"

"I told him you kissed me. You denying that's what happened?"

"Yeah, okay, now this is getting incredibly interesting and really explains a hell of a lot, with the full on Starsky and Hutch vibe," Hank kept up the commentary.

"No, not at all, that's exactly what happened. I got the impression he thought it maybe only happened the one time, but you're right, it's the truth," Steve smiled over at him. It made Danny a little bit nervous.

"Why are you smiling at me? I don't like it when you smile like that, it makes arguing with you difficult."

"This isn't an argument, Danny. I mean it. You and I going forward, we are good. We are partners and friends. The normal us. You realize we got through all of yesterday without a single argument?"

"Still doesn't explain the smiling."

"Clarity," Steve said and Danny still didn't know exactly what he meant by it.

"Ironically, you're not being very clear right now," Danny told him.

"This partnership works best when we're connecting and it's one of the reasons that made me fa- well, you know."

"So you want classic Steve and Danny... that makes sense, it's what I want, too. Though it would be really nice if this new clarity of yours extended to ownership of my car," he gestured around him.

"Wait, this is your car? I thought it was Commander McGarrett's," Hank leaned forward to be between the two front seats.

"No, it is not his car, it is mine, he just uh, has a habit of getting into the drivers' seat first. He's been known to grab the keys right out of my hand."

"What? That's an exaggeration," Steve tried to argue back.

"The very first day I got this car you did exactly that. The first day, and I was riding shotgun in my own brand new car! I never even got the keys back, I've been using the spare set this entire time," Danny smiled, incredulous. The argument was old but it was the kind that fit like a worn out sock; comfortable and warm.

"When you really think about it Commander, you pulled of the perfect velociraptor con on Detective Williams..."

*

"So this girl. You still meeting her for coffee today?"

"Yeah, Hank really got in the way but we've rearranged it. I'm meeting her in an hour," Steve replied. The case was as over as it could be, Hank was getting processed on theft rather than murder and with any luck, they could start feeding false information to Gabriel in a short while. There was nothing left but paperwork on this one.

"You really like her?" Danny asked, leaning on the door frame to Steve's office.

"She's cool, yeah. She uh, she works with underprivileged kids. I want to talk to her about Nahele, I think she could really help him out, you know?"

"So you're meeting with her just to talk about the kid? I thought you and she hit it off. She survived a date with you without wanting to run in the opposite direction. I'd say that's always a bonus where you come in."

Steve sat back in his chair and thought about things for a second. "Before we got into trouble we were having a great time. As great as you can have on a first date or... chance to get to know one another. There was a moment when I realized it wouldn't work out as anything more than friends. It just felt wrong. You were right, it was too soon to think about dating, but I'm glad I met her."

"Steve, listen babe, I'm sorry. I told you to try to find someone else and that's what you did. I pushed you into it. And I know I got... a little bit crazy over it."

"You were jealous," Steve pointed out.

"I know," Danny nodded, shuffling and putting his hands in his pockets. "I guess I was. Not for the first time. And as much as I keep yelling at you over all of this stuff, I get that maybe I'm sending mixed signals."

"To me they're not mixed."

"What does that mean?"

"It means I know you, is all. Better than anyone. I know what's behind the worry and the bluster and the anger. I can translate Danno to English."

"That's cute. You got the dictionary?"

"Sure do," Steve smiled.

"Hold that thought," Danny lifted his hand and with the other, picked his phone out and frowned at the caller ID. "Hey hun, I've been texting you, I was beginning to think you were mad at me," he began to walk away from Steve's office. "Listen I know you talked to Steve about-"

 _"Danny?"_ Mark spoke, voice quiet, pained.

"Mark, what's wrong?" Danny turned back, a concerned look on his face that told Steve enough to get him on his feet, too.

_"It's Dobson he, uh, he took a couple of rounds to the chest, I don't think he's going to make it."_

"Where are you?"

_"Hospital. Queen's."_

"I'm on my way, okay? I'll be there as soon as I can," Danny hung up.

"What's wrong?" Steve asked, close to him.

"One of Mark's team got hurt. NCIS Agent, I met him, he's a good guy."

"Listen, I can drive if you want."

"No, you stay here. Go to your coffee date. I'm fine, it's Mark I'm worried about. He'll take this hard as team leader."

"I know the feeling. If you need anything, give me a call," Steve reassured him. 

"Will do," Danny told him, with a quick squeeze of his arm before he took off. 

Steve watched him go then sat down with a bump. He opened his desk drawer and took out the ring box. He'd stashed it in there earlier on, paranoid after Hank's pick pocketing of Lou's wallet that he might get into Steve's and find it. As much as there was a perfectly good explanation for him to be carrying it on him, the last thing he needed was people getting other ideas. He'd rather make sure they knew he was going to get rid of it, sell it on to a jeweler again. Maybe a pawn shop if all else failed.

He just felt there was more he could do with it. Lynn had recommended using it symbolically to help him move on, but he thought it could be more. It wasn't just about convincing himself that he was serious about leaving thoughts of Catherine behind him, but of convincing Danny as well. He wanted to involve him in this, but how?

He placed it back in the drawer and began a web search for how much of the cost he'd be able to get back. 

*

Danny didn't know Queen's as well as he knew Tripler - he was getting intimately acquainted with that hospital thanks to Steve. He rushed into the ER department and asked about Jack and was sent to a waiting area down the corridor. 

Everyone was in there and it was reminiscent of times Five-0 had been in a room waiting on word about one another, a few people aimlessly watching the TV in the corner while others talked quietly. When Mark saw him, he was on his feet. He was still in his tactical gear, all of them were. It was no wonder they'd been sent to this room and away from the general waiting area - they'd scare people looking at they did; vests on, grime and blood streaks over their clothing.

Danny beckoned him closer and pulled him into a tight hug, Mark burying his nose in Danny's neck as he relaxed against him. "How's he doing?"

"Not good, still in surgery. He crashed twice in the ambulance."

"What happened?" Danny asked, pulling back but keeping hold of Mark. 

"We were working the tip I told you about. They were prepared for us, were armed. Jack approached when one of them was down, but the son of a bitch was just playing dead. Got Jack center mass, collarbone and neck before we took him out."

"Okay, what do you need?"

Mark shook his head. "Nothing, I... we're just waiting. HPD are cleaning up the mess with Navy assist - Jack's one of theirs. I should check in, though."

"Hey, look at me," Danny took Mark's head in his hands and made him focus. "Don't blame yourself, blame the bastard who shot him."

"I've never had a team member die like this before," Mark told him quietly. "They train you for this but it's still..."

"Come here," Danny pulled him in again, pressing his lips to Mark's in reassurance and comfort. "You did everything you could."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I know you. You're a good man, Mark. One of the best. Jack knew the risks and your team trusts you, and they're going to keep trusting you after this."

Mark kissed him again and gave him an earnest look as he kept his voice low. "I love you," he told him, kissing him again before Danny could respond. 

He got Mark sitting, his heart hammering in his chest at Mark's declaration while his mind went back and forth between wanting to be there for Mark and the team during such a bad time, and wondering what it meant when Mark said that. Had it been in the moment, the stress of it?

The doctor came in, face giving away the bad news before he opened his mouth and with his first words of "I'm sorry," everyone in the room knew what was coming next. 

Mark leaned forward, elbows on his knees and head held in his hands. Danny rubbed his back, gripped into his forearm with the other, and gave all the support he could.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to take a moment to say the Five-0 timelines are really messed up. Is it day? Is it night? Are they still in the same clothes? How can it be day when it was JUST ten o'clock at night??? It boggles the mind. I've tried to explain it all as best as I can in these chapters. I am resigned to assuming they pull a heck of a lot of all nighters in Five-0.
> 
> spoilers for 6x09, this chapter takes place, before, during and after the episode.

"Kono, I can see you trying to hide bomb making equipment around the place!" Danny yelled from the confines of his office. He looked down to his side where Muffin was curled up on the floor next to him, relaxed but with eyes darting around all over the place. "She'd be a terrible K9!"

"Are you sure though? With her sense of smell..."

"She's a sheepdog, Kono! Beardies are used to herding and running around, not being calm and using their noses," he told her through the glass and then looked down at Muffin, whose head popped up when he spoke to her. "And you'd probably leave hair all over the crime scenes, wouldn't you?" She got to her feet and licked at where his hand was on his knee.

He saw Kono's defeated look and patted Muffin's head, telling her to stay put while he went out into the bullpen.

"Hey, I know you're worried about Adam and your meeting with the prosecuting attorney later. I know you need a distraction, but blowing up my boyfriend's dog is not the way to do that."

Her shoulders slumped. "They're not live, they wouldn't blow up. No they're not, are they girl?" Danny turned and looked down to find Muffin hadn't listened to him and was coming up behind, tail wagging. She went straight to Kono's hand and began to tug at the makeshift bomb she had made. "See, she likes it."

"Which is why she'd be a terrible K9 and get blown up. She'd lick it and it would go boom."

"Is there a reason there's a dog in our office?" Steve asked as he arrived back from his early meeting with the Governor. Muffin made her way over to him, doing everything she could to endear herself, but he just held himself up and sent her back over to Kono with the point of a finger.

"You know I'm dog-sitting while Mark is in San Diego for a couple days. He gets back today and is going to be coming in to pick her up."

"He's coming here?"

"Well, he doesn't have a key for my place and I didn't want to leave the dog on her own in the house that long so..."

"How's he doing lately?" Kono asked, concerned. 

"Better. With such a mix of agencies, it's been a bit of a nightmare. And the funeral is all the way in Ohio and he can't make it, so he feels terrible about that, but I think they're having a ceremony here in the next day or so."

Everyone knew Mark had needed to fly back to the DEA offices in San Diego to follow up on Dobson's death. The Assistant Director wanted to speak with Mark in person about what had happened; what had gone wrong. It had all been arranged fast after the events and 2 days later, Mark had been on a plane home. 

Danny had done everything he could to support him. They'd spent a lot of time together and Danny had talked with his boyfriend, trying to make sure he worked through the grief as well as the doubts he had over the raid itself. The whole team had a defeated air to it but had stuck together and Danny had fielded calls from Effie and Beau over the last few days. Jerry had also mentioned spending time with Ruby after they'd hit it off, and he'd been comforting her.

"When are you expecting him back?" Steve asked. "It's not like you can take the furball with you to a crime scene if we get called out today."

"This afternoon. And I already arranged with Jerry for him to look after her if we're needed elsewhere."

Steve's phone sounded with an incoming message and as he picked it up, his face fell. "Damnit."

"Problem?" Danny asked, Muffin now beside him again and he lazily rubbed her head while paying attention.

"Hank Webber. He was killed this morning. The plan failed," he sighed. "I'm going to call the techs in to scrub the drives, do me a favor and make sure the dog stays out of the way?"

"I'll take her to Jerry now," Danny said, walking to the door and beckoning for Muffin to follow.

*

"Hey babe," Danny said as he answered the phone, recognizing the Aerosmith ringtone. Steve was driving, of course he was, so he wasn't in private, but he wanted to take the call. "You at the airport?"

_"Yeah, just landed Should be with you in about an hour or so."_

"How was everything?"

_"DEA and NCIS relations are a little strained, but that's to be expected when dealing with Granger. Apparently, grouchy is his default setting. But the DEA are still happy with the progress being made."_

"That's good though right?"

_"Yeah, I guess. They made a point of saying they look forward to having me back next month."_

"Next month? I thought that was still just provisional. And you expected an extension."

_"After Dobson's death, they may be considering pulling the plug on schedule. Getting the team redeployed and back to the day jobs."_

"So... for you it would be back to San Diego," Danny said and glanced sideways at Steve who was focusing his eyes on the road but Danny knew his ears were tuned to the conversation beside him. 

_"Looks that way. But we can't worry about that right now. How's my girl?"_

"She's good. She misses you. She's with Jerry since we're heading to a crime scene."

_"You're with Steve?"_

"Yeah, driving out to the middle of nowhere for what looks like a body dump."

_"Okay, well, hopefully you'll be there when I stop in. Good luck with the case."_

"Thanks."

 _"Love you, stud,"_ Mark said and Danny glanced again at Steve, paranoid in case he'd heard that through the tinny sound of the speakers and with his stupidly good hearing.

"Yeah," he cleared his throat, not wanting to reply in front of Steve, not about anything. "See you later," he hung up and shifted how he was sitting. Feeling awkward about not saying it back and what that meant for them that Mark had said it a few times now. But also that Mark hadn't made a deal about it; never said anything about whether he _**expected**_ to hear it back, or whether he didn't, whether he was okay with Danny taking longer. He kind of wished Mark would give him some kind of signal either way but he also didn't want to draw attention to it.

"Danny?" he registered Steve speaking to him. "You need to talk about something?"

Danny turned his head to see the genuine concern on Steve's face and softened to it. He'd been worried for days about mixing anything to do with Mark and Steve, especially after the two had spoken the week before. But with recent events, Steve had offered to listen a few times and Danny had turned him down and yet, if they were the friends they always were, then he should be able to talk. Just like he had when he'd had problems in past relationships. 

"Mark's been a bit emotional, you know? Jack's death really got to him and the DEA are probably going to change things up with the team, maybe take them back to California sooner than Mark expected."

"So you're worried about him leaving?"

"Little bit. Things have been really good. We always knew getting into this thing that his job was elsewhere and this was all temporary but the closer you get to someone... it just feels like... Gabby 2.0 or something."

"He can't stay here?"

"His job is there, his life. I mean, he's got a kid sister - step-sister - at college in San Diego and he misses seeing her more often. And I can't exactly up and leave, I've got Grace and Charlie to think about."

"Hawaii is your home now, Danny, of course you're staying. Besides, you've only known him a short time, you really think either of you can uproot your lives for each other after, what? Two months?"

"That is one of the dilemmas..." Danny murmured.

"One of..? There are others?" Steve asked and Danny sat straighter.

"Other ones I have no intention of talking about. Not with you. Sorry, buddy."

"You can tell me anything, Danny. Even if it's difficult. I want you to be able to tell me anything," Steve told him as they pulled into the farm where the body had been found. 

Danny stayed in his seat, elbow propped up on the door and fingers rubbing idly at his chin. He was tempted to say it, to blurt it out, if only to see Steve's reaction. But he kept quiet. "I dunno... maybe I'm just tired of being in a relationship I know could end. Mark and I knew all this from the start and I told myself I'd be fine with it. Guess it's not that simple after all."

"If it's meant to be..." Steve tried but Danny just scoffed.

"I don't need hokey hallmark proverbs. This is just me right? It's how my brain works - seeing the end of a relationship before it's even begun. In this case, the whole thing was designed around it and I figured that would save me any possible heartbreak but it doesn't. Just makes it worse because... well because I was right again."

"But it's like you said, you both knew from the beginning that you'd have to go your separate ways because of your jobs. This isn't the same as Rachel, Danny. This isn't you imagining divorce papers in a hypothetical, this was always an inevitability."

"We thought we'd have longer... of course decisions haven't been made yet. Maybe we will," Danny tried to brighten the mood.

"Maybe it would be better for both of you to move on now. Save you both further heartbreak," Steve reached over and took Danny's hand and they both let the moment hang between them, feeling the warmth of the hold.

The sight of Chin and Inspector Dunn talking with HPD made Danny let go. "It's too late for that," he said wryly before getting out of the car, not sure if he meant it was too late for heartbreak, too late for what Steve was implying by taking his hand, or just too late to keep talking since they really needed to get out of the car and to the scene.

Maybe it was all three.

*

By the time they could leave the crime scene and get back to headquarters, Danny got a text from Mark to let him know he was on his way, so they'd tag teamed it and Lou had gone with Steve to Oahu State University to speak with the Dean about their dead professor.

Inspector Dunn was with Chin in his office doing more background on the guy and Kono was taking a few minutes to call Adam and see how he was doing. She had passed Mark in the door just as she was heading out to make her call. Muffin was up and out of Danny's office before he could stop her, knowing her owner was back, and by the time Danny got into the main area, she was jumping up on Mark, paws on his chest and tail wagging furiously.

"Told you she missed you," Danny smiled as he sauntered closer.

"I missed her too, so much," Mark said to her, kissing the top of her head before getting her back on the ground. "And I missed you," he told Danny, arm out to beckon him closer and Danny moved in for the kiss. "And I missed those," Mark smiled against Danny's lips before they parted.

"Do you want to talk about anything?" Danny offered.

Mark looked around trying to spot who was around. "You're working a case, I'm sure you need to get on with it."

"I've always got time for you," Danny told him. 

"We can talk at home later. You coming to mine for dinner?"

"Uh, yeah. So long as the case wraps that shouldn't be a problem. If it changes I'll let you know."

"Okay. I hate to love you and leave you, but I should get Muffin out of your hair and go debrief my team on what happened in San Diego," He leaned in for another kiss before backing up. "Later, stud. Come on, girl."

"See you," Danny gave a small wave and did the same for Muffin when her head turned back before they left.

Chin came out of his office and ambled closer. Abby stayed back, but she was grinning in the background watching them. "Did I hear that correctly?" he nudged Danny's arm. 

"Hear what?"

"Pretty sure I heard the 'L' bomb in there."

"It's a turn of phrase," Danny downplayed.

"I don't know," Chin almost sing-songed. "We all know how smitten Mark is with you. Doesn't surprise me that he'd say it and mean it."

"Not now, Chin," Danny all but mumbled to him before walking off to his office, clocking the change of expressions on both Chin and Abby's faces. 

He had barely had time to sit behind his desk when Chin came in, closing the door behind him. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Things are just a little bit complicated." He swung his seat around and played with the pen in his hand.

"Steve related?"

"Why is that everyone's go to? My life is just automatically entwined with Steve's? Some things aren't about him or about... whatever the hell we are. Which is nothing by the way. Partners. Friends. However I feel about Mark is completely different."

"So what do you feel about Mark?" Chin asked.

Danny didn't answer, just looked at Chin and considered his answer. He knew Chin would be supportive of whatever decisions Danny made in life. He also knew he was a good sounding board who wouldn't blurt out anything to the others. "Mark told me he loved me. I haven't said it back."

"That's a big step," Chin said, leaning his hands onto the desk.

"He's not said anything about it. I don't know if it's a big deal or not."

"That kind of thing usually is. The bigger question is why haven't you said it back? Is it because you don't love him?"

"It's been what, two months? How can anyone know in that amount of time?! Besides, when I say it, I mean it. It's a big deal to me, it's not something I just say as part of a conversation."

"Regardless, it's out there now so you need to be considering where each of you is at in this relationship. And whether you're with him because you think you could love him and have a life together. If not, maybe he's not the one for you. Maybe _someone else_ is," Chin said, backing up to the door and emphasizing his last statement. 

If Danny had something on hand to throw at Chin, he would. 

*

Danny followed Steve into his office. "Still a stupid idea."

"You say that about everything, Danny," Steve said, rounding his desk and opening different drawers, looking for something. Danny saw him pause for a moment while rifling, then continuing.

"I'm usually right. What are you doing?"

"Looking for these," Steve said in triumph, pulling out a pair of glasses.

"Since when did you need glasses?"

"I don't. My dad did something similar when I was a kid; went undercover and did the Clark Kent routine. I found them when going through some of his stuff, thought they'd come in handy one day. They're just clear glass, no prescription. You wanna pull off professor, I'm thinking you need glasses," he handed them over to Danny, who inspected them closely.

"You kept them, brought them to work and shoved them in a drawer for the far-flung, hypothetical situation where you might need them? You're head is a scary place," Danny said then placed them on. "How do I look? Are they goofy or what?"

"Uh..." Steve tilted his head and took in everything about Danny with a long drag of his eyes. "You look good. They suit you. Maybe add in an old tie... go a bit more relaxed with jeans or something and you'll look the part."

"Looking the part is one thing. We're assuming I can even remember anything from the classes I took."

"You got As, Danny. And with the memory you've got for all those sports stats, I know you've still got all this stuff locked in your head, too. You've got this."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Danny said, taking off the glasses again and putting them in his pocket. "I guess if I gotta go undercover, at least I get to look normal. We do have a habit of sending Kono under in just a bikini."

Steve just looked at Danny for a moment. "Next time," he said with a wink. "Board shorts and nothing else."

"Never going to happen."

"Sure it will. I'll even volunteer to take the watch shift to make sure you don't get in trouble. How's that?"

"You're a pervert."

"Only for you," Steve answered, smile plastered on his face, he then reached into the drawer once more and took something out. "I uh, I actually need to talk to you about something." He circled the desk again and sat back against it, fingers playing idly with whatever it was he was holding.

Danny moved over and leaned on the desk beside him. "What is it?" he asked and Steve held the box up for him to see. He took it from Steve's grasp and opened it to see the shining engagement ring inside. "You uh... asking me to marry you or something?" he asked with a grin before handing it back.

"It's a little soon for that and I'm not sure this kind of diamond is your style," Steve wrinkled his nose and bumped his shoulder to Danny's in jest.

"I didn't even realize you still had that. Isn't taking it out a bit, you know... obsessing over the past or whatever. It's not good for you."

"I know. And a friend recently enlightened me to the futility of keeping hold of it. I want to move on. I want to get rid of it. I'm stopping by a jewelers later today, he's giving me a good price. After that, it's gone. Done and dusted. The whole idea of marrying Catherine is just a memory put to bed."

"Is that what you want? For it to be gone?"

"More than you realize. More than _**I**_ realized before. But I do want something good to come out of this. Part of that is me telling you this right now. I want you to know how much all of it is in the past for me. I know what I want. And I need you to know that, too."

"That you're moving on. Listen, Steve, I told you I'm sorry for pushing you into a date with that friend of Ellie's. I don't expect you to just instantly find someone new to be with, it's not how these things work. And when the time is right-"

"Danny," Steve interrupted. "I'm ready. Completely. The problem is knowing the person I want to be with... isn't," he gave Danny a look that spoke volumes.

Danny turned his head away and down, unable to say much in response.

"I'm right here, Danny. And I'm waiting. I know you said not to, but I've made my decision. I still think you and I have something and I'm going to prove it. And I'm starting with selling this damn thing and I thought I'd give the money to Eric, help him get a deposit down on a new place."

"No, no, Steve, you can't," Danny shook his head. "Beyond the fact that it feels like some kind of guilt trip and I know you don't mean it that way, I know you and your grand gestures, but it feels like it whether you mean it or not. Endearing yourself to him and therefore me in the bargain, but it's not even necessary. He's been saving these last couple of months while staying with Mark and he's got a place lined up for himself."

"Oh," Steve said, disappointment on his face.

"You want to do something with the money you get for that rather than keeping it? That's good, I applaud it. There are plenty of charities or things to do with it that are much more deserving than my idiot nephew who can take care of himself. I'm sure you'll think of something. In the meantime, I need to brush up on my econ." Danny pulled the glasses back out, placed them on his face and squinted, getting used to them.

Steve leaned back on the desk, but his hand came up and brushed against Danny's back, resting low. "I never knew I had a thing for sexy professors. You should wear glasses more often."

"Stop it," Danny warned him. "Besides, it's sexy undercover cop, not sexy professor."

"Both ways are working for me."

"Let's just hope it works on the students," Danny said before standing, Steve's fingers catching for just a moment in the waistline of Danny's pants. He headed for the door, leaving Steve frowning at the thought of what the students might think of Danny.

*

"I swear she just got on the desk and started acting like she was the lead in a porn film. It's crazy, I thought that sleeping with the professor for extra credit only happened in those things but apparently not. And she sat in the front row which means she was right there in my line of sight."

 _"Danny, I'm sure it's a one off. I highly doubt every kid in every class you taught today is going to want to sleep with you,"_ Steve replied but with a hint of jealousy and despondency in his tone that Danny could pick up even through the phone.

"I'm going to take that as the reassurance it was meant as, and not an insult as to the desires of others to sleep with me. Thank you."

_"Plenty of people want to sleep with you, myself included, so no I wasn't trying to insult you. Just... these kids are what? Half your age? They're not... I mean, maybe we made a wrong turn with sexy professor and turned it into too-sexy professor but on the plus side, at least they're talking to you, right? You said earlier you'd talked to a lot of them."_

"Yes, I did, and I didn't get anywhere."

_"Was any of them Alfie Tucker? Kono and Lou investigated that Nail Salon the professor owned, it's clearly a front. Chin and Abby got us the name of this kid at the college who was listed as an employee."_

"I recognize the name but... no, he's not one of the kids I spoke to at office hours. You thinking he was in on something sketchy with the professor then turned on him?"

_"It's possible. You said E-train was going to a keg party tonight? Get him to see if Tucker is there, or at least check out if he's seen him around campus or knows more about him. It might help us narrow down what's been going on."_

"Sure, send me a picture and I'll pass it on to him," Danny leaned back in his seat and noticed how late it was. "Urgh, Mark's going to kill me, I told him I'd be home by now. When did it get to be ten o'clock?"

_"Sometime after nine o'clock. Sorry buddy, looks like this is one's going into the night."_

"If you were truly, genuinely sorry, you'd let me go home, have some food, rest, maybe a shower and then we'd take care of things in the morning."

_"Yeah, well, I'm not going to do that because if I did, I'd have to let everyone go home for the night. I'll make you a deal though; we can leave this kid out on the street, maybe give him time to murder someone else, on the one condition that you and I can go back to my place and eat, shower, and sleep together, how about that?"_

Danny stayed silent.

_"Well?"_

"I'm thinking," Danny answered and he swore he could hear Steve smiling through the phone.

_"Just go have a snoop around the other professors' office like you planned then head back to in. Lou and I will keep looking for the kid, let us know if Eric has anything."_

*

Danny maneuvered Eric into the house and down onto the couch, convincing him to sleep off the alcohol he'd consumed to 'preserve his cover' - at least someone should get some sleep and a break from the case. 

By the time he got back to HQ he found Chin, Kono and Abby laughing at what they were pulling up on the main computer. 

He walked closer and rolled his eyes at the website they were on. "Come on, guys. Seriously?"

"Check you out, 'Professor Jeffries'!" Kono pointed out. "According to one of these, you're the best looking econ professor they've ever had. And this other one says your 'voice was like honey and your smile was the sunshine to brighten up their day'. Awwww, that's so sweet."

"You've got a really high rating, Danny," Chin told him pointing to where it said 95% at the top of the screen. 

"The impression I got from the kids was that anything was an improvement on the last. And if I was their teacher, which I am not, the moment they started failing that rating would drop fast," Danny tried to downplay it. 

Eric had already regaled them all on speakerphone when Danny had picked him up that there were girls in the class so taken with Danny that they wanted to sleep with him despite his age. Eric seemed to have been particularly scarred by the thought of his uncle being sought after by 20 year old girls and was excusing his alcohol intake as a way to scrub his brain.

"On the plus side, they don't see you as grumpy and curmudgeonly," Abby told him, remembering Lou's assessment earlier in the day.

"Yes, thank you," he acknowledged her. 

"'If Professor Jeffries continues to look that hot, I'm going to fail his class. His ass is so distracting!'" Kono read out and dissolved into hysterics.

"Who's distracting who? What's so funny?" Lou asked as he and Steve came through the door.

"Get rid of it, now," Danny tried to warn Chin, but the other man refused to pull the website down, wanting Danny to be embarrassed further, though Danny was thinking more about Steve's reaction to seeing all of it than anything else.

"Danny, apparently," Abby told him. "He's getting great reviews on the teacher grading website."

"And most of them are about how handsome he is," Kono continued to tease. "They're going to be so disappointed when they find out you're not staying."

"They'll live," Steve scowled at the screen as he approached. He pointed to one as Chin scrolled. "What does that one say about his ass?"

Danny darted to the table, leaning right over to whack his hand against the bit that would make the whole thing disappear. "Nothing, it says nothing. If you're both back that means Alfie Tucker is downstairs, correct?"

"Stewing in his chair waiting," Lou confirmed. "Caught trying to light up a whole lot of plants. We got there just in time."

"Great," Danny clapped his hands together. "Steve and I will go talk to him, and the rest of you will go nowhere near that website. I'm sure there's plenty of work for you to do."

Danny pushed at Steve to get him moving and they made their way out of the door, Danny knowing full well that the moment they were out of sight that the gang would be opening up the pages again to have a good laugh. He didn't mind so much, he wasn't embarrassed - after all, the reviews were very complimentary and some of them actually talked about his lecture as opposed to how he looked. He got a certain amount of pride knowing he was good at it.

Steve gave him a glance and a smirk. "I wonder what those kids would say if they saw that calendar picture of you from when you were younger."

"Leak it and die," Danny warned. 

"You were hot," Steve told him and then slapped at his ass. "Still are."

"You, my friend, are due a sexual harassment seminar."

"It's not sexual harassment, it's just ba-" Steve started but Danny cut him off, the back of his hand thumping against Steve's arm.

"That, right there, just proves my point! And do you know how I know the difference between what is sexual harassment and what is not?" he asked with an arm wave.

"I'm sure you're going to tell me."

"It's because I have attended the course. I listened, I absorbed the information and I took it to heart."

Steve stopped their walk and turned to Danny, arms folded and ducking his head a little closer. "Your reaction when you first met Kono was to stare at her."

"That was not sexual. She was this tiny little slip of a thing and just took that guy out with one mean right hook. I was impressed."

"She was in a bikini."

"Didn't notice," Danny shook his head a little, a look of sheer innocence on his face that made Steve's face twitch, not believing it.

"Uh-huh. You drooled when you first met Gabby."

"I was very respectful, also, she was not a colleague and I didn't ask her out until after she'd finished helping us on the case. I was a perfect gentleman. You've been talking about me like that website does and with the slapping thing, you... are harassing me," Danny finished and began walking again but his tone was light. He hadn't taken offense, he'd actually quite liked the comments (and that was something he was not going to think about) but it was all, technically, inappropriate.

"All those models on those other cases?"

"Perfect gentleman!" Danny threw over his shoulder with a little wave. Steve didn't catch up with him, but he could hear him walking behind and eventually he turned back enough to see him and clocked the smirk on the taller man's face. "What are you doing?"

"I'm just, you know, watching you walk in front of me, that review raises an interesting point about distraction," Steve's hand waved to take in all of Danny's body and he was on the verge of laughter. Both men knew he'd been watching Danny's ass. 

"Steven! In front of me! Right now!"

*

"It's typical. We wrap the case and by the time I can get home to get some sleep, you're going to be at work," Danny told Mark on the phone.

They'd worked through the early hours of the morning to conclusively prove Alfie did it and now, after a few hours of yawning and paperwork, Danny had spoken to Eric to relieve him of his 'undercover' duties and was now catching up with Mark. They hadn't seen each other in days and right when they were supposed to be able to, this case had come up.

_"After another all-nighter for you, I'm sure you're exhausted. We can have a proper 'catch up' tonight. I might see if I can knock off a little early, maybe treat you to dinner."_

"That sounds nice. I would love to have food that wasn't out of a vending machine or in a wrapper."

 _"What, didn't teacher get any apples?"_ Mark teased.

"I did, actually. No word of a lie. Sweet kid. You know a part of me is actually going to miss the teaching. Turns out I'm very good at it."

_"But without you doing the job you're doing, the Island would descend into chaos."_

"There is that. Speaking of jobs, how's everything going on your end?"

_"As well as can be expected. We're having our own memorial service this morning."_

"It's this morning? Man, I forgot what day it was. Listen, what time is it, I'll come along."

_"Don't be silly, you should get some sleep."_

"No, I'm going to be there. Dobson was a good guy, I want to pay my respects."

 _"It's at ten o'clock,"_ Mark told him and Danny checked the time on the computer to see it was seven o'clock now. He also knew Steve was going to support Nahele at his custody hearing today and that was at some point around 11am.

He felt torn. He'd said he'd go with Steve but at the same time, this was a memorial for a good agent and he wanted to be there to support Mark.

"I'll be there," Danny promised.

*

The memorial was somber and somewhat regimented. As tired as he was, Danny had fought a few yawns. It had continued with a wake at the DEA's temporary office in Honolulu and Danny had spoken with all of the team to lend his support - he'd hugged Effie and let Beau tell him a few stories from the last few weeks of them all working together.

Danny had worn his uniform, deciding it best to represent Five-0 that way, even if his uniform was from Newark PD (and that had fielded a few questions from those who didn't know him or how he knew the team). 

It was a couple of hours later and those not working on the office had slowly melted away and he was sitting on the couch in Mark's office.

"If you need to take a nap, feel free. The couch isn't half bad."

"I don't want to wrinkle my uniform," Danny said.

"Then take it off," Mark winked.

"I'm not really much of an exhibitionist," he smiled back. "Sounds like maybe you are. Or a voyeur. Or whatever," he bit back another yawn.

"I'm a lot of things," Mark told him then left his desk and came over, sitting beside Danny and wrapping an arm around him, the other going to steady Danny's neck as he swooped in for a kiss. "Thank you for being here today. It means a lot."

"You're welcome," Danny answered before kissing Mark again, allowing himself to sink further into them and to the quiet of the office around them save for the rustle of clothing and contented hums they both made.

"I don't think they expect us to do much work today. How about we go home and have that catch up?" Mark's hand trailed up between Danny's leg and the palm stroked over his clothed dick and Danny was all for getting home and quickly.

When his phone buzzed, he didn't even notice at first, so intent was he on exploring Mark's mouth with his tongue until the other man pulled back.

"Your phone," he said.

"I swear to God if this is a case, I'll murder someone myself," Danny groaned and then noticed the caller ID was for Steve. "Steve, is everything okay?"

_"Mostly. Can you come round to my place? It's urgent."_

"Uhm," he wiped at his brow and took in the resigned look on Mark's face. He knew his boyfriend would tell him to take care of whatever it was, especially if it was work related - Mark was always accommodating. "Yeah, I'll be round in a bit," he hung up. "He says it's urgent."

"Nothing more than that?"

"It could be a case. Or not. He was in court this morning with a friend. I don't know. He knew I was with you, knew about the memorial. He wouldn't have called if it wasn't important."

Mark sighed as he sat back. "Are you sure about that? I get the impression if he could keep us apart he would."

Danny didn't want to go into **that** conversation right now. Not when he hadn't slept in ages. "Look, if I get there and it's something that could wait, I will rip him a new one. Trust me. I'm too tired for that kind of crap right now and he knows it."

*

Steve greeted Danny at the door of the house and kept him outside to speak to him. "Wow, look at you," he said. "I almost forgot how good you look in that thing. First sexy professor and now sexy cop in your dress uniform."

"Uh-huh," Danny responded, not rising to the flirting. "You said it was urgent? I could be at home sleeping right now," he told him and Steve's face became more serious.

"The judge ruled in favor of Nahele's father. The kid ran straight here and hid out in the car."

"Is he okay?"

"He's upset. He wants away from his father. He's scared. I knew there was more to it and when I got here, Nahele opened up to me and I need to follow up but I don't want to leave him here alone."

"You scared he'll bolt rather than being forced to go with his father?"

"It's possible. He's already told me he'd rather be on the streets and I've got no reason to doubt him in his desire to run. Can you be here with him for a bit? It shouldn't take long if what he's told me is accurate. I already called the others; Kono's meeting me at the scene with the crime techs and Chin's looking into records for us."

"Yeah, no problem. I'll take care of him, you go."

"Thanks," Steve brought his hand to Danny's elbow and ran it to his upper arm, giving it a squeeze before heading to his truck. 

Danny waited a moment then headed inside to find where Nahele was. The boy had wedged himself into a corner of the sofa. The tv was on but he didn't look like he was that interested in it. Danny could see by his puffy, red eyes that he'd cried at some point.

"Hey, buddy," he said, taking off his jacket to let it rest on the arm of the couch and then he went to sit down. "You doing okay?"

"Did he tell you?" Nahele asked.

"Not a lot, just that your dad won and you're upset."

"Where is Steve?" Nahele looked around them. 

"He said you told him something he needs to go investigate. Whatever it is, I'm sure he'll get to the bottom of it. He asked me to keep you company for a little bit, if that's okay with you."

Nahele nodded and went back to watching the tv. Danny leaned back on the couch and crossed his legs, arm along the length of the back as they watched together. The drone of a terrible MTV reality show made Danny want to cut his ears off, but he didn't want to push Nahele for conversation if he didn't want it. 

Danny's phone buzzed with a text message and he pulled it out from his pocket.

 _'Everything okay?'_ read the message from Mark.

 _'Not sure yet. Just know they lost in court,'_ he answered.

Nahele watched as Danny typed in the message and sent it, amused by how Danny had to concentrate on it. "Is that your boyfriend that Steve hates?" he asked.

"Yes it is," Danny answered as he placed his phone on the coffee table. "And how would you know Steve doesn't like him?"

Nahele shrugged. "We talk."

"Well, it's good to hear Steve talks to someone. You feel like talking to me about anything? You know people say I'm a good listener and according to the kids at OSU, I'm a pretty good teacher as well so if you need some advice..."

Nahele took a moment, but knowing he could trust Danny like he trusted Steve, he told him the same things he'd told Steve. By the end of it, his eyes were tearing up again and Danny moved closer and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm sorry, kid. I can't imagine what it must have been like for you. But I do know that no child should be put in that kind of position. Steve knows it, too. He'll take care of it."

"If it wasn't for Steve, and for all of Five-0, I don't know what would have happened to me. A hundred times over. I don't know if I deserve it."

"Hey now, don't talk like that. You're a good kid, you deserve a chance to make a good life for yourself."

"But I never told anyone. I kept quiet about a murder all these years."

"You were, what, six or seven years old? What kid that age understands what you witnessed, and from a man you trusted? It's not your fault, Nahele. Nothing that happened is on you, it's all on him." Danny's phone buzzed again.

"Your boyfriend?"

"No, it's Steve. He says they found a body. They'll get it dug up and take it from there. You did good, kid."

Nahele hugged him again, this time out of relief. "Thank you," he said quietly.

"Why don't you go raid Steve's fridge, find us some drinks and snacks and I'll get us a movie to watch that won't put either of us to sleep."

*

The end credits were rolling and Nahele had pretty much sacked out about half an hour in. The kid had been so stressed out on the lead up to the hearing that he'd not been sleeping well and the emotional exhaustion of losing and opening up about his father's crimes had really taken it out of him. Danny had stayed awake by texting Mark and trying to find out more about where they were with the body they'd found by texting Kono and Steve and he knew they were making progress.

Danny tidied up and was in the kitchen when Nahele appeared at the door having woken. "You doing better?" he asked.

Nahele nodded and watched for longer while Danny put things away and washed up, everything so familiar to him in this kitchen. The kid sat at the table and stared at his hand for a bit but then finally spoke. "I know Steve worries about me. And I'm really grateful for everything. I worry about him, too."

"Steve's fine, what are you talking about? You don't need to worry about him."

"I know things didn't work out with Catherine. I don't know everything about it but he told me he's in love with someone else."

"He told you that?"

"There's a girl and I wasn't sure if she liked me back. He said I wouldn't know unless I talked to her about it. He said sometimes you just have to put yourself out there when you know how you feel and risk the knock back."

"And did you? Risk it?" Danny pulled one of the other chairs out and sat in it.

"She said she liked me as a friend. She likes someone else."

"Well, that can happen," Danny said feeling an odd sense of familiarity to it all.

"I was pretty sad about it all and Steve took me to the arcade. We were playing this old, retro game when he told me it was like how he felt about someone and that maybe things would work out later on for me because he was convinced things would work out for him. I worked it out that he was talking about you."

"Matters of the heart can be complicated," Danny told him, unsure what to really say.

"I know it's difficult for him. You work together and are such good friends. I just think it would be good if you were with him more. And it might be nice if he had someone else in the house with him. I think he gets lonely. I think that's one of the reasons he likes spending time with me."

"He likes spending time with you because of you. Because of who you are. Not to fill any kind of void. And no matter what, he's going to continue being there for you. Once Steve takes someone to heart they stay there," he said.

"And if that's the case and he's in love with you then... that won't change either, right?"

Danny sat back, his sentiment being used against him to point something out. And by a fifteen year old.

"Do you love him, too?" Nahele asked.

"I love him a lot. Steve's very important to me."

The sound of the door opening stopped their conversation and Danny was glad of the interruption.

"We're in the kitchen," Danny yelled out, knowing it was Steve arriving home. He excused himself and allowed Steve to have a few moments alone with Nahele to talk him through what they'd found. He could hear from the living room that the father was under arrest for murder and that Nahele wouldn't be going to live with him. He made his way back to the two others and watched as they hugged. "Everything okay now?"

"Yeah, I think it's for the best," Steve told him with a hint of a smile. "Actually, I stopped off on the way home. I went to the bank," he dug in his pocket and brought out a savings book and slid it across the table to Nahele. "I got this started for you. You'll be able to access it once you're eighteen. I figure you can use it to get yourself set up in your own place when the time comes."

"Steve... this is...?" Nahele teared up again.

"It was Danny's idea. Partly," Steve told the kid. "He knew I'd find a good use for the money I got back from selling the engagement ring and he was right."

"Thank you both, so much," Nahele wiped at his face, smiling through the watering eyes.

Danny moved behind Steve and put a hand on his shoulder. "This is a good thing you're doing, Steve," he told him in a quiet voice. "I'm proud of you."

Steve's hand came up and covered Danny's, fingers entwining with his. He looked back and their eyes met. Steve's grand gesture was the kind that could melt any heart and Danny felt the warmth from it, knowing it was something Nahele really needed, not just in the moment but for everything he'd been through. Having Steve in his life had made a huge difference to the kid and it was great to see.

"Stay with us for a bit? Join us for dinner?" Steve asked him.

"I'd love to, but I can't. I promised Mark..."

"Right," Steve turned to look away again, disappointment evident on his face.

"Please, Danny?" Nahele asked with big puppy dog eyes that only a kid can really pull off and it made Danny's resolve melt. "Pizza?"

"Fine, but only for dinner, then I really need to go home."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spoilers for 6x10, this chapter takes place, before, during and after the episode.
> 
> Yet again the timeline is fucked. The fight starts during the brightness of day but finishes at night, it's day when Kono says bye to Adam. the case is over by then, one assumes the team went home at night, however, they are wearing the same clothes when going to Kono... so were they working on reports all night or do they just wear the same clothes for days on end cos... yeah... NO SENSE, LENKOV, NO SENSE!
> 
> I would like to reiterate that because this is a coda series, it also contains 'missing scenes'. Chapters 4 through 10 are designed around the episodes and work best when read alongside specific scenes. I also do play on small nuances I've picked up while watching those scenes that I know are in my head and not so much on paper. But I know these chapters do lack the punch of the first three, because the original content is wrapped around canon and not completely of my own making and thus.... make more sense (cos canon is warped to all hell wtf).
> 
> I hope chapters 11 and 12 carry the punch again because as much as 11 will have canon elements, I take a bit of a turn away from it and do my own thing.. 
> 
> I also have a second story/epilogue planned to cover 6x25 that includes Mark so yeah, putting that out there now...

"You know, you can join us. No one would turn you away," Danny told Mark over the phone while sitting in the Camaro outside Steve's place. "Besides, it's the holidays."

"If no one else is bringing their friends or family, then I think it best if I don't. And my team are pretty far from all of theirs so we were going to do something together."

"Are you sure?"

"I don't really think spending the start of the holiday season in the house of a man I don't like and who hates me is the way to go."

Danny banged his head on the back of the car seat. "You know the fact that the two of you are like this does not make my life easy."

"Sorry, hun. I know he's your partner but I don't trust him when it comes to anything except saving your life - which is why I've done my best to stay cool about things because I know that he's got your back in dangerous situations. But you know I'm not comfortable with you spending all that other time with him," Mark said, voice calm, tone even, despite the words.

"And if you were here you'd see that there's nothing to worry about. You trust me, and that's what matters."

"I trust you completely, we've talked about this before. I know you hated everything with the fallout from Rachel and the way you two hid your affair..."

"Sounds like there's a 'but' in there. You think because of everything with Rach that I'm capable of cheating on you? With _**Steve**_??"

"I didn't say that, you're putting words in my mouth. What I'm thinking is that you know how complicated things can get. I know Steve kissed you, which means I know he has feelings for you. The fact you know that despite being with me, makes things complicated. And you spend a lot more time with him than you do with me."

"We work together, we're partners. Is this about the thing last week? I had to stay, the kid was upset and you know I'm a sucker for kids, especially when they're crying."

"Steve knows that, too."

"Mark, babe, come on, I don't need this argument. Steve isn't capable of being that manipulative. Trust me. His face would give it away, the man is terrible at poker."

"Fine, look, I'm not trying to argue with you. I don't want that. Just... maybe don't stay half the night this time? I'd like to be able to see you since there's a decent gap in our work schedules today."

"I promise, I will leave when everyone else does. Maybe even before," Danny responded before saying goodbye.

He took a breath and tapped his phone against his lips for a moment. He didn't want to go inside in a mood. And it wasn't a terrible mood but arguing with Mark about this stuff was getting old; they were both tired of treading over the same turf. It's exactly how things had gone with Rachel - the same argument about Danny's job and the hours he worked wore away at their relationship. He was beginning to wonder if the same thing was happening with Mark. He tried to hide it, but Mark did have insecurities over Steve being in Danny's life but Danny knew that he couldn't change that. Steve was in his life and always would be. He was like the pet that came with and Danny needed a boyfriend or girlfriend who wasn't allergic.

God knows how difficult it was to find someone to be with who got along with your kids, or was fine with you having them in the first place. Now he had to contend with having someone be okay with his best friend, who cast a long shadow.

He pushed the car door open and shoved his phone in his pocket. He and Steve were at a good place right now. Things seemed fun and light where they hadn't before. After everything with the fighting after Catherine left, Danny was just glad to not be yelling at Steve and feeling so angry himself in return.

He was not going to let his small problems with Mark get in the way of a nice day with the team. And the last thing he wanted was concern from any of his friends. Mark would be fine - Danny would go home later and they'd spend the evening together and it would all be okay.

*

Danny had been the first to arrive. He always was, usually coming to Steve's early to help him finish setting things up before chaos descended. They'd moved the last of the furniture around and Steve got the grill warmed up while Danny took care of making sure there was enough beer chilling.

He'd plastered on a smile again before going outside to see how Steve was getting on. He had fought to get the barbecue lit in the first place and Danny had heard the string of obscenities from inside the house. Steve thought he was a master 'griller' and could do anything he set his mind to - when it didn't quite work that way he would swear the house down until he got it right. Damned perfectionist control freak that he was.

"What are you doing? You put stuff on there now when people aren't here yet?" Danny asked him as he approached with a beer while watching Steve put the first burger on the grill.

"I'm testing it. Just want to check it's cooking properly." Steve waved a little bit of smoke out of his face.

"It's fire and heat and a slab of meat. It'll cook, that's how these things work, here," Danny handed Steve his beer and let him take a long drag of the cool liquid. "How come I'm the only one here yet anyway?" he looked around them.

"I always tell you an hour before the rest of the gang. That way, I get your help sorting everything out and you don't complain about the fact that I asked you to do it."

"That's sneaky," Danny narrowed his eyes. "Why am I only learning this now?"

Steve shrugged and leaned back on the nearby wall, arms crossed but with tongs hanging from one hand as they listened to the meat sizzling on the grill and the ocean lapping at the shore.

"And to think, I thought everyone else just had bad manners and worked on that 'Hawaiian time' thing and was late to everything. Turns out you were just being devious. Didn't think you had it in you, babe."

"I'm full of surprises," he leaned his head in closer and spoke quietly by Danny's ear.

"Makes me wonder what else you might be hiding from me."

"I'm an open book," Steve spread his arms.

"Okay," Danny settled himself along the wall beside Steve. "Strawberry Fields. Spill, open book. Huh?"

"Those pages got redacted," Steve laughed. "You really need to give up on that one."

"Never," Danny smirked as he took a drink then calmly pointed to the grill with the beer in his hand. "Burger's burning."

"Shit," Steve pushed away and used the tongs to turn the burger and then frown at it before pulling it off the grill and dumping it on a plate, turning his nose up at it.

"Maybe just lightly cook the ones for everyone else when they get here," Danny laughed.

*

"Okay, sorry folks, but it is time for me to head on out," Danny said, lifting himself from his footstool seat with a hand on Steve's shoulder to steady himself. They'd all eaten and laughed and watched the weigh-in and pre-fight events on Steve's big screen tv. He'd happily engaged in conversation with everyone and these team nights could be a lot of fun, even during the strange turns they took when Max or Kamekona were involved.

"What do you mean you gotta go? Since when were you the first to leave these things?" Chin asked from the chair where he sat beside Abby, empty plate still resting on his knees.

"Since I got places to be."

"Ooh, boyfriend places?" Abby asked.

"Something like that."

"You sure we can't tempt you to stay?" Steve asked, standing as well.

"Positive. I'll see everyone at work tomorrow," Danny answered but Steve was blocking his way. He was about to walk around the back of the foot stool by Lou when Steve opened his arms.

"Come here," he beckoned and Danny moved into the hug, feeling just how tight Steve held onto him. "Drive safe," Steve told him as he let go.

As he moved by everyone he shook hands or fist bumped them and then he was out the door. He could hear the others talking but couldn't make out the words. He pulled his phone out to text Mark that he was on his way when a laugh and a whoop sounded from inside. He did think he might be missing out on some fun, but on the other hand, he had a boyfriend he wanted to spend time with.

Sometimes he really hated having those two things be so separate in his life.

*

"I miss lazy mornings," Mark stretched and sighed as he pushed the sheets down to pool low on his stomach.

"The DEA have been running you pretty ragged," Danny said turning to his side and shifting in closer, fingers drawing soft circles over Mark's chest.

"They want results and they want them yesterday, whether I'm a man down or not." he took hold of Danny's hand, twining their fingers and then taking it lower, under the sheets and to a loose hold on Mark's dick. Danny ran his hand up and down the shaft, curled his fingers around it and slowly moved up and down. There was no hurry.

He kissed Mark's shoulder and down his collar bone. "Aren't they going to replace Dobson?" he asked between light kisses and licks before he covered his mouth over Mark's nipple, tongue lapping against the hardening nub.

Mark's hands found their way to Danny's hair, messing it up and gripping into it. "Yeah, but they're really making noise about us going back to the mainland. They think we're about done here and want us to follow the trail through Mexico."

Danny moved lower, straddling Mark's thighs, hand still pumping his dick as he mouthed along his stomach. "You see, if you weren't so good at your job, you'd probably have plenty of bad guys to catch on the Island."

Mark smiled. "They're convinced Five-0 have the Island covered, yeah, right there," he encouraged as Danny licked up his cock and sucked at the head. "Though if we were working together we could get things solved fast... get home early every night... fuck, that tongue of yours is lethal."

Danny smiled as he fondled Mark's balls, running them between the fingers of his other hand as he took in Mark's length, head bobbing up and down while Mark's ankles wrapped around Danny's back, keeping him close. Danny's dick was hard and he couldn't stop the arc of his hips as he ground them into the bed, friction adding to his arousal.

He could taste the pre-cum at the back of his throat as his tongue pressed against Mark's shaft. His mouth popped off, spit shining down his chin as it trailed onto Mark's dick. He used his hand to pump it again, stroking all the mess in together.

Mark pulled at Danny's shoulders, bringing him up higher. He slid his body up against Mark's, the sweat tacky as their bodies met. They kissed, hard, open, wanting, as their hard cocks met and rubbed. Mark's hand slipped between their bodies, fingers seeking out both cocks and wrapping around, adding friction and heat.

They didn't stop kissing, even when breath was difficult, mouths staying attached through moans and smiles and rocking motions until Mark spilled his cum between them. He collapsed his head back to the pillow while Danny braced himself on top of him and ran his dick back and forth on Mark's hip bone, chasing his own release.

Mark turned them, getting Danny below him, opening his legs and going down on him so fast, Danny barely had time to feel the chill on his upper body. He tensed, body writhing as Mark's mouth covered him and he came with no time to warn him.

He breathed deep, hard as Mark collapsed beside him again and they both took long minutes to stare at the ceiling.

"What were we talking about?" Mark asked and both of them began laughing.

The buzz of Danny's phone had the merriment turn to a groan. He fumbled to the beside table to grab it and lifted it above his head to see the caller ID. "They have the worst possible timing," he said.

"To be fair, worse timing would have been about 60 seconds earlier," Mark turned and cuddled into Danny's side, kissing his shoulder and into his neck, tip of his tongue licking towards his ear.

"Detective Williams," Danny said, clearing his throat. "Thanks, I'm on my way."

"Dispatch?"

"So much for our lazy morning, babe," Danny turned to face Mark, a leg going over his and they traded a few small, chaste kisses.

"This would all be so much simpler if we could keep to more similar schedules," Mark told him, pressing his lips to the tip of Danny's nose.

"And I thought being the cop in the relationship made things difficult. Turns out having two cops together is infinitely harder..."

"Darn right it's hard," Mark thrust his groin into Danny's and smiled as they rubbed noses. "Well, it was before."

Danny whacked Mark's shoulder. "Stop it. I need to shower and get to work," he pulled away and got out of the bed.

Mark propped himself up on an elbow. "You could skip the shower and just go to work with my dried cum on you, smelling of sex. I wouldn't mind!"

"I would; dried cum is itchy," Danny winked back at him before ducking into the bathroom.

*

"You're in a good mood this morning," Steve said when Danny showed himself into the house.

"I am," Danny said, almost surprised at the fact. "I was, anyway. Until dispatch called. I think they have a sixth sense that tells them when Five-0 members are actually relaxed and then they call with a murder."

"Relaxed? You? I don't believe it. You came out of the womb worrying about _**something**_ ," Steve finished off his coffee and grabbed his keys. "And I have that on good authority - your mother."

They walked out of the door together, Steve locking up behind them. "Yesterday was fun, last night Mark and I got to spend quality time together and this morning we, well we were enjoying a lazy morning like we've not been able to do in _weeks_. Dispatch's call spoiled all of that."

"Well, at least you have me, right?" Steve elbowed Danny before veering off to the driver's side.

"Of course. Just promise me you won't get me shot at today?"

"You know I can't make that kind of promise," Steve told him, climbing into the car. "If we get this thing wrapped in time, are you still on for watching the fight tonight?"

"Yeah, sure, gotta take the opportunity to enjoy something that I know more about than you."

"You don't know more about boxing than I do," Steve shook his head.

"Of course I do. I boxed growing up, my dad and I used to go to the firehouse gym together. Boxing helped me get over some of that teenage angst, you know. You could have really used something similar."

"I did. When I joined the Naval Academy we got involved in MMA. It's much better than boxing and I will happily spar with you, maybe teach you a few new moves."

"I am not going anywhere near a ring with you, boxing, MMA or otherwise."

"See you're scared because you know I'd win. Because MMA is better than boxing."

"No, not scared, I just have no desire to be sweated on by you. You're a sweater, you know that right? When you did that stupid charity MMA fight a few years ago I got it all over me every time you came to me, your coach, for advice. Which I did for you because I know my stuff, okay?"

"I sweat because I push myself when I work out. If you did that once in a while, you'd sweat, too. I am happy to help you out with that. Like a personal trainer."

"You would kill me. That tough mudder was quite enough so no, you are not doing anything of the sort, Sergeant Slaughter."

"That's Lieutenant Commander Slaughter, thank you very much."

"Uh-huh," Danny said as he watched the road and the way they approached what looked like it could be their crime scene. "And this is just getting off topic. Which is a tactic you employ when you know you're going to lose."

"I don't lose. MMA is better than boxing. And you, my friend, are too scared to get in a ring with me."

"You just ignore everything I say, don't you. You listen, but it goes in one ear and out of the other."

"It does when what you say is stupid. MMA is so much better and the reason is in the name - mixed martial arts. Okay? They mixed all the good bits from other combat sports to make one whole that's better than the rest."

"They stole the best bits? That's your argument in favor of it? You're stupid." They pulled up at the scene and Danny opened his car door. "And it's a stupid conversation in the first place."

"Yeah it is."

"Boxing is better than MMA in all ways!"

*

Back at HQ, the team split up to their offices to look into more of Ben's background as well as waiting on more results from CSU. Danny circled his desk and lifted the mail that was on top... it all looked pretty boring. One was definitely a court appointment to give evidence, one was from HPD about a fundraiser. The bottom one he flicked to was different and bore a seal for the DEA.

He put the other envelopes aside and opened this one, taking the letter out and sitting back to read it.

He wiped a hand over his face and read through some of words again... 'chosen', 'consideration'. It was a potential job offer to work with the DEA and on the Organized Crime and Drug Enforcement Task Force. They were impressed with his work in Jersey as well as Hawaii. They had recommendations from his former Captains. They cited his previous work in Narcotics at Newark PD as credentials for the DEA as well as his Homicide and Major Crimes experience.

One thing was for sure, Danny hadn't applied, and the only person he could think of with the power to put him forward for this kind of thing was Mark - who was a team member down and likely to be leaving the Island soon. Was this an effort on his behalf to give Danny a reason to go with him?

He'd already told Danny he loved him; two months into the relationship... it wasn't that much of a stretch for Danny to think Mark would do what he could to keep them together through this inevitable separation.

But Danny knew he'd be turning it down. It was flattering that the DEA had taken any such suggestion of hiring Danny seriously, but his kids were here, his life was here. He'd have jumped at a chance to leave once upon a time, but not now.

And he loved the job he had, the team.

But if he could take the kids, would he consider it?

Not that Rachel would remotely want to go to California but...

Lou knocked on his door. "You okay?" he asked before saying anything else.

"Yeah," Danny folded the letter and tucked it into a drawer. "What's up?"

"Got something," he said and as Danny stood, Lou came further into the office and closed the door. "First though, you wanna talk about anything?"

"People who ask that tend to be the ones who want to talk. And I thought you didn't want to be our shrink anyway," Danny pointed out.

"Well, the one you've got might not be getting anywhere with the two of you. Listen, you know I've got your back and I'm gonna support whatever you and Steve decide. So long as the team's okay at the end of it."

"I get that. And we're fine. We're better than fine, I feel like we're getting back on track after everything with Catherine."

"You sure about that?"

Danny came closer and put a hand on Lou's arm. "I can tell because I don't want to kill him. Beyond the usual, obviously, you know, I don't get angry at him like I did when he was being an asshole. Ergo, things must be better."

"You can be a stupid son of a bitch at times, you know that right? For someone so smart, you can be willfully blind to what's going on right in front of you."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, but I believe you just insulted me," Danny waved an arm in Lou's direction.

"Steve's still a basket case. He's getting by as best he can and right now he's pushing his luck in the opposite direction. Before he was pushing you away and making you angry, now what's he doing? Flirting like crazy with you, making comments, acting like a puppy dog begging for your affection... are you seriously telling me you're okay with all of it?"

"We're not fighting," Danny pointed out again.

"No, instead you are precariously close to falling into bed together. And last I checked, you had a boyfriend."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying you need to tone it down a bit. You're encouraging him, indulging him. And if you're not going to make the decision to be with him, then you gotta make that clearer."

"How clear can I be? He knows I'm with Mark and Steve and I agreed that he'd give me that chance."

"We are talking about the same Steve McGarrett right? The man doesn't lose and he certainly doesn't know how to quit. If he knows what he wants, he's going to do what he needs to get it," Lou warned. "Now you coming? We've got a case to solve."

Danny stood where he was for a few more moments, hands on his hips.

Then he scoffed. Lou was delusional. Everything was fine.

*

So Lou's words maybe got to Danny more than they should and he'd spent more of the time around the office and going over the evidence by standing further away from Steve than he usually would. But time and again as he considered the insinuation that he was indulging Steve's flirtations and somehow forgetting about his boyfriend, he still thought it seemed ludicrous.

As he watched Steve out on the jet ski, it looked like their guy was gonna talk and Steve slowed it down.

Abby leaned closer to him again. "So does he do this kind of stuff often though? It's the first I've seen him be so.... creative."

"I like to think my influence on him has had an effect. I think he does it less. But when he's determined he doesn't exactly listen to the voice of reason."

"Ah, and that would be you."

"It is very much me, yes," Danny put his hands behind his back and watched Steve haul Juru closer as he floundered in the shallower water. "Gotta admit it gets results. He'll never beat the shark cage, that was the craziest he ever got."

"Shark cage?"

"Yeah, he threw a guy in, taunted him about how the sharks were gonna eat him alive and then drove the boat off leaving him there. Took all of about five minutes for the poor schmuck to give in and talk."

"Impressive. I guess he favors the water torture."

Danny laughed. "'Water torture' I like it. It's apt, very apt," he looked out to where Steve was getting Juru to his feet. "Hey Aquaman, you doing okay there?"

"It's fine, Danny, I'll do all the hard work," Steve shot back at him and Danny just waved a hand in Steve's direction and gave Abby a look that just said 'See? This is what I put up with'.

Steve threw Juru at a couple of HPD officers. "Inspector Dunn, feel like making Juru here comfortable for us?"

"Of course," she said and walked off with him. Steve was dripping from the bottom of his shorts, his t-shirt was plastered to his chest and his hair was sticking up at odd angles. And Danny didn't let his eyes wander, not one bit.

Danny crossed his arms and stepped closer, clearing his throat. "By the way if you were trying to impress the good Inspector then you failed. Miserably."

"What are you talking about?"

"She favors my methods and my opinions, on you, specifically. That you're certifiable. Taking Juru out for a jet ski joyride like that?" Danny pointed out into the ocean.

Steve widened his arms. "It got results, Danny. He's going to talk. He'll tell us everything." Danny just shook his head. "You got a towel?" Steve held his hand out.

"No, I don't have a towel."

"Why didn't you bring me a towel?"

"Why would I bring you one? Where do I get a towel from?" Danny's shoulders rose and his hands began waving more.

"From the back of the car, Danno. There's towels in the trunk like there always is. Or would you prefer that I get sea water all over the place, huh?"

Danny pointed a finger at him. "You're not getting it in the car. You're not riding in that thing until you are dry."

"Then get me a towel!" Steve laughed but Danny was standing his ground.

"Get your own damn towel. You have keys, I know you do, you stole mine!"

"Oh, I'll get a towel alright," Steve moved in and Danny had a millisecond to react, darting out of the way but not quickly enough as Steve grabbed him around the waist and pulled him in to let the water soak through into Danny's shirt and pants from behind, practically lifting him off the ground as he did it.

"Let go, you neanderthal!" Danny struggled against him until Steve, put him down, still laughing.

"Now I'm drier. But I could still use a real towel, and you could, too," he pushed Danny away by his lower back, tilting his head to watch him walk to the car, eyeing up his wet ass.

Danny opened the trunk, getting out just one towel for himself, using it as best he could but still aware the sun would get them dry pretty quickly. Walking back was when it struck him that Lou had a point. As nice as it was that they were getting along again, this wasn't the Steve Danny knew. Hell, it wasn't the Danny either. They'd come back to center from the bad place they'd been in, but then they'd veered off into new territory again.

Which made Danny wonder if they'd ever get back to that even equilibrium again and if it was even possible.

*

Danny sat back in his seat, watching as Chin took over to drive Kono home as she clearly wasn't in the right frame of mind to be doing so. He watched as they drove off, Kono still in floods of tears at what she was losing and it struck him that along with the utter sadness he felt for her, the sympathy... there was a bit of jealousy mixed in. The fact that Kono and Adam had been through so much, from his changing his ways, them running away together and now having to contend with a forced separation... and still they'd make it through and be there for each other. He didn't wish any of that drama on anyone, but the fact that they loved each other so much to do all of that for each other and to be strong when they weren't together... it made Danny jealous.

Steve getting into the car, and the gentle rocking it created made Danny pay attention again and come out of his stupor.

"Something wrong?" Steve asked.

"Thinking," Danny said, tapping his hand on his thigh. "Kono's going through a lot right now. Saying goodbye to Adam like that, knowing she won't get to be with him for 18 months. Just with glass and a phone between them."

"Yeah, it's gonna be tough," Steve said then reached out to grab Danny's hand to stop the nervous tapping.

Danny took one look at their warm, joined hands and pulled his away. "You gotta stop, man."

"Stop what?"

"Whatever it is you're doing, that _**we're**_ doing... people are noticing which is weird because I hadn't even noticed..."

"You're not making any sense."

"Steve you've been all flirty, making all sorts of comments, staring at my ass. It's gotta stop. I'm with Mark, and I'm happy."

"Happier than you could be with me?" Steve said, scowling.

"I don't know yet! But I want to give it a try, that's the whole point. Look at how Kono is with Adam, huh? How much she loves him? How much being apart is hurting her? I want to have that again. Not the pain from it, but the love..."

"You can have that with me! You _**already**_ have it with me! The things we've been through together... I remember being behind that glass wall and you doing everything in your power to get me out of there and you know I would do it in return. You think Mark would?"

Danny licked his upper lip and bit his tongue. There was only so many times he could repeat that these things took time, that he needed more than two months with someone to know how good they'd be together. He was sick of saying it. But if Steve needed something more to prove how good the last two months with Mark had been... "Mark told me he loved me," he blurted finally, turning his head to Steve again. He knew it would sting, but he had to put it out there.

"He what?" Steve sank into himself.

"He told me he loved me and..." Danny bit his top lip again but he was used to telling Steve everything and he'd already put his toe in the water here, he might as well get the whole foot in there. "And I got a job offer from the DEA. Well, they want to speak to me-"

"Danny, what the hell?" Steve asked and angrily slapped the wheel of the car then took a breath to calm himself. "You're not seriously considering this?"

"I actually did, for a couple seconds, you know, wondered what it would be like. But I'm not stupid, I know I can't take the job. Grace and Charlie are here and most of the time I actually really like the job I have."

"And you hate California."

"Well, I learned to grudgingly not hate Hawaii so much. California might not be as awful and plastic as I thought. Though, you know, earthquakes...."

Steve wrinkled his nose. "It's not worth the risk," he said then huffed a small laugh out.

"Here I got tsunamis... even on the East Coast we got hurricanes to deal with so really, natural disasters are something I can't escape unless I head to Canada ."

"Danny, you can't go," Steve turned to him, expression serious.

"I have no intention of leaving."

"Then where does that leave you and Mark?"

Danny shrugged. "I'm not sure yet. But he loves me, and he wants to be with me and if we can work that stuff out, then there's no reason for us to break up because of our jobs. And I don't want us to. I want to give us a fair a shot. I get that you figured that he'd leave and you and I could somehow just be together but it doesn't work like that."

"Okay," Steve gave a slow nod. "I, uh, I didn't realize you two were so serious."

"I'm sorry, buddy. Please don't hate me, alright?"

"I could never hate you," Steve smiled at him and reached for his thigh and squeezed. "I promise I'll back off this time."

"Thank you."

*

Danny had gone home and taken a nap, then been to the store for groceries and tidied the house up. When the doorbell rang he shouted that the door was open, expecting it to be Mark.

The other man entered and Danny moved out of the kitchen to go welcome him, but even after the 'hello' hug and kiss, he could tell Mark had something on his mind. "What's wrong?"

"The decision got handed down a couple of hours ago. I need to report back to the office in San Diego next week."

"There's nothing you can do to change their minds about you staying here longer?"

Mark moved to the couch and sat down. "I tried. But at the end of the day, they'd made their minds up. And even if I did stay, I'd be prolonging the inevitable."

Danny sat beside him and took his hand. "So what happens now?"

Mark turned into Danny, a hand at the back of his neck, he pulled him in to kiss his temple and then massaged his fingers into his hairline as he sought out Danny's lips for a long, sweet kiss. They parted reluctantly, foreheads pressing to each other.

"You uh, you get the letter?"

"So it _was_ you that put me forward for that?" Danny asked.

"Actually no, it was Effie. But I supported it when they involved me. I knew you'd say no, but I had to try."

"I can't just up and leave here, I've got the kids to think about and-"

"I know, Danny. I know. Your life is here and mine? Well, mine is in San Diego; for work and for my sister..."

"So what do we do... five hour flights? Phone calls, skype...? At least until we can come up with a better solution."

Mark took a long breath and ran his hand down Danny's arm. "Danny, I think we need to talk seriously about all of this," he said and Danny sat back. "What do you really want?"

Danny shook his head, waved the hand that wasn't clasped to Mark's and didn't know what to say. 

Mark continued in the silence. "Look, I know how I feel about you. I've said it. And I know you haven't said anything back."

"How can anyone say it that fast and really know they mean it?" Danny asked, hint of frustration in his voice.

"I don't want us to end, Danny, but we've got to know what we really think is going to happen here. I love you, I'm certain of it and I'm still going to love you. I think you're an amazing person. But how can we really keep this thing going when we're separated by an ocean?"

"We can try," Danny argued. "I've done it before."

"And how did that work out for you, considering you're with me now?" Mark pointed out. "Are you really in this thing? Or are you holding on for the sake of it... for whatever reason."

"My reason for trying to hold onto us is because I want to know if this can work!" Danny stood and paced away from the couch.

"Is it because of Steve?"

"What?!" Danny asked, beginning to feel anger building in him.

"I'm not _**unaware**_ of similarities between he and I. Am I a substitute for him? An easier one? Because God knows you and I have fit really well together, and I see you and him arguing constantly and yet... he still kissed you, still made his feelings clear. Thing is, I don't know exactly what your feelings are for him. But I think if you were put on the spot right now, him or me, and you had absolutely no choice but to choose? I'm sure I'd lose."

"You really believe that?" Danny sunk back onto the couch.

"You've never made me feel second best, you really haven't. But yeah, sometimes you can't compete with shared history and whatever indefinable thing can link two people together."

"You are not a substitute for him. Not for me. You never have been," Danny said adamantly. "It's never been about choosing and you aren't comparable. You and I, we're good together. And we can still be good together."

"But is that enough? Good isn't great. It's not unbelievable. It's not star-crossed."

"Not every relationship is a fairy tale romance."

"No, it's not. But call me a romantic, it's what I want. And I think it's what you really want. I wonder if the dream is different. I'm a white picket fence, sitting on the porch drinking iced tea kind of guy. You? You'd say you were too and maybe you'd believe it but you're not."

"I'm not? Because it sounds great."

"No," Mark gave a sideways, indulgent smile. "You're fire and electricity, burning bright and loud. You're passion whether it's in love or anger. Loyal and stubborn and the person who gives everything for the people around him and it's the kind of light that draws people in. You drew me in. You need someone who can survive all of that."

Danny licked his lips. "I need someone who can survive me, wow."

"Danny, I didn't mean it like that. I meant... you need someone of equal fire is all."

"You're trying to tell me you're not fire? Not passion? Mark, you rushed to my rescue while barely knowing me! You're strong. You're bold and confident. You care and you nurture and you're... happy. Happy was something I didn't always get a lot of in my life outside of my kids and I needed that so much."

"Needed. Past tense. I've been good for you, and you've been good for me, you've helped me a lot but what we were getting from the relationship has changed, whether you want to admit it or not."

"I hate when good things end," Danny said with a sigh and rubbed his face.

"Have you been seeing it? The end? Worrying that what we are would end, like you have with your other relationships?"

"Yeah, but we knew that. We always knew you'd have to go home and what started as some fun for us to get to know each other, for you to have some company at first and for me to find something else other than my kids and my work to focus on, we knew, we always knew it would come to this."

"We did. Somewhere along the line we got closer than we expected. Clearly neither of us are very good at the friends with benefits thing," Mark squeezed Danny's hand.

"Hey, Steve almost married his friend with benefits. I don't think it really works that well for a lot of people."

"Do you imagine the end with Steve?" Mark asked, with more curiousness than Danny would have expected.

"Sure, when he gets himself killed doing something stupid."

"But that would be out of our hands. It wouldn't be a conscious decision for you and he to not be together."

"We're not together now," Danny hastened to point out.

"I wasn't meaning romantically. My point is that you can imagine divorcing Rachel, Gabby deciding to go after a dream job, Melissa being younger than you and wary of her place in your family... me leaving because I have to go back home. But the people you worry about dying... your parents, family, even Steve, those are the ones who are still with you and with whom the only conceivable way they would leave you or give up on you is through death. It's a different kind of worry."

"But what does that have to do with us giving up on our relationship, our potential to be better than good?"

"It means worry about someone leaving means you know they will. And you knew I would have to. But I don't think we're giving up," Mark said with an easy shrug, feeling confident despite the defeated feeling between them. "I think we've just come to a natural end. But I love you, and that's never going to be a regret. And the best thing for us is to part on good terms."

"So you go back to the DEA, back to Sarah."

"Man, she is going to kill me. She likes you," Mark said with a happy groan.

"We talked once on skype," Danny pointed out, remembering the one time he and Mark's step-sister had chatted on a Sunday morning when Danny's hair was still messed up after the night before and Mark had kept ruffling it up more throughout the conversation.

"She thinks you're cute," Mark hugged an arm around Danny, bringing him closer. "But yeah, I go back there to my job and my sister and you stay here, with your family and your job. Because you need to be here and I need to be there. Look, I don't want to put pressure on us. Long distance is difficult and rarely works out well. I think if we go our separate ways but... if I were to come back here, or if you decided to take the DEA up on their offer down the line, and we're both single? I figure it would never take me much convincing to get back with you."

"If I wind up in San Diego trust me, your place is my first stop,"Danny smiled and then put his head on Mark's shoulder. "I still hate endings," he sighed again.

"Me too," Mark agreed. "We could still put it off another night," he suggested, the hand around Danny's shoulder slipping down his back and under the hem of his t-shirt.

Danny lifted his head, Mark so close to him and smelling so good. He felt drained even though their 'break up' hadn't been a bad one, and hell, might be given a couple of hours stay of execution...

Their lips met easily, and Danny opened up for Mark, sliding closer to him on the couch even though it shouldn't have been possible. He lifted a hand to cup Mark's jaw and moaned into the kiss, one of sadness but also eager.

He pulled back to rip his t-shirt over his head and then he straddled Mark's thighs and undulated his hips against Mark's, chest sliding up against the other man's as he breathed against the other man's lips, tongue darting out to lick against them. "It's not over til the fat lady sings," he said.

"We'll go out on a bang," Mark said with a sexy but serious tone, and both of them dissolved into hysterics, holding onto one another. "High note! We'll go out on a high note," he laughed and breathed through it before turning them, lowering Danny to the couch and stopping the laughter with talented lips and tongue.

*

Steve took a long swig of beer as he sprawled back on the couch. He stared at the computer print out in his hand with instructions for the course and he crumpled it, throwing it across the room.

He'd had it all worked out - they'd fly over, he'd do an 'oops' about what it really was and they'd laugh about it and get involved in the course and with the other couples around them and it would help them get to where he was sure they were heading.

But that was all off the table now. The last thing Steve wanted was for someone to get hurt, least of all him. And he didn't want to destroy what he had with Danny by alienating him, but doing something that would truly put their friendship in jeopardy. And if he was responsible for strife in his relationship with Mark, then Steve could lose Danny and that was worse than only being his friend when he wanted more.

He'd thought it would be fine, that Danny would be able to break it off with Mark no harm, no foul. It was early in the relationship, they could easily part ways amicably. But not anymore, not now _'love'_ had entered the picture.

He took another swig and kicked his feet up onto the coffee table, letting his head loll back and he stared at the ceiling.

What would he do now? He'd booked them on a freaking couples retreat, mostly as a joke and as a way to have some fun while using up their accumulating therapy time. But now it could turn out really awkward. He had no choice. He'd have to keep the charade going. Oops - but it said 'partner' and 'boot camp' - I just assumed - we'll get the credits if we stay - I'm sure we can still get something out of it - and the hotel is great.

If he just practiced that enough before the weekend then he'd be fine. Danny wouldn't suspect a thing.

And maybe Steve could drown his sorrows in some other way. After all, it was a weekend on Maui on the Governor's dime at a really nice hotel that was sure to have a bar...

*

Danny stayed in bed longer than necessary. Mark had left a half an hour before, sun getting higher in the sky, birds very much awake and they'd had one more chance to 'say goodbye' in the early hours. But now, as he reached his hand over to the other pillow, he felt that side of the bed cooling and Danny had no idea when it would be warm again.

Mark did have a point. Danny liked fire; it was in his DNA.

Mark had been perfect, and perfect could be amazing, but Danny needed cracks, and chips and tarnish. Mark had been the fun and happy relationship he needed after so much shit in his life over the past year with Matty's death and Rachel's lies and Charlie's illness.

Now he needed to move on. He just wasn't sure what that looked like yet.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the deal... and it's long, bear with me.
> 
> I had to make a big decision over how to write these last chapters. Chapters 4-10 left canon intact and skipped around and through the episodes, relying heavily on readers knowledge of canon scenes. 
> 
> 6x11 changes things. I've decided that since the episode wasn't great (IMHO - it also lead me to virtually give up on the show), that it needed a lot of fixing to get to my endgame. So you'll recognize the basics in situation and dialogue but in some cases I've added in bits, taken bits out or just plain rewritten it.
> 
> I've also decided to go by the itinerary that was put on the official twitter account. In the episode they appear to have combined days 1 and 2, and also skipped around and not shown us various sessions the boys were supposed to be in. I am writing their participation in ALL posted seminars and in each chapter notes I will post that day's corresponding itinerary. 
> 
> Speaking of chapters.... original plan had been to do one chapter per episode. When I realized I'd be including more of the canon from 6x11 I thought I'd split it into two chapters with the overnight from the episode being the halfway point. Then I really got started writing and day one has topped out at 11k. whoops.
> 
> So since I'm writing 4 days worth of everything to end the story, I've decided to make the chapter expectation longer - the whole fic will now be 14 chapters with episode 6x11 spanning chapters 11-13, chapter 14 as an epilogue type chapter and then 15 is the playlist I'll post at the end.
> 
> phew! Okay.... day one here we go! Honestly, things don't get really interesting until day two...
> 
>  
> 
> __  
> Day 1
> 
> _AFTERNOON CHECK IN - Welcome to the Ha'alele Luxury Resort and Spa! Upon arrival you will walk along the sacred path of Laka, the Hawaiian god of Love and Fertility. This path will remind you not only of how far you have to go in your relationship, but also of how far you've come._
> 
> _LOVE KNOWLEDGE - We start our retreat with an informal group get together and can talk about what we know about love. What guides you, what compels you! What is it that you think/hope to achieve during your time with us. This also will serve as a meet and greet for the weekend to come._
> 
> _SOMETHING SCRUMPTIOUS - Dinnertime is something special for relationships, after all, in our busy days, sometimes it's the only part of the day where we get quality time together. Our first dinner as a rejuvenated couple, will be all about learning to understand that time together does not require restraints. Enjoy each other as you indulge in each other, allowing you to gain back some of that energy that you will need for the coming sessions._  
>  _After dinner, the rest of the evening is your own. Feel free to relax by one of our three pools or traverse the path of Laka once again to reflect on our journey so far._

Danny woke to a text from Mark. 

Sure, they'd decided to end things, but after Danny had woken up 'the morning after' thinking he wouldn't see Mark again, he got a text later on and they'd got to talking. They'd had lunch the next day, and dinner the day after that. Yesterday afternoon they'd had some time to wander in the park with Muffin and Danny had readily admitted he'd miss seeing Mark and doing the things they'd enjoyed doing together. 

But they were determined to part as friends and the break up, well, you never knew. Maybe one day they'd be able to pick up where they left off if the stars aligned in their favor. 

It was unfortunate that Danny had to go to Maui with Steve - he was missing getting together with Mark one last time before his flight to San Diego. Because of that, it had put Danny in a mood that morning, grumbling to himself as he'd packed. He'd almost forgotten about their therapy retreat. It hadn't even been his idea - Steve had just gone ahead and booked it and assumed Danny would be okay to get all the therapy over and done with in one go. 

As much as Danny didn't always enjoy the single hours they'd spent on a couch talking it all out, he had to admit he preferred it that way. Issues cropped up as time went by; he couldn't store up a year's worth of annoyance to let it all out and fix it in one 72 hour block. It was ridiculous and Steve was stupid if he though it would help them in the long run. 

Of course, the way they'd both been this last six months - arguing, frustrated, getting their wires crossed - maybe they did need something intensive to sort themselves out. At least, to get back to some semblance of normalcy because their own attempts recently had veered into all kinds of directions and they needed that middle ground again.

He texted Mark, wishing him a safe flight for the next day for both himself and the puppy, and as he waited out front of his house for Steve to arrive in his truck, he got a reply of 'have fun, try not to kill him' that made him smirk as he climbed into the cab and fumbled to get his phone back into his pocket. 

They made small talk on the way to the airport. Steve seemed a little more tense than he expected but began to loosen up after they'd checked in and were headed to the gate. They stopped long enough for some water and then sat waiting to be called. 

"What's this thing called again?"

"Best Partners Camp. Something like that," Steve answered. "There should be other people there. We can probably just sit in the back, listen, fill out whatever forms and tests they have and be done with it all, yeah?"

"Enthusiasm, wow," Danny said to him. "I thought you were excited about this. You seemed to be when you booked it."

"How excited can anyone be about therapy sessions? I just think it's a good idea, right? I mean, it's not like we really need all this."

"We don't, huh? We get along great and are perfect as we are...?"

"No friendship is perfect," Steve argued. 

"Really? Because I'm pretty sure I haven't ever argued with Chin. Ever. Honestly, I don't remember raising my voice with him, can't think of a single time we've disagreed and not been able to work it out pretty quick."

"You're saying you think you're better friends with Chin than you are with me?"

"No, I'm not saying that. It's different."

"Exactly," Steve said, almost triumphantly. "You and Chin... or me and Chin, we don't spend as much time together as the two of us do. And you and I there's... well there's more to it. That's all."

Danny sat for a moment, sticking out his lip and then he leaned a little closer again. "Actually, I can remember a time Chin and I had a huge blowout argument. Probably one of the worst I've had with anyone, at least since coming to Hawaii."

"When was that?" Steve asked, curious.

"Few years back, when you were in jail for the Governor's murder and Chin gave up on us and went back to HPD. I yelled at him, never let him get a word in, accused him of all sorts; betraying us, not believing in you, stuff like that."

Steve smiled. "You defended me that much?"

Danny tilted his head. "I was young and idealistic," he ventured before they grinned at each other. "Whatever else you are, you are not a cold blooded murderer... not like that, anyway," Danny said, and for a moment almost said 'like I am' - his mind flashing back to how he'd dispatched of Marco Reyes.

Steve seemed to sense the shift in Danny's mind. "Hey, you're not either, don't think like that. You did what you had to do to protect your family, including me."

"How do you know what I'm thinking?" Danny asked. 

"I know you," Steve said, and then the first announcement was made for the boarding process.

*

"Some poor person is going to be sitting in between us," Steve reminded him as they made their way down the aisle. "I still don't see why you couldn't sit beside me."

"I've told you, I like the window, there are plenty or reasons. And you like the aisle, ergo, we are separated."

"So we're just going to annoy the person in between us by talking over them?"

"It's 45 minutes, we'll all survive. And considering we're going to be in each others' pockets for the next 72 hours, maybe it'll be good for us."

Danny found the row and chucked his bag in the overhead compartment after fishing out his laptop. He noticed how Steve's hand came up to help and he bit his tongue before saying anything. It wasn't an unconscious dig at Danny's height. It was, however, a control issue thing, because as Danny shuffled his way into his seat he watched as Steve moved things around in the locker and put his own up. Probably maximizing the space or some other crap. 

He already had his headphones around his neck, but knowing you couldn't use laptops until you were up in the air, he kept his in his arms. Steve remained standing, hovering in the space in front of his own seat to allow people to pass, but not wanting to get comfortable until their other 'row buddy' had arrived. 

A few more minutes later she did, politely finding her seat. She only had her handbag that fit easily under the seat in front and settled in, Steve following into the row, arm already spilling over towards her. There was quiet between them all as boarding completed and the plane began to taxi. They watched the safety demonstration then the plane took off; Danny admittedly hanging on tightly to his arm rest. (He hated take off. Statistically it was when an accident was most likely to happen. He had no idea how he knew that, but it sounded correct and made sense in his head, and his anxiety had latched onto that and believed it for years. So he didn't like take off.)

Once the flight attendants gave the all clear for electronic equipment, Danny fished for his laptop and booted it up, selecting something to watch and while plugging in his headphones was perfectly aware of Steve watching out of the corner of his eye. 

"What are you doing?" Steve finally asked him.

"Watching a movie," Danny indicated to the screen and to the headphones he was holding, about to put them over his ears.

"Why are you watching a movie? What's the point?" Steve leaned over the woman between them. "I thought you brought that for work or to check up on Grace or something, why watch a movie?"

"What's it to you what I'm doing for the flight anyway? You gotta have an opinion on everything I do. You know what your problem is?" Danny asked.

"What's my problem?"

"Could you just leave me alone?" Danny asked, aware of the poor woman between them sitting upright in her chair trying to read the in flight magazine.

"Leave you alone? Give me the headphones and I'll stop," Steve grabbed for them, cord ripping out of the laptop as he dragged them over to his side of the plane.

"Don't be a child," Danny complained at Steve's tactics.

"Why would you start a movie you're not gonna finish? It drives me crazy." 

"Because it beats looking at the back of a headrest for the entire flight. And it's not like there aren't plenty of movies out there that you've only seen parts of."

"Name one," Steve challenged him. 

" _Child's Play_. Every Halloween and you've yet to finish it."

"That's different, it's not like I really want or try to see the end of it. The challenge is not to," he smirked.

"You think I'm desperate to see this movie?" Danny argued back, making his point and ignoring Steve's implications about what he got up to rather than watching that horror movie.

"You like romantic comedies. I know this. Everyone knows this. You like movies that make you feel good, maybe cry a little in that in-touch-with-your-emotions kind of way."

Danny glanced at the woman, a little embarrassed by their conversation but using it to his advantage to portray himself as the kind of guy who can be a bit more sensitive than the average male. "Says the brute who likes movies where things blow up. Just let me have this? Please? Let me entertain myself over here."

"So why don't you read a book instead? There's a magazine. Why don't you do the crossword puzzle in here? Sudoku? You like Sudoku."

"I don't want to do any of those things, because what they don't allow me to do is put on these headphones and tune you out."

"Oh, that's nice. That's really nice. That's a nice thing to say to your friend, isn't it? Huh?" Steve said to him, but directed it at the woman between them, pulling her into the conversation.

"Are you sure you two don't want to sit together?" she spoke up.

"Absolutely not," Steve immediately put in.

"No," Danny agreed. "I don't want to sit next to him for a number of reasons. The most important being that I am very claustrophobic."

"He is," Steve agreed absently as he batted the top of the headphones against his upper lip, most likely getting the scent of Danny's hair product as he did so. Maybe his cologne.

Danny ignored him and continued, "I sit in between two people, with the arms and the hands and everything and you touch me, I'll go completely nuts. Plus, I don't want to jump over him, give him a lap dance if I have to go use the little boys' room."

"So instead you wedge yourself up against the wall with two people blocking you in?" she asked, with a small frown. "I mean, surely that would make you more claustrophobic with the low curving wall and being surrounded on all sides? And there's two of us sitting here in your way if you need out, isn't that more difficult than just one?"

Danny took a second, adjusted how he was sitting and licked his lips, considering it. He could see Steve trying to hide a smirk, still playing with Danny's headset. "Well, I mean, maybe it doesn't make a lot of sense to other people but it makes sense to me. By the window I can see the outside world, the space. Can't do that so much in the middle. And I'd rather not end up having a panic attack so..."

"Okay," she nodded. "But wouldn't you be better on the aisle?"

"Sure, maybe, but he's a Navy SEAL and a complete control freak so he needs to be able to get up a moment's notice and run to the cockpit to take over if something happens. He gets antsy when he's not flying the plane himself. Mark my words, twenty minutes into the flight and he'll get really irritable, which is why I'm trying to enjoy _Pitch Perfect 2_ in peace, because I don't want to have to put up with that."

"Ah, so, maybe I should follow your lead?" the woman asked with a small laugh. "Or this is going to be the longest 45 minute journey of my life."

"Listen," Steve finally interjected. "He's the one who gets irritable, but that's just his default setting. I'm sorry about the disruption, if the flight wasn't full I would not take offense if you switched seats."

"Actually, I don't mind. It's going to be an interesting flight. I'm Alissa, by the way."

"Hi, Alissa, I'm Steve," he introduced himself properly with a handshake. "The bundle of joy to your right is Danny."

She glanced briefly at Danny again with a smile that wrinkled her nose in a kind of cute and blonde way and Danny sat back as he squinted over at Steve. They'd held hands on the introduction just a little bit too long, but Danny had also noticed that the moment he'd said Steve was a Navy SEAL she seemed to perk up a little... fascinated and probably turned on by the skills and six-pack abs she was expecting a SEAL to have. 

"So what brings you to Maui today, Alissa?" Steve asked.

"Just visiting some friends," she answered with a small shrug. "You guys?"

Steve sighed and sat back a little more. "Well, it's a funny story. Danny and I are attending a three-day workshop to focus on our relationship."

"Our work relationship," Danny pointed out before the usual assumption could be made that Steve wasn't seemingly bothered by. "We're officers of the law."

"Yeah," Steve took over. "See, the state of Hawaii mandates we do 24 hours of therapy every working year, and so we packed it into one weekend and we're gonna make a, uh... a brocation out of it."

"Brocation?" she rose an eyebrow.

"Brocation. You like that?" Steve laughed.

"That's so cute."

"Don't encourage him, all right?" Danny said with an eye roll at Steve's terrible 'brocation' terminology. The man had clearly been hanging out with Eric and Nahale too much. "If he and I make it through this weekend without killing each other, it's a win."

"And if the first ten minutes of this flight are any indication, I'm not loving your chances," Alissa put in and Danny conceded the point to her.

Steve reached his hand back across Alissa and offered Danny his possessions back. "You know what, Danny? Put your headphones on, watch _Pitch Perfect 2_ and don't complain to me when you don't know what happens at the end."

"Actually, I figured I'd watch the rest on the flight home, skip to where I left off," Danny said and his logic threw Steve off for a moment or two.

"Whatever," was all he got in response.

He felt better about it, but Alissa's words had provoked something inside Steve to get him to hand back Danny's headphones and let him be. Maybe the outside perspective had made the other man realize he was being a dick about it. But then again, considering that the two people on Danny's left were continuing a conversation while he watched the movie, maybe Steve had other thoughts on his mind that really didn't involve Danny and were more focused on the low cut dress. 

And as much as Danny didn't like it, there was nothing he could do about it.

*

"All right, this place is crazy. I mean, they have everything," Steve said, eyes still stuck in the brochure the front desk had given them. "Three pools, two spas, they got a meditation garden. They got... they got a pillow menu and a soap concierge on call."

"Soap concierge? You know I know how to use soap. I've been using it for 39 years with no complaints. I don't think I need any help."

"These are handmade artisinal soaps, Danny. They formulate them to your... to your specific skin type," he reached out and rubbed, pinching a little at Danny's arm. "You don't just pass something like that up."

"I wish your SEAL buddies could hear you right now," Danny shook his head. 

"We're not all macho types, you do realize that, right? I've got friends who like baking, pottery, music, and not just guitars or whatever. One guy plays the flute."

"Pictures or it didn't happen."

"Then there's the ones who study languages and culture, who like going to Art Galleries. It's not all fishing and chopping wood and guns and sports."

"You chop wood?" Danny asked, glancing over at Steve, even giving him a once over as he considered the possibility of Steve doing that kind of thing with his shirt off. 

"If I had to do it then sure. But there's not much need for a fireplace in Hawaii. And we're getting off track. Listen, I've got the whole day planned for us. We're going to start with nine holes of golf, a little stand-up paddle boarding, then dinner at the steakhouse."

"Sounds pretty good, not so sure about the paddle boarding."

"You'll love it, trust me. And after all that, you and me," he swallowed before continuing. "Well, Alissa and her friends are going for some drinks and invited us along."

"Alissa from the plane?" Danny asked, feeling a little sting of jealousy, completely because of her attention on Steve during the flight and how maybe she'd- they'd- ignored Danny, even though he'd asked to be left alone.

"Yeah, we've been texting."

"Wow," Danny said, not knowing when this had happened and slightly surprised that Steve would bother since he was more the type of guy to be old fashioned and call people rather than text. "I didn't even see you do that."

"Had to kill time on the bus here," Steve shrugged. Because they didn't get a taxi to the resort. No, instead they'd taken a mini bus the local hotels laid on for incoming guests. They could have sped up the process by at least an hour rather than waiting for the bus and going through 2 other resorts on the way, but Steve would do anything to save a few bucks. When Danny had discovered this, he'd refused to speak to Steve for ten minutes and had taken the time to call Grace and complain to her about her Uncle Steve. It was okay, she was getting used to those conversations. 

"So you and Alissa, you hit it off?"

"She's nice, yeah."

"You know, I'm not exactly looking to be with anyone myself," Danny reminded Steve, skirting the issue of the fact he no longer had a boyfriend and was, essentially, back on the market. "If I'm only going along to be your wing-man or entertain the friend while you and Alissa get time to be together, I'm not interested."

"Relax, Danno," Steve sighed. "It's just for a couple of drinks and to hang out and meet new people. It could be nice."

Danny didn't want to touch how he felt about the whole thing. Whether there really was a twinge of jealousy over Steve trying to get with someone else when he'd made it clear before that he liked Danny. Not to mention that he'd felt that way when it had been about Lynn, despite the fact that he'd been dating Mark at the time. He couldn't deny that he still thought about their first kiss, especially at night, when, well, at certain times. 

But he was still adamant that he and Steve together were a volatile concoction of stubbornness, anger, frustration and differing opinions. As much as maybe both of them were attracted to being together, he struggled to think they would be good together in more than just work and friendship.

The sound of splashes as the dolphins jumped out of the water nearby brought Danny back to the conversation as Steve asked, "See that? You see that?"

"Very nice," Danny agreed.

"How's this place!" Steve said enthusiastically.

"You know, as nice as it all is and with the plans you're making, I'm pretty sure that this isn't spring break. I mean, we probably have to attend these classes."

"Relax, we're gonna put in a little face time then we'll slip out the back door as soon as we can. There's probably a whole room full of people, they'll never notice. How hard can it be?"

"I really hope you didn't just jinx it, buddy," Danny said as he pointed out the sign for the hotel area they'd been pointed in the direction of.

They hadn't even been to their rooms yet as it was too early to fully check in, instead they had been told they could first go sign in for their retreat and get the schedule, so they'd made their way around the pool in order to find it. Opening the door, it was spacious and light inside, but still looked like every other hotel conference area. The signs were up indicating the 'Better Partners' seminar and there was a desk that Steve noticed to head towards.

He placed his bag down and smiled at the nice woman who greeted them as he got them started. "Hey."

"Aloha. Welcome," she said. "Are you gentlemen here for the relationship workshop?"

"Yes, we sure are," Steve said back, polite, laid back and clearly sucking up to her because he knew he was going to try and skip out on the actual 'attendance' part of this whole thing. "I'm Steve, this is my partner, Danny," he said, reaching to place his hand on Danny's back.

"Hi, I'm your therapist, Loraine."

"Hi Loraine, How's it going?" Steve asked as Danny was already perusing the table and getting his name down under a few others who had already arrived.

"Great. I'll just ask you to sign in and to kindly place your cell phones in the box you see right there," she asked and Steve looked up at her, confused.

"I'm sorry?" he asked.

"It's this rule I have," she answered. "We're about to take a deep, spiritual journey in the inner world that you two share. And we can't have any distractions."

Steve looked like something was unraveling in his head, so Danny stepped in, nonplussed, and asked a question of his own. "I see. What- what is this, Loraine?" he asked, trying for nonchalant, his eyes still scanning over the document and trying to keep calm about what he was reading.

"Oh, that's an itinerary for the subjects we'll be covering this week."

"Aha," Danny said, ready to get to the punch with it, and hoping Steve might be able to explain something to him as well. "'Cause it says 'overcoming sexual incompatibility'."

"Hmm," she said in that kind of hippy way that Danny associated a little bit with his mother. "Sex is a vital component for a loving relationship."

"Aha, you uh, you signed us up for couples therapy," he accused Steve.

"Oops," Steve said easily, which made Danny frown. It didn't seem entirely innocent. "Hey, uh, this is fine," Steve's voice went up about an octave which is how Danny knew Steve was lying about something. "We can work with this. This is fine."

"It's gonna be great," Loraine nodded.

"See uh, Steve and I, we're not. I mean, we're work partners not any other kind. He must have, uh, must have clicked on the wrong link or something." He tried to give Steve an out but the other man had the worst poker face in the world - Danny often marveled at how Steve's career had gone as far as it had when his face always gave him away.

"Oh dear," she said. "Well, I understand if you want to take yourselves out of the class."

"No, no, I think we should stay," Steve said, blush creeping onto his cheeks. "We need to have the credit. The Governor _**may**_ have already told me if we didn't clock up more therapy time that he'd look into our staffing a bit more closely and we don't want that, so listen, uh, I mean surely there's stuff here that can still relate to us?"

"Well that would entirely depend on what kind of relationship you already have," Loraine told them.

"One where we fight a lot. Clash, you know," Danny told her. "We don't agree on a lot of things."

"We spend a lot of time together," Steve put in. "Some people might even say too much. It's more than just a working partnership."

"Right now I'm getting pretty convinced he already knew about his mistake before coming here. If it even was a mistake at all," Danny finished, head tilted up towards Steve with a raised eyebrow.

There was a small moment when Steve's guilt showed through but then it disappeared and he became defensive. "Why would I do that, Danny? Why would I bring us to couple's therapy when we're not a couple? Huh? You made everything perfectly clear."

"You made this reservation weeks ago, Steven!"

"And you could have checked it to make sure!"

"Oh yeah? When would I have done that, huh? Your control freak, neanderthal ways decided you were in charge of it and I wasn't to worry my pretty little head because you'd take care of everything and now look what's happened! And all because you were too lazy to actually attend the sessions monthly like we were supposed to!"

"Okay," Loraine put her hands up and took a breath that mouthed a 'wow'. "There's clearly a lot of issues here to work out, and not just for your work relationship. I'm sensing some sexual tension, maybe some complacency and some reliance on old arguments..."

"It's complicated," Danny sighed and rubbed at his head.

"Well, you both need some serious help," she nodded sagely.

"That's why we're here," Steve sighed.

"I think you should stay and you won't lose your therapy hours," Loraine nodded sagely. "Why don't you relieve yourself of those cell phones, and pop your bags down and join the rest of the group. There are name tags on the seats we've assigned to you."

*

Danny gave a tight smile and curt nod to the two couples already in the room and sitting. He wandered over and looked at the seats that were laid out in a square more than a rounded discussion, allowing partners to sit next to each other across from all the other couples. He reached down and picked up the name tag that was to be his. 

"Steven?" he asked, with a misleadingly light and airy tone. 

"Yeah?" Steve said as he walked closer from behind. 

"What's this?" he held up the tag. 

"It's a name tag. With your name on it," Steve moved to the seat with his and picked it up, undoing the pin clasp to put it on. 

"Except this isn't my name. This says 'Danno'. You know how I feel about people using that name, did you really think I'd want to be introduced to all these lovely people we're meeting here today with this name?"

"I must have filled it out wrong online. Auto-pilot," Steve said. Danny reached a hand out to him. "What?" he asked.

"I need a pen. To fix it. It's yet another part of this weekend that you've completely screwed up," he grumbled as Steve relented and fished into the pocket of his shorts and found a blue pen to hand to him. 

"Listen, I'm sorry, I made a mistake. These things happen. Can we please just put it aside? We're here now," Steve tried to placate him as he leaned on the chair and changed the name to read 'Danny', slipping the paper back into the plastic cover and attaching it to his own t-shirt.

Shortly behind him came in another couple and considering how the seats were laid out, it was clear that there were only four along with Loraine. Danny turned to Steve as they both sat. "So this whole thing of yours with how you're going to escape without being noticed..."

"Yeah, that might not go to plan," Steve admitted. "I'll work something out."

"No, you won't. You got us into this and you're going to stay and do what you're told to do. Because if we don't, the Governor is not going to be happy."

One of the other couples looked over at them, vaguely listening in and seeming confused and curious by the conversation. Danny was able to make out the man's name tag despite the glint of it in the sun and it read 'Paul', while his partner's read 'Meagan'.

"You're both here because of the Governor?" Paul asked.

"We're cops," Danny told him, gesturing between Steve and himself. "Therapy is mandatory for us because of our jobs."

"Ah, I'm a car salesman, my wife here, she's works in retail management," he said and they all politely said hello.

Loraine came bustling in, clipboard in hand and took her seat. "Alright everybody," she said with an easy perfected smile. "It seems we're all here. If you need any water there's a cooler just outside in the main hallway, from experience I know this room is pretty airy but it's still Hawaii so you might need to hydrate, especially with all the talking we're going to do. Okay," she said as her little joke didn't lighten everyone's moods yet. "I think we'll start with some introductions. I'll go first, my name is Loraine and I'll be mediating these sessions for you over the weekend. And as we go around the group why don't you tell us how long each of you as a couple have known each other and any milestones you might have celebrated."

She handed off to her left, meaning that Paul and Meagan went first, then to Geena and Kate, then over to Keren and Brad who introduced themselves before the expectant looks fell to Steve and Danny.

"Hi, I'm Steve."

"I'm Danny," he clasped his hands between his crossed legs.

"We've uh, we've known each other for five years, and uhm, seven months. And there's uh, there's no milestones, we've, you know, been friends a long time."

"What he means to say is that we're not a couple," Danny put in. "We're cops. I am anyway, he's military. Navy, specifically. We work together as partners, it's a working relationship."

"Wait, what now?" Kate asked. "I don't get it."

Steve sat back, looking relaxed even if there was a tension in the air, admittedly from all the couples, of course, who were unsure if something was going on that was wrong. "Well, um, I guess what happened was I read the, uh, the course description incorrectly and, I guess, misread it. Long story short, Danny and I ended up registered in here with you guys in couples therapy."

Keren spoke up, "Question... why are you still here?"

"That's a good question. I don't know, that's a very good question," Danny laughed a little. He'd been wondering that himself and just how he'd ended up in this situation. Beyond, of course, blaming Steve.

Loraine interceded. "While it's true this workshop is geared towards couples, many of the principles covered here- such as communication, trust and teamwork- apply to all relationships, including working partnerships. So given that Steve and Danny traveled all this way, I've agreed to sign off on their therapy hours once they've completed the course. All of it," she emphasized, and it wasn't lost on Danny that it meant they weren't going to be able to avoid the more intimate discussions... the ones about sex. She'd quickly pegged them for what was truly between them. "I should also tell you that I've spoken with Steve and Danny about their partnership and it is _**fraught**_ with some very serious problems that extend into their private lives in ways I'm sure all of you around this circle will recognize in your own relationships. I think it would be both cruel and irresponsible for us to abandon them in this time of crisis."

"Really?" Keren, asked, incredulous. "I don't because they're not a couple."

"Actually-" Loraine got out before Keren's husband, Brad, spoke up. 

"Oh, so what, Keren. They're stuck in a relationship they can't get out of, they fight all the time and they don't have sex. It sounds a lot like our marriage to me."

"Okay, settle down, before this becomes an argument we don't need to have when we're here because of all the other issues you all face, perhaps we can ask Steve and Danny for full disclosure of their situation?" she hedged, though the curiosity was in her eyes. She may have a vague understanding that the two were more than just partners at work, but they hadn't been forthcoming about particulars yet. But as some kind of relationship guru and trained therapist, she could probably spot different types of relationships from a mile off.

Steve glanced at Danny. Danny glanced at Steve. Both were out of sync as they did so and it took a moment for one of them to give in to any pressure from the room. 

"I may have admitted to Danny that I have feelings for him," the room turned to one of slight surprise, communicated with raised eyebrows and leaning forward, but with a lesbian couple in the room it wasn't a bad kind of surprise as no one around them cared about sexuality... it was just unexpected. Probably also because of their law enforcement occupations and Steve's military background. 

"Danny?" Loraine asked, motioning with her hand for him to take his turn. 

"He did," Danny said. "That is true."

"And how did you respond to such openness from your partner," she lead him, trying to pull more out.

"Well, he decided not to _tell me_ per se, he just kissed me and figured we'd go from there. Mainly because he's a caveman with no actual sense of normal behavior."

"So what happened?" Kate asked, elbow on her knee, enjoying being inquisitive.

"He has a boyfriend already," Steve answered, sullen.

"I was not exactly available when he did it, so nothing happened. We went back to being what we are. Work partners and friends. Or a semblance of that. There's been a lot going on that made things very complicated."

"But do you-" she continued but Loraine stopped her. 

"I'm sure we'll find out more about Steve and Danny in due course, as we will about all of you and we can ask them questions later on. We have a lot of work to get through over the coming days and I think we should try to move on. If everyone could hold hands as we get things started with some daily affirmations," she said before taking a deep, relaxing inhale with her eyes closed, exhaling slowly. 

Steve reached his hand out for Danny's and he took it, noticing how Steve's hold pulled Danny's hand in closer to himself as the other man seemed keen to be involved in something Danny would never have thought would interest him. The hand holding did seem to be the draw for Steve, and Danny could only roll his eyes.

"I come from a loving space of my heart, and I know that love opens new possibilities," Loraine said before repeating herself for everyone to join in as they said it with her "I come from the loving space of my heart, and I know that love opens new possibilities."

"This is great for us," Steve leaned over towards Danny and smiled, looking pleased with himself for the first time since they'd arrived, relaxing now that they were actually at the retreat and joining in and Danny knew exactly what was going on. 

"I hate you," Danny whispered back before joining in the affirmation, albeit mumbling along. He glanced at Steve again to see him still smiling, eyes closed, hand squeezing into Danny's, thumb rubbing idly over the back of Danny's hand while they recited the words. 

Once they were done, hands loosened from grips, everyone looked around each other, weirdly feeling more relaxed in the presence of strangers as they'd all spoken the words together. Loraine seemed firmly in control despite her hippy style and tone and though people were maybe a little skeptical (especially Danny), she still had their attention.

"What does the word love mean to you?" Loraine asked of the group. "We're all here because there is love in your individual relationships, but what does that mean between you? Over the weekend I want you to think about that question and I'm going to ask it again during our last session and we'll see if your minds have changed or if you've come to new clarity about the kind of love you share."

"Love is... putting someone else's needs above your own?" Geena said, speaking up first, which was clever because it got her answer out of the way. 

"Good, that's good," Loraine said. "But is that always the case? There are times you need to think about yourself."

"Danny and I do that," Steve said, pointing out. "I mean, in our jobs we have each others' backs- you know. No matter what. It's about trust. So I guess, you've got to have a lot of trust in someone if you love them. So... love is trust?" he tried and it made Danny think about Steve's situation - the people he loved and whether or not he could truly trust them. It was evident in both of their lives but Steve's especially was a life shrouded in intrigue and secrets. Danny was going to speak up, but Loraine beat him to it.

"Very good, Steve. But again, there will always be examples of people who love despite a lack of trust."

"Is this one of those things where you shoot down everything we say?" Danny asked, negativity coming to the fore. "I studied philosophy for a semester in college, the professor did that to us every week. It got very annoying."

"I'm just trying to give perspective," Loraine said. "Thinking of the big picture. There's no right answer, it's about what you feel," she assured the group.

"Then why ask?" Brad spoke up. "If there's no right answer," he clarified.

"Because love is important and we have our own definitions. Some of those might clash with each other, might repel even, but how we view love, how we know it's love we're feeling, that's important."

"Isn't like that Greek thing? The mythology?" Kate asked. "Didn't the Greeks say there were like, three or four kinds of love?"

"Do you remember them?" Loraine asked. 

"Uh, family, friendship, then there's romantic stuff..."

"Yes," Loraine nodded her head. "And also love of the divine. And the Greeks are only one example of how love is seen in different cultures or different religions. So what kind of love brings you all here?"

"Well, the romantic, right? Even those two," Brad pointed at Steve and Danny. "With whatever complicated stuff they've got going on, they've admitted that attraction is part of the issue. Surely everyone here was attracted to their partner for a reason, right? And that's romantic. Or sexual. That kind of love."

"It could be a mixture though," Kate argued. "In marriage you become a family, right? And friendship has to be in the mix too in order for you to spend all that time together."

"What about worship, you gonna fit that in too?" Keren asked and Danny sensed a kindred spirit of negativity.

"Maybe," Kate shrugged. "I mean, you could argue it's in there, maybe during sex," she laughed.

"Or just putting your partner on a pedestal," Brad agreed. 

"This is all very good conversation, and gives us a lot to think about," Loraine interrupted to steer them back on track. "So what does it mean to you as individuals? How about you, Steve?" she asked, including them in things again as they'd been quiet. 

"I don't know how to answer that," Steve said. 

"Well, is it important to you? And how much?"

"Well," he shifted in his seat. "Family is the most important thing to me. To us," he included Danny. "And not just our biological families, which, I know is the most important thing in the world to Danny; his kids are his life. But we have a thing with Five-0 that we're all Ohana. We stick by each other. It's what makes the team so special."

"So love is very important to you," Loraine summed up. "So take it a step further and tell us how that relates to Danny, specifically."

Danny turned his head to Steve again, a restrained and expectant smirk on his face watching Steve suffer through this. 

Steve shifted again, sitting straighter. "Well, I love him. He's important to me. I guess I feel all those love things for him. All four."

"And Danny, how do you feel about Steve, in relation to how important love is to you?"

Danny sighed; he should have known he'd get asked it, too. "I'll always do whatever I can to make sure the people I love are safe. Steve's one of those people." It was the best he could do in the moment. Even if parts of his heart were screaming at him - his brain was overruling it.

Loraine didn't push, just gave him a smile of encouragement and moved on to ask Keren and Brad the same before moving further around the group. 

*

The session ended after about an hour of talk about what love was and Loraine spoke more about what would happen over the weekend, asking if the group had any expectations as well. Danny asked if he and Steve would really need to be involved in _**all**_ the weekend's activities and Loraine again insisted that yes, if they wanted credit for the course, they had to do the whole thing, and maybe if they opened their minds and hearts to it and dived in then it would all work in their favor.

Danny wasn't so convinced that being with Steve in hot springs was a good idea, nor talking about sex in the group, but Loraine still seemed empathetic enough that if she sensed their discomfort she wouldn't push so much for their participation. At least vocally.

They collected their bags and headed back to the front desk to get their room assignments. Luckily, the room booking was giving them two queen beds, so they at least didn't have to sleep together - he was thankful the retreat had organized rooms for the warring couples to sleep apart or together depending on individual wishes.

They unpacked and took turns in the bathroom to freshen up a little and Danny had switched the television on to put an end to the quiet around them. Without any buffer, without anyone else around, Danny wasn't quite sure how to approach anything with Steve. After all, this was a couples retreat and though he hadn't admitted it, Danny was still convinced Steve had known what he was getting them into somewhere down the line before they'd arrived - he just didn't know if it was before or after the booking was made though he suspected before. Mainly because Steve had sorted all of this out around the time of their first kiss and he likely thought it wouldn't matter because maybe they would be a couple by the time it came around. Or maybe he thought it might push Danny more to see the possibility of the relationship.

No matter how he looked at it, Danny felt a little bit boxed into a corner - forced to be here. But then, if he really wanted to, he could have said no, could have gone home. But there was a voice in his head telling him that therapy could help fix things, even if it wasn't the therapy he expected.

It didn't mean he had to like the process, but he was willing to give this a go. A proper go. He just hoped Steve would, too. So far, he couldn't tell. Steve seemed partly like a sullen kid caught out from his mistake and being petulant about it, or being giddy because he was having some kind of fun with it and putting on the 'this is great, everything's fine' attitude and it felt a little forced.

Danny was lying back on the bed, legs crossed at the ankles watching the 24 hour news cycle while Steve sat at the end of his own bed, eyes glued to his phone since it had been returned to them for between sessions. Loraine would likely have kept hold of them if she could have, but there were kids to check up on for 3 of the 'couples', Danny included, as well as people wanting to use the wifi for work or whatever, so she had relented to allow them back when not in actual sessions.

Steve finally stood, a hand tapping Danny's bare foot. "Come on, time to go to the next one."

"I don't understand how grabbing dinner counts as being a therapy session."

"We're supposed to use it for quality time. Maybe Loraine is going to teach us how we're to act when eating."

"Well, if she cures you of your animal tendencies, then the money we spend this weekend is worth it."

"What are you talking about? I eat like a normal person, and I am great dinner company," Steve complained as he held the door open for Danny as they walked out, checking they both had their room keys on them as they left.

"You eat like an animal, just shoveling food in fast in case something happens to it. You steal from my plate without so much as a please or thank you. And that's before we go anywhere near your aversion to paying for anything. You, my friend, are a lousy date."

"Is this you admitting we go on dates?" Steve asked, snickering a little but not meeting Danny's eyes as they walked and exuding a 'bro' kind of swagger with his words that tried to hide what deeper meaning there might be.

For a moment, Danny was unsure how to respond. "Figure of speech," he mumbled.

Together, they made their way down to the lobby of the hotel, and then hunted out the restaurant. All the couples met up but were then separated out over four tables for two. They were near each other, but not enough to be able to hear and listen in to any conversation. Loraine had decided that she would keep an eye on them all, flit around between the tables and dispense advice if needed. But for the most part they were to have dinner as normal but try to be intimate... which made everyone seem a little awkward, not just Steve and Danny.

Sharing seemed to be the key word that Loraine wanted them to focus on.

So Steve and Danny ordered, deciding to skip the starter and maybe get finished quicker by only have one course, maybe two. Once their drinks arrived they made idle conversation with Steve asking after the kids and Danny's parents and siblings and Danny returning the favor; asking after Mary and Joan.

They'd both made a point of ordering the most expensive entree on the menu - after all, the dinner was included in the price for the weekend and they were going to get their (or the taxpayers') money's worth. So both men had surf and turf that came in a rather large portion with veggies.

"You know, we're supposed to be sharing everything but it's a bit stupid to share food or whatever when we both ordered the same thing," Steve put in.

"I don't know that the sharing thing had to be quite so literal," Danny tried to argue but Steve pointed over to where Paul and Meagan were trying for the romantic-couple-feeding-each-other-mouthfuls-of-food-across-the-low-flicker-of-the-fake-candle-between-them thing. Danny turned back to Steve. "Really? You'd do the same thing just because the other kids are?"

"Ha ha," Steve tilted his head. "I'm just trying to make sure Loraine passes us this weekend and if that means we follow the others' lead then so be it."

"But, like you said, it's pointless when we ordered the same thing. And maybe the fact that we did that means we 'share' something in common," Danny put on a breezy edge to his voice, hoping it was convincing.

Steve lifted his head from where he'd been contemplating his plate and his next mouthful. "I've got an idea," he said with a glint in his eye.

"Please, no."

"Come on, Danno. You don't even know what it is yet."

"I know enough to know that my answer needs to be no," Danny shrugged.

Steve picked up one of the peas from his plate. "Best of three. Thrower has to aim for the mouth, and throwee does everything they can to catch it."

"I'm not doing it," Danny said after swallowing. He shook his head for extra effect.

As Steve grinned at him, he caught an almost approving look from where Loraine was further round the restaurant with one of the other couples. Like seeing Steve smile made her believe they were having a great time together. "Don't be a grump. Just relax and have some fun with it."

Danny pointed his fork at Steve. "I am cutting you off from spending anymore time with Eric, you hear me? All this texting business and now the juvenile food fight thing?"

"It's not a food fight, it's a game. And the extra texting is more because of Nahele. Now, you know I'm going to keep badgering you until you give in so would you just save us the effort and open your mouth?"

"Fine, but best of one. Final offer. This is supposed to be a nice restaurant and I don't want you getting us kicked out."

"They won't kick us out, open your mouth," Steve reiterated and lined up his shot. He threw the pea over the table and Danny didn't move at all, the pea bouncing off his nose. "So close," Steve grimaced.

Danny looked around them, hoping they weren't creating a scene. He shook his head imperceptibly before lifting one small pea, quickly and surreptitiously working out where to throw and the right amount of force before he gave it a go. Steve moved a little, head going up slightly trying to catch only for it to hit his chin.

"We both lose," Danny said with a shrug.

"Your aim is terrible," Steve grumbled, wiping a hand on his napkin as he went back eating, rather than playing with his food.

"My aim is terrible?"

"That's what I said, your aim is terrible."

"My aim is not terrible. It's better than yours. You hit my nose!"

"And you hit my chin!"

"Which is closer than the nose!" Danny leaned forward on the table. "And you moved your head. If you'd have stayed still it would have gone in anyway."

"Gentlemen!" Loraine said as she intercepted, swooping in and around and sitting on the free seat near to Steve. "I think you know this isn't a playground so there's no need for games or for silly arguments."

"I apologize. For both of us," Danny told her. "I said it was stupid."

"But you did it anyway," Loraine said. "Do you always let him drag you into things you don't want to do?"

Danny sucked his top lip into his mouth before honestly answering. "Maybe." … well, somewhat honestly answering.

"Do you have any idea why?" she asked.

"Because he's an idiot and someone has to make sure he doesn't do something stupid or get hurt."

"Okay," she nodded her head sagely. "You may also want to consider that the way in which you allow him to lead you, and the way in which you follow, is your desire to be accepted by him. Maybe to be noticed by him."

"I don't want anything from him. Except all my nerves he's frayed over the years."

She smiled at his comment, while Steve just grinned like a Cheshire cat. "You want my approval," he lorded over Danny, smug and satisfied.

"And Steve, the way you constantly need to have Danny focus his attention on you, and the way in which you goad him into spending time with you, in many respects it could point to a classic pigtail pulling technique."

"You. What? No. I'm not pulling his anything," Steve stumbled over his words.

"Steve, Danny," she addressed them both. "You clearly care for one another, and compliment one another in many respects. Perhaps rather than throwing food at each other, for the remainder of this meal you consider _**why**_ you enjoy spending so much time with each other."

"We work together, we don't have a choice," Danny told her.

"Except you do. One of you could have worked elsewhere. You also admitted you spend a lot of time together outside of the office. There must be a reason for that," she lifted herself from the chair and moved on, leaving them in stunned silence and with a quiet satisfaction that she'd enlightened them somehow.

After some awkward time passing while they ate, Danny eventually spoke up after a mouthful of beer. "I mean, come on she's known us for a couple of hours in a group setting. What does she know, right?"

"Sure," Steve agreed with a nod though he didn't make eye contact. "And it's not like she understands the nature of our jobs. We spend time together because we're partners. And partners need to get to know each other so they can trust one another in the field. Our lives are on the line."

"Exactly. And if we didn't want to spend extra time together, we wouldn't."

"We're friends. Friends spend time together," Steve said as if bringing the conversation to an end, but it made Danny think.

"Is that what we are?" he asked, a curious look on his face and he put down his fork, pushing his plate aside. "Is that how you see us now? We're 'friends'?"

"I feel like this is a trick question," Steve said, cautiously.

"I'm just saying, I thought you wanted to be more than friends," Danny shrugged.

"That's different, Danny. That doesn't negate that we're friends, first and foremost. And even if something did happen between us, we'd still be friends, you know?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Danny said, looking away for a moment to the other couples to try and gauge how they were getting on. He was brought back to the conversation by Steve reaching a hand over to touch his wrist and lightly squeeze.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good," Danny said and they were interrupted by the chime of a text message on Steve's phone. It made the other man withdraw his hand to check it out. "Let me guess, still planning your evening with Alissa?" he asked, doing his best to keep the annoyance out of his voice - thinking that Steve was just counting down his evening with Danny to the point he could escape and go try and get lucky with a woman he'd just met.

"Yeah, uh, no, not really," Steve said, putting his phone back into his pocket. "She can't make it tonight. Her friends had already sorted their plans for the evening. She suggested we meet up tomorrow instead and they'll come here to the bar. Apparently it's got some of the best cocktails on the island," he shrugged.

"So what are you going to do tonight instead?" Danny asked.

"Explore the resort a little, maybe take a swim. You and I could still hang out at the bar if you want and see what's going on?"

Danny shook his head a little. "I want to try and get a head start on things for tomorrow and get a decent night's sleep."

"You're going to do homework?" Steve said with an almost snort. Figures that the 'jock' didn't want to do his homework. Steve might have been a bit of a chemistry nerd at school but Danny figured the rest of his grades that he needed to be high to get into the Navy were probably gleaned with determination and cramming as opposed to actually studying.

"Yes I'm going to do my homework. I don't want to look like an unprepared idiot in the sessions tomorrow. It's bad enough that we're taking part in something that technically doesn't apply to us. It's insulting if we don't put effort into this. And Loraine will see right through us if that's the case."

"I'll take a look at things tomorrow over breakfast," Steve assured him and yup, last minute cramming, as Danny suspected.

"Well, don't blame me if people don't approve," Danny told him before standing. "I need to call Grace before its too late. Can you finish up here?" he indicated for settling up and Steve agreed.

After checking in at home with the kids, Danny figured he'd just head back to the room. When he got there, Steve was no where in sight so probably had decided to stay at the bar. He turned on the TV and watched some sports news until about an hour later when Steve returned.

"Hey," Steve said as he came in. He might have had a beer or two but he seemed fine for them. "I'm going to try out one of the pools. Come with me?"

"Why would I do that? You know I don't like swimming," Danny grumbled, craning his neck around Steve to see the TV, while the other man darted about the room trying to find his swim shorts.

As Steve headed into the bathroom to change, leaving the door open, he answered back. "You don't have to swim if you don't want to. Maybe just hang by the pool. You could do that homework you wanted to do at one of the tables out there."

"You worried about me being cooped up in the room or something?"

Steve poked his head back out. "I just think we should be seen outside of the room, you know? Loraine and the others will think we're doing stuff together like it says on the hand out."

"Ah, so you did pay attention to some stuff today," Danny nodded his head in sarcastic approval. "That's good. And here I thought you were coasting these classes."

Steve came out of the room, towel in hand and wearing nothing but his blue swim shorts. "Hey, if we make nice now, we might be able to wrangle out of things later on, right? And I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one who'd prefer to get out of the sex talk thing."

"You may have a point. Fine, I'll come with you," Danny said, getting to his feet and noting Steve's smile. "But I'm not swimming. I'll be reading."

*

Danny couldn't help but raise his eyes at times when he saw Steve cutting his way through the water of the pool. At this time of night it was quiet - there was a couple sitting on the steps of the pool talking and a teenager sitting on the edge with a book in hand but only Steve doing any actual swimming. You could tell it wasn't so much recreational as it was for fitness and the other pool dwellers had chosen to let him do his thing.

Steve was able to concentrate, but Danny was struggling. He could say it was because of the splashing noises, the odd laugh from the couple talking in the pool, or even the few dotted around people at tables that had spilled out from the bar for those wanting to enjoy some fresh air, but really it was just Steve being Steve that distracted him

He'd brought the material for the next day as he really did want to look over it. They had to come up with questions to ask each other. Luckily the rest of the day seemed pretty tame until the part about sex. He tried to put thoughts of that session aside and instead focus on what he could possibly ask Steve about that he didn't already know. Or hell, just what kind of questions he could ask of Steve in front of other people.

He used the hotel note paper and jotted down a few potential questions. He put a few easy ones down first, thinking they could be ice breakers, before deciding about more personal ones... things he wanted answers to. He had to be careful because Steve was very good at shutting down when he didn't want to answer something, but because of that, maybe the morning session would be the perfect opportunity to force explanations from him...

More water splashing noises brought his attention back to the pool and he bit the end of his pen as he watched Steve climb out. The man didn't even bother to use the steps, instead had chosen to brace his arms on the edge nearest Danny and haul himself out - biceps flexing and water running down from his hair and chest in rivulets that shone in the lamplight around them.

He looked good.

Danny cleared his throat and bit harder on the pen top.

"You sure you don't want to go in?" Steve asked of him as he took up the towel from the seat it was resting on but held it in his hands without drying himself off yet.

"Watching you is enough," Danny answered and his eyes darted down Steve's body. He felt lucky it was quite dark as he could hide the slight blush that crept onto his cheeks - assuming Steve had caught him looking.

"You know good fitness isn't something you can attain through osmosis," he ran the towel over his head.

"Osmosis? That's a big word for a Navy SEAL," Danny clamped down on his joking smile. Steve simply responded by running his hands over his stomach where he was still wet and then flicking his fingers at Danny who flinched as the drops of water hit him. "Hey!" he griped. "Use the damn towel!"

Steve just grinned.

*

Back in the room, Steve took a shower and Danny took the opportunity while he was in there to strip down for the night. He folded his clothes away and stayed in just his boxers to sleep in. He had debated bringing sweat pants, but he saw no real reason why he should differ from his usual, and hotel rooms could be warm and he'd rather be comfortable.

It's not like anything was going to happen with Steve - he wasn't going to comment or look, right? And what was there to look at really?

Danny shook his head as realized what he was doing, what he was thinking. Steve and he weren't a thing. Danny might be single now but that didn't mean anything and besides, Steve was trying to hit up all sorts of women he'd met recently. Maybe everything he'd said to Danny before was some kind of blip.

Except that would be cruel and Steve could be many things but not cruel. He could be an idiot and unthinking at times but not premeditated in cruelty which is what telling Danny he was in love with him would be.

Danny gripped his hand into his thigh in frustration as he waited to go into the bathroom to brush his teeth. This was exactly his fear with things not quite being normal between the two of them. He was going to second guess and panic and run things constantly in his mind over what Steve might be thinking or feeling. It was going to affect them in everything.

Maybe the therapy was a good idea.

But a weekend with them sleeping in the same room.... it had potential to be awkward and now that they were getting ready for the evening, it seemed to come to the forefront. And Danny had no idea if Steve was also feeling the wariness or not.

No, he wasn't going to worry. There was no reason he couldn't try to be normal about this and both men had seen each other in various states of undress in the past. This should be no different.

He stood and walked into the bathroom. "I'm just brushing my teeth," he announced to be on the safe side, letting Steve know he was in the room.

He had just started when the water shut off and Steve climbed out, towel wrapped around his waist and chest still glistening from the water as he joined him by the sink. "I'm going to set my alarm for six to get in another swim before breakfast. I'm just going to apologize now in case I disturb you."

"Okay, wake me when you get back if I'm not up," Danny said around a mouthful of toothpaste and then moved aside a little to let Steve get access to the sink as he joined suit. It felt oddly domestic as they moved beside each other and it made Danny wonder if he'd been wrong and normality was there between them after all. But he also felt something weird when their arms brushed each other, like a tug inside him that he had to clamp down on.

He rinsed quickly and made his way back into the bedroom, clambering into the bed and allowing Steve to finish up and turn the lights out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> coming next:  
> Day 2 - 'The Language of Intimacy', 'Solo Rejuvenation', 'Three Legs are Better than Two' and 'Overcoming Sexual Incompatibility'.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, apologies for taking a while between posting... but there was the Olympics and now the Paralympics... creating cosplays and juggling it all with work etc.
> 
> I also want to state that I have never been in therapy nor do I know psychology. I'm properly bullshitting my way through this in order to tailor it to Steve and Danny and also to help achieve some nice visuals or conversations. Hopefully anything I get wrong in a clinical sense won't be too glaring. 
> 
> Onto day two!  
>   
>  _THE LANGUAGE OF INTIMACY - We start off the day with letter reading. Each partner will create ten questions for the group about their partners for exploration. We will address the language of the questions as well as what motivated them to begin with. Openness and comfort are essential to a relationship, just as is expressing oneself in a non-combative manner._
> 
> _SOLO REJUVENATION - We'll take a break from group and partner sessions for some personal time to reflect. This will take place in our one-of-a-kind Spa. You will be treated to an intuitive spa experience unlike any other. A personal massage, soap concierge, and pillow menu will help you bask in what is important to you, something that's often forgotten in a strained relationship._
> 
> _THREE LEGS ARE BETTER THAN TWO - On your marks, get set, heal! Now that you've channeled some of your inner spirit it's time to bring what you do best to the table as you and your partner team up to race the others. You will have to come together as one in order to win this one!_
> 
> _OVERCOMING SEXUAL INCOMPATIBILITY - Awakening one's sexual appetite is something that is often aided by understanding and an ability to try the new. As a group we will sample some of the exotic and indigenous fruits of Hawaii and rejuvenate from the exhaust of the race. With hormones pumping it's now time to break off to talk about the bedroom with a fresh breeze in our Oceanside garden._
> 
> _The day will end with a couples walk back to the hotel, once again through the Laka path. Counting the steps of your awakening._  
> 

Danny sat with his arms crossed. They'd already explored the questions created by two of the other 'couples' and both were unsurprising as well as a reminder to Danny of his own failed marriage. He'd shut off listening at times and gotten lost in thought over if he and Rachel could have been salvaged if they'd attended something like this and if it had been pride that somehow got in the way of them reaching out for the help. How different would his life be if he and Rachel were still together?

"Steve? Danny? Perhaps we should move onto you. Obviously, your questions might lean more towards your working relationship and sound different to those we've explored so far, but I have a feeling the rest of the group will still be able to relate and offer insight. Which of you would like to go first?" Loraine asked them.

Danny sat up a little straighter, glancing briefly at Steve. "Well, I'm not even sure Steve has much to add to all this, so maybe I should."

"Hey, I've done some stuff for this," Steve told him with a slap to Danny's shoulder with the back of his hand. "But go ahead, Mr. Prepared."

Danny huffed as he dug his note paper from his back pocket and unfolded it to look over the questions. Now that he was sitting here he was considering chickening out on a few of them, unsure if he should mention things.

"Okay, uhm," he began, looking over the list and selecting one to ask. "Operation Strawberry Fields. You ever gonna come clean about that one with me?"

Steve tilted his head with a frown. "Seriously? That's what you're going with?"

"What's 'Operation Strawberry Fields'? Remember, the group might ask for background or clarification on some of the questions you ask each other," Loraine reminded them.

"It's a, uh, classified Op I was involved in with the Navy. Danny saw the name of it written down in a document once and hasn't let go since," Steve said, arms crossed. "I really can't discuss it with anyone."

"Danny," Loraine addressed him but kept her eyes on Steve a little longer. "Your questions should be geared towards something more relevant?"

Danny licked his lips. "Think of it as an ice breaker," he told her with a small smile before going back to his list. "Okay, uh.... why did you lie about being car sick?"

"What are you talking about?" Steve asked with a slight shake of his head. 

"At one of our first ever sessions you told our therapist that you always have to drive because you get car sick. Which I'm positive is a big fat lie because on the rare occasions you've sat elsewhere in a car, you've been perfectly fine."

"It comes and goes," Steve shrugged, non noncommittally.

"No, you just can't admit that your control issues mean you have to be the person who drives, even if it's not your car."

"I don't have control issues," Steve maintained.

"Okay, this is interesting," Loraine interceded. "Danny, you say Steve has control issues, what do you mean by that."

"He always drives my car," he started, repeating the obvious one. "He has to be in charge of everything. I never get to make decisions."

"Because you're indecisive or take too long!" Steve's voice rose a little. "Besides, half the time you just tell me to pick anyway, I'm just moving things on faster."

"I'm being polite! You could be polite sometimes, you know. Let me do it my way even if it does mean I take the time to weigh things up and consider stuff!"

"Why bother if the end result is the same?" Steve twisted in his seat to counterpoint how Danny had sat straighter in his.

"Because some decisions need time, if it's something that affects the future you want to get it right first time."

"Gut instinct, Danny. Don't double guess or start your usual worrying, just go with what feels right first off, okay? You always do the same thing, you let things fester, you start contemplating what will go wrong if you decide in a certain way. Why not just embrace that maybe it won't be perfect, but it'll still be the right decision!"

"Because if it's wrong there could be consequences!"

"We're no longer talking about Steve driving your car, Danny," Loraine broke in between them again with a raised voice to shut them up.

"Yeah, this is totally about whether Danny wants to be with Steve," Kate said, almost nonchalant as she sat watching them, missing only the popcorn.

"I wasn't going to be quite so forward in pointing it out, but Kate has a point," Loraine said with a head tilt.

"How about I just move on to the next question," Danny said. "Do you ever play the guitar I got you?"

"Yes. I just don't like to play in front of an audience," Steve answered, a little sullen after the abrupt end to their last line of questioning.

"Was it a special gift?" Loraine asked, fishing for more.

"No, I guess not. I mean, it wasn't his birthday or anything. It was.. just a gesture," Danny said but Loraine zoned in on him, sensing something.

"Why did you feel the need to make such a gesture?"

"I dunno, I felt a little bad for him. We'd been on a stakeout, we'd fought a little bit. I guess maybe I felt guilty about that; if I'd upset him. And Steve, he uh, he's really good actually at giving nice gifts, I thought I'd get him something nice."

"What kind of guitar?" Brad asked.

"I don't exactly remember," he moved his fingers in a gesture of trying to remember the name.

"It's a Martin guitar designed by Jeff Tweedy. It's... very nice. Very... good sound, good quality."

"Normal people don't buy expensive gifts for no reason," Keren narrowed her eyes. They hadn't done her and Brad's questions yet but Danny got the impression Brad wasn't the gift giving kind of husband, even when he'd been in trouble with his wife.

Steve and Danny glanced at each other. It was slightly mistimed, but they were still able to convey their thoughts without saying anything since both men were aware of the fact that they'd both historically gone out of their way to give each other the perfect presents. It had turned into some sort of 'thing' about their relationship and all from their first case together. Even if the gift didn't have a high monetary value, even - it was always meaningful.

"Moving on again," Danny said, once more drawing attention away from having to think too much about where his simple and slightly joking questions had lead them. And he still had some 'proper' questions on hand.

"Before you ask anything, Danny, how about we try for something a little deeper, that gets more to the root of your relationship."

"Uh, okay," he said a little unsure then just decided to think back to the beginning as the other couples had done. "What did you think was going to happen when you made me your partner?"

"Uhm, I don't know. I mean, it was a difficult time for me but with my dad being a cop and having partners that I knew growing up, I guess I expected it to be like that. And I didn't really know how long the task force would be around so I don't think I gave it too much thought beyond you being someone with a decent detective's head on their shoulders that I thought would be good for the case."

Danny nodded his head through it. It was Loraine who spoke up first, leading the conversation on. "Danny, you've described it before as Steve having kidnapped you onto the team. Why such a meaningful term?"

"He showed up at my house, demanded that I work with him. He'd already spoken to my captain. He literally gave me no choice."

Steve shifted. "Look, it might have come off that way but we were in a hurry and Danny had the information I needed. And I got the impression from his captain that Danny was struggling with his co-workers, he wasn't fitting in. It was an opportunity for him to try something else. The way I figure, he won the lottery when I showed up at his door."

"So a part of your reasoning for choosing Danny, for making him your partner, was a chance to.... rescue him?" Loraine lead them on further. She was crafty.

Danny narrowed his eyes. "Rescue is a bit of an exaggeration."

"I don't think so," Steve said. "Seems pretty apt. And it's not like that precinct was squeaky clean back them."

"I had Meka. All you need is a good guy at your back to trust and the rest doesn't matter."

"You hated everything remotely related to Hawaii before I showed up and that included the precinct you were working in."

"My job was one of the very few, very dim bright spots in my life outside of Grace."

"And now look at you, you love your job and your team!"

Loraine held a hand up. "Okay, before we go any further, perhaps some of the others would like to comment on how Steve and Danny are communicating, how Steve is answering Danny's questions and where it takes their conversation."

"He doesn't want to answer anything," Geena said. "Look at him, it's like he really hates being under a microscope."

"I think Danny's scared to ask Steve something that would be a more emotional question. He doesn't want to talk about how he really feels about Steve and that might come out if he has to ask something big," Meagan said, raising an eyebrow in jovial challenge.

"You want me to ask something big?" Danny asked. "Big like what?"

"I don't know your life," Meagan answered with a shrug. "But I kinda think the point of being here is to ask something more... intimate. I know you guys are supposed to be here for work and stuff but we all know that's mostly bullshit and there's a lot more going on. It's only going to get fixed if you actually open up about it."

"Fine, you want big and personal, I can do big and personal," Danny knew he was being goaded, and growing up as the smallest boy in his class he'd always taken a _'Marty McFly'_ attitude with others, and refused to be called a coward. If he was dared in any way to do something, then he did it, and that's how he always got into trouble at school - peer pressure. It was probably part of why he let Steve drag him into things nowadays. "Fine," he turned to Steve and gave him a good stare. "If Catherine walked back into your life right now. What would you do?"

Steve opened his mouth, slightly surprised by the line of questioning and it was like he didn't know what to say for a moment. "She's not in the picture anymore, Danny. Hell, I'd probably have an argument with her."

"Would you talk to her about the aborted proposal? About what she might want? I know you told her it was over but she said that to you after everything in Afghanistan and yet when she walked back into your life before Kono's wedding you both picked things up like she'd never been gone, like that first break up conversation had never happened. You think she'd expect that again?"

"Is this what you've been worried about?" Steve asked, turning more to face Danny in a mirror of the other man's posture. "That I'm still hung up on her? I'm not. All of that was... I mean, I know that shouldn't have happened. My head wasn't screwed on right, I was still thinking about Wo Fat and my parents, then with you and the cartel... Rachel's bombshell about Charlie, everything that had been going on in our lives. At the end of the day, I figured she and I were my best option and that we could still have something decent. That after all the years we'd been friends that I owed it to her somehow."

"Look, she does this disappearing act and comes back and honestly, I expect it to happen again. And I'm still pissed at her after the last time she and I talked, too. But she's family to you and I don't know that I can believe that you were only going to propose to her as some kind of consolation. You have to have more going on in your head to go that far."

"Steve?" Loraine asked. "You've spoken before about your feelings for Danny. You've said you're in love with him. Was that the case when you were considering proposing to your... girlfriend?"

"She was never my girlfriend," Steve automatically said back.

"Oh, please, you've been saying that for years, come on," Danny moaned.

"I mean it. We were never actually dating, we always considered ourselves friends who hung out and were, you know, sleeping together. But we were always sure that if one or the other met someone else that we'd stay as regular friends. It was never a huge deal. When Catherine was with Billy years ago, she and I didn't do anything."

"But you weren't looking," Danny pointed out. "When she was in Hawaii, you were with her and no one else. You didn't look elsewhere. You were with her. Dating. That's how dating works."

"We're arguing semantics right now just- Look- I.. panicked. Okay? I don't like to admit it, but I did. There are very few things I've ever panicked about but being gay or attracted to a guy or whatever, I wasn't processing it right."

"Danny is the first man you've been sexually attracted to?" Loraine asked, keeping it somewhat clinical.

"I don't know. I honestly still don't know. I've always been closer to guys but in my line of work that's just the way it is. We form close bonds in the Navy. And Five-0 is really close. Somewhere along the line it tipped over with Danny and I couldn't ignore it anymore."

"How long have you felt this way for him?" she asked.

"I don't think I can pinpoint it," Steve said, eyes down and shrinking back into his chair. "Maybe a few years. Or three."

Loraine spoke up. "You're opening up. This is a good sign of progress."

Danny thought she was wrong. Right now it was like pulling teeth and he knew Steve wasn't being entirely truthful or accurate. Hoping they might actually get somewhere with some encouragement, he swallowed his own misgivings and reached out to take one of Steve's hands.

It seemed to help and Steve relaxed in his chair before he began again. "I didn't want to feel that way about Danny so I blocked it as much as I could. And I wasn't really sure what it was anyway, so I threw myself into a relationship with Catherine for a while. Then she left again and I tried not to think about it at all. But... things changed. I was tortured... by an old enemy. He'd drugged me and I was confused about a lot of things; important things. But Danny he, uh... he saved my life. He uh, he was right at the front of my mind the whole time. Even in my head he was keeping me going."

"Wo Fat?" Danny asked, quieter now, slightly in shock.

"I couldn't really ignore it anymore. It was the look in your eyes when the team came in. I just knew."

"And you never planned to say anything?"

"I knew what it was but I hadn't accepted it. And then, y'know... Rachel, Gabby, Melissa... I didn't think I stood a hope in hell."

"Until Mark came along," Danny finished for him, but he already pretty much knew this. "But that doesn't really explain asking Catherine to marry you. Or going straight into a date with Lynn or with this girl on the plane."

"We talked about that. You told me to move on."

"Danny," Loraine stepped in again. "Steve says he loves you. Beyond the fact that you've been in a relationship with Mark, is there anything else that's holding you back?"

Danny puffed out a breath and realized his hand was still in Steve's and let it go, putting both his hands between his crossed legs. No one seemed to be doubting that Danny loved Steve back, which irked, but at the same time, he couldn't exactly refute it or he'd be lying. He took yet another long breath before just... saying it. "He had a freak out and a long one at that, apparently. He was going to propose to Catherine. Now he puts his attention on other beautiful women... I don't know that I can believe what he says against what he does."

"I repeat. You told me to move on. I tried to move on."

"Then I told you that as much as I meant it, I didn't expect you to climb into bed with the first woman you met!"

"We didn't sleep together, we went on one date and decided we were better as friends **because** I wasn't over you!"

"And the girl on the plane? Huh? What's up with that and all the teenage texting and 'brocation' crap?"

"What do you think it was?" Steve asked, eyes wide, conveying the obvious.

Danny narrowed his eyes. "You're kidding me? Revenge or what, to make me jealous of what I'm missing out on? That's ridiculous and childish."

"I was just going to do nothing and wait but I got some advice and it seemed like it might work. It came from a reputable source."

"A source? Oh my God you spoke to my nephew, didn't you. And you took the advice of that putz?"

Steve's shoulders and voice rose as he defended himself. "He said it had worked before. He said his mom used to always use examples of things from your life to give him advice since his own father was out of the picture and she wanted him to learn from you. Some of those stories he passed onto me, so having learned what happened with Cassie Flynn and Bobby Fleming-"

"That was in high school! You're basing this on something stupid that happened when I was sixteen?!"

"What about when Stan first came into the picture?"

"That was different," Danny sat back, crossing his arms, reluctant to think about that or explain it for the group; they could just make assumptions. 

"Hell, you got jealous of Nick Taylor when he showed up. And when I first paired with Lou. You get jealous, Danny. We figured it might give you a prod in the right direction."

Danny fumed and fought back. "You think I'm the jealous one? This coming from the guy who has hated Mark from the beginning solely because he and I got together. The man who spent a whole case being pissed at Lori because the two of us dared to spend time together that you didn't know about in advance and what, sanction? You have to know everything in my life and get some kind of control over it, you have to know every tiny detail and yet, I'm the jealous one. You're unbelievable."

"I'm not jealous, I'm..." Steve trailed off a little.

"Controlling?" Danny supplied easily. "It amounts to the same thing."

"No, it's not," Steve said, adamant.

"Okay, we're getting off track again," Loraine interrupted before they could have another argument that would likely repeat into the same cycle. "And we covered similar ground before. Let's just take a breath, a pause. I think maybe we've surpassed Danny's ten questions in all of that," she gestured in a circle. "Steve, perhaps it's time to allow you to gain some insight."

"Thank you," Steve acknowledged and quickly got in his first question, following through from their previous conversation. "Why can't you just believe me? You know I'd never lie to you, why is this different?"

"You just thought of that question, that's not one that you prepared in advance," Danny accused him, giving himself longer to sit on it. 

"That doesn't matter. They want to hear insight, and this is how we're going to get it."

"He's got you there," Brad murmured from the side. 

Danny rubbed a hand up and down his thigh like he was nervous. "I believe that you believe it right now. But things can change. And if it was so difficult for you to get to this point, how easy will it be for you to slip back and decide that the status quo would be better and anything else was just a blip."

"This was hard fought for clarity, Danny. It's not possible to go back. Sexuality be damned, it's you that I'm in love with."

"I've heard something like that before."

"This is about Rachel? Of course it is. Everything's always about Rachel."

"Divorce leaves an impact. Hell, that's why all these people are here - to avoid it." Danny pointed around the room.

"You know, I've been so worried about whether or not you're in love with Mark but I was wrong. I should be worrying about whether you're still in love with Rachel."

"There isn't a chance in hell of she and I getting back together!"

"You did it once before. And this goes both ways, Danno. You think that despite my lack of trust that I could still have something with Catherine? Same goes for you and Rachel. You already got back with her once. If you can get past her lying to you about Charlie, are you so sure it won't happen again? That your love for her could override those trust issues?" His questions were pointed, but also curious, like he needed to hear the answer out loud. 

Danny cleared his throat. "You raise a valid point. I am not obtuse enough to miss the implications."

"Then say it," Steve narrowed his eyes. 

"I love Rachel but not in that way. We don't have a future, not after she lied to me for three years about the paternity of our son."

"I've got to be honest," Kate said. "Sometimes I'm not sure if you guys have soap opera lives or if you're plants like in a psychic's audience but like, put here as examples of all the shit that could go wrong and how we've probably got it pretty damn good in comparison."

"Kate," Loraine admonished. "These are very serious issues they're discussing."

Steve spoke again trying not to lose their momentum. "If you know that. And you know that it can be applied to Cath and I... What the hell else could there possibly be that would make you think that I'd want to be with her?"

Danny rubbed at his head. "I didn't exactly want to bring it up but since we're here," he gestured around them to indicate the session and the 'honesty circle' or whatever hippy name Loraine wanted to give it. "I don't think it's escaped your notice that I'm a guy and she's a girl. I'm not rehashing that. What I mean is... what about having kids of your own?"

"What? You think about that?"

"In every relationship I have yeah, I think about that stuff," he replied, like Steve was strange not to. "I come with two kids in tow. I need to think about if who I'm with is okay with that, if they want kids of their own, and if I would ever want more. I know when we met you were terrible with kids and they were the last thing I'd ever expect you to want but you've grown, babe. Whether it's my influence, all the time you spent with Grace and learning how to act around kids, I dunno. But you've been good with Nahele, it just seems like it's practice for you to have kids of your own."

"I never even thought about it. It was never a factor. You know I love your kids. And Mary has Joan and I love being an uncle. I think maybe I'm getting a bit old to be thinking about kids of my own. I'm also not sure I'd want to bring kids into the dis-function that is my family tree."

"You can still have kids though," Geena said. "Kate and I would be in the same boat. We can't have our own biological ones together, but there's surrogacy, adoption, fostering. You'd have options."

"She's right," Loraine said. "In the modern age you have choices. It doesn't need to hold you back."

"I wouldn't want to be in a relationship with Catherine just to have kids, Danny. Being with her when I want to be with someone else isn't right. She doesn't deserve to be a consolation prize or used to cover up my own insecurities, and neither of us would be happy. That wouldn't change with a kid in the mix. I don't think she's ready for kids either and her decision on that would be damned important, too."

"Okay," Danny nodded, voice quiet. 

"Okay?" Steve asked. "What does that mean?"

"It means okay. It means you've answered my question. That is why we're all here, right?" he asked, looked around. 

Loraine seemed slightly taken aback as well. "I think what everyone is surprised about is that this is the first topic that you have discussed as a pair that hasn't descended into an argument."

"Progress," Steve shrugged and held back a small smile. 

"Perhaps we can aim for more," Loraine said. "Steve? Do you have another question you'd like to ask Danny?"

"I feel like I should quit while I'm ahead. And I already know everything about him, I don't need to ask."

"That's not possible," Loraine shook her head. 

"It could be true," Danny stuck out his bottom lip. "When we first met he stalked me for about six months," he turned to Steve to see him somewhat agree, even if he might not want to use the descriptor. "He's got everything. He can probably tell you my high school batting average or what it said on my fourth grade report card..."

"A solid .400 and he struggled in the sciences but excelled in English and social studies," Steve nodded along and Danny just pointed to him in a 'see?' gesture.

"Actually it dropped to 0.388 because I blew out my knee junior year."

"Knowing facts is different from knowing what's going on inside," Loraine pointed out to both of them.

"I pretty much know that, too," Steve said and Danny wasn't about to refute it. In certain situations they had both turned into mind readers. Despite the tangents they'd indulged, they were supposed to be in therapy for work related issues, so it was a valid point.  

"Are you scared to ask him something important? You kissed him, why back off now?" Keren told him. "If I've learned anything from my marriage, it's that if you don't just ask, then you won't know. Sometimes, you've just got to know; straight up."

"Okay," Steve said before turning back to Danny's expectant and slightly nervous look and countering it with one of his own. "What's going on with Mark?"

"Mark had to go back home for work. He's in San Diego. I'm staying here."

"Do you love him?"

"I feel a lot for him, we got very close and if he could stay in Hawaii longer I think we'd have a really good shot. But he had to go home."

"That's not answering my question," Steve coaxed. "He said he loves you. Are you in love with him? It's a yes or no, Danny."

Danny sighed and took his time, feeling the oppression in the room as they awaited his answer. "Not in the way you're asking, no. I don't believe you can know that so soon."

As Steve shrunk back into his seat, unsure if he should smile or not, Loraine took the opportunity to move onto Brad and Keren.

*

Danny was in a mood again as they'd finished their session. It had taken quite a lot out of all the couples to answer questions honestly and had forced them to do a lot of thinking. By the end of it, he'd felt wrung out and a little bare and he hadn't been in the mood to hang around any longer.

He'd gone to have lunch by himself and had used the excuse of phoning home to allow him some privacy.

On the plus side, lunch was followed by relaxation. Steve wasn't a spa kind of guy but had been looking forward to getting a massage but as Danny made his way there, he didn't see his errant partner.

It was the best part of the weekend so far and most welcome after the hard morning session. An hour long Swedish massage and then a session with the much talked about soap concierge, though he was still skeptical that he could learn anything more about soap. But the session was included in the price and he would be stupid to turn it down. He also took the time to choose a new pillow from the 'menu' - something that seemed like an unnecessary luxury but thinking about how he'd been living when he first arrived in Hawaii, he decided to embrace it and enjoy some extra comfort. Besides, when he lay down and tried the buckwheat pillow he was sold on it.

He quickly stopped by their room again to drop off his new pillow before heading to the next seminar and he could tell by the different pillow on Steve's bed that the other man had already been through all of the rejuvenation sessions himself.

He took his phone out of his pocket and sent a quick 'where are you' text to Steve.

'At front desk' he got in reply.

'why?'

'canceling golf reservation. doubt we'll get out of sex session.'

Danny groaned. Of course. He'd almost forgotten Steve had made plans for them hoping they'd escape most of the weekend's sessions in favor of the 'brocation' idea he'd had. 

'okay. heading to next session now. see you there.'

*

"Imagine the outside legs represent the two individuals in the relationship, while the middle leg represents your union as a couple. So long as you work together, you are beautifully in sync," Loraine encouraged everyone.

Danny's left leg was tied to Steve's right and they were in the lead as they ran together around the room in the makeshift course that had been put together for the couples to compete in a three-legged race.

"One more lap to go, faster, Danny, we can annihilate the others," Steve told him.

"Hang on. Why? We're winning. Let's just keep this rhythm, we're good," Danny suggested.

"We do this faster, it's more impressive."

"Unnecessary!"

"Priorities, Danny! We show we work well together, Loraine might cut us some slack later. Come on, kick it up, longer strides, faster count."

"No, not longer strides, same strides, same rhythm, we still win, don't do it!"

"Here we go, next one longer," Steve encouraged, not listening to Danny's protestations.

"No, hey! Hey! Whoa!" Danny complained before tumbling to the ground, except the leg attached to Steve's twisted awkwardly as he fell and although his knee bent to cope with it - his ankle didn't.

Steve almost toppled, but was able to stay mostly upright - using his hands to brace himself on the ground as Danny sprawled beside him. He quickly untied where their legs we held together and it allowed Danny to lift his up so that he could grab hold of the sore ankle.

"Danny? You okay, man?" he asked.

"My ankle, you idiot!" Danny reprimanded him through gritted teeth. "Would it kill you to listen to me for once?"

Steve got on his knees and reached out towards Danny's leg. "It's not bad, stop milking it."

"I'm in pain, you imbecile!" He almost yelled back.

"Okay, okay!" Steve held his hands up. "I'm gonna get some ice, okay?" he told Danny then looked up as the others came closer, race abandoned. He directed his words at Loraine, "Can you make sure he stays on his back, yeah? On his back until I get back with ice," he said as he got to his feet and bolted from the room.

Loraine asked for one of the others to bring a chair over. "You need to elevate this," she said sympathetically as she helped him lift it onto the chair. "Do you need anything else, Danny?"

"How about brain surgery for Steve to turn him into an actual, thinking, human being," he growled.

"What happened?" she asked.

"He's an idiot is what happened."

"You were arguing during the race," she half-asked, already knowing the answer.

"It's our default setting. If we're doing something together we'll find a way to argue about it. Mostly it happens in the car during pursuits, now in three-legged races."

"Perhaps you both saw this race as a pursuit and, consciously or not, had an argument like you usually would. Perhaps you even find comfort in them."

"If he's irritating me, why would I find that comforting?" he asked.

"Because you've become used to it. Of course for everyone else, this is a classic example of what happens when each person does their own thing rather than working together. If you don't agree on the way forward, that's when someone gets hurt," she gestured pointedly at Danny's leg where it was resting on the chair.

Steve returned with an ice pack and moved to Danny's side, the others all giving him room to do so. He helped by slipping Danny's shoe off with remarkable care before warning Danny that he was going to place the ice over the side of his ankle. Danny winced, mainly because of the cold rather than the pain as Steve held the ice pack in place and seemed to finally show some sympathy, even if only in facial expression rather than in words.

"Dude, this actually looks kind of funky. It's swelling up," he said.

"You think? Thanks, Steven."

"I'm just saying, I think you twisted it more than I thought when you first went down."

"That's what happens when your foot is tied to someone else's when you fall."

"Wait, is this the same ankle you hurt before in the Tough Mudder?"

"No, that was the other one."

"Docs said you were okay though, right? After the bone marrow operation? Maybe you should get checked out properly if you've got weak bones now or something."

"I think your field medic training only goes so far, Steve. This is a sprain, it's not to do with the bone."

"Maybe weak bones affect joints and ligaments too, I don't know," Steve said with a shrug, then moved the ice pack around a little.

"Everyone, see how Steve is staying calm while his partner is in trouble? His caring, loving and gentle touch as he tends to Danny's injuries? This is the type of partner you need in a crisis. Someone who can take the burden of responsibility and stay calm under pressure."

"Take the burden? He caused it in the first place," Danny moaned.

"Perhaps we should take an early break and meet back here in an hour for our next session, we can begin that by reflecting on what has happened over the last half hour," Loraine suggested and the others all took the opportunity to leave the room.

With only Steve, Danny and Loraine left, she bent closer to them. "Danny, do you want us to call for any medical personnel?"

"No, they won't be able to do anything for me. I'll take a couple of Advil, maybe lie down."

"Okay, well, if you don't need extra help then take this break to rest and begin healing and I'll still expect to see both of you back here for our session on sexual incompatibility."

"You don't think maybe we should sit the next one out since he's hurt?" Steve indicated and moved where the ice pack was sitting. "Danny, you sure about this? Maybe we really should get a doctor," he said slowly and carefully, making his meaning clear.

Danny frowned. Despite the fact that he was still in pain, and despite the fact that he didn't particularly want to go to the next session either, his vindictive side won through. He didn't think Steve had hurt him on purpose to get out of things later, but since there was a slight possibility of that, he wanted Steve to not 'win' on that front. "I'm fine," he said through gritted teeth. "I'll take something for the pain and sit down for a bit then we'll be back."

Steve gave a small shake of his head.

"It's great that you're being so attentive, Steve," Loraine told him as she patted his shoulder. "But it's just a twisted ankle."

"Maybe it's broken, we don't know," Steve tried again.

"It's a twisted ankle, Steven!" Danny said more forcefully. "Now help me up and get me back to our room."

*

Hobbling back and forth to their room had been an experience. With Steve's arm wrapped around his back and Danny's arm slung over Steve's shoulder, it wasn't a position they were unused to, but it was different this time. Here they were, at a couples therapy retreat talking about their feelings and being in love with each other, and now they were heading to a seminar about sex. It made every touch and every gesture heightened and hard to ignore.

Sitting down in the room, with everyone back in the circle they were getting used to, the only change was a stool that had been brought in for Danny to rest his ankle on. Steve had also taken the time back at their room while Danny had rested to go on a run to the nearest pharmacy for bandages and had wrapped Danny's ankle for him before they had returned to the seminar room. He'd done a good job - tight but not cutting off the blood flow to Danny's foot and with it on he felt more comfortable during the walk back. He was only wearing one shoe though as the bandage wrapping was thick and he couldn't get his foot back into the other one.

The first thing Loraine had done was give everyone another speech about teamwork and how people got hurt when their teammate didn't work with them, even if it wasn't in such an obvious way as Danny's ankle sprain. There had been a brief talk about repercussions from it, 'healing time' etc or 'festering wounds' before Loraine decided it was best to move onto the scheduled topic.

It wasn't just Steve and Danny who shifted uncomfortably - no one really wanted to air anything of a sexual nature in the group setting and Loraine had her work cut out for her, but as a seasoned pro, she probably experienced this every time she ran the seminars.

One of the restaurant chefs appeared with trays of food for them to sample along with bottles of water. They weren't aphrodisiacs, but they were somewhat 'sexy' with the appearance of strawberries and some melted chocolate to dip them into. Everyone stood to try them, but Danny with his bad ankle stayed seated and Steve brought him over a selection.

Danny wasn't sure what everything was but Steve seemed expert enough and as the two of them tried the various fruits, Steve told Danny about them. He skipped the pineapple, but eagerly selected the passion fruit that was offered and tensed up when Steve reached a hand up and lightly brushed against the side of Danny's mouth where some of the juice had run down and as their eyes met, Danny cleared his throat and moved his leg, making more of a show of wincing at the movement and taking his eyes from Steve's so that he could tend to his injury - a convenient excuse for ignoring anything else that was between them.

Loraine then gave them the better news - that they wouldn't be discussing sex 'in group'. Instead she would give a small talk and then they'd split off into their respective couples and head outside to the Gardens where they were to be encouraged to discuss their relationship. She was going to go around each couple, much like the dinners the night before, and intercede when necessary.

Steve and Danny hobbled out last and took a seat on a low wall further away from the others so that they had more of an ocean view. The slight breeze ruffled their shirts and hair and Danny squinted against the sun.

"Maybe this isn't so bad, you know? We don't actually have to discuss things since we're out here," Steve said

"We need to talk about something," Danny pointed out, knowing Loraine wouldn't be happy seeing them sitting in silence. "You could start by apologizing."

"For what?"

"For trying to kill me on a daily basis. But for now I'd settle for what happened to my ankle."

"I already apologized for that!"

"No, you didn't. Trust me, if you'd said 'sorry', it would be a red letter day in my book. I wouldn't forget something like that."

"You do know that in friendships it's not always about saying sorry but in how you make up for things. I got you ice, I wrapped it up for you, I've been acting as your crutch since then."

"Which is all very good of you, and I thank you for it, but it would be nice to hear the words. You know. Sometimes."

"I'm sorry, okay? I'm very sorry. You happy now?"

"Ecstatic," Danny grunted back.

The conversation stalled again and Danny looked out over the water, his gaze holding on the waves. He didn't notice Loraine approaching them and sit down in the gulf of space between them.

"I'm not seeing much conversation going on, gentlemen," she said, her head turning to and fro as she spoke to them. "I understand your initial reticence in taking part in this seminar, but I think we all realize that your relationship is entwined in your personal and professional lives and that affects your work, which, as we know, is the core reason for you being here. There is a sexual component to it, even if you haven't yet... done the deed," she said. "You experience attraction and not just in a physical sense but in personality as well. You like each other, you are drawn to one another and, as we know from your working lives, you have each others' backs in a more literal sense than any of the other couples here can claim. You'd die for one another and yet here you are, sitting in tense positions, unwilling to get close, and why?"

Neither man seemed to have an answer, or if they did, they didn't want to voice it.

Loraine took a breath. "Okay, how about I lay out what I think has happened to you," she began. "You work stressful jobs, you're on the front line, you deal with murders, rapists, terrorists, gangs... the worst of the criminal element and that takes a toll on even the strongest of people. A job like that, you need a release from, and who better to have that with than someone who knows what it's like, who goes through it side by side with you. Your team is close for those reasons, but you are partners, you have a stronger bond.

"You started by getting to know one another, hanging out, relaxing, sharing stories of your pasts. You became friends spending more time together than married couples do. You sacrificed for one another and then without realizing it, feelings morphed and came into play and began to affect you in a way you didn't immediately recognize except that it all made you less relaxed around each other. Feelings you maybe didn't want to feel, even hated. Feelings you tried to ignore and cover up.

"But you are recognizing them now and accepting them. You are beginning to explore them and get to a point where you can relax around each other again. This is a critical time for you and communication is key. Acknowledgement and acceptance are first steps you've already taken, so what comes next?"

"Why does anything have to change?" Danny asked. 

"I never mentioned change," Loraine said. "I asked what happens next and it's up to you whether that includes a change. So my new question is, what kind of change are you expecting and, perhaps, fighting?"

"Danny's always hate change," Steve put in. "It took a good year from when he arrived in Hawaii to begin accepting that his life is here now."

"That's not an answer," Loraine told him. "That's just pointing out something from the past. What is the change that you fear? That both of you have feared going forward? Or... what singular act is somehow going to transform your entire relationship?"

Her question was pointed and Danny didn't miss the meaning. "Considering what this session is supposed to be about, it doesn't take much to work out you think this is about sex."

Loraine shrugged. "People do put a lot of emphasis on sex as a game changer and a lot can discover that in hindsight it wasn't as big an issue as they'd built up in their minds."

"I don't think it's that big a deal," Steve shrugged.

Danny was slightly taken aback. "This from the man who had a gay freak out?"

"That was about sexuality, not sex. Those are two different things."

"You're saying the idea of sex with a guy was fine just not loving one?" Danny asked, calling Steve out.

Steve hesitated. "I... I mean, sex is just a part of it. And it's... mechanical, right? In my head I was trying to work out how I felt and you know, sexual attraction is more than just sex, too, right? And at the end of the day, it's more than just getting gratification for yourself, it's about... the other person, too."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Danny asked. 

"Look. Not that I want to bring her up, but Catherine and I were friends for a very long time. Friends who happened to have sex when we met up to.... scratch an itch. Help each other out. Sure there was an attraction to each other but we had sex because we wanted to have sex... with anyone. And we were able to be safe with each other and responsible about it all and not let it affect our friendship. The mistake we made was in having some kind of attempt to settle down together because the... the foundations were a different material than the house needed to be built on."

"What does this have to do with you being fine with gay sex?"

"It means I know what sex for the sake of sex is. It means I don't know that sex has to be so important in a long term relationship. Yes, of course, I want to have great sex with the person I love, but I want a whole package, okay? And I'm still convinced you're it. Coming to terms with that was more important to me than working out how the sex might be when we got to that point."

"Danny?" Loraine asked of him, indicating for him to talk but Danny was still shooting incredulous daggers at Steve to really know what was going on. "Danny, how do you feel about gay sex and a gay relationship?"

"I've been dating Mark," he said like it explained everything. "And I had a boyfriend in college, none of it is new to me."

"That's a bit vague," Loraine pushed him.

"You expect me to air everything about my sexual exploits in front of you and him?" he asked. "I'm not going to do that." He was getting angry, not wanting to be pushed on the subject. Things had been more different with Mark than they had been with his college boyfriend and that reason could be summed up in just one word that sent a shudder through his body: Colombia. 

"But you're comfortable with the idea of a sexual relationship with another man. With Steve?"

"I..." Danny began but hesitated, feeling the blush creeping onto his cheeks and yet without completing his thought, Loraine seemed to take it in the affirmative. 

"So if you both are fine with it, then great. But do you both _want_ it?"

"Wanting isn't everything," Danny told her. "Whether something is a good idea or a bad idea, is the important thing. And I've been caught out on the wrong decision a few times before, missing out on potential by not acting on what I wanted... or doing something really stupid even though I knew it was wrong."

"It's a natural concern to worry that turning a friendship into a sexual relationship will affect the dynamic you already have. But I'll leave you on this question....  was it not acting on your desires that landed you here at this retreat? And if so.... maybe trying the opposite and acting on them and giving yourselves the chance could help heal the fractures between you."

She stood, patting both men on the knee before moving on to arbitrate for another one of the couples.

Steve took a long look at Danny who shifted awkwardly. "She has a point."

"Shut up."

*

Danny limped back into the conference room the seminars were being held in. Though his ankle was still unhappy and throbbing on occasion, Steve had done a good job of wrapping it and Danny hated playing invalid. He hobbled along without Steve acting as his crutch, though the other man kept a hand on his back in a 'just in case' supportive measure. 

Once they were all back inside, Loraine had them sit in their usual places and there was a hush as she looked around all of them with a wry smile on her face.

"There's something that I notice after every sexual incompatibility class I run and it's repeated here again. I'm telling you this so that you know that what you are all doing right now is perfectly normal and even expected."

"What are we doing?" Brad asked. 

"All of you are guarded. You're sitting with crossed legs and arms. Your chairs are more angled away from each others than before and the space between yourselves and your partners is bigger now."

"Does that mean we're failing?" Megan questioned.

"No," Loraine reassured them all. "Being embarrassed talking about sex is pretty normal for all people. We feel like we're bearing a part of our souls when we talk about the more private aspects of ourselves and what we desire. Usually we then want to go into our own personal bubbles. We retreat. But you are sitting with your partners. In order to have a healthy relationship, you need to trust one another with those parts of yourself and you need to feel comfortable with that. Would everyone please stand up. Danny, you too, you won't be on your feet for long."

They all did as asked, keeping quiet as their curiosity took over alongside the vestiges of embarrassment they still all felt.

"Now turn to face your partners... good. Okay, now look into each others' eyes. This isn't a staring contest, don't turn it into a competition," she warned and everyone knew it was for Steve's benefit. "Good, now step closer again. Try and have the tip of your toes meet your partners'."

Steve took the step in, letting Danny and his sore foot stay still as they were. 

"Now this isn't new," Loraine told them all, her voice dropping to a soothing tone, almost hypnotic and allowing the couples to stay in a joint bubble that shut out the others around them - Danny had no clue how the other 3 couples were doing, he really only could see Steve when they were standing this close and keeping eye contact. "Being this close to one another is something you've done before so what I would like you to do is find the comfortable pose that suits you as a couple while being close.... the one that's second nature. I want you to communicate through your eye contact what each person is going to do... is it a hug... a kiss... what will you do with your arms.... and when you're ready, let's see what happens."

Loraine's voice trailed off. Danny's eyebrow twitched just enough to ask Steve what he wanted to do. Both men had always been proficient in silent communication and it felt like this should be easy but with the ups and down recently, and of the way a lot of things were being thrown on their heads over the last few days, their mental fatigue might make this more difficult. 

It was also distracting... standing so close that their breath mingled, heart rates were up like this was leading somewhere specific for them; a culmination.

They'd just been made to talk about the idea of having sex with each other, placing that in the forefront of their minds and now they were standing close enough to kiss with just a stretch of the neck.

Steve took the control, leaning forward and pressing his forehead to Danny's, maintaining the eye contact as long as possible before Danny closed his eyes in response and breathed in, allowing everything about Steve to wash over his senses. He licked his lips in anticipation, but Steve moved his head to the side, sliding into a hug, bringing his hand to the back of Danny's neck, fingers splaying against the hairline.

They were pulled in close, bodies touching down their lengths as Danny lifted up a little higher against Steve and wrapped his arms around Steve's back, inhaling deeply and relaxing into the hold. Loraine was right about one thing - this wasn't new for them, and yes, it was comfortable, and comforting, to be in a position together that they were used to.

"Now, slowly ease apart, but stay close and return to the eye contact you had previously," Loraine instructed. 

As the two men parted, arms slowly sliding back around each others' bodies, Steve dropped a small kiss into Danny's hair and then they were facing each other again. Weirdly, it was more comfortable to look into Steve's eyes now than it had been moments before. There had been nothing tense about their hug, it was like an acknowledgement that everything was okay between them.

"Now lift your right hands and reach out to your partner, placing the palm of you hand against the other person's heart."

Following instructions, they each placed warm hands against the t-shirt clad chests of the other, feeling the way their hearts beat away underneath. Listening to the blood pounding through his own ears, Danny felt the rhythm of Steve's heart and noticed the complimentary rhythm created and it took over his senses for a few moments as he sunk into it like a meditation, with only Loraine's words distracting him back to reality. 

"Feel the strength of your partner, but also the vulnerability. Feel the trust that you place in each other. Feel the comfort and the security of being there for one another.... feel the love...."

Steve smiled a little, and Danny dropped his eyes, breaking the contact they were supposed to keep but he needed to look at where his hand was on Steve's chest and watch it rise as the other man breathed in and out. 

"Okay, that's it for today. Consider what has been discussed as you walk back to your rooms and enjoy your evenings. I'll see you back here in the morning," Loraine said, keeping her voice steady so as not to jar them out of whatever feelings they were concentrating on.

"Danny?" Steve all but whispered, his hand still on Danny's chest, but Danny, turned and allowed himself to sit, using his ankle as an excuse to break the contact more quickly than he wanted, but his mind was whirling as he considered just how much he wanted that long, previously easy moment between them to have developed into something bigger and more intimate.

Finally taking in the other couples, it was clear the afternoon had worked for Paul and Megan, who were getting a bit handsy as they gathered their things. Brad and Keren still seemed a bit awkward around each other. Geena and Kate were hard to read but they still seemed to be relaxed around one another again. 

Steve sat next to Danny, turned towards him, arm across the back of his own chair and hand pressed to the back of Danny's. "You okay?"

Danny looked at Steve with a small, reassuring smile. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm okay. Just want to get back to the room," he said, patting Steve's shoulder. Steve's smile seemed to grow, and Danny had to think back over his words and if he'd said anything misleading. He didn't think so, but he cleared his throat and added, "I want to get my foot elevated again."

Steve's hand squeezed lightly at the back of Danny's neck. "Okay, let's go."

*

Danny had refused Steve's help getting back down the path to their room, though the other man had occasionally reached out a steadying hand just in case. 

Once they were back, Danny had excused himself quickly to go to the bathroom. When he came back through it was to find Steve sitting on his bed, head in a magazine and scowling into it.

Danny picked up his phone from where it was lying on the bed and moved it so he could get on and swing his legs up to get comfortable. 

"I'm thinking room service, you know? Rather than limping to a restaurant and back, Danny broke the silence between them.

"I thought about heading to the bar, get a few drinks. Make the most of the time here and not just attend classes then sit in our room all night," Steve answered, face still quite stoic in a turnaround from earlier on. 

Danny had been expecting to fend Steve off somehow, knowing that the last session had brought their strong connection to the fore and had ended with them in a good place. To now have Steve looking like he had eaten something rotten didn't sit right, but Danny was loathe to get into any kind of fight with him.

"I'm really not in the mood," Danny said. 

Steve chucked his magazine aside. "When are you ever in the mood, Danny? You do remember what fun is, right? You don't always have to wallow in self pity about how crap things are. Just 'cause you've got a booboo and your boyfriend is flying back to the mainland."

"That's what you think I'm doing?" Danny asked, voice rising with an easy anger. He'd hoped they could spend the night together with some good food and the TV, just like they did at each others' houses so often, but apparently Steve had had a change of heart sometime between the seminar and now. "There's nothing wrong with being pragmatic, you know. Or wallowing, or whatever. We all earn the right to  be down sometimes and this week, I fucking earned it," he swept a hand back through his hair.

"You've 'earned' it? Like this week is different from any other? It's what you always do Danny. And I'm not in the mood to sit and listen to you whine about things." Steve stood and gathered his wallet from the table. "I'm going to the bar."

"Fine," Danny grumbled, leaning over to the bedside table to grab the room service menu. "If you're going to come back here drunk, do it quietly," he warned. 

"Fine," Steve said and closed the door with more of a slam than necessary. 

Danny took a moment, not even looking at the menu, just staring through it as he tried to work out what the hell had happened to turn their mood so sour, so quickly. 

He shook his head and put the menu aside again, only now noticing that his phone was indicating a missed call. He pressed the button to see who it was from to see a picture of himself with Mark lighting up the screen - the selfie Mark had taken of them together at the park and had set as his own profile picture on Danny's phone. The one that was Mark's favorite because of how happy they both looked as Mark had kissed Danny's cheek. 

The call must have come in while Danny was in the bathroom.... which meant Steve had probably checked it out to see who it was from; because if it had been work or Grace, then Steve would have answered for him. 

Shit. 

Steve must have been feeling good about them and then been brought to jealousy again by seeing Mark's call.

Danny knew this was partially his fault for not coming clean about the break up.

He originally decided to keep it pretty quiet because he didn't want people to tell him they were sorry for him about it all and mostly because he and Mark had split amicably and everything was good between them despite the fact that they were not going to attempt the long distance relationship.

And, admittedly, he'd kept it a bit more quiet from Steve because at the time he just wasn't ready to have the conversation with him about it, worried about Steve's reaction. Worried about his own reaction. Worried they might fall into bed together when Danny just wasn't ready for it. 

Or worse, worried that Steve no longer wanted to be with Danny after everything that had gone on recently. Despite an unwillingness to analyze how that made him feel, it was hard to ignore the fear that crept into his belly at the thought. 

And now he'd lost his appetite.

*

Danny's mood had soured as he'd returned Mark's call.

"So I think I left one of Muffin's collars at your place. The red one with the studs."

"That's why you called me? I thought it might be something important," Danny had grumbled back. 

"What got you in such a mood?" Mark had asked and Danny had immediately apologized and admitted he'd had another frustratingly back and forth day with Steve. 

They'd spoken for a good hour with Mark calming Danny down and though there was no discussion about what it meant for his relationship with Steve, Danny had been able to put it behind him and look on it with more perspective. The rest of the conversation had been easy and friendly with no animosity over their break up. Their goal to part as friends was certainly attainable and Danny knew Mark was a keeper, no matter where things went in the future. 

His appetite had returned and he'd indulged in a room service dinner though he'd stayed conservative and not gone with the expensive steak, settling instead for a mid-priced chicken dish and panna cotta desert while finding a movie to watch on television.

Steve still hadn't returned and hadn't even messaged Danny in a few hours but he refused to worry about the other man and decided to turn in for bed. 

Light out and doing his best to ignore the twinges in his foot, he rolled over but could do no more than doze until the telltale sound of a key card in the door brought him back to wakefulness. He feigned sleep as Steve entered and began moving about, attempting to be quiet as Danny had requested earlier but failing miserably in his obviously drunken state.

When Steve moved into the bathroom and something clattered it shocked Danny into turning around.

"You're a former Navy SEAL. What happened to stealth mode?" he complained as Steve turned the light on. 

"I'm sorry." Steve's voice slurred obviously.

"You don't have to whisper now."

"You awake?"

"No, I'm not awake. I'm asleep, you putz."

"I'll just be a minute," Steve said as he went into the bathroom and left the door open as he moved about, uncaring about flooding the previously darkened room with light as Danny's eyes adjusted to the change. 

He turned onto his back and sighed, punching the back of his pillow as he waited for Steve to settle. His eyes widened as Steve appeared, but the light then went out again so quickly he wasn't sure if he'd seen what he'd thought he'd seen - Steve deciding to go to bed naked.

He also was not going to be the one to say anything and instead kept his eyes to the ceiling as Steve moved round to his own bed and climbed in, pulling the covers up. 

"Loraine said we're not allowed to go to bed unless we resolve our arguments, right? And I think we had one earlier. At least, that's what I said to the guys at the bar, so we need to talk or something."

"'Or something' is usually preferable. I already worked out what put you in a mood. Unwarranted, I might add."

"It's just... it came out of nowhere, you know? Being reminded of him after everything at our last session and it set me back. I'm sorry, okay?"

"Okay."

"I got jealous. But I texted Lynn about it from the bar and she said I need to remember it's about you as well as me and when things are right then they'll be right, you know?" Despite the drunken slurring, Steve was at least making some modicum of sense.

"I said it's okay. You can go to sleep now," Danny told him. 

"Okay, good. 'Cause my head has a date with this medium-firm goose down."

There was silence after a long sigh from Steve but Danny, having felt guilty himself for part of the night, sat up a little bit. "Steve, I think I need to talk to you about something, and I don't know if it helps or doesn't, I just- I feel like I should talk to you because you and me, it's what we would normally do, right? Steven?" he asked only to be greeted by silence. His head flopped back to the pillow. "And now you're asleep, after getting drunk," he spoke to the ceiling. "My timing for talking to you properly about breaking up with Mark is just peachy."

The silence stretched for a long time and all Danny could hear was the distant sound of a plane passing overhead and the odd murmur of conversation as others made their way around the hotel. 

"You broke up with Mark?" Steve asked quietly into the darkness around them, awake the whole time after all.

Danny rolled away to face the wall. "We're not trying long distance. It didn't work with Gabby, it won't work now."

Silence again and this time it felt more oppressive until the rustling changed as Steve got up, then the bed dipped as he sat beside Danny. "I'm not asleep, right? You said you broke up with Mark."

"Yes," Danny answered, exasperated. "You'll excuse me if being here at a relationship counseling weekend stings a bit after I've had yet another one fail. And do you mind?" he asked, turning enough to indicate the way Steve was sitting close to him, and still naked.

There was yet another moment of silence as Steve came to some kind of decision and then he was on his feet again. Danny thought he was just going back to his own bed or to the bathroom, maybe to get some water to stave off a hangover but instead Steve lifted the covers from over Danny and slid in beside him, settling himself behind Danny, arm thrown over him and spooning, shifting around to get comfortable. 

"What are you doing?!"

"I'm comforting you," Steve answered. 

Danny was going to get a crick in his neck if he stayed in the position he was in, straining round to try and see Steve's face but keeping on his side, allowing the comfort, connection and closeness. He turned back to the wall, allowing himself to relax even with Steve's arms around his torso, fingers lightly teasing the waistband of Danny's boxers.

"You're naked."

Steve snorted as he huffed a laugh at Danny's observation. "Nothing's going to happen. Just try to get some sleep."

"You're breath stinks of whiskey and beer. Do not even think about drooling onto my shoulder," he warned as Steve smiled against his neck and cuddled in closer. 

"Go to sleep, Danno."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> coming in day 3... 'journey integration' (a walk through the jungle), 'lele wai' (bathing in hot springs) and 'aloha nui'...


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the length. I had no idea this chapter would grow to the size it is!  
> Also apologies for not getting it out sooner - I had a disaster and lost the first 5k from a save gone wrong and had to rewrite it all. So my aim of finishing by the start of season 7 didn't happen. One chapter short. oh well.
> 
> Here's the agenda for the third and final day of the retreat:  
>   
>  _Journey Integration - your love is something special and our final day will kick off with the joining of two paths that have strayed. You will begin your solo walk along the Huikala Fence. You will be able to see your partner the whole time as you explore the mile long walk through jungle and stream but not able to touch or talk. At the end of your journey the paths will intersect and you will once again be reunited._
> 
> _Lele Wai - It's now time for the final cleanse. Each couple will take their turn bathing in our Orchid Rooftop and the Hot Spring pools and then washing each other off in our private/couples outdoor showers. The healing powers of water can bring understanding in ways that the other elements cannot. Soon you will be on your way as one._
> 
> _Aloha Nui - It's now time to say goodbye to the other partners and what way is better than at our cabana style bar will all-inclusive drinks and "pu-pu's" (snack). Here we will talk about the journey that we have accomplished and reconnected as well as the ways of maintaining that sacred temple we've built._
> 
> _A vow renewing ceremony is available on request and will include complimentary ride to Airport._

It had been a fitful night's sleep for Danny. He'd woken multiple times and all for different reasons - being too hot in Steve's hold and needing to push the covers down, a dead arm from where it was trapped underneath him... Steve getting up to go get water to stave off his hangover and then returning to the bed... 

He still felt tired when the alarm blared; but Steve had shifted enough to turn the offending noise off and then returned to hugging into Danny, snuffling against his hairline and settling again. 

Danny quietly cleared his throat and pushed his shoulder back into Steve. "That was the alarm."

"I know. Turned it off," Steve said back against Danny's ear. 

"Aquaman's not getting up for his morning swim?"

"I'm staying here."

Steve relaxed with a sigh and trailed his fingertips up and down Danny's arm, soothing with his light touch. 

Now that the morning sun's rays had trickled into the room to brighten it, the press of their skin was more obvious. Danny looked down over his exposed body and to the covers that were pooled low on both their thighs. He twisted his head round enough to remind himself about Steve's state of undress and shifted a little, feeling a hardness pressing in against his ass. 

He shuffled his way around so that he could face Steve head on, propping a hand under his head comfortably. Steve reached out and let the back of his hand trail over Danny's chest, continuing the calming up and down motion that he'd had before.

"You're still naked," Danny pointed out to him.

"I'm well aware," Steve grinned, slyly.

"Most normal people don't go around climbing into other people's beds when they're naked. But then again, you've never been normal."

"Well, I was still drunk when I did it," Steve pointed out, hand now playing with the edge of Danny's boxer shorts, one finger dipping below the waistband and trailing along his stomach. 

"You think it was a mistake?" Danny asked, not entirely sure what answer he was hoping for. 

"I'm pretty sure it's one of the best things I've ever done," Steve answered, face lighting up as he brought his hand to cup Danny's cheek. He leaned in, nose bumping against Danny's, rubbing lightly, and then he moved in for a kiss.

Their lips met briefly, but Danny was quick, pressing his fingers in between their mouths as a barrier. "Wait. If you still taste of stale beer and whisky then we are not kissing."

"Relax," Steve said against Danny's fingertips. "I brushed when I got up in the night. It's fine."

Danny relented and in the next moment they were kissing again, this time with Steve braving to deepen the gentle touches with tongue, licking along Danny's bottom lip and then pressing inside his mouth. 

They rolled on the bed, Danny finding himself pinned underneath Steve. Lips sealed together in long drawn out kisses, then shifting to open mouthed; tongues and teeth clashing. Hands explored - Danny over the expanse of Steve's back - Steve digging a hand between their bodies and massaging over the bulge in Danny's boxers.

Steve pressed his own hardness into the groove of Danny's hips and rocked, letting it rub against the material between them. He set a gentle rhythm, hand moving to Danny's waist and down his thigh, pulling his legs further apart so he could settle better between them.

Eventually, with Danny gasping for air and staring blankly up at the ceiling, Steve moved down his neck, laying small, reverent kisses on whatever patches of skin he came across. Danny took a deep breath, chest heaving and rubbing against Steve's. "You didn't win."

"What are you talking about?" Steve asked, still concentrating on moving to lick down Danny's collarbone and onto his chest. 

"This. The whole thing. Just because we're doing this right now, doesn't mean you won."

Steve finally stopped, tongue midway between Danny's nipples, and then raised his head. He held himself up by his elbows and looked down at Danny with indulgence. "Won what?"

"Whatever we were not doing that you wanted to do. It was the therapy. All the talking and working through things. You didn't win."

Steve considered Danny's words, narrowing his eyes in contemplation then raising one eyebrow. "You sure about that? It kinda feels like I did."

"You're an idiot."

"Maybe. But I'm an idiot who is very happy right now. Also very turned on. We're doing this, right?"

Danny shook his head but the smile crept onto his lips. "We're doing this. Despite my better judgement I'm sure, but we're doing this."

"Okay. Don't move," Steve warned Danny and then got off the bed to go hunt in the bathroom, returning moments later with a condom packet and some lube. "Are you taking off your underwear?"

Danny looked down at his tenting boxers and then to the supplies Steve was holding. He swallowed sharply. His mind ground to halt. The condom in Steve's hand meant penetration. Steve was new to gay sex so surely he expected Danny… but since Colombia…

The hot flutter inside him was both apprehension and desire and the bigger part of him just wanted to go for it.

Somehow, in answer to the war going on inside his own head and the innocent question Steve had asked, Danny rasped out an 'okay', and pushed the material down from his hips before kicking them off to land on the floor.

Steve climbed back onto the bed on hands and knees before sinking back to the mattress beside Danny, pressing his torso to Danny's side and nudging him up a little. He spread a little of the lube over his fingers and touched Danny for the first time, slowly running his fingers up and down the hardened length before firming his grip, twisting and rolling his hand up and down while watching the movement.

He was confident in his touch but there was an awe that Danny registered on Steve's face as he felt another man's dick for the first time. He certainly looked like he was enjoying the feel of Danny in his hands going by the relaxed smile and Danny definitely liked it too as he lifted up from the bed to thrust into Steve's fist. They were at a difficult angle, but Steve still sought out Danny's mouth for wet, sloppy, noisy kisses as he undulated his hips forward against Danny, rocking them both and reminding Danny of what he wanted to do with him.

Steve moaned, breaking off to breathe and ducking his head into Danny's neck, teeth nipping over his collarbone and breathing in deeply to capture Danny in all of his senses. 

Danny thrust more into Steve's hand and let his own join, tightening the hold, chasing orgasm, but Steve only allowed it for a few seconds and then stopped them, giving a quick pinch to the base of Danny's cock that made him hiss at the pull back from the pleasure he had been getting lost in. 

Steve trailed his hand around Danny's hip, nudging between their bodies. He licked at the shell of Danny's ear as one lubed finger slowly pushed inside him. "I've got you," he said, low and quiet.

Danny immediately froze at the sharp sting of the stretch. It had been a while, but he'd done this before and he knew to relax but he flashed to all the reasons he'd been nervous about this since returning from Colombia. He reminded himself that Steve was the port in his storm, no matter if they had been 'off' for months. He could do this with Steve. And he wanted to. He really wanted to.

Steve stopped, halting his movements, able to read the subtle cues in Danny's body and he waited until Danny breathed out before pushing in further. Whether he could tell Danny was worried or whether he thought it was purely a physical reaction, Danny didn't know, but it proved to him that Steve was the right person to do this with. He shoved all other thoughts out of his head except those related to now, and to Steve, and to the heat of the moment and the feel of sex that hung humidly around them. 

Steve was agonizingly slow in response; finger moving in and out of Danny almost teasingly, but it was his inexperience that had him taking his time; finger twisting, searching. And when he pressed against Danny's prostate and his breath hitched, Steve knew he was onto something. Danny felt the smile of the other man's lips curling against the back of his neck.

"I thought this was all new to you," Danny said as Steve stroked his finger against him again at just the right angle.

"I researched," he said on the huff of a laugh, slightly embarrassed to admit he'd been looking into gay sex, probably with porn and wikipedia. "And I've done some things with women that would surprise you. I'm a sailor - there's some truth to the reputation."

It was Danny's turn to laugh. "You dirty bastard," he said before moaning again at Steve's well placed touch and the accompanying flutter of his tongue as it traced his jawline. He lifted his leg, bending it up, allowing Steve to press in as far as possible. "Keep doing that," he encouraged. 

"Just a second," Steve said as he pulled his finger out, replacing it with two. "It's gonna happen, baby," he said with determination and a growl.

The burn of the stretch made Danny tense again but it was accompanied by a flash of a dirty, smoke-roughened accent. _'Puto… it gonn' happen…. we gonn' get our fun…'_. Spittle landing on his face. A shove back against a wall. Another man laughing, high pitched, grabbing hold of his dick making obscene gestures.

He breathed out again, willfully banishing thoughts of the past and laying all his trust in Steve who may not have done this before - may be new to gay sex - but that was probably the best thing about it. He'd take his time, make sure it was right, let Danny take some of the lead. And it was _**Steve**_. 

Trusting Steve with his body seemed like the most natural advancement of their relationship despite the voice in the back of his head constantly telling him he was definitely crazy right now. 

But while he'd battled distant demons and recent doubts, Steve had slowly pressed forward. Two fingers, massaging inside Danny, once more seeking out his prostate and once found, he sped the movement up and Danny's mouth dropped open and he stopped breathing as he got completely caught up in the pleasure and desire. His voice hitched with the lack of breath as he heard himself begging Steve for more, an echo sounding in his head to take over his mind. "Yes - please - more, -that's it - fuck."

Two fingers became three and they eased their way in more confidently, stretching Danny and nothing more. "Are you okay?" Steve asked as he pulled the fingers full out. 

"Yeah," Danny rasped. "Do it."

Steve turned onto his back and let the cool breeze of air in the room move between them, causing Danny's skin to goose pimple. He shakily opened the condom packet and rolled it down over his dick before adding extra lube - too much as it slid down over the rubber and dripped onto Steve's side and onto the bed sheet. Steve rolled back and lifted Danny's leg higher, elbow wrapped around Danny's thigh, exposing his hole beautifully to Steve's eyes, hand and dick. 

Danny reached behind and gave Steve a few strokes before lining himself up better. He held Steve still as he pushed back, letting the head of Steve's dick in before taking a second to breathe, heart pounding with need, apprehension, lust, exhaustion. Slowly Steve's length moved further into Danny, feeling easier, allowing Danny to enjoy the sensation.

Almost there and Steve finally seemed to let out a breath he'd been holding. "Fuck," he said along with it. "We're doing this. God it feels good." He pulled out a little before thrusting back in, still allowing Danny's hand to take most of the control as he pushed into his hole. 

"A little more. A little more," Danny repeated, eyes closed as he just allowed his body to feel until Steve was fully seated inside him. 

Steve held still, his sweaty chest plastered to Danny's back. "Fuck, it feels good. Should've done this sooner," he gave a small thrust forward, hips rolling into Danny and the bed gave a small creak underneath them. "I want to enjoy this more but, fuck, I want to come inside you."

"It's okay," Danny lifted his hand back and fumbled until he caught the side of Steve's face, stroking over the stubble. "You can move. Give it to me," he said and Steve responded, a first hip snap that took them both by surprise, making them gasp at the feeling before Steve moved again, the feeling intensifying.

Everything in the world narrowed down to them and the bed - the taps of the bed frame against the wall, the rustle of the sheets underneath, the sweat, the heat, the smell of them mingling together, joined like their bodies were, both men naturally in sync with each other.

Danny's heart pounded, the blood rushed through his ears and his dick throbbed. "I'm not going to break," he all but ordered and Steve took the cue. With a growl he lifted onto an elbow; bicep straining as he snapped his hips faster against Danny, sweaty bodies colliding with each thrust. The momentum turned them further and Danny planted his face into the pillow as he reached down to grab hold of his own cock and strip it fast, chasing the rhythm Steve was setting, and chasing the pleasure that pooled low in his belly. 

He felt on edge for long seconds, held still inside him despite the rocking of their bodies before he finally spilled over his hand and the sheet. His body tensed as orgasm hit, tightening around Steve's cock.

"Oh, I'm gonna-" Steve stumbled out and then his movements stilted and his hand gripped tightly into Danny's leg, nails digging in as he came, mouth open, pressed to Danny's shoulder.

They collapsed together; Steve sprawled over Danny's back and taking his time before pulling out. He took the condom off and hugged into Danny, placing the used rubber in Danny's eye line. 

"What- That's gross, throw it in the trash," Danny moaned at him despite the way he was snuggling back down into Steve's arms. 

"That, my friend, is proof," Steve said.

"Proof of what? That you're a messy bastard?"

"That's a fuckton of cum right there. Literally." Steve's arm that was flung around Danny reached for the rubber again, fingers pressing to make the cum inside move more obviously. "That's what you just did to me. I came so fucking hard."

Danny took the condom from Steve's hand, dipped a finger to the stickiness inside and turned enough so that his shoulder was nudging into Steve's chest as he ran the finger down Steve's face, leaving a trail behind while Steve screwed his nose up at it. 

"Urgh stop it," Steve complained, but took the hint and threw the used rubber further down the bed away from them. He pressed his forehead to Danny's temple and dropped his voice. "I wanna taste yours, not mine. Next time I wanna start with giving you a blow job."

"Next time?" Danny asked.

"Hell yeah," he sighed, running a strong hand up and down Danny's arm and then turning onto his back. He rubbed at the wet stain on his cheek and wiped it on the soiled linens before running the hand through his hair, letting it fall to the pillow exhausted. "You know in my research I tried stuff out. Got something to help, you know. I figured we can't do things one way, so I wanted to know what it was like."

Danny worked out that Steve was alluding to penetration, but it took him a moment. "You can have sex without one guy sticking his dick in another guy's ass," he reminded, rolling around to face Steve.

"I tried. Smaller things were fine, but anything bigger, thicker, and I just couldn't."

"Nothing gets forced," Danny said adamantly, mindful of the thoughts that had infiltrated his mind earlier on. "If you're ready, then you're ready, but not before then. Besides, not all men like it. Some gay men never have that kind of sex."

Steve looked at Danny. "You're fine with that? Me not liking it done to me, but doing it to you?"

"Yeah," Danny fell onto his back again and lifted a hand to scrub at his eyes before pinching the bridge of his nose, brain still yelling at him in the background asking what the fuck they'd just done. 

By the time he opened his eyes again, Steve was up on an elbow looking down on him with concern. 

"What is it?" Danny asked. 

"I was pretty sure you enjoyed it. I know I did. Really did. But I know I lost you a couple of times." There was an implied question in there, somewhere, of 'why'. 

"I haven't done it for a while."

"What do you mean? Sex? You were with Mark, there's no way you guys didn't have sex."

"Again, not all sex includes fucking in the ass," Danny reminded him. 

"You were with him for months and you didn't… but first time with me and we did. There's more to this," Steve said and Danny could sense an apprehension in him mixed with the curiosity. Maybe an expectation of the answer and if Steve was willing to open up about his bedroom insecurity then Danny could do the same. Besides, he was tired of keeping everything inside and bottled up.

"Colombia," was all he could say for long moments.

When he looked up into Steve's eyes again it was to see an unexpected wet sheen to them. "Did they- tell me they didn't-"

Danny lifted a hand to cup Steve's cheek. "No, no," he said quickly, needing to get that out and stall Steve's thoughts before they could fully form. "No. Just…" he lay back and stared at the ceiling, working out how to say this. 

He had to keep it succinct, and he had to work out how to say it without thinking too much about it. He'd consigned Colombia to the past and done a pretty damn good job of it and refused to let it affect his everyday life. And it hadn't… it had just been the nightmares and the insomnia. But that was a culmination of Matty's death, taking care of Reyes and then how everything had gone down with the CIA trading him to the Colombian authorities like a piece of worthless scrap. This thing that happened? The thing that made him unsure about sleeping with people? That was just a small piece of the puzzle.

He licked his lips and looked down at Steve's chest as he spoke, hand futzing a little with a crease in the bed sheets. "I couldn't sleep at first. Too scared. But the second night… I was exhausted from the beatings and hunger and constantly looking over my shoulder… and I just passed out. When I woke up next day my pants were pulled down and there was dried cum on my ass and thighs. In my hair and on my face. I mean, I know they didn't rape me because I'd have woken, there's just no way I wouldn't have felt it. I know they were playing with me. They taunted more and more, the guards, too. I knew it was going to happen for sure that night. I was dreading it all day."

"But they didn't…"

"I got taken away and put in holding, not even sure why at first but a part of me thought someone had paid the guards to put me somewhere private so they could get at me. I was petrified of what was going to come through the door… then the CIA arrived, and told me I was going home. I knew you'd done something. As much as I'd been feeling rotten since I took care of Reyes, and ready for some kind of punishment, the relief was crazy. One minute I thought I was going to be raped and shanked and left to bleed out and the next I'm being taken to a private jet to come home."

Steve had listened in silence, but had put his hand in Danny's and leaned down to kiss the side of his head. As Danny finished, he dared to look directly into Steve's eyes and saw anger, sympathy and guilt. "I should never have let them take you. Or I should have been there with you."

"No you shouldn't," Danny said. One thing he knew for sure was how much he'd always been glad Steve wasn't in there with him. Danny had pulled the trigger. Steve had done nothing more than support him, help him through everything. "Besides, if you'd been there, who was gong to get us both out, huh? I needed you out here doing your thing."

"I'm still going to make them pay," he snarled.

"Hey, no," Danny brought his hand back up, landing it on Steve's shoulder, thumb rubbing into his neck. "I want it forgotten. It's in the past. Nothing happened. And you got me out. That's enough."

Steve nodded his head and hugged tightly into Danny's side, hand seemingly unable to keep still as it soothed over Danny's torso, fingers lightly playing in his chest hair, occasionally rubbing and pinching over a nipple as they lay in companionable silence.

"But what we just did... I didn't railroad you into it, right?"

"If I didn't want to do it, trust me, we wouldn't have done it," Danny reassured him.

"So we're definitely going to do it again?" Steve asked, mood beginning to pick back up again. 

Before even waiting on an answer, Steve lifted himself up onto his elbow and threw a leg over Danny's, climbing back on top of him and dipping in for a kiss like he was ready to go again straight away. 

Danny put steadying hands on Steve's shoulders, stopping Steve's lips from reaching his own. "How about we get through the rest of the weekend first? We've got another day of couples therapy ahead of us."

"Tonight then. I guess I can wait a little longer. I mean, it took us long enough to get here, right?" Steve grinned and took the lead again as he bypassed Danny's steadying hands and kissed him, building the press of lips into something deeper, licking into Danny's mouth and savored the contact with a contented moan as Danny wrapped his arms around Steve's neck. 

Only when they broke to breathe did Danny find his voice. "You take the shower first."

"You're not joining me?" Steve pouted. 

"I need to be careful of my ankle. And the sooner you're clean, the sooner you can scavenge for food."

"Deal," Steve scooted off the bed then looked back at Danny, tilting his head like he was admiring a work of art. 

"What?" Danny asked, suddenly self-conscious.

"Nothing. You look really good is all."

"I'm sweaty, covered in lube and cum, and god knows what my hair is doing."

"Exactly," Steve grinned as he ducked into the bathroom.

*

Danny returned from the bathroom, sweatpants on but nothing else, to discover that Steve hadn't followed instruction and gone out to get food like Danny had anticipated. Instead, he was still in just a towel and gestured towards two trays that had arrived.

"You ordered room service?" he asked, despite the obvious.

"Figured it was easiest."

Steve led Danny over to sit on the bed again before doing his best impression of a waiter. It reminded Danny of romantic breakfasts in bed on special occasions. It was domestic… honeymoon-y… Steve's mood was high and the smile barely left him as they talked easily without resorting to barbs or frustrations.

Perhaps Loraine had been right and that not taking these steps had been the cause of the tension. Maybe he needed this and what could come after it. But thinking in maybes meant there was still lingering, niggling doubt, because he didn't yet seem to be thinking in absolutes. He didn't feel the certainty that radiated from Steve.

But that was who Steve was. Once he made up his mind about something there was no changing it. It was an asset to be so confident, but it could get him in trouble if he didn't back down. Danny had always been the pragmatic one and there was nothing wrong with caution - it had kept him in good stead for years and helped to balance out his and Steve's relationship. But his natural negativity was still there - as it had been through every relationship he'd ever had in his life and he had no idea how to break that cycle.

They dressed with Steve stealing kisses as they worked around each other in the small room. Danny had his ankle rewrapped with Steve taking gentle care as he tightened the bandage around his foot. The swelling was better and he could now get his foot into his shoe, though Steve had insisted he should just wear 'thongs' instead. 

"They're called flip flops, Steven. In civilized society we call them flip flops and no, I'm not wearing them. They're uncomfortable and stupid," he replied as he pulled his dark, canvas sneakers onto his feet. 

They left the room with Danny walking by himself. His limp was less pronounced today though Steve still seemed to put his hand out every so often to Danny's lower back in case he needed the support. 

Arriving at the usual seminar room at the conference suites, Danny put a hand out to stop Steve from opening the door. "Wait, hold on a second."

"What is it?"

"Before we go in there," Danny began. "Let's just agree to keep things to ourselves."

Steve frowned. "This is couples therapy, Danno. I think the idea is to open up and talk."

"We're here for work, no matter if you did accidentally book the wrong thing - and the jury's still out on that one - but my point is, what happened this morning, it's between us. I just…. it's private. We're not here to talk about sex."

"We had an entire session about sex yesterday," Steve reminded him, then took a step back. "Do you regret what we did?"

"No, maybe, no, dammit. I'm confused. Look, let's just not say anything. No details. Please. That's all I want."

"Okay," Steve answered curtly. He opened the door to allow Danny through first and as he passed the other man he knew the mood between them had soured.

*

"Okay, everyone, good morning," Lorraine said in her happy, peppy voice as she looked around at them all in their regular chairs. "So today we're going to be taking a little field trip, taking the seminar outside, but first I think we should use a little bit of time to have a check-in on how we've all been since yesterday afternoon." She turned to face Steve and Danny. "Gentlemen, how was your evening? Danny, how's your ankle?"

"Uh, it's doing better. Looks like it's not so swollen up and it doesn't hurt so much," he answered. 

"That's good," she replied. "I was worried when we didn't see either of you at breakfast."

"Yeah, we uh, we ordered room service this morning," Steve put in and gave Danny a sly wink, that Danny was convinced made his blush deepen and he whacked at Steve's thigh with the back of his hand to stop him saying anything more.

Loraine gave them a sideways glance, almost knowing in her look. "So how was last night for you?"

"We spent it apart, actually," Danny grasped his hands between his knees. "Steve went out, I stayed in, you know, since my ankle wasn't great."

"Did you feel you needed the time apart?" She asked with concern.

"Maybe," Danny answered. 

"It was my fault. We had a bit of an argument that I kind of started and I needed to go and cool down," Steve told her and Danny gave him a surprised look. It wasn't often Steve would voluntarily take the blame for something and Danny was tempted to milk it and make a point of it, but having asked the other man to keep quiet about certain facts, it felt like he'd be asking too much.

"Well, it seems as though things are better now?"

"We didn't go to sleep until we'd talked it out, just like you said to do. I apologized, and then in the morning we uh, yeah, everything's a lot better now," Steve finished for them. 

"Hopefully that will continue, Paul, Meagan? How was your evening?"

*

Danny wasn't in the best of moods. 

They'd made their way out to the Huikala Fence. Danny didn't know what that was but it turned out that they were to go on a mile long walk through the jungle. Each couple had been separated - Danny was with Paul, Kate and Keren and Steve was with Brad, Meagan and Geena. There was a stream that ran between two parallel paths. It was pretty slow moving and about six to ten feet wide at various points. The exercise was designed to keep the halves of the couple apart during the walk, unable to speak to each other but clearly able to see where the other was, and they were to meet back up at the end.

If you asked Danny, which nobody had (though he'd still said it), the whole thing was pointless. And the path was winding and uneven, it was hot out and his ankle still wasn't up to scratch even if his limp was minimal. 

They'd all been handed bottles of water and told that Loraine would meet them at the end and they watched as she took off in a golf cart.

"This is stupid," Danny said to no one in particular.

"You've said that already," Keren told him. 

"Well, it bears repeating," he turned to her and she put a hand on his shoulder. 

"Tell me about it," she agreed and then his group started walking while the other four made their way across a small wooden foot bridge to their side of the water.

*

"And that's when we decided we needed to learn to cook properly," Kate finished off as she told of how she and Geena had first met in their early twenties, fresh from University and still living on take out and Ramen noodles.

"Meagan and I did one of those cookery classes. Not a proper one. It was for baking. We thought we should have a joint hobby. Well, she thought we should. It was one of the last things we tried before coming here," Paul said.

Danny stopped paying attention to them and turned his head to watch the other side of the stream where Steve was smiling as he spoke to the others with him. There had been some laughter and Steve looking pleased with himself. Maybe a little smug again like he had worn most of the morning. It made Danny think. Had Steve told them, even though Danny had asked him not to? Were they talking about him, about them in a 'together' sense? What were the others thinking? And better yet, why was Danny actually hung up on keeping them a secret? If they were a 'them'. They'd had sex but was that it or were they really going to try and navigate a romantic relationship on top of a working one…?

That was when Danny understood the point of the exercise - the questioning he was doing about what was going on. He was taking the time to analyze. He took his steps forward, worrying about what Steve was getting up to without him. He was feeling it worse because he could see him. Out of sight out of mind, right? But Steve wasn't out of sight. He was just out of reach.

Hell, they were probably just discussing the price of gas or where to get the best loco moco on the island.

It was stupid to worry because he trusted Steve. He knew that. At the end of the day, even if they were fighting, Steve was always going to have his back. He'd proved it time and again. Danny was just projecting his own fears and making excuses to prevent himself from having something good.

That wasn't unusual. He blamed himself for a lot of the problems with Rachel. It was a familiar pattern. Now he was almost searching for something to hold over them as proof that being together was wrong.

"Ow, ow, dammit," Danny stumbled, the heel of his foot catching on a loose stone and almost sending him flying. 

"Are you okay?" Kate was by his side quickly, a hand under his elbow as she guided him to a nearby fallen tree to sit on.

He thanked her with a smile and gingerly lifted his foot up and rested it on his knee as he inspected it. He hissed as he pressed fingers against his ankle and realized he'd made the damn thing worse again. That's what happened when you didn't pay attention to where you were going.

He stood back up, Paul offering his arm to help support him. He took a few careful steps, but as he pressed his weight down, he felt like his leg might go out from under him. He stumbled to a stop again, hand out to support himself against a nearby tree and then he moved back to sit on the stump.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Paul asked him and handed Danny the water bottle he'd dropped.

"I'll live."

"Are you going to make it back? I don't think we can carry you," Keren said.

"Just give me a minute," Danny replied.

Kate was looking into the distance, distracted. She lifted a hand and pointed out across the water. "He's not supposed to be doing that," she said.

Danny ducked his head around Paul's bulky form to see that Steve was wading into the water, t-shirt off and sneakers in his hands to keep them above the water level. There was no stopping the other man, so Danny didn't even attempt it. Everyone watched as Steve reached the halfway mark, water reaching his upper chest. 

Reaching the other side, he got out, chest shining wet, shorts clinging to his skin and dripping and Danny was aware of Keren's appreciative look. Steve came straight over to Danny, dropping what he was holding to the ground and getting on his knees in front of him. "What happened, are you okay?"

"You're an idiot. Why did you do that? You're supposed to stay on the other side."

"And I could see you from over there and you looked like you were in pain," Steve told him. "Is it the same ankle?" he asked as he tried to help by reaching for Danny's foot, fingers pressing against it to check for a break. That was when Danny knew the same things had affected Steve during the exercise - seeing Danny but not truly knowing anything until he came over to him. It might seem like overkill to Danny, but all Steve had seen was Danny in pain and not knowing how bad it was.

"I tripped," Danny explained succinctly, softening his attitude.

"Can you walk?" Steve asked, satisfied that Danny wasn't in immediate danger and sitting back enough to pull his shoes back onto his feet.

"Some help would be good."

Steve looked up at him. "So what you're saying is, thanks for coming over to get you, or you'd be in pain trying to hobble back by yourself..." He looked pleased with himself.

"You've still broken the rules and all for an ankle sprain. One you initially caused. If Loraine fails us because you have a hero complex I will murder you in your sleep," Danny moaned, not admitting to anything as Steve wrapped an arm around his waist and helped him back to his feet again.

"Maybe I just did it to get close to you," Steve joked as he squeezed his hand into Danny's hip.

Steve's soaking wet shorts pressed to Danny's and began to transfer the water and it dripped down Danny's leg. "Urgh, now I'm getting all wet," he complained. 

"I can let go of you, you know," Steve threatened. 

"Putz," Danny said under his breath and he could swear he heard Kate behind them murmuring 'get a room' under her breath.

Luckily there was only about a quarter of a mile to go and although Danny's injury slowed everyone down, they made it to the end of the mile in about half an hour as was more or less expected. When the jungle began to clear out and they could see the end, the others left Steve and Danny on their own to complete the last few hundred metres and all moved off to reunite with their other halves. 

"Maybe you should see a doctor this time, Danno."

"It's fine. All a doctor will tell me is to keep it wrapped and elevated, and take some tylenol - which is what I plan to do as soon as possible." The limping had tired out Danny's good leg and he wanted a chance to sit down again, but he hadn't wanted to be a burden. He also just wanted to get this over and done with and back to the air conditioning. 

"I can help you with that," Steve smirked. "I'm sure I could distract you. But I'd have to make sure I did it in private so no one had a chance to find out about it," he said jokingly but with sarcasm. 

Danny bumped his shoulder into Steve. "Hey, there's nothing wrong with keeping the fact we had sex this morning under wraps okay? It _**just**_ happened. You wanna maybe give both of us some time to process it?"

"I processed it fine. It's just you and whatever's going on in that head of yours," he said, tapping Danny's temple with his free hand then replacing the fingers with a kiss. "The way everything has gone these last few months, I don't blame you, buddy. But as you think everything over, just remember that I'm not letting you torpedo our chances. You're not getting rid of me easily." He patted Danny's chest. 

Danny's stomach flipped at Steve's determination and devotion. And it was because his continuing search for something 'wrong', and a reason not to be in a relationship, really didn't work when the other person was Steve. This whole exercise was an example of it and perhaps, at the end of the day, and despite his protestations, Steve really had worn Danny down. Not in a bad way, just in finally making Danny realize that he wasn't going to leave, wasn't going to stop loving him and wasn't going to be put off by anything Danny did that had sabotaged any of his other relationships.

And the reason he knew that was that after six years, he couldn't fathom a reason to willingly let go of Steve in his life for the same reasons.

He didn't have time to think any further because they were mere feet from where everyone else was and Steve walked Danny to the golf cart and sat him down in it. 

Loraine held her clipboard between folded arms and gave them a moment to settle before speaking. "You know, I've been running this course for the last three years and in that time, I've never had anyone cross the river to be with their partner."

"I think there were extenuating circumstances," Steve began as Brad handed him his t-shirt to put back on.

Loraine held a hand up. "Regardless of circumstances, I'm impressed."

"You're what now?" Danny asked, chin jutting forward, unsure if he'd heard correctly. 

She spoke to the group as she answered. "Yesterday we saw the care Steve showed for Danny when he was injured. Out here today, we've seen the dedication he has for his partner. He understood Danny's needs, even from a distance and without words. He was separated from Danny by the river and he didn't let that obstacle stand in his way. And he stayed by Danny's side, lending his support all the way back here. I think that's commendable."

"He's a trained Navy SEAL, I really don't think it took that much effort for him to cross the water and he still knowingly broke the rules you set!" Danny argued as if trying to change her mind, wanting to get her on his side.

"They were more like guidelines, and I never said you had to finish on the side of the river you started on," she said with a smile and Steve nudged Danny's side with an elbow.

"I think we won," he said. 

"Again, you didn't win," Danny grumbled. "There's no winning, none of this is a competition!"

"Does that mean we did it wrong?" Meagan asked.

"No, Danny's right, this isn't a competition, there's no winners or losers and no right or wrong way to complete the task. The fact that all of you were relieved to meet up again with your partners, and for various reasons, is testament to the strength of your bonds and that's why I set the challenge."

Steve and Danny had clearly missed some kind of debrief when the others got back ahead of them. 

"We'll take a break for lunch and meet back up at our usual room in two hours. And if everyone could be ready with swimming costumes and towels as we'll go straight into the final cleanse after our last talk. Thank you," she let the others disperse and sat in the front of the golf cart. "I think it's best if I give you a ride back to the building your room is in," Loraine told them.

"Oh, whoa, hold on," Steve said, standing up from where he had been pressed against Danny's side in the back and he jogged around, making Loraine move to the passenger side. "I'll drive."

"I told you. Control freak," Danny said before she could protest. 

*

Danny lay down on the bed, arm over his eyes as Steve propped his bad foot up on a pillow from the other bed.

"Here," Steve nudged at him and when he looked it was to see a glass of water and painkillers. 

"Thanks, babe," Danny answered. 

"You want room service again?" 

"It's too expensive. And I'm not hungry. I think the throbbing pain has ruined my appetite."

"You should eat."

"Later," Danny fobbed off. "I should take a proper look at what I've done to it now," he said, beginning to pull himself up into a sitting position but Steve stopped him with a hand.

"Whoa, no, I'll take care of it."

"You've done enough."

"You'd do it for me, so just shut up and lie down and I'll take care of it," Steve ordered and Danny gave in, lying back and closing his eyes while Steve took a good look. "It doesn't look any worse. The swelling is back up again though. Don't think you'll be wearing shoes for the rest of the day, buddy."

"Well our next thing is the pool or whatever. Maybe the water will do some good."

"That's a good point, actually," Steve considered. "The Hot Springs will be good for it. And I think there's a jacuzzi on the Rooftop that uses the same water. After a soak, I'll put the bandages back on for you." That was when Steve's stomach decided to rumble. "Will you be okay for a bit if I go grab something to eat?"

"I'm fine. Might just take a nap."

"I won't be long. If you need me, call me," Steve told him in a tone that brooked no argument.

"Yes, sir, Commander, sir," Danny lazily mock saluted and Steve leaned over him with a smirk. 

"Ooh, I like that," he bent down to steal a chaste kiss.

Danny shoved him away for the comment. "Neanderthal. Go. Leave me alone for a bit."

*

"I just want to feel like I'm a priority to him," Karen said. "Even when we're making love, I feel like he's not really present."

"Maybe that's because I have to schedule an appointment with you to be there," Brad turned to her. 

"I'm sorry I'm so busy juggling a job and raising your two children. Maybe if you valued that, I'd give it up more often," she said and crossed her arms.

"Danny," Loraine turned to him. "I know your foot is bothering you," she indicated the chair that Danny's leg was propped up on. "But you haven't exactly been participating this afternoon. What's your take on all this?"

"My take? Uh, I'm sorry, respectfully, but it's stupid. And I say that knowing that I'm here and I've had similar problems to deal with, you know, with how Steve and I argue or what we are, and it's all stupid. We've been over analyzing things these last few days and that's what I've done my whole life, except I did it in my head and not with a group of strangers and it's exhausting. I think I'm finally done with it, you know?"

"Exhausting?"

"I mean, I've had a lot of crap in my life. Divorce, moving out here. Finding out about my son. My brother's murder last year that left me with a lot of pieces to pick up… and I've chased Steve around the world because of the trouble he gets himself into and nearly killed… " he broke off and shook his head. 

Steve reached his hand over and took hold of Danny's reassuringly, attention riveted to Danny and mouthing 'it's okay' to him to show support.

Danny licked his lips and re-centered himself before continuing. "I have spent the last few weeks and months wanting something simple. Something easy with no drama and no big emotional impact. I didn't want what I wanted because I was always scared that down the line, everything would go to hell. But I've got this idiot beside me and through everything awful in our lives we've still got each others' backs. Look… shit's going to happen, arguments are going to crop up, but you guys love each other. That's enough. You are there for her, she is there for you. You know? That's- that's commitment."

The room went quiet as everyone digested Danny's words and it took a long moment that began to turn awkward.

"That's a very powerful statement, Danny," Loraine said, finally. "Do you believe this weekend has helped to heal your relationship with Steve?"

Danny took a deep breath, his hand still held by Steve who squeezed lightly again before letting go, aware of Danny's request from the morning to not let slip about the details. "Uh, yeah. Actually, yeah. I know I didn't want to be here, I know I was pretty down on it but I told Steve this morning that it was this environment that changed how I looked at things. If we hadn't come here, I think we'd be stuck in the same cycle."

"Looked at things how?" she asked.

Danny glanced over at Steve and then around at the others quickly before back to Loraine. "I was holding back for stupid reasons," Danny said echoing his earlier words. "And you were right about it being our attitudes that caused the problems. The way we felt was never in doubt, you know. And when we stopped holding back, things…. got better."

"You took a step forward in your relationship."

"Does that mean they slept together?" Kate asked - always the one of the group to blurt things out. How Geena put up with her….

"Uh… Danny?" Steve asked, sitting forward, unsure if he should be denying things or not. 

"Yeah," Danny answered, not giving anything more away but also watching the way Steve's shoulders relaxed and he was glad to take that weight off and reassure Steve that it wasn't embarrassment or regret that had him staying quiet. And if it had been, well, during the morning Danny had wracked through his brain and had it argue with his heart over what to do - so it wasn't there now. He was okay with these people knowing something about it. 

And so far the others had all talked about sex as a vital part of their relationships and maybe he was just riding that wave.

"I'm very glad for you," Loraine smiled, looking somewhat pleased that something she had done had worked for them. "Steve, did you have any thoughts about what Danny has said or anything else we've discussed this last hour?"

"I guess I've been thinking about what you asked us right at the start on Friday, about what love is. And I kind of disagree with Danny that so long as we all love who we're with then that's enough."

Danny narrowed his eyes a little as he looked over at Steve.

"Hear me out," Steve started as he saw the look. "I just think that it's not just about the type of love that we have that keeps people together. I think there needs to be fire and electricity between people for things to last and to have both in equal balance" 

Danny looked around. He was slightly stunned by Steve's talk of fire, remembering that Mark had said pretty much the same thing to him. But no one else seemed to really be going with Steve on his train of thought so he tried a different tactic. 

"I loved Catherine, but there wasn't enough passion, no desperate need to be together and that's why we're perfectly fine when we're apart and it makes us better as friends… and Danny - Danny and Rachel had so much fire and passion but there's less love between them and that's why all they can do is argue. Danny and I, together, we've got both in healthy supply. That's why I know we're going to last. I like fire," he smiled over at his partner. "I like the adrenaline. And I like the safety of knowing that we have love on the foundation."

"That's an interesting way of looking at it," Loraine told them. "What strikes me the most is that you seem to have both grown over these last days to get to this point. It's very encouraging."

"Which is all very nice, and I'm happy for them with getting over themselves and falling into bed together or whatever, but we didn't exactly finish talking about us," Keren gestured between herself and Brad. 

"Of course," Loraine said, almost shaking herself back to focus. "Let's continue. Keren, do you feel that you take the brunt of the work in the relationship, and the family?"

*

The conversation had continued longer, though Steve and Danny fell quiet again. 

Finally they decided to call an end to the current discussion and when Danny considered it, it seemed like he and Steve were at the healthiest place of the lot of them.

The reason they'd been told to bring swimsuits and towels was because they were to head straight into the next part of the agenda. 

"Each couple will take half an hour of private time in the Orchid Rooftops where there's a hidden spa for you to enjoy. After that you are free to spend some time in the main Hot Springs pool with the rest of the hotel guests or you can make your way directly to the Orchid Showers. Here at the resort, we have completely private outdoor showers so there's no need to be shy about what you decide to do in there," Loraine told them pointedly. "In fact, I expect you to take your time, wash each other. Let the moment be sensual. Take care of each other and let the power of the water cleanse your bodies and clear your thoughts. Enjoy the rest of your afternoon, take the time to continue reconnecting and then we'll meet again at the bar at 8 o'clock to say Aloha nui."

She'd then turned to Steve and Danny and told them they should be first in line so that Danny would be more comfortable and, quite literally, be able to get his feet up sooner.

Steve helped Danny with a hand around his waist again as they made their way by following the painted sign posts to the Orchid Rooftop Garden. Despite their name, they weren't truly at roof height - not like Danny expected, anyway. There were steps up along a man-made rocky surface that echoed the volcanic, natural look of the Island itself. It only went to the height of about one story and underneath was a section of the gym. The garden had a large spa bath in the center and it was surrounded on all sides with meticulously groomed orchids and various other native flora like a lush jungle that hid the area from view - at least from the busy pool area below. There were still other buildings around them that housed the hotel rooms and they were higher than the gardens, but there was a wooden canopy with interweaving ivy that allowed the sun through but did a half-decent job of stopping anyone from looking down on you.

There was a changing area at the rear of the garden and both men headed there to get changed into their swimming shorts.

As they emerged and walked to the Jacuzzi, Danny contemplated what they were doing. "I can't believe they get away with calling this therapy."

"Didn't you say the same thing about almost everything else this weekend and yet, you admitted yourself, it seems to have helped us."

"Except this just feels like being on vacation. For those who like tropical beaches and never-ending sunshine…"

"You mean pretty much everyone in the world," Steve told him with raised eyebrows.

Danny lifted his finger to rebut Steve's words. "Plenty of people enjoy cold and snow and wrapping up warm."

"But you don't like that either," Steve pointed out.

"Depends who I'm doing it with," Danny smirked and Steve's hand pinched against the skin at his hip where he was still helping Danny walk.

"Well, how about enjoying doing this with me. It's not often people get to share a hot tub in a private Hawaiian garden. Come on," he motioned and kept his hand on Danny's back as he climbed up the step and inside the spa pool. As Danny settled in, Steve pressed the button to begin the bubbling and climbed in after him, scooching as close as possible and wrapping an arm around the back of Danny's shoulder on the edge of the tub.

Danny leaned his head back, using Steve's arm as a pillow and laughed. "Maybe the police shrinks should adopt jacuzzis into what they do. I bet less cops would complain about therapy being mandatory if it was an option."

"Maybe I should get one for the lanai. Hydro-therapy is actually a thing. Helps reduce stress, massages overworked muscles. The heat's good for circulation. The relaxation part is pretty much why it's a part of our itinerary this weekend."

Danny lifted a hand from the warm water and waved it in agreement. "You get one of these bad boys and I will be spending a lot of time at your house."

Steve took a moment. "Deal," he said, and Danny lifted his head to judge if Steve was being facetious or not and he seemed sincere.

"You serious?"

Steve shrugged a little and shifted to get the pressure from the bubbles into the middle of his back - the movement making him scoot impossibly closer into Danny's side. "Getting you over more, in those swim shorts, maybe naked, all wet and relaxed… it's worth it. Besides, I know a guy."

"Correction," Danny said. "Kamekona knows a guy."

"So I know a guy who knows a guy. I'm sure he can get us a good price."

"Just make sure he doesn't scam you with a cheap one that breaks after a month. Or one that fell off the back of a truck."

"It'll be fine, Danno. Sounds good though, right? You in the tub relaxing while I go for a swim then I join you when I get back."

"Keep talking." Danny smiled let his head fall back again, now more comfortably by the nape of Steve's neck as his arm dangled further over Danny's shoulder and fingers played idly at the top of the bubbling water. 

"Hmmm, you'd have your eyes closed, kind of lost in just enjoying the massage of the bubbles. I'd take off my board shorts and slip into the water… take a deep breath, go under, run my hands up your legs," Steve turned more to the side and let his spare hand follow his own words, working slowly, softly up Danny's thigh. "I'd use my mouth on your cock…" his hand slipped underneath the leg of Danny's shorts, intention clear.

Danny shifted how he was sitting and covered Steve's hands with his own. "You'd need to come up for breath."

"I'm a Navy SEAL. I can hold it for a long time," he smirked and then moved in the water, staying low but getting out of his seat so that he could crouch in front of Danny, always aware of where Danny had his injured foot beside them. "You want proof?"

"Don't you even dare," Danny warned. "Seriously, we are not doing that here. Other people need to use this thing immediately after us and if we do that... It's disgusting."

Steve pouted. "Party pooper," he moved in closer hands braced on either side of Danny. "We can still fool around a bit."

"Just a bit," Danny warned him but struggled to say more as Steve's lips landed on his own, meeting in a warm kiss. The bubbling around them provided an intense feeling as it pounded against their skin and the heat simmered between them as it rose from the water.

Danny's head swam as it got lost in the press of their mouths together, their tongues twining with give and take, the feel of Steve's hand as it cradled against his head and the way his hands could sooth over Steve's body under the water. Noses bumped, heads changed angle, hands splashed as they stroked up and down, and lips stayed tight together regardless of breath. 

"Danny," Steve whispered against Danny, licking up his chin and nipping with his teeth against the kiss-swollen bottom lip. His tongue darted out again as he licked and sucked further into Danny's neck. "I never knew I could enjoy the little stings of kissing a man's stubble," he smiled. 

Danny gave a small laugh and Steve sucked against his adam's apple. "Gayer than you thought you were?" He'd meant it as a joke but tensed slightly, unsure if Steve would take it that way. 

But he was relieved as the other man pulled back just enough to look him in the eye and the twinkle there gave him away. "Stubble, flat chest and a dick… I never figured I'd get hard at the thought but yours do it for me." He guided Danny's hand under the water to feel the evidence for himself. 

"Seriously, Steve, not here. There's no way I can face the other couples tonight if I know they've been swimming around in our cum."

"Well then we need to take this party somewhere because this isn't going down in a hurry." He kept Danny's hand on him, controlling the movement by holding tightly to his wrist.

"Showers," Danny said and it was all that was necessary. 

Danny climbed out first, forgetting about his injury and hissing as he put too much pressure on his foot. As Steve climbed out behind him he made a show of grabbing him from behind, arms wrapped around Danny's waist. He could try and say it was for support, but it really didn't help them move anywhere.

Steve spoke low in Danny's ear. "Your shorts are riding down and your ass looks amazing." He punctuated it by grinding his dick against Danny's lower back. 

"We're not doing that. There's no lube."

"I'm pretty sure I promised you a blow job," he said and gave a short slap to Danny's ass as he changed his grip on Danny to support him. 

They grabbed their towels to hide their bulging shorts and Danny refused to be 'carried' by Steve whose offer was only partly serious. They made their way down the steps from the garden and instead of going back through the main gate, turned to the right and through another gate that was key coded. 

On the other side were three large shower stalls with sturdy walls. The roofs were made of one way mirroring so that they could see up and out but no one could look in and the walls were raised approximately two feet from the ground. If anyone were to be in here at the same time, they'd see knees and probably be able to tell what a couple was getting up to (no doubt hear them as well) but right now it was just Steve and Danny and they could barely hear the sounds from the public pool.

They were as alone as they were going to get for a while. At least outside of their room.

Steve bundled Danny into one of the stalls and pushed him up against the wall, pressing and holding him there to keep him from putting too much weight on his foot. He started the shower and angled the head so that it reached them as he explored what else was in here - some hotel shampoo bottles, a cloth, and a dispenser on the wall with body wash. Steve reached a hand out and pressed against the dispenser until his hand was slathered in the coconut smelling soap. He trickled it over his own body and reached for Danny's wrists, bringing his hands up and beginning to guide them across the expanse of his chest to soap him up. 

"You're such a control freak. My hands aren't your loofah," Danny told him. 

"Wax on, wax off?" Steve asked and they both laughed. 

"Shut up," Danny shook off Steve's hold. He rubbed further up and over Steve's shoulders and upper arms, then down his chest and in circles over his pecs. He repeated the motions and Steve drew closer to him with each circuit. His hands drifted to Steve's neck and held lightly as the taller man leaned in to resume the hot kisses they'd shared in the tub

Steve's hands held steady on Danny's hips as their erections brushed against each other, soap suds transferring to Danny's chest. Steve pulled back, running his hands over Danny's skin, kneading into the muscles as he dropped to his knees. He kept one arm braced across Danny's torso while the other began stroking Danny's cock, letting the water now freely pound down over them and fully wash away the soap before he gave some experimental licks and sucks over the head. 

Danny forced himself to stay still, not wanting to thrust forward despite the temptation. He had to let Steve set the pace for what he was comfortable with. His head fell back to the wall, a hand steadying on Steve's shoulder. "That's good, babe," he encouraged.

"Remember what I said about holding my breath?" Steve asked and Danny just nodded. Steve responded in action and pressed his mouth down further on Danny's cock, taking him in quick and deep.

"Holy fuck," Danny exclaimed, knees weakening as all he could concentrate on was the feeling around his dick as Steve deep-throated him with enthusiasm. It was the last thing he had expected but was entirely Steve in an 'all or nothing' attitude. And over achiever. He grabbed into Steve's hair, tightening the hold but the other man didn't complain.

Danny looked down to see Steve's head bobbing over his dick. The hand splayed across his chest sought out and pinched at a nipple hard enough to make Danny hiss as a zing of pleasure grounded in his cock and he couldn't help himself from canting his hips, seeking out more and deeper.

Steve pulled off, a trail of spit and pre-cum following that he used as a slick for his hand as he stroked Danny again, harder, faster, bringing him closer to the brink of orgasm. He lowered his head again, taking Danny back into his mouth, allowing Danny to take control for a few thrusts before sinking his mouth down fully again. 

Danny almost toppled as Steve ran a hand around his knee and he had to re-balance. He hadn't even noticed that he was putting more pressure on his injured foot until he felt a tinge of relief from it as Steve hooked Danny's leg over his shoulder. It changed the angles and Steve's mouth left Danny's dick to breathe again. His tongue ran down the length and back up as they both shifted their stances and then Steve was sucking him again, keeping a hand at the base of his cock and the wet heat of Steve's mouth alternated with the strength of his hand and the pounding jets of the water and it was a heady mix that Danny couldn't hold back on. 

He came with barely any warning, spurting into Steve's mouth. His leg slid down Steve's arm as the other man got to his feet again, using a knee to brace them both up against the wall as he turned his head and spat the cum out. His lips were quickly on Danny's, the salty taste still on Steve's tongue. 

Open mouths rested against the other, noses caressing against cheeks. Steve's still hard length pressed into Danny as Steve gave little nudges; his needs evident. 

"My turn," Danny smiled against him as he let his body slide down, hands trailing behind over the expanse of Steve's chest and down into the thatch of darker hair around his cock. One hand caressed down the length while the other fondled Steve's balls. 

Steve leaned his hands against the wall; his body a shield against the water though long rivulets journeyed down over his chest. Danny was gentler on Steve than the other man had been on him - going all out to get him off. Danny was taking his time as he knelt on the tiled ground, hands massaging and kneading over Steve's thighs, between his legs and brushing over his cock and balls. He was convinced he'd heard a whimper from Steve over the rush of the water and smiled.

His hands soothed in a never-ending motion, one at a time, down Steve's cock until finally his mouth joined in, tongue laving against the underside, teasing. He pressed a thumb inside the cocoon of his mouth to rub against the slit as Steve watched the stretch of Danny's mouth around his dick. The other hand played with Steve's balls again but moved back further, finger pressing against and around his hole and grazing over his perineum. He touched every part of Steve that the other man had focus on; fondling, rubbing, sucking, stroking.

"Multi-tasking son of a bitch," Steve shook his head with a mixture of awe and frustration.

Danny smiled around his mouthful as he bobbed up and down, speeding up, hands continuing to work Steve over. He felt the other man tensing, body tightening and hips jerking as he tried to control his own movements. He didn't need to tell Danny he was about to come, Danny knew.

The first spurt hit the back of Danny's throat and he pulled off. Steve's hand took over, jerking himself off to get all the cum out, landing it on Danny's face and chest.

He lifted Danny back up again to his feet, an uncoordinated kiss placed on his lips as he cupped his cheek and ran the hand up and through Danny's hair. He laughed against Danny's mouth.

"What?" Danny asked. 

"You got some cum in your hair. Got a little _Something About Mary_ action going on," he stood straighter and used both hands to comb through Danny's hair.

"Jerk," Danny scolded him. "Use the shampoo."

"Alright, alright," Steve leaned back and Danny felt the full blast of the water for the first time since they'd come into the shower. He limped a step forward, making sure the water could stream directly over his head and he closed his eyes. Steve's hands returning to his hair, lathering the shampoo in and helping rinse it out again. 

The water turned off and Steve pulled him in closer, arm tight around his back. "You okay?"

Danny teased against Steve's neck where his hand was placed, thumb stroking idly. He smiled. "Very okay." And he meant it. Something in his heart was making ground against his head and berating him for not doing any of this sooner, for thinking for so long that it would be stupid and wrong.

"I meant your ankle," Steve laughed.

"Oh," Danny pulled back enough to look down at where he was still favoring his right foot. "Yeah it hates me for what we just did, but it's the only part of me that does."

The smile on Steve's face spread wide as the happiness spilled out from him, taking Danny's words exactly how he'd meant them - things between them were damn good and the doubts were fading further and further into the background. "Let's get back to the room."

*

Towels wrapped securely around their waists, they'd made their way back through the hotel carrying their clothes and looking just like any of the tourists who did the same. 

As Danny sat on his bed Steve all but attacked him, laying him out on his back and climbing over him to kiss, lick and suck against every inch of him. 

"Hey, hey, slow down, cowboy," Danny said, batting him away. "Are you seriously ready to go again?"

"Can't have too much of a good thing," Steve tried again only to be pushed to the side. 

"Some of us were thinking along the lines of a nap."

Steve lay beside Danny, touching down the lengths of their arms. "What is with you and napping? That's what babies and grumpy old men do."

"You got a problem with it, you don't have to be here. You can go do some superman activities and burn off the energy you clearly still have. For me, Advil and a nap sounds like heaven right now."

"Fine," Steve rolled off the bed and let Danny get comfortable. When he returned from the bathroom with the pills and water, Danny had taken off his wet shorts and was hobbling around naked as he pulled on the newly fixed bed sheets. "I thought you didn't like sleeping naked."

"I don't considering I usually have young kids in the house. But I am not at home, the kids are with their mother and I just had amazing sex with my boyfriend. I'm indulging," he said as he sat again.

"Boyfriend?" Steve asked, surprised. 

"What the hell would you call us?"

Steve shrugged. "I hadn't thought about it, still just thought of us as partners just… more partner-y." As Danny put the water aside, Steve leaned in for a chaste kiss. "But boyfriends sound good. I'm going to go down to the beach and go for a proper swim. I'll be back in a bit."

"Okay, enjoy your swim to the Big Island," Danny waved him off. 

"I'll think about you the whole time," Steve told him as he walked to the door, Danny settling himself under the covers. 

"Careful, I don't think that'll help the aerodynamics."

"Smart-aleck," Steve tossed over his shoulder as he headed out.

*

Danny hadn't slept for long. He'd woken with the gurgling of his stomach as he remembered he hadn't actually eaten since breakfast and now it was after four o'clock in the afternoon and he was starving. Painkillers, rest and even the jacuzzi had helped his ankle again and though he could see it was still swollen, he felt more able to get around the place, so he dressed, re-bandaged his foot and grabbed his wallet and phone before heading out the door. 

He didn't want to go far, so decided to grab a table by the pool. Not long after the waiter had scurried off with his order, his cell vibrated in his pocket. 

_'Where the HELL are you?'_ was the message that stared at him, the bubble with Steve's stupid grin indicating who it was from.

_'Got hungry.'_

_'You couldn't wait for me or leave a note?!'_

_'Nope,'_ he answered with a grinning face. _'Sorry to worry you'_ he shot off again feeling a little contrite.

_'Sure you're okay?'_

_'Stop asking that. I'm fine. Poolside if you want to meet me'_

_'btiab. showering. alone. boring this time.'_ Steve answered with a winking emoji.

Danny sent back a smiley of his own then sat back and did some people watching until his burger arrived and he could finally quieten the groans from his stomach.

"What's up, good-lookin'," Steve greeted him as he walked around the pool, hands in his pockets.

The waiter was over in a flash. "Can I get you something?"

"Uh, yeah, I'll just have what he's having. And a big glass of water. Lots of water." As the waiter left again, Steve took a seat next to Danny, pulling it in closer around the table.

"You got here quick," Danny told him, impressed by how well groomed Steve was again for a man who'd spent the last hour swimming out to sea. "You miss me?" he asked around his mouthful.

"Nah. You see all these people around us? The amount of money they spent to have this dream vacation? I personally don't think it's fair that their experience is marred by the sight of a gimpy-ankled man sitting here eating a twenty dollar hamburger by himself."

"See, I thought you were just concerned for me."

"Nope."

"Liar," Danny responded quickly.

"This is nice," Steve gestured around them and Danny nodded in agreement. "First time we've had a chance away from the course to do something like this before we fly back home tomorrow."

"Yeah, I guess there are worse places for my dysfunctional relationship with you to land us."

"Seems like we got it functioning pretty good now," Steve turned to him. "Would have been nice to have more of the bro-cation stuff in there, but I think we made the best of it. You know, got out of this what we needed to."

"It's exhausting doing all that talking and soul searching, though. And you deciding to maim me didn't help."

"No. Guess we didn't get that part right. Where's my burger? I'm starving."

"I don't know about you, pal, but I figure it takes more than five minutes for a chef to prepare your food. Here, have half of this," Danny scooted his plate towards Steve. "I'll eat your other half."

"I can feel my stomach eating itself."

"That's what happens when you go all macho Navy SEAL and swim to Mexico and back. Just have that one," he pointed at the burger and Steve picked it up. 

"All right, thanks, pal," he answered before taking a large mouthful. Even through Steve's usual, cavemanish eating habits, Danny could tell the other man was enjoying it as he wolfed it down.

"It's good, huh?"

"This is the best hamburger I ever had in my life," he got out around his mouthful. 

"Worth the twenty-five bucks."

"It's unbelievable," Steve mumbled again and took another large bite that barely fit inside his mouth. 

"Try chewing your food. You eat like an animal."

"Stop saying that."

"I will when you start eating like a normal person."

"I do eat like a normal person!"

*

Paul and Meagan had gone all lovey-dovey and had opted to sign up for a vow renewing ceremony that would take place early the next morning before they left for the airport. Kate and Geena seemed to be content, which was an improvement for the couple - they did seem less tense and less downbeat than on that first day. Brad and Keren seemed pretty much the same but Danny suspected that their relationship thrived on the frisson of annoyance with each other and with Keren staying in charge of a downtrodden Brad.

Steve and Danny had clearly made the biggest 'improvement' out of all the couples. Hell, they hadn't been a 'couple' until the retreat and here they were, hand in hand at the bar, nursing a couple of longboards and enjoying the finger food as everyone talked in a much more relaxed setting for their goodbyes and good lucks. 

Loraine approached them, hands clasped in front of her and a steady smile on her face. "Gentlemen, you'll be pleased to know that I have emailed a copy of your sign off sheets to you so you can forward them on to the Governor, or whoever needs to see them."

"So we passed?" Steve asked.

"With flying colors, even if you don't agree with therapy as a whole, you've done a good job this weekend. But don't be fooled into thinking everything is plain sailing now. A relationship always needs work and I'd advise you for the future not to leave it to the last minute to fix. This type of retreat can be seen as a last ditch effort, so in many respects, I really hope not to see you again."

Steve leaned in and gave her a hug. "I think we learned some valuable lessons."

"Good. And Danny, I really hope you feel better soon," she told him and came to him for the hug goodbye. 

"Thanks, Loraine. If we ever end up back here you have my permission to shoot me."

"I'd hate to see things get so drastic," she said. "But I will definitely do that."

She wandered off, needing to spend more time with Paul and Meagan to help them with the ceremony for the next day. Steve turned to the bar and ordered them whiskey to go with their beers. 

"Babe, why are you drinking so much?" Danny asked. 

"Because the therapy is officially over and we passed. And because it's over, we're now on vacation. So drink up, buddy," he clinked his glass to Danny's. 

From then on there had been a lot of drinking. Beer, whiskey, some local blue concoction and some kind of shot that was green. The strength of the alcohol and the mixing of their spirits meant they were well on their way to being drunk after an hour and Steve was a happy-go-lucky drunk who got very handsy. By the fourth time of trying to slip his hand down the back of Danny's shorts, he'd had enough and bid a loud goodbye to everyone and dragged Steve away.

"How are you supposed to keep me off my bad foot if you can barely walk straight yourself?" Danny grumbled as they made their way down the path to their room. 

"I don't seem to be doing very much straight stuff at all anymore," Steve giggled and leaned heavily into Danny rather than just nudging him and he stumbled over, foot kicking against Danny's bad ankle. 

"Ow, jerk wad, if you stand on my foot I will kill you."

"I'm sorry," Steve said and he took a breath to try and clear his head, stood taller and adjusted his grip around Danny's waist. "And I'm sorry for getting you hurt in the first place."

"You should be. That was my favorite foot."

"You have a favorite foot?!"

"Don't you?" Danny asked, keeping a straight face. 

Steve went quiet, but after a moment to catch up on the conversation he snorted as he began to giggle. 

Danny had seen Steve drunk before, and he'd seen him happy-drunk, too. But it still always struck him as funny to see a decorated Navy SEAL giggle the way Steve did. It was endearing, and really cute. 

They made it to the room in about double the amount of time it usually would take and that wasn't just because of Danny's injured foot. Once in the room, they both began to lazily strip out of their clothes for the night but it was proved difficult because Steve, in his clingy-drunken ways, kept trying to wrap himself around Danny and help him take off his clothes in the wrong order. 

"Stop it, babe, stop it," Danny told him as he stood with just his shorts on, while Steve was in a t-shirt and one sock. 

Steve's head wavered close, uncoordinated in the search to press his lips to Danny's. "Why stop? No stop. I wanna get you naked and in bed for shenanigans."

"Shenanigans? Really? You're such a stupid drunk, hey hey hey," Danny grabbed for Steve's face and held it steady. "No sex tonight."

"What? Why?" Steve moaned like a five year old. "You sick of me already?"

"You're drunk. And I'm not much better. And…. and we had sex twice today."

"Twice is nothing," Steve lazily waved off and tried to kiss Danny only to be thwarted yet again.

"Maybe for a 25 year old, but I am tired. We gotta get on a plane tomorrow."

"Are we a vacation romance?"

"No, babe, no… we're good."

Steve dropped his hands from where they had been feeling up and down Danny's body and he slunk away, lifting a foot to get rid of his last sock on the way to the bed where he sat with a thump and ripped his shirt over his head only momentarily getting caught up in it. "I don't wanna be a vacation romance. I wanna be forever."

Danny dropped his shorts and underwear on the way, deciding he may as well follow suit and go to bed naked, too. He sat opposite Steve on the other bed and leaned forward on his knees, running a hand through his hair. "Forever is a long time, babe. But we're going to last further than this weekend, I promise."

"Gonna hold you to that," Steve told him. 

"You do that."

"Honey, come here," Steve reached a hand out and Danny took it, unprepared for Steve to still have some decent strength in him as he pulled him up and over into the bed with him. They snuggled down, wrapped together and Danny grabbed for the covers. Steve snuffled against Danny's neck. "Gonna hold you to a lot of things. Literally," he gave a quick laugh. "Just gonna hold you."

Danny patted Steve's arm where it wrapped over his chest. "Sure thing, babe. But snore and I'm gonna smother you in your sleep and then it's bye-bye forever."

"Uh-huh," Steve mumbled and ran his lips over Danny's shoulder before going quiet.

After a few minutes of blissful silence, Danny turned his head to get a better look at Steve's sleeping face. "Forever," he whispered to himself. "Now there's a concept."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one chapter to go. I promise it won't be as long as this one...


	14. Chapter 14

Danny woke in his usual position; on his side and slightly curled up. This morning there was no wall of heat beside him. Steve was instead sprawled out on his back on the other side of the bed with the sheets pushed down to pool at his waist. Typical Steve McGarrett - taking up a load of space for himself no matter where he was.

"Morning," Danny mumbled, seeing that Steve was awake.

"Hey," Steve said though his throat sounded morning-raw and he screwed up his eyes a little. "I drank too much last night."

"Hangover?"

"Little bit," Steve wrinkled his nose up then turned his head to Danny. "How's your head?"

"Fine," he said. "Can't say the same about my ankle."

"Your ankle, my head..." he glanced over to the clock. "And we've gotta get moving so we can get to the airport."

Danny got onto an elbow to look over Steve's body to where the clock was on the bedside table. He was surprised to see it was already after 8am. "We slept in?"

"I turned the alarm off in the middle of the night. Didn't want that sound grating through my head."

"What if we'd slept right through?" Danny asked. 

"I knew we wouldn't. Man, I don't want to get out of bed. I'm never drinking that much again."

"Serves you right," Danny looked down at Steve as the other man dug his fingers into his eyes.

"I was celebrating."

"Oh yeah? Why was that?"

Steve dropped his hand and gave Danny a withering look. "You know why. Come here," he reached for Danny's arm and pulled him in closer, other hand going to Danny's neck to bring him down. Their lips pressed together and Steve lifted his head into the kiss, a contented sigh escaping.

Danny pulled away and laid back down on the bed. "Okay, this morning your breath really does taste of stale beer and whisky."

Steve twisted onto his side, shoved his face close to Danny's and breathed out hard.

"Oh, God, that's gross. You're disgusting." He forced Steve away with enough strength to almost push him off the bed.

Steve laughed but stopped quickly and put a hand to his head. "Ow, don't make me laugh. My brain hurts."

"Good. You deserve it after the amount of headaches you've caused me over six years. Go shower, jerk." He pushed and prodded until Steve had no choice but to get his ass in gear.

"Come with me?" he asked once standing.

Danny just lay there, punching the pillow to make it more comfortable and running a hand through his unruly bedhead. "We don't have time for anything. Just go take your three minute power shower and sort yourself out. We've got to get checked out and to the airport."

Steve wandered around the bed towards the bathroom. "Maybe we should have done the vow ceremony like Paul and Meagan. Then we'd have been able to get a ride to the airport."

Danny sat up glared at Steve. "The fact that we have to get that resort bus is because you're a complete skinflint."

"Do you have any idea how much a cab would cost to get us here and back?"

"No, actually, I don't, and I still would have got one. But I tell you, I'm shocked you didn't get a hire car considering your control freak ways."

Steve had taken a step into the bathroom but popped his head back around the door. "Are you done insulting me?"

"Never."

Steve threw a towel at Danny's head. "Just so you know, the cab fare we're going to save on is going towards buying our hot tub. Don't say I don't get you nice things."

"I'll believe it when I see it!" Danny yelled after him as he heard the shower turning on.

*

With just carry on bags, they both got checked in quickly at the airport and were just about to head towards the gate when Steve, paying more attention to Danny than to where he was going, knocked into the woman who was walking by them.

"I'm so sorry," he said, helping her out by lifting her bag up off the ground. "Alyssa?"

"Steve? Hi!" Alyssa answered. "How was your weekend?"

"A lot more therapeutic than we expected," Steve said with a laid back smile for her. "We spent most of our time in a 'healing circle' talking about our feelings."

"It's a real shame we weren't able to get together for drinks but my friends weren't keen on going out to meet a couple of strangers. No offense."

"None taken," Danny put in. "That's very smart of them. I wouldn't want to meet this guy either," he gestured at Steve who nudged him back.

"Don't lie. Meeting me was one of the happiest days of your life."

"I very much doubt that," Danny shook his head.

"Are you on the 2 o'clock back to Honolulu?" she asked.

"No, we're out on the 12.15," Steve said.

"Well, enjoy your flight. Maybe you'll sit together this time, huh," she gave them a wink as she moved off, looking like she was heading to catch up with a friend.

Steve watched her go. "She didn't seem too cut up about our plans getting canceled."

"What did you expect? That she'd been so irresistibly charmed by you that not seeing you again ruined her whole vacation?"

"That would be nice."

Danny hit the back of his hand against Steve's arm. "I've got news for you, buddy. Even if you turn on the smooth dog charm, you are not all that."

"Then how'd I get you?"

"I'm slumming," Danny answered and limped off ahead of him.

*

This time their plane journey had them further apart as Steve had voluntarily moved to allow a family to sit together across the aisle. It gave Danny an hour of Steve-free time and even if he did love the guy, the weekend had probably overloaded both of them from start to finish. An hour apart was time to reflect on just how far they'd come since Friday. 

Back then, Danny had split from Mark and arrived on Maui with Steve to find the idiotic SEAL had been an asshole and booked them on the 'wrong' course. Three days later and their tension had eased and they had fallen into bed together - not just for a night or two, not just as friends with benefits, but seemingly something bigger. 

Danny wouldn't have gone into this without an expectation of more. He knew they needed to be upfront because if this backfired, then their whole working relationship would be just as ruined as anything romantic. And that could affect the team. So making this thing between them work had larger consequences that neither man was ignorant of.

They met up again on the gangway and Steve stole Danny's car keys from his pants pocket without the bat of an eye. It was only as they neared the parked car that Danny remembered he hadn't taken his cell off airplane mode. 

As he climbed into the passenger seat, his phone buzzed with a message from Grace, asking him to come by as soon as he got back. It didn't seem serious going by the grinning, smiley face, but there were a lot of capital letters and some emojis he couldn't quite translate.

"Can you swing by Rachel's place?" he asked as Steve began driving. 

"You need to see the kids?"

"I got a message from Grace. She wants to see me."

"Well, let's not disappoint her," Steve nodded.

*

"Danno!" Grace yelled out as Danny and Steve came in the door. Even Rachel seemed a little taken aback by how excited Grace seemed considering she had entered a teenage period where she was mostly quiet and thought her parents completely uncool and embarrassing. 

"Monkey!" Danny responded as he pulled her into a hug. "Hey, what's so urgent it couldn't want until I picked you and your brother up tomorrow?" Rachel took her leave to go deal with Charlie and check if he'd been woken from his nap by the shrillness of his sister's happiness.

"Is it true?" she asked, bouncing a little.

"Is what true?"

"You and Uncle Steve!" she abandoned Danny and threw her arms around Steve as well, almost knocking the other man off balance when he didn't expect the fierceness of the hug. But Steve was a big softy when it came to Grace and he pulled her in tight and kissed the top of her head.

"What about us?" Danny asked as he watched, a little unsure and thinking himself paranoid that his daughter could know anything about the events of the weekend.

She pulled back and gave both of them looks that said they couldn't hide things from her. Her eyes darted between them both. "Which of you started it? I know one of you had to have been the one to say something first. Or just kiss the other one?"

Danny didn't entirely know how to respond but Steve's wide eyes told him that he was a lost cause of confusion, apprehension and awkwardness. "Gracie, how did- Steve did you tell her?" Danny looked at the other man, slightly annoyed. He'd wanted to have a proper conversation with his daughter. Her knowing things before Danny had a chance to decide how and when to say anything had felt like the rug being pulled out from under him.

Steve put his hands up. "I swear, I didn't say anything."

"Maybe I'm psychic," Grace said, sweetness on her face. 

"Who told you?" Danny asked.

"I snitch on one condition," Grace said, striking the bargain - of course there had to be something in it for her because she'd never snitch without personal gain. "You have to tell me everything. Well, not everything, because, ew gross - parents. But I want to know more about the weekend and why you're limping," she said pointing to his leg. "And I want to spend next weekend all together like a family."

"Next weekend is one of your cheerleading competitions on the North Shore," Danny reminded her. 

"I know. And I want you and Uncle Steve to take me. And Charlie can come too. _Family_ , Danno."

Steve had clearly latched onto the family comment and was beaming from ear to ear again. He bent a little lower to her height. "I think I kissed Danno first."

"Hey, hey, hey," Danny stopped him. "She snitches then we talk."

"Fine," Grace said and led the way to the couch. She and Danny sat next to each other while Steve perched on the arm beside Danny, an arm over his shoulder, hand rubbing lightly over the top of his back. 

Grace looked out her phone and scrolled until she found the right text conversation and handed it to Danny. 

He read it and narrowed his eyes because of course it was Eric who had blabbed, though how he knew…

_'Hey, Grace-Face. Did Uncle Danny talk 2 u but his weekend with Steve yet?'_

_'He called this a.m.'_

_'I still can't believe they r dating now. Mom is gonna freak!'_

_'Wait. They r?'_

_'oops. my bad. U didn't no?'_

_'I do now!'_

And then there were far too many happy smiley faces in Grace's next text to Eric to count. He handed the phone back to her with a sigh. "Do me a favor and teach your cousin how to spell like normal people, yeah?"

"But how did Eric know about it if you guys weren't telling people yet?" she asked and that was when Danny felt Steve's hand tense on his shoulder. He twisted his head back to scowl at his partner. 

"Whoops" Steve said, trying for innocence and failing miserably. 

"That's all you've got to say?"

"I may… _**may**_ … have sent Eric a 'mission accomplished' text when he asked if our tactics worked."

"Except your tactics didn't work, I wasn't jealous of Alyssa, I was tired out and probably high on painkillers for my ankle."

"What happened to your ankle?" Grace asked, repeating her earlier question with more determination to get an answer.

Danny turned to her and gave her a look she recognized well enough and she nodded knowingly as they both sighed and then said in unison 'Uncle Steve' in a recognizable and practically rehearsed way.

"Why did you hurt Danno?" She shot the man in question a disapproving look and Steve caved under the pressure, always seeking her approval like the big puppy dog that he truly was. And, heaven help him, Danny thought it was cute. Always had. Only now it just seemed more irresistibly adorable that Steve would go to such effort with Danny's kids.

"I didn't do it on purpose. It was an accident. And actually, it happened because he wouldn't listen to me, which, I mean, really, doesn't that make it his fault?"

She didn't buy it for a second, loyal to her Danno and wise to Steve's tells - she knew he was full of it. He felt a surge of pride knowing that his daughter was so smart. "He was being a bonehead. As usual. I don't know how we put up with him."

She shrugged. "He's our bonehead."

"Yeah, I guess we're stuck with him."

"I'm right here," Steve said, exasperated but clearly loving being with them and a part of their joking.

"DANNO UNCLE STEVE!!!" Came a screech down the hallway as Charlie came running in, fully recharged from his nap and launching himself onto the sofa between Danny and Grace so that he could hug into his father's side.

"Hey, slugger, whats going on?" Danny asked. 

"Nothing," Charlie answered, quite happy to stay where he was snuggled into Danny.

"I'm sorry, he got away from me. Is Grace done interrogating you both?" Rachel asked as she quickly came into the room following their errant son. 

"She needs to work on her technique, I got her to cave on her informant in about thirty seconds," Danny told his ex-wife, who hid a smile behind her hand.

"Hey!" Grace complained. "Just for that I'm gonna. Hmmm," she broke off, not telling them what she was going to do and then stood getting away from Danny before he could stop her. He was pinned to the couch by Charlie and not moving in a hurry.

"What? What are you doing?" he asked, wary while Steve stayed still, unsure if he should intervene or not.

She was texting on her phone and then put it down with a flurry. "I texted Samantha. Who's going to tell her dad."

Either Steve was still in shock or he'd finally found some semblance of calm as he seemed fine with it. "They were all going to find out soon enough. Now we don't have to be the ones to tell them."

When both Steve and Danny's phones buzzed in their pockets surprisingly quickly, they ignored them. "I haven't actually told a single person," Danny pointed out.

"Speaking of," Grace said as she knelt in front of Danny and got Charlie's attention. "Charlie, Danno and Uncle Steve are together now. They're boyfriends."

"Boyfriend?" Charlie asked her, curious. 

"Yeah like… like Uncle Steve will be around a lot more than before. And he'll probably start kissing Danno and stuff like that."

"Ew. Kissing," Charlie wrinkled his nose up and the adults in the room all laughed. 

"Yeah," Grace nodded sagely at her little brother. "And it means Uncle Steve is kinda," she glanced up at him, a blush beginning to creep onto her cheek. "Sorta, like another dad. Almost properly family."

"Okay," was all he said before he clambered over Danny and hugged into Steve.

*

Danny couldn't cope with the way his phone was beeping incessantly at him and as Steve dropped him off and then took his truck to go back to his own place, Danny finally gave in and called Kono as he dug his keys out of his pocket to get back in the house. 

"You know, when we sent you to marriage counseling, we didn't think you'd come back more married than ever before," she told him without any hello. 

He dumped his duffel bag inside the door and picked up his mail. "We're still not actually married, you guys do all remember that, right?"

"Might as well be. It kinda always felt like right at the beginning when you signed up to the task force that Steve actually slipped a marriage license in there and you just never noticed," she joked. 

Danny considered it. "That's probably not outside the realm of possibility. But I like to think I'm more observant than that."

"This from the guy who took months to realize that Steve was acting out not because of Catherine but because he was in love with you and didn't know how to deal with it."

"It's like everyone has perfect 20/20 vision in hindsight. I mean, if you're all so smart, why didn't any of you say anything about it?"

"Uh, we kinda tried, but you both had blinkers on. We figured you'd maybe work it out eventually. But if you took much longer I think we would have locked you in Steve's basement with a couple of days worth of supplies and come back to find out if you'd killed each other or fucked each other. It really was always only going to go one of those ways."

"It could still be both."

"Aww, well, for the record, I'm glad you didn't kill each other. I'm really happy for both of you," she told him, smile evident in her voice.

"Thank you. But we're not going to talk about me and Steve anymore. I'd like to have a conversation today, or hell, from all this past weekend, that doesn't revolve around me and Steve and our feelings. Talk to me about the case with Kamekona. I only got bits and pieces in the updates you sent us."

*

Steve just walked in. Sure, he had a key, but a courtesy knock would have been nice. Danny didn't say anything about it because the more he really thought about it, he figured that was actually pretty normal for both of them whether it was at one of their houses or into each others' offices.

Danny had been quite happily watching _His Girl Friday_ on TV with his feet up on the table, so Steve joined him, dropping a pizza box in front of them and shucking his own shoes to get more comfortable.

"There's no pineapple on it, don't worry," Steve preempted what Danny might ask. 

"Just pepperoni?"

"Just pepperoni," Steve nodded. 

Neither man made a move to start eating. Steve seemed riveted to the screen where a vintage black and white jailbreak had just happened. 

"What is this? Because it sounds like a guy with the same last name as you broke out of jail."

"Hmm, yeah, poor guy shot a cop," Danny answered. "I can sympathize," he said, pointedly. "But if I was going to cast myself in this movie I'd be Johnson."

"Which one's he?"

"She, actually. Plucky reporter who has a very dysfunctional relationship with her boss at the newspaper. They spend a lot of time fighting with each other."

"Oh yeah? How does that turn out for them?" Steve asked with a curiously happy smile, playing along with where the conversation was going.

"Why don't you shut up, eat your pizza, and find out?" Danny told him and Steve, for once, followed Danny's lead.

Of course, he was still Steve McGarrett, which meant he kept up the running commentary - 'so I take it that's supposed to be me, huh?', 'That's not me, I don't act like that', 'Now they're handcuffed together?'…

Pizza half gone, Steve cleared his throat as Burns admitted he was jealous of the guy that Johnson was with.

"Okay, so, the one you said was you and the one you said was me… they're getting married."

"Again, actually. The bit at the beginning that you missed is about how they're divorced and she was planning to get remarried and had to go see him to tell him to stop being an asshole and calling her all the time."

"Huh. But now that other guy is out of the picture and they're back together. And they're getting married."

Danny faced Steve again. "And they immediately fell into their old rhythm. Dysfunction and all. Because they live for their jobs and just happen to go home together at night."

Steve was quiet for a moment. "What made you decide to watch this?"

Danny stuck his bottom lip out in consideration. "It came on during a channel surf. Dad used to watch these old black and white comedies when I was a kid. Watching movies like this kind of takes me back, you know? Comforting or something."

"You needed comforting?"

"I don't know about you, but today has been really weird," Danny told him. "It feels like nothing's changed even though there's this big different thing going on. Getting my head around that is taking a little time."

Steve considered him for a moment. "Just because something's changed doesn't mean... you know, doesn't mean that things have to change." Danny shot Steve a look that made the other man continue. "I'm just saying, the reason we got to where we are is because of being what we are. I love you because of you. I don't want you to change for me."

"Says the guy who spent the last six months changing in all sorts of ways."

"No. Growing, maybe. Making mistakes and learning from them. I know I acted like a dick, I know I was really confused over things. But what I learned was that I am still the same person I always was, I just finally accepted that."

Danny nodded slowly, taking it in and being slightly surprised that Steve would open up and be so honest without a hell of a lot more prodding. "Wow, that's... that's really something."

"You like that? You know in the movie, things went kinda wrong for them when they forgot that they loved each other despite the way they riled each other up all the time. They're the kind of people who live for that fire to get the blood pumping. We're the same. I guess I do see the similarities."

"Hmmm."

"I'm still Estrada, though."

"You gotta let that one go."

*

Later in the evening, with Steve seemingly a permanent fixture on Danny's couch; not looking like he was going anywhere anytime soon, Danny gave him a measuring look.

"So, uh, what's going on here?"

"What do you mean?"

"You going home or hanging around?"

"This is weird," Steve said, rather out of the blue. Danny wasn't even sure if he was actually answering the question. "I'm used to my own bed. People stay with me, not the other way around."

"Uh huh," Danny nodded. "I'm not surprised at all to hear that. It figures you'd be such a control freak that anyone you're sleeping with goes back to yours. You probably don't give them much choice in the matter most of the time."

"Asking 'do you want to come back to mine' and getting an affirmative is hardly a sign of me being dominating."

"It is, because it means you were always first in there with the question. Which is another indicator of your desire to win everything. Everything. You've always got to be first. It's crazy. Arguments, races, games, bets… "

"I don't have to win everything. And even if I did, there's nothing wrong with having goals. Striving to be good at things makes them interesting. And speaking of," Steve launched himself across the couch, bracing his hands on either side of Danny and practically forcing him to wedge himself in the corner. "I can think of something we could be striving to be really good at right now. And I'm pretty sure we can make it very interesting."

"You know there's no winning in sex, right?"

"Who said I was talking about sex? And also, when it's done right, we both win."

Danny looked up at Steve and at the way the other man's eyes smoldered and he couldn't help it - he dissolved, giggling as he pushed ineffectually against Steve's chest. "Oh my God, this just proves my point that 'smooth dog' isn't as charming and sexy as he thinks he is."

Steve pouted, but it was just for show before he leaned in to press his lips to Danny's in a long, chaste kiss; hand trailing down Danny's arm and lower, to lift at his thigh so he could settle more comfortably between his legs. As the kisses deepened, he reached for Danny's hand, twining their fingers together, thumb stroking over the back.

They broke apart, Steve letting his head drop against Danny's temple, curving his head around to look down along both of their bodies. He settled his weight along the side of the couch, lifting his weight from on top of Danny (though still trapping his leg) and moved his hand, letting his fingers ghost over Danny's pulse point and up the inside of his arm.

"Since when was your skin so soft?" he asked as his fingers continued to dance over Danny's arm.

"I used that artisanal soap. Unbelievable. My hands have never been so soft, not in my entire life."

"You used it up your arms like... like a surgeon or something."

"Schmuck. I used it in the shower."

"Really? So you used it everywhere, huh? I think I need to find out just how soft all your skin is," Steve got himself back onto his knees between Danny's legs and lifted the t-shirt from over his own head before helping Danny out of his. He descended on Danny's neck like a rabid wolf before biting, licking and sucking his way down over Danny's collarbone and onto his torso, rubbing his stubbled chin and cheek against Danny's furred abdomen.

He bit into a nipple, sucking to harden the nub and moving over to the other making Danny's chest heave up to meet his mouth as he lifted his head. "That soap is really good. What did I tell you, huh? That hotel was amazing," Steve said. "The fur on your chest is so soft now."

"You know there's a part of me that's kind of the opposite of soft right now, and I'm pretty sure you're supposed to be taking care of that."

"Oh yeah?" Steve asked, hand skirting the waistband of Danny's shorts before dipping under and below his underwear to touch. "Yeah, that's definitely not soft. I think if you take off your clothes and get on your bed then I can work my magic…"

"Please God, no magic tricks, not in bed," Danny told him as Steve stood and reached a hand back down to help Danny up. He was pulled quickly to his feet and in tightly to Steve, bodies fitting perfectly against each other.

"No tricks. Just treats," Steve told him trying for suave and sexy but falling short again and eliciting another laugh from Danny.

"Please. Please, I need to know the name of the person who convinced you that smooth dog wasn't an ironic moniker. Because if they can do that…. just, I really need to know their secret."

Steve ignored Danny's laughter and gave him a slap to his hip, eyes dark, wanting. His voice pitched low like a rumbling wave. "I want you in the bedroom. Naked. Sprawled on the bed and ripe for a good fucking. And I'm going to worship everything about your body from head to toe, and then I'm going fuck you so hard you see stars."

Danny hadn't even realized that Steve had been walking him backwards until his ass hit the wall. He swallowed. "That's better," was all he could manage to say. 

Steve's eyebrow rose as the hands that were on each of Danny's hips pushed down; shorts and underwear pooling at Danny's feet for him to step out of. "Then let's go," he ordered and both of them hurried towards the bedroom.

Alone in the house for the evening, Danny didn't bother to shut the door, but Steve kicked it behind them for effect as he stalked the last few feet behind Danny and then shoved the shorter man forward to lie on the bed, face down. 

"Stay there," he told Danny and then crawled slowly up beside him. He still had his shorts on despite Danny's nudity and seemed in no hurry to divest himself of the remaining clothes. He hovered beside Danny, bracing on one arm and allowing his free hand to wander in trails up and down Danny's back, never quite reaching his ass.

He took each of Danny's arms by the wrist and pushed them underneath, trapping them under Danny's chest to keep them out of the way as he allowed himself a better chance to explore. Fingers deftly skirted and massaged with lips following warmly to leave a cooling trail behind. He sucked at an earlobe and bit at Danny's neck, dipping lower to lick and kiss up his back and shoulders.

Steve moaned at the taste as he licked a broad stripe up Danny's back and then ducked his head into Danny's neck; hair tickling at Danny's chin and his body turned into him so close as to make every hair on Danny's body stand up in anticipation of the touch. 

Danny's legs were still off the bed and he tried to get a foot to the ground to push up into Steve's hovering body but couldn't get the purchase. Then Steve's hand stilled his movement by pressing into a thigh and he shushed. "Stay still," Steve whispered hoarsely to him. His hand skirted up the inside of Danny's thigh and he accommodated by opening his legs a little wider. 

Steve grinned against Danny's shoulder where he was laying more reverent kisses and let his hand wander far enough for fingers to brush over the back of Danny's balls and up, rubbing over his hole. He spat on his hand and then went back, using the saliva to make the slide less rough as he circled two fingers over and around, teasing. 

"You like my fingers there?" Steve asked huskily. 

Danny felt his own breathing get deeper, louder. It was quiet in the room except for the sounds of them. "Yeah," he answered and bit his lip as Steve kissed down his spine. 

"Hmmm, I like my fingers inside you," Steve told him. "We need lube."

"'s in the drawer," Danny motioned with his head just enough to indicate which unit and Steve continued to rub against Danny's hole without making a move to go get anything. 

He slid down the bed and off then settled on his knees between Danny's legs, free hand following the trail of wet kisses down Danny's spine to then grab a hold of one buttock; kneading and massaging. Both hands moved to open Danny's ass up just enough and then Danny was lifting his head at the feel of the tip of Steve's tongue licking and pressing in against his hole, stubble itching against sensitive skin, making a shudder pass through his body. 

"Oh fuck" he said as Steve's tongue delved in deeper, lips closing around in a tight suction. The tongue pressed in and out and felt exquisite, hot, wet, probing. Danny turned his head into the soft bed sheets and squeezed his eyes shut as he pressed his forehead into the mattress. "Oh fuck," he repeated. He hadn't expected this from Steve - certainly not so soon, but maybe Steve had been right about sex being sex whether it was with a man or a woman and that he really was a seasoned sailor in every respect. God knows what Steve had been up to in Thailand or Japan or New Orleans or in the middle of the fucking ocean but wherever he'd learned this kind of stuff… Danny didn't know whether to be jealous, relieved or just incredibly happy.

Steve bit Danny's ass cheek, just hard enough to make him flinch but in a very good way as it zinged through his insides and had distracted from Steve pressing a wet finger just inside him, but he knew not to go deeper without lube. "Look at you opening up for me already," Steve told him before returning to lick from Danny's balls all the way up his crack, leaving a trail of cooling spit behind him. 

"Get the lube," Danny tried to order him though his voice hitched as Steve licked the same trail again but starting lower at Danny's thigh.

"Shh, we'll get there," Steve told him, a smug smile on his face. Danny wanted to get on at him for shushing him again but worried that it might make the other man slow down further in retaliation - and Steve wasn't the one getting rimmed and rubbing his dick into the bed clothes needing to get off. "Move a little further up the bed," Steve told Danny while he stood and retrieved what he needed from the bedside drawer. 

Danny hitched himself up enough to get fully onto the bed but stayed lying on his front. He could roll over - he ached to touch Steve and give as good as he got - but he was intrigued to see where things were going.

Steve crawled up over Danny's body again and lowered himself over him. He ground his still clothed groin into Danny's ass as he licked over a stubbled cheek and chin. Danny turned his head as much as he could where it was lying and their lips were able to meet in a sloppy, noisy kiss and Danny could taste the traces of his own body on Steve's tongue.

"I love you," Steve murmured in Danny's ear before sucking the lobe and making his way back down Danny's back. 

He was going to answer, to say it back, but he breathed in sharply as a now somehow stealthily lubed finger pressed easily into his ass, sliding in with ease and without Danny tensing at the intrusion. "Fuck me," he said instead. It was more of an exclamation than a request but Steve still let out a chuckle and pulled his finger out, slapping against Danny's ass. 

"Trust me, I'm gonna," Steve responded. He didn't even hold back as his body slipped to the side so that he could watch as he pushed two fingers in; this time easing them in and out, fucking them into Danny's willing hole. 

Danny let his forgotten about and slightly numb arm move down from where it was trapped between himself and the bed and tried to get to his own cock, to touch himself, but Steve stopped him, grabbing for his forearm and pulling it out from underneath him. He took his fingers out to lift Danny's other arm as well and pull both onto his back, crossing them over. 

"Don't move them. I didn't say you could drive."

"Control freak," Danny muttered but the frustration was of a different kind than normal and he was still finding himself willing to go with what Steve wanted. There was an excitement in it, an unpredictability as Steve blew all of his worries out of the water of the SEAL being unsure his first times - on overachiever in the sack as much as in life… Determined. Giving. Good at fucking _**everything**_. Literally. And Danny really just wanted the other man to get on with it and stick his dick into him, but Steve had other ideas and was enjoying his role as torturer. 

"Stay still, baby," Steve told him as ran his hands over Danny's ass, a wet trail of lube spreading over his cheeks from Steve's fingers. 

"Yes, sir," Danny answered with a small grin.

"Ooh, I like that" Steve said. "That's definitely something to explore in the future," he continued an then pushed two fingers back inside Danny, the slide easy, in and out, Danny feeling ready for much more. Steve leaned up a little and sucked at Danny's fingers where his arms were still lying crossed over his back, using the same rhythm as he was finger fucking Danny, he laved at the digits, soaking them with his spit. 

"More, Steve, come on," Danny tried to speed him along again but the other man was having none of it and instead, pulled out and sat up a little. 

"Roll over," he ordered in a husky voice and slapped his lube covered fingers against Danny's hip as he helped him turn; Danny's arms still behind himself and now trapped again. He flexed his body, stretching himself out with a ripple and allowed Steve to watch. Danny's cock was hard and wanting attention and Steve's shorts were tenting so much it looked like his cock would punch through the material. 

"What have you got for me, babe?" Danny gestured to the hardness. 

Steve didn't even look down, just pushed Danny's knees apart and settled himself in between, ignoring his own body's needs in order to concentrate entirely on Danny. "You're going to find out just how hard you make me in a bit, but I'm not done with you yet," he said and then descended again, hands feeling all over Danny's chest and hips as he licked and bit into Danny's neck and down. His fingers skirted over Danny's dick and balls but never for long enough.

Steve's teeth found a nipple and played with the nub, sending sparks of sharp, stinging pain through Danny's body making his dick twitch in response and he paired it by letting his lubed fingers find Danny's hole and press inside, crooking and finding his prostate and making Danny's head fall back, his eyes close and moans escape his lips. He was doing everything he could to touch Danny everywhere, to draw his attention between all of sweet spots and anywhere that would make him all the more desperate to come. 

He moved to the other nipple, spitting on it and laving his tongue over the nub, teeth lightly nibbling against it before moving quickly down Danny's body and without warning he dropped his head over Danny's cock and suck down, taking his in all the way in an instant. 

"Fucking hell, Steve!" Danny exclaimed and Steve bobbed his head a few times before pulling off, spit trailing from his lips to Danny's cock and then he stripped him fast with a tight fist and made Danny's body tense up, desperate, thinking he was going to come any second only for Steve to lift himself entirely away.

Danny's brain function was lessening and though he knew Steve was right there, when he wasn't touching him he felt bereft. It was easy to follow Steve's lead as the other man prodded him onto his side and in the next moment a lubed dick was finally pressing against his hole. He wanted it so much that Steve's dick slid into him comfortably for the first few inches. Steve had over-lubed himself and it was dripping all over them as he pushed in slowly and Danny tensed only once at a sharp sting but took a breath to relax himself and let Steve seat himself inside. 

"You open up so pretty for me," Steve told him in his ear. 

"You wanted my ass desperate for a fucking. You got your wish. Do it, babe, fuck me hard. Give it to me," Danny answered, a hand reaching back to feel between their bodies and make sure Steve was inside him as deep as possible. He pinched his fingers against Steve's stomach, practically pulling him in closer. 

"You want it bad, baby?"

"I want it good, I want it bad, I want it every way you'll give me you cock. Just fill me up, fuck me hard and deep."

"I'm going to fuck you up, so hard," Steve said as he started moving, pulling his dick out far and plunging it back in, making sure Danny felt it deep. "Gonna fuck you up. My cock feels so good inside you."

"How does it feel, babe?"

"Fuck, it feels so good." Steve fucked Danny harder; cock desperate and chasing his edge, fingers gripping into Danny's hips, grabbing into his ass and pulling it wide as he looked down his body to see his dick disappearing inside with each thrust. "Your ass is beautiful taking my dick like this. So beautiful. I'm rock hard with all this spunk for you."

Danny took his own dick in hand, spit and lube mingling from somewhere to ease the slide as he jacked off.

"Give it to me, babe. Give me that cock and all that cum," Danny told him, breathless as they shifted on the bed with the ferocity of Steve's thrusts into him.

"Can't hold it back, Danny. Gonna come so hard," Steve told him and in the next moment his body tensed behind Danny as he thrust in. He pulled out quickly and Danny could feel as the other man finished himself off and the last of his cum landed across Danny's ass.

His hand kept up it's own furious pace on his cock as he felt Steve smear the cum over his ass and then he pressed in tight to Danny, hand joining to allow them both to chase Danny's orgasm. 

"Come for me, show me that spunk. I want to taste it," Steve whispered in his ear and with the pull and bite on his earlobe it was enough to send him over the edge as he painted the bed sheets and his own stomach with cum. 

As he breathed deeply, Steve ran two fingers through the mess and lifted them to his mouth to taste, humming as he then licked the back of Danny's neck .

"Hmmm, you taste good," Steve's fingers trailed so lightly up Danny's cooling chest that it made him shiver. 

Danny blinked and rolled his shoulder back against Steve and looked down over their bodies. For one, he felt pretty disgusting with a mix of sweat, cum and lube all over himself, but the other thing he noticed was the feel of material against the back of his thighs and he turned more to find that Steve was still wearing his shorts. He'd simply pushed them down enough to release his dick and now there were dark patches on the material from the inordinate amount of lube Steve had decided to use. 

As Steve's dick slowly softened, it made the whole thing seem obscene yet kind of funny. Danny squinted at him. "You didn't take your shorts off."

"I didn't have time," Steve excused. 

"You didn't have five seconds to push them off?"

"Considering where my brain was at the time and how much I wanted to fuck you? No, I didn't have the time," Steve insisted as he leaned in to press a quick kiss to Danny's lips, humming through it contentedly. 

Danny plucked his fingers into the dirty and wet material and wrinkled his nose. "They're so gross now. You're going to have to get rid of them. Burn them."

"What?" Steve laughed. "They'll get washed, they're fine."

"They've got to go," Danny settled down and let Steve spoon into him. "Every time I see them I'm going to think about this and the way your dick looks hanging out of them. I'm going to know you were wearing those when you fucked me."

"Oh yeah?" Steve kissed the back of Danny's neck and sent a shiver down his spine with the warmth in his voice and the huff of his breath. "I'm going to keep them and wear them all the time."

Danny shook his head against the pillow and settled down in the bed, taking a deep breath as he closed his eyes but Steve's continuously wandering hands kept pulling his attention and he couldn't rest. He also knew they needed to wash, but it was pleasant to lie here with Steve, despite the stickiness and the smells.

He always knew he and Steve touched a lot, and somewhere in the back of his mind he knew they'd done it for reassurance and comfort but only now did he think about how much he liked it; liked those reassurances and the comfort and knew that being around Steve even more was settling him in ways he hadn't considered. He'd been so intent on the cons of a relationship he'd forgotten to fully consider the pros and moments like this were definitely a pro.

"Danny?" Steve asked quietly as he continued to stroke over Danny's skin.

"Yeah?"

"It was good, right?" He could hear the hesitation in Steve's voice. 

"Babe, if I'd known it was going to be that good, I'd have jumped your bones the day we met."

Steve smiled against him. Perhaps he'd gone all out in wanting to please Danny out of some misguided notion that unless the sex was fantastic then he'd get dumped. He inwardly cursed himself as well as anyone else who had ever made Steve feel like he wasn't enough. 

He rolled over and stroked a hand down Steve's cheek. "I have no doubt the sex is going to be fantastic, even if all we do some nights is rub off against each other because we're really too tired for anything else. You've got nothing to prove."

"I just want to make you feel good," Steve told him, mirroring the motion and letting his hand rest curled against Danny's neck. "Besides, I was more worried about you. I didn't want anything to remind you of Colombia."

"Oh," Danny said and then narrowed his eyes in contemplation. "Huh, I never even considered it."

"I guess it worked then," Steve smiled again and pressed his lips to Danny's once more in a quick, chaste kiss, hand now stroking down his side, fingers swirling over his hip in an aimless pattern.

"Here I was worried about you and you've been worried about me."

"Business as usual," Steve nodded.

"Guess so," Danny made himself comfortable again, scooting imperceptibly closer to Steve and closing his eyes. He could still feel Steve's feather light fingers soothing over his skin and knew the other man was still thinking. As much as Danny just wanted to grab some sleep after such a fulfilling sexual experience, he didn't think it was going to happen anytime soon. He shifted again, wrinkling his nose a little at the pull of the drying gunk on his body. "We should shower."

Steve reached his arm around Danny and pulled him so the smaller man was practically on top of him and hugged him close. "Once we get the hot tub installed, we'd be able to just go there to wash off…"

"You're still thinking about that thing?"

"I'm thinking about making an extension from the back of the house so that it can be covered up and we can get a little more privacy."

"Like a conservatory?"

"Like an awning."

"A gazebo?"

"You're doing this on purpose now," Steve scowled at him when he saw Danny's amused look. 

"You know it's going to be expensive. And a big commitment. The electricity and water bills, taking care of the damned thing…"

"So basically it's you only it's inanimate and doesn't talk back?" Steve asked and got an elbow to the gut for his temerity. 

Danny pulled himself out of the embrace and to his feet. He looked down at himself and contemplated showering again but the night was young and more than anything he was just thirsty. He pulled a new pair of sweatpants from a drawer and yanked them on while Steve sat up and put his dick back in his shorts. "I'm going to get a beer. You want?"

"Yeah, sounds good," Steve said, standing and following Danny to the kitchen. 

They stood at the counter and nursed the cool bottles in their hands as their bodies aligned side by side with a comfortable warmth. 

"So, how do you feel now?" Steve asked him. 

"About what?"

"About everything," Steve elaborated vaguely. 

"Change is supposed to be good, right? Things evolve. I like a lot of things to stay the same, I like being used to things as they are, knowing what to expect."

"So did we change or did we evolve or what?"

"Well, I'm evolved. You're still a neanderthal," Danny smiled around the lip of his bottle as he took another swig and he dodged his hip out of the way before Steve could bump at it with a 'hey' of indignation. "But in answer to your question I think it's both. Or neither. You were right. We're still the same people and I guess even our feelings haven't actually changed, we're just acting on them is all. But I mean, things aren't going to be easy, especially balancing with work."

"You saying you're going to get sick of the sight of me?"

"I'm saying we're going to be sitting out in your back yard in twenty years while I complain about the waste of money you spent on a hot tub that's gone to rot. I need to stick around for that. But we've got to do our best to keep work and personal lives separate. To be considerate of the team and of our families, balance the time well. We're going to have to deal with stick from the guys at work but there will also be people out there who don't support our decisions and we'll have to deal with that, too. There's a lot in front of us."

"Maybe we just need to take Loraine's teachings to heart more. Don't go to bed angry with each other and make sure we talk about anything bothering us. We're partners, we stick together, that bits the same. I've got your back, you've got mine and anyone else can go to hell if they don't like who we are."

Danny regarded Steve. "Huh. Maybe you're more evolved than I thought."

Steve put his half empty bottle down and bracketed Danny in against the counter with hands on his hips. "Hey, I cook. I clean. I listen to classical music and I know what forks to use at fancy restaurants. I'm plenty evolved. And considering Valentine's Day isn't too far off, I'm going to get you a gift so evolved you'll stop calling me a caveman."

Danny lifted a hand between them. "We're not doing Valentine's gifts. That is a bad road to go down, my friend. Especially with you - you'll want to top me for a better gift and then every year it gets bigger and bigger so no, we're not doing that. I'm nipping it in the bud right now."

"Fine then, I'll have the hot tub all in place by then and we'll just spend the night in," he pressed in close to Danny, letting the other man feel where his cock was springing back to life then grinned at him and backed up, grabbing his hand to pull him towards the bedroom. "You know we could do plenty of Valentine's things that don't cost money."

"I'm going to regret asking, but like what?"

"Hmmmm, you could give me a lap dance, maybe do a bit of a strip tease. I could let you in on a few of my secrets, introduce you to some sex toys I have…."

"Dear God," Danny groaned, feeling his own dick jump more to attention at the thought. "I always knew you'd be the death of me, I just figured it would be in a car wreck. Who knew Navy SEALs were such kinky bastards."

"I'm sure Jersey boys have some kinks of their own."

"We're better with our mouths."

Steve dropped his shorts fully and kicked them off. "How about you show me?"

"You know it's late and we've got work in the morning…"

"What, you want to wait and show me there?" Steve stroked a hand down his own cock, ready and hoping for the blow job they were clearly discussing. 

Danny got to his knees anyway, looking forward to Steve's reactions to his own talents. 

He was tempted to point out that they shouldn't be doing that kind of thing at the office, but any more talk about where things would go from here could wait until tomorrow or they could just feel everything out as they progressed. It wasn't a course of action that Danny was used to but he remembered when Steve had told him before to just let people into his life and to try and stay positive about the future. 

If ever there was a relationship in his life where Steve's advice would be of use, it was while dating Steve.

It wasn't exactly the time for any epiphanies - on his knees about to suck his partner's cock - but Danny was happy. He was feeling positive. He was content. And he was positive about its outlook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and comments along the way. I think I've given myself some nice headcanons for what I felt was a disaster of a season.  
> Though my original plan had been to do an entire season of fix-it chapters, I honestly couldn't bring myself to watch the show anymore after 6x11 and how much I didn't like it. I only dipped in briefly for some Williams family fun in 6x18 and to punish myself with the awful hospital scenes in 6x25 and since i have no desire to watch the other episodes, I decided to bring everything to a close here, for the sake of my own sanity and to keep my anger at bay over the wreckage of a once beautiful show and partnership.  
> Maybe things will improve again on screen and I'll find out about it and come back to the show one day, you never know!
> 
> I plan to post a playlist of songs that inspired this fic through the months of writing and I'll get that out as soon as I can as a kind of fifteenth chapter. 
> 
> In the meantime, know that I MIGHT turn this into a series with a sequel to cover 6x25 but no guarantees. Doing it would mean watching parts of the episode again to get details (or reading a transcript) and I'll need to be in the right kind of mood to do that. But if I do, it'll feature the return of Mark, Danny still giving up half his liver and an answer to whether or not Kamekona sourced the boys their own hot tub....


	15. Fanmix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fanmix of songs that inspired chapters of the fic :)

  
Songs:

Lindsey Stirling - Brave Enough (feat. Christina Perri)  
Lauren Alaina - Next Boyfriend  
Alisha's Attic - Push It All Aside  
Larken Poe - P-R-O-B-L-E-M  
H & Claire - Half a Heart  
Steps - It's The Way You Make Me Feel  
Fatherson - Just Past The Point of Breaking  
Jasmine Rae - This Is Who I Am In Love  
Ashley Tisdale - Unlove You  
Boyzone - Love You Anyway  
Will Young - Jealousy  
Elliott Yamin - As Time Goes By  
The Corrs - Unconditional  
Sara Bareilles - I Choose You  
Mans Zelmerlow - The Core of You  


If you would like a zip file of the fanmix, contact me on tumblr (same user name) or by leaving a comment with an email address and I will send it, or a safe download link over to you. Alternatively, email indehed @ outlook.com


End file.
